Guardian of the Order
by Leo M. Panther
Summary: This story has haunting my every waking moment. This story isn't about the order of the phoenix. Harry needs to be protected but the Ministry is short on reliable staff so they call in a favour, let's hope they did the right thing...HIATUS
1. Prologue

Guardian of the Order.

Prologue

Cornelius Fudge was pacing up and down his office. The summer had been taking its toll on him. After the breakup with Dumbledore the rumors about He-who-must-not-be-named had been on a steady increase.  
The reports of the ministries agents hadn't been too encouraging either but still he clung to the belief that it wasn't possible, that Voldemort had returned.  
At that moment his secretary Mr. Appleton came into the room carrying another stack of reports and rumors. Cornelius didn't even need to read them to know what they said, more Death eater sightings, more documented appearances of the dark mark and more rumors that the Dementors had abandoned their posts on Azkaban island.

'Sir, they are increasing.' Appleton said pointing at parchments he just put on Fudge's desk.

'I know!' Cornelius acknowledged 'They are just rumors Peter... Nothing more.'

The desperation in his voice was almost tangible, ready to collapse he leaned against his desk in order to get some support for his legs.  
After taking a couple of deep breaths he managed to compose himself. Cornelius walked around his desk preparing to sit down, but instead he looked at his secretary. Apparently he was hoping for some sort of confirmation of his statement. When he concluded that he wasn't going to get one he continued with the next order of business.

'Does the Daily Prophet still print our suggestions?' Fudge asked while sitting down.

'Yes, sir... but even if they continue like this, the people are going to find out eventually.' Fudge looked at him with a stern face.

'Find out what, Appleton?' Desperation was being replaced with anger.

'That He-who-must-not-be-named is b...' Appleton tried to sound reasonable but knew very well that his boss was very short-tempered now-a-days.

'HE.IS.NOT.BACK!!!' Fudge exclaimed at the top of his voice. 'He is not back... not back. That's impossible. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!!' Fudge was now bright red and gasping for breath.

'Y-yes sir, I understand.' Appleton decided not to push the subject any further and was looking for another important item to discuss. 'Sir? What is going to be our official position? That reporter from wizard's digest has an appointment later today.'  
Cornelius, who had just settled down a bit, was steaming again slamming his fists on his desk.

'WHAT? I told you no interviews. I have too much to do already, I don't have the time to trifle with these things.' This last outburst took what energy he had left so he collapsed back in his chair breathing heavily. Appleton maintained his composure as he was expecting this burst of rage.

'Alright sir, no comment it is' Appleton said while writing something down on a piece of parchment.

'No wait,' Cornelius interjected 'Tell him that we think there is a Death eater trying to take the place of He-who-must-not-be-named.' He sat down and began reading a report from the stack.

'Very well sir, it will be done.' Appleton nodded and began to walk to the door, just before he opened it, he remembered something.

'Forgive me Minister Fudge but there is something else that needs to be discussed.' Cornelius looked up at his secretary wondering what else there could be.

'What is it Peter? Surely there can't be anything else wrong' Appleton stepped in front of the desk and cleared his throat.

'With the increased death eater threat... Well shouldn't we assign additional protection to Harry Potter. They are going to go after him for sure.' Cornelius began to look concerned again. He stood up and began to walk around desk slowly to think about the problem.

'You're right, should we call the usual source?' Fudge asked inquisitively. Appleton stared at him for a moment then pulled a piece of parchment out of a pocket from his robe. The parchment held the insignia of the wizard law enforcement department.

'As you well know no one within the wizard enforcement department would touch this case with a ten foot wand.' He looked up from the note to see the reaction from his boss.

'What do you mean Peter?' Cornelius was completely dumbfounded by this statement.

'What I mean minister is that they would rather resign than die protecting Harry. Especially since the only way they could do this as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts'  
Cornelius stopped briefly and stared at Appleton. Then turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

'Drat... What about... external sources?' Cornelius asked surveying the dust that had been gathering these last few weeks. He hadn't allowed anyone to disturb him for anything except his secretary.

'You mean mercenaries, sir?' Appleton asked not too sure he liked the suggestion his boss just made and suppressed the urge to argue. Cornelius returned to his desk and sat down.

'Yes, they are always looking for a job with certain risks involved. They would be ideal for this. Especially since they are cheap, willing and expendable.' Cornelius resumed reading the report he'd put down.  
For a moment there was a silence. Appleton couldn't believe that his boss was actually suggesting to put the life of a boy in the hands of a mercenary.

'eh... Sir, you do realize that most of those people are convicted criminals.'

'Hence the expendability.' Cornelius was looking dead serious as he was saying this. Gathering courage and words to use, Appleton stepped in front of the desk.

'Sir, you can't possibly mean what you are saying. There is no way we can assure their loyalty to our cause. I believe that given half the chance they would side with Voldemort.'

Immediately after saying this he cringed at what he had said. Cornelius seemed to come to his senses though and sat up straight burying his face in his hands.

'I know Peter... I know. But what else can we do? Who else can we send?' He sounded more desperate then ever. Completely lost in his thoughts, he looked at his office as if he was looking at it as if it would be the last time. There were some pictures of past ministers and some other important wizards.

There was a picture of Dumbledore somewhere among them but he couldn't stand the sight of him and quickly shifted his gaze. The loss of his friendship and trust still weight heavily on his heart. His eyes stopped at a lavishly embossed kite shield with a lion figure on it. It was a gift from 'the Order'. As a symbol that they would always serve and protect the wizard community for as long as they exist. The lion was the trademark by which the order could always be identified. Around it there were some Latin words in golden print which said "We serve the light"(I don't know any Latin so don't bug me about it).

Slowly a plan was forming in his mind. Cornelius couldn't suppress a smile.

'Does the Order still exist?' He said looking hopefully at his secretary who was caught off-guard by the question.

'The uh... the Order sir?' Appleton replied with a question mark-face.

'Yes, the Order.' Fudge answered whilst pointing at the shield.

'Oh, the Order uh... yes I believe they are still around. Why do you ask sir, surely you're not planning to ask them for a favor?' He remembered some things about the Order. Including the fact that they had been outlawed by the current administration.

'I most certainly will. They swore allegiance to the ministry and I am going to hold them to it. Peter get me a speedy owl and get me the address of the Order headquarters.' 

Cornelius picked up a quill and some parchment and began to write something. Appleton was quite surprised by his boss's decision. Actually he thought it was suicide to go alone.

'You're going there yourself? Are you sure that's wise? The last time you talked about them you said they were, quote "Antiquated misfits who don't belong in the here and now" unquote. They could get aggravated when you give them an order after that.'  
The plea for reason didn't seem to make a difference to Cornelius's resolve.

'I'm still going. I will feel better if I handle this myself.' Appleton looked somewhat disappointed but Cornelius didn't seem notice this. 'At least I know I can trust myself.'

'Very well sir. It will be done.' Appleton walked out of the room sighing whilst Cornelius was looking pretty smug with himself. Thinking he had solved all his problems. 

The problem is that that is just not possible. 


	2. Chapter 1 Dangerous Times

CHAPTER 1

Dangerous times.

Harry was standing in front of his window. The summer had lasted for four weeks now and as of yet the weather hadn't been too good. Most of the time it had been raining. Last week there had been a heat wave but this morning it began to drizzle and now the rain was coming down in sheets.  
Two school owls brought the usual letters with school supplies as well as an invitation to be prefect in his fifth year.  
Harry wasn't sure what to do, but decided it would prove to be enough of a challenge to keep his mind of Voldemort. 

His desk was littered with homework he had finished in the first two weeks and still he looked it over every night as if to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.  
The birthday letters and presents from Ron and Hermione had arrived shortly after the school owls had left. Hermoine had given him (surprise, surprise) a book titled "All Quidditch maneuvers and fouls in detail" , each page showed a maneuver or foul that when touched by a wand would be projected in a sort of 3d moving slide. Harry tried to remember the feeling he had during the Quidditch World Cup but it always ended with the image of the dark mark appearing in the night sky.

Ron had sent him some sweets as well as a few samples of Fred and Georges latest 'inventions' something called lengthy licorice and everchew bubblegum. They had tested the licorice in the following manner.  
Fred was holding one end standing in front of Ron's room and George pulling the other and as far as it would go. He actually managed to get to the garden but then he tripped over a gnome and during the fall the licorice snapped. It whipped back slapping the twins in their faces. As for the bubblegum… Ginny was chewing on it for week before she managed to get rid of it. Harry couldn't suppress a smile when he remembered all the pranks the Weasely twins had pulled during his time in Hogwarts.

There was no letter from Hagrid but Harry figured he didn't have the time to send anything due to his special assignment from Dumbledore. What was that assignment about? He figured that Hagrid was sent to get an alliance or at least a non-aggression pact with the giants.

Another letter and a package were from Sirius and Remus. The letter had been signed with two paw prints. Oh… if only Sirius was cleared. Despite the constant worries summer had been hell already. Dudley's diet had been tightened and he still seemed to grow bigger.  
The package was from a shop called "Magical Muggle Supplies". Harry vaguely remembered it. Most wizards seemed to be avoiding it. Although he couldn't figure out why.  
Inside was a brand new watch which, according to the instructions, could go 10 kilometers under water before breaking down. The watch itself had the usual digits as well as a digital clock and a wizard clock which said 'Time for bed'.  
Outside it was still raining cats and dogs with the occasional flash of lightning lighting up the night sky. Harry was trying to think about something he learned about lightning.

_Let's see if you start counting from the moment you see the lightning till the moment you hear the thunder and you divide that by the distance between you and the storm then you'll know exactly how fast you were counting and er… no wait that's not right._

The thought of Voldemort out there wreaking havoc drifted back into his mind. He didn't want to go to sleep, afraid more nightmares would come to haunt him.  
The death of Cedric, the resurrection of Voldemort kept going through his mind.  
Harry came out of his trance when he heard something tapping on the window. Another owl was hovering in front of the window.  
Harry opened up the window. The owl swooped in, dropped a single envelope and immediately flew out again.

'Must be an express owl' Harry said to himself while he took a good look at the envelope.  
It only said "To Harry Potter" on the front. 'No sender. Who could it be from?' Harry thought out loud while he examined it. Normally he wouldn't be so paranoid but being as exhausted he was from the constant worrying made him think everything was a trap.  
He pointed his wand at the envelope and opened it with his other hand. Nothing happened. A perfectly rectangular piece of parchment was inside. The strangest thing about it was that it was completely blank.

'Who would send me a blank note?' Harry wondered. He looked at it for a moment but still nothing happened.

'Stupid thing' Harry said and he dropped his wand on it. 

Harry yawned. According to his watch it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Then he picked up his wand again. He was about to put it away when he noticed a word had appeared on the parchment. It said "Identify" in pure black letters as if they were scorched onto the paper.

'Identify? Who… How… Why?' He wasn't sure what to do but then put the tip of his wand on the parchment and said 'My name is Harry Potter'  
A magical shimmer went over the parchment and more words appeared.

'Harry Potter is now On Scroll' The words disappeared a few seconds later.  
What does it mean I'm on Scroll? What is going on here? Harry thought.  
Harry was staring at the parchment now. Then more words came up but these were different. They were written in a dark red, very neat handwriting.

'Unknown: Harry this a speakscroll just talk to it and I will read what you're saying.'

'Who are you? What is happening?' Harry whispered as a loud snort came from uncle Vernon's bedroom. Harry's words appeared on the speakscroll as well in a Harry's typical handwriting. However his words were emerald green.

'Unknown: Who I am is not important right now. What is important is that you are in danger.'

'Danger from what?' Harry was starting to get nervous.

'Unknown: Just stand up and see for yourself.'_ How does he know where I am and how does he know what my room looks like?_

'What now?'

'Unknown: Yes… now. Do it… slowly. The front lawn.'

As Harry stood up from his chair and looked down he could see three Death eaters looking at the house. Just then a lightning bolt illuminated the sky and the Death eaters looked up, looking straight at him. Harry immediately picked up the speakscroll and hid behind his desk.

'Oh…s***.' He said.

'Unknown: Yes…'

'What do they want from me?'

'Unknown: I don't know but if you don't want to find out I suggest you get out of there.'

'How?'

'Unknown: I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say.'

'Okay.' Harry said okay but suddenly he realized that he didn't know the person behind the scroll._ Why should I trust him, I have never even met him. Still anything is better then falling in their hands._

'Unknown: Harry I need you to make a magic tag behind them so I can make a diversion.'

'Alright. How do I do that?'

'Unknown: Just point your wand behind them and focus energy to that spot.'

'No way, they would see me. Besides I am not allowed to use magic yet. I would get in trouble with the ministry.'_ What am I saying. Using magic against them wouldn't by a bad thing, would it?_

'Unknown: Harry you're safe as long as you stay inside and I work for the ministry I will take care of this. Look Harry there's only two ways out of this. Either you make that tag or you'll be taken into their custody. Either way you take a risk I leave it to you.'

'Unknown is no longer On Scroll'  
'Great, what have I done to deserve this. I am nobody important. I am just the boy who lived.' Harry said to himself. He looked at his wand and thought to himself._ How am I going to do this?_ Energy projection is one of first things taught as it is the basis of all magic, however it requires there to be no obstructions, including windows.  
He stood up and opened his window. The three Death eaters were still standing on the lawn in front of the house.  
The one in the middle was still watching the window when Harry opened it.

'There he is. Let's get him now. STUPEFY.' He said. The beam got to the window but then bounced off into the night sky. 'What the…?!' The puzzled Death eater said.

'You idiot! Don't you remember the briefing. The house is protected. We can't get in and we can't use magic on it.' said the Death eater on his right. 'We have to lure him out.'

'Great. This was one of your bright ideas wasn't it. He is not going to come out of there voluntarily.' The middle one said somewhat pissed off and crossed his arms.

'Will you two stop bickering?!' said the one on the left.  
Harry watched the scene outside for a moment. He couldn't make out what they were saying but understood that they were having some sort of an argument.  
Ha… that will make this easier. He thought and he pointed his wand 2 meters behind them on the sidewalk. The argument the Death eaters were having flared up.

'Well, mister Know-it-all. How are we going to get him out?' said the angry one in the middle to his colleague on his right.

'Well… We could set the house on fire.' Was the counter from the right Death eater now known as brainy.

'Set the house on fire. Which is protected from magic… IN THIS RAINSTORM!?!' the angry one bellowed.  
Meanwhile Harry was focusing magic at the sidewalk. He knew that if it was working the spot on the sidewalk would light up. But nothing happened. Harry wondered what was wrong when he remembered that he was too far away from the sidewalk to effectively use this type of magic.  
_I can't get any closer... No wait what if I extend my arm, that might get me in range._  
Harry started to lean out of the window and extended his right arm as far as he could. Then suddenly he felt very light and began to hover out of the window. He could see that the Death eater on the left was pointing his wand at him.  
_Ohh… stupid. You're only safe inside of the house._ Was the only thought going through his mind.  
The other two Death eaters stopped arguing and gave their colleague a helping wand. Once on the ground Harry was immediately paralyzed.

'We got him. WOOHOO. We got him' The angry one said a little too loud. 'Our Lord will be so pleased.'

'Will you shut up!!!' The leader yelled. His voice sounded eerily familiar to that of Lucius Malfoy. Harry was trying to move, to yell and basically to get away but spell prevented that._ Why haven't they killed me yet. Perhaps they want to leave that particular "honor" to Voldemort._  
The leader began to speak to brainy 'Hold out his left arm and hold it still'. Brainy was not sure what his superior wanted. 'Luci…' He began but stopped abruptly when his boss gave him a mean look.

'Boss, why do I need to do that. We can just take him to our Lord now…' Brainy said to his boss. The leader then pointed his wand at him 'CRUCIO'. The not so smart death eater was now convulsing in a fetal position. After he recovered somewhat he stared at his boss with a why-did-you-do-that look.

'Next time I give you an order you'll obey it as if it was issued by Lord Voldemort himself. Do I make myself clear or do you need another lesson in obedience.' Said the leader and pointed his wand at brainy again.

'Yes, sir your perfectly clear.'

'Good, then hold out Potter's left arm and keep it still.' In the mean time Harry regained some movement and started squirming. The leader bared his left arm showing the dark mark. What is he going to do? Harry's hart was racing with fear. This is not happening. This is not real. I am going to wake up any moment now. The leader Death Eater bended over and pressed his arm against Harry's. His arm was searing like it was on fire. He tried to scream but he couldn't.

'So that's over with.' the leader said as he pulled his arm back. Harry tried to look at his arm to see what happened to it but he couldn't move his head that way. He tried to ask the leader what he had done. "What did you do to me?" is what Harry was trying to say but it came out like : 'Whadome?'  
The leader seemed to understand though and said 'You will never know Potter, OBLIVIATE'

Harry woke up as from a nightmare. Covered in sweat and panting wildly he tried to remember what had happened. It must have been a dream. It didn't really happen. I just fell asleep and dreamed everything. What time is it? His watch said half past 2, the wizard part said "still time for bed". Harry was about ready to fall asleep again when he noticed a piece of parchment on his desk lighting up. He stood up and walked to it. Three words were flashing on the parchment, "Wake up, Harry". His memory was still blurry, was this scroll actually trying to wake him up.

'I am awake' Harry said sleepily, not sure why he even bothered to talk to it.

'Unknown: The Death eaters got hold of you…'  
_What Death eaters is he talking about._

'What?'

'Unknown: We are being watched Harry. We have to meet to figure this out.'

'Who are you?'

'Unknown: One of your fans.'

'eh… what?'

'Unknown: Never mind that. Just get over here.'

'Very well, but only because I want some answers.'

'Unknown: Okay. Go outside summon the Knight Bus and go to the Leaky Cauldron. Ask the innkeeper to speak to the man in room 303.'

'Unknown is no longer on Scroll'

'Session has ended'

The scroll self combusted and shriveled away. Harry doubted he should go out this late but his curiosity got the better of him.   
He put on some clothes pocketed his and sneaked downstairs almost stepping on last step when he remembered that it creaked. He tiptoed towards the front door, opened it and shut it without making a sound. He was about half?way the path when he noticed to front lawn looked somewhat ruffled, like there had been a fight.  
That's strange he didn't remember it. If Dudley an he had a fight, aunt Petunia wouldn't have allowed him to go bed until the lawn was repaired. He shrugged it off. Explaining to himself that he was tired and didn't think or see clearly.  
When he reached the street he pulled out his wand and held it out like he was flagging down a car.  
A loud bang erupted in the street and the familiar triple-decker bus was standing in front of him. As the doors opened the conductor immediately recognized Harry.

''Ey, if that ain't Harry Potter. What are you doin' out this late?'

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say for a moment. 'Err… I have to get to the Leaky Cauldron immediately.'

'Why?' The conductor asked. Harry was taken aback by the question. He looked for something to say but he knew that it had to be a good lie.  
_Why would I need to go to London at this hour? If only my parents were still alive they would have made this easier. I am not in think mode right now. What could be important enough?_

'Well…?' The conductor asked a little bit more impatient than before. 'We have places to be Harry. Perhaps you best be goin' to bed and go to the cauldron tomorrow.'

'No wait, I er.. I have to meet Dumbledore there. Something has come up with You-Know-Who.' Harry made up._ Come on believe me, I have to go there._

'Very well Harry, tha'll be 11 sickels.'

_YES!!!_ Harry paid him got in and took a seat near a window. The bus resumed it's course with a bang. And Harry watched as objects in front of it began to jump out of the way. He looked around. Apparently he was the only passenger, although he couldn't say anything about the upper floors. He began dozing of again, and heard the driver and the conductor talking in the distance.

'Ye know. I heard that the Minstry is covering up the resurrection of You-know-who.'

'You hear things but you don't listen. He ain't resurrected at all. I read in this magazine that those bloody Death eaters staged the whole thin'. Making it look like 'e was raised.'

'I dunno sounds kinda fishy to me.'

'You just watch where you're drivin'. Ye mist the turn.'

'No, I didn't… See we are there already.'  
The bus stopped with a bang waking Harry instantly and also causing him to fall from his seat.  
'We've arrived Harry.' Said the conductor as he helped Harry to his feet. 'We hope to see you again.' There was a certain finality to his words.  
Behind him the Knight Bus disappeared again while he was staring at the Leaky Cauldron.

'I wonder if it still open.' He said to himself. 'Ah… what the heck I have to get in anyway.'  
Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it. Behind it there was some noise as if someone was walking into chairs.

'Who is it?' Tom the innkeeper said in a sort of dark voice.

'Harry Potter… sir.' The door opened up a bit.

'What?! You.' He was clearly expecting someone else.

'I have to speak to the person in room 303. Please' Harry pleaded. Tom now opened the door completely.

'You shouldn't be involved in this. ~SIGH~ Follow me Harry.' He gestured to the stairs.  
They walked up three stairs till they reached an attic trapdoor with the numbers 303 on it. The numbers appeared to be attached recently.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Tom asked as he opened the trapdoor and pulled down a very decrepit looking ladder.  
Harry seemed to be having second thoughts about this. But he finally decided that he wanted answers.

'Yes. I have to know what he wants.'

'Alright, if you need help. I will be down here.'  
_What is he so afraid of?_  
Harry walked up. Every step creaked. Once upstairs, the ladder retracted itself. The trapdoor closed and gave a familiar fizz of a locking spell being activated.  
He looked around the room. There was only one lamp shining a cone shaped beam of light onto the floor.   
Outside of that cone he could make out that were some boxes stacked on top of each other but the rest of the room was simply to dark. Then he noticed the round window which looked out over diagon alley. There was no sign of movement out there. _I guess all the smart wizards are in bed right now._

'Step into the light Harry.' A deep voice from somewhere in the darkness boomed.

'WHO are you?' Harry replied not really intending to do anything that voice said. Especially because he couldn't see where it was coming from.

'Harry please. Just do what I ask of you.' The voice skipped from deep to a high pitch back to deep again. Whoever the voice was, he was straining to maintain composure.

'No, first you tell your name. Then I'll consider it.' Harry said defiantly into the darkness.

'Very well. I suppose I can give you that much. You may call me… Marus.'

'Is that your real name?' Harry was quite sure that was a lie.

'It is right now. Harry will you please step into the light. NOW.' The voice skipped again. Deciding he shouldn't anger the voice any further, Harry complied.

'At last we meet. You're difficult to track down when you're not at school.' The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere now. The light was now preventing Harry from seeing anything beyond it.

'So. Marus. Why have you been trying to find me?'

'Because it is my job to protect you.'  
_Protect me?!? He should be fired immediately._

'Sorry for the elaborate secrecy. But these are dangerous times.' Marus continued.

'Step into the light. I am too exhausted to handle secret situations.' Harry said rather agitated.

'Okay. You've earned that much.'  
A figure in a fairly worn brown cloak stepped forward. He was slightly larger then Harry. The hood of the cloak covered his face.

'Why are you hiding your face? You're not a Death eater are you.' Harry shifted in a defensive position and pulled out his wand.

'If I was… Then why would you still be here. Alive instead of dead. And why would three others have attacked you earlier tonight, let you go only to be caught by me.'

'WHAT?'

'You don't remember, do you?' Harry looked extremely puzzled._ Was I attacked? Then why don't I remember it? And why aren't I dead or captured for Voldemort's pleasure?_

'Harry listen. Did you experience some time loss?' Marus asked.

'No… No wait. I lost about half an hour after talking to you.'

'Hmmm. Sounds like a standard Memory charm.' Marus pulled out his wand. 'Too bad I am better at making them than breaking them.'  
This didn't reassure Harry in the slightest.

'Perhaps, you better leave it alone then.' Marus seemed to be thinking this over for a moment and decided that Harry was right.

'You're right. I wouldn't want to hurt you.' Harry sighed 'But I do have to know what those D.E's did to you.'  
Marus tucked his wand away.

'How did you know what was happening at the house?' Harry asked to no avail. 'What are we going to do?'  
Still no answer.

'Say something!' Harry ordered. Marus unsheathed a blade and held it in front of him somewhat clumsily in his left hand. The blade was glowing with an inner light.

'What… are you going to do with that?' Harry asked him, while he took a defensive stance.

'Relax, Harry. This is a bright blade or light blade. I use it to locate, detect and remove Dark magic.' Marus took a step towards Harry. 'Just stand still a moment.'  
The procedure was quite simple. He held the dagger in close proximity to Harry and moved it all over his body. The dagger briefly lost its light as he held it over Harry's scar.

'At least that proves it works.' Marus said and moved on down.  
Nothing else happened until he reached Harry's left arm. The dagger lost its light again just above his wrist.

'There it is. Harry please roll up your sleeve.'

'What?'

'Harry… We don't have time for this.'

'…'

'Are you gonna do it yourself or do I have to do it for you?!?' Marus was sounding deadly serious.

'I, er… I. Sure.' And Harry rolled it up.

'Okay. Let's have a look at it.'  
Harry held out his arm and looked at it. He wasn't too happy about what he saw. A black scull with snake was grinning at him.

'WHAT? I am not… I didn't… Get it of me. GET IT OF ME!!'  
Harry panicked._ This is not happening. This isn't real. I'm gonna wake up any moment NOW!!_  
Marus grabbed his arm and held it tight. This only added to Harry's anxiety.

'LET ME GO.' Harry yelled.  
From below the floor came some muffled shouting followed by even louder banging against the trapdoor. Harry struggled to free himself from Marus's grip but only managed to exhaust himself trying.

'Are you quite finished now?' Marus asked way to calm for Harry's liking. Harry was panting from exhaustion and tried to think of something mean to sneer at him. Nothing useable came to mind.

'Good. Now. Harry, explain to me why you panicked at of this… this… mark?'  
Doesn't he know that this is the mark of a Death Eater? What did those bastards do to me?!?

'This mark. It's called the D…' Harry began.

'The Dark Mark. Yes I know Harry. That wasn't what I was asking. Why does the mark scare you?'

'Because it identifies Death Eaters. And since it is on me that means that I am… a…' He began to shudder at the thought of those words.

'You must be really tired to be thinking like that. The mark on your arm isn't even real.' Marus turned around and coughed loudly. To Harry it sounded like he was hiding a laugh.

'How would you know that it isn't real?' Yawn. Harry tried to stay focused and alert, but exhaustion set in and his eyelids began to drop.

'It's a rub-on. A replica of an original, but it most certainly isn't real. Did you really think you could be converted to darkness without YOU knowing it.'

'Err… Perhaps they used the imperio curse on me. Yeah, that's probably what happened.'  
Harry looked from his arm up to the darkness that hid Marus' face under the hood. Hoping to be proven wrong he stared up for while. But instead of saying anything Marus merely stared back and then chuckled softly.

'It doesn't quite work that way. Your ignorance of the darkness is staggering. So it is true that you didn't have any good dark arts teachers at Hogwarts.' Marus now sounded something between amused and pitiful. However that remark about the dark arts teachers was too wrong to remain uncorrected.

'I did have one who was on the level. Not all of them were that bad.'

'Just ONE good teacher? Heh. Alright. Mr. Lupin wasn't so bad. I'll give you that. But the rest were rather lousy, weren't they?' Marus took out his dagger again. 'But enough about this. Let's get rid of this, shall we?' He said whilst pointing at the mark.

'What do you need the knife for?' Harry asked partially knowing the answer already.  
'I have to… ahem… I have to carve the curse out of your arm.'  
At his answer Harry cringed and pulled his arm back. Marus put a step forward.

'Are you sure that's the only way? If this thing isn't real… than perhaps we should just leave it alone.'

'I cannot do that.' Marus said while nodding his head. 'The fact that it isn't a genuine mark doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous. Now just hold still willya.' He tried to grab Harry's arm again but Harry managed to dodge him.

'No, first you explain why this is dangerous. I am not letting you anywhere near me with that knife.' Harry drew his wand and pointed it straight in Marus' face.

'It's a dagger. Do you really think you can stop me and I don't have time to explain. Now hold out your arm.'

'NO. First tell me why it is dangerous.'

'Harry I… We… Arrrgh. Alright. Fine. That mark is dangerous because during Voldemort's first reign these were used on Death Eater wannabees and on prize targets. The wizard that put it there is able to track the person it is on. In other words the Death Eater that gave you that is able to find wherever you go including Hogwarts.'  
Marus paused for moment to catch his breath. In the meantime Harry was trying to absorb all of this.

'Furthermore, the fake mark also allows the wizard to apparate next to the tagged person no matter how much interference or how many wards there are. So he can apparate right next to you in the great hall and kill you before anyone can react. Guess what that would do for your cause.'

'My cause? What do you mean? I don't have a cause.'

'Sure you do. Everyone does. Yours is to stay alive.' Marus grabbed Harry's arm with his right hand.

'Now hold still and whatever you do, do not scream.'

'Why? Would that disturb the process?'

'No, I have a splitting head-ache. And if you were to scream, I might push the blade through your arm instead of just in the mark.'  
He raised the dagger to just over the and then pushed it hard into the mark. Harry felt a shock going through his entire body. Almost instantly the mark began to burn. He tried not to scream although his body demanded it.

'Try to focus on a pleasant memory. It will make this easier.' Marus said. Harry looked down at the blade. It had turned pitch-black.

'I…I can't. I hurts too much.' He whimpered. 'STOP IT. Please.' Harry cried out.  
'Harry please. Keep quiet. I have to focus for this.' He looked Harry straight in the eyes. 'Tell you what. I'll start talking and you will focus on the sound of my voice. Okay?'

'O-okay.'

'The prison we made. By L… by someone I know.' He took a deep breath.

'Good night. I'd like to thank everyone for showing up. To be honest I didn't expect this many people to come.' Marus began energetically.

'Who---who are you talking too. We're alone.' Harry rebuked through the pain.

'I am telling this. Not you. Just keep in mind that I'm doing this from memory. Anyway… Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something but what you know you can't explain. You feel it. You felt it your entire life. There is something wrong with our world. You're not sure what. But it's there like a splinter in your mind. Driving you mad. It's this feeling that has brought you all here. Do you know what I am talking about?' Breath pause.

'This prison thing you mentioned earlier.' Harry guessed. As a response Marus twisted the dagger slightly causing another surge of pain to go through Harry's body.

'Do you want to know what it is?' Harry only nodded, unable to speak because of the pain.

'The prison is everywhere it's all around us even now in this very room. You can see it when you look out window or when you activate a crystal ball. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you… as soon as you have to, when you pay your taxes. It's a prison made of rules and regulations, a prison made by people who do not suffer by these rules. Sporting the idea that it is for your benefit in such a way that you are blinded from the truth.' Marus stopped to breath again. In the mean time Harry had been listening intently to the speech. He wasn't sure what it was all about but from the tone of voice he could hear that Marus was 100% behind whatever point he was trying to make. Only one question remained.

'What truth?' In response Marus pushed the blade a few more millimeters further into Harry's arm.

'That were-creatures are slaves, Harry. Whether born or bitten, they are forced in chains they cannot break. Forced in a prison they cannot smell or taste or touch. A prison made by ignorant rich for innocent and sentient beings. Most of you here don't know what it is like to life like that… It is done.' 

As he pulled the dagger out of Harry's arm the pain lifted immediately. Upon close examination Harry saw that the mark was gone, replaced by a light burn. Much to his surprise he didn't see a large gaping hole where the dagger had been.  
Marus had turned around and had walked out of the cone of light. From the sound Harry figured he was rummaging around in the dark looking for something. Harry was quite intrigued by the speech Marus had given him, he didn't think that there was such an adamant supporter alive within the magical community.

'Nice speech.' Harry began. 'I didn't know there were types like you out there.' A brief silence.

'I'm glad you liked it. The crowd it was told to wasn't as enthusiastic as you. But then there were only 5 wolves present and over 500 "normals".' The word normals struck Harry as a bit, well weird to be used to describe non-were people.  
Why does he care so much about were-people. Perhaps he is one too.

'Anyway, it's time to get you home, Young Potter. It is way beyond your bedtime.' Marus called from the darkness. 'Here, catch.'  
A book came flying at Harry's face. But thanks to his seeker reflexes he caught it in midair. The title up front was written in golden letters on a brown background. It read "The history of the Order". The book looked like an oversize dictionary.

'Consider that my birthday present to you, Harry.'

'What do I need with…' But Harry was interrupted by a familiar pull at his navel and he braced himself for impact. He landed right next to his bed back at the Dursley residence. The thud of his landing caused a loud snore to come from his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom. He quickly got up. Put the book in his trunk and then wearily crawled into bed.  
For a while he just lay there trying to make sense of what had happened. As he could feel the comfy drowsiness before sleep come over him just one word kept coming to mind.  
'Weird!' He said before passing into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2 Sanctuary at last

CHAPTER 2

Sanctuary at last.

After the events of that night send a letter to his godfather and to Dumbledore, describing what had happened. While Dumbledore stayed auspiciously silent Sirius did send him an answer.

_ Harry,_

I don't like the idea of those death eaters laying their hands on you and we can only praise our luck that this Marus was friendly. However don't trust him again should the two of you meet. I don't trust unknown saviors who know whatever you're doing wherever you are.  
Send me another owl should you find out more about him. I will be relocating soon and be unable to send any messages your way. Good luck at Hogwarts. And remember don't trust Marus again.

Yours sincerely,

Snuffles.

The remaining days of the vacation rolled by slowly. Filled with annoying chores(He did have to repair the lawn) but nothing eventful happened until 2 days before Harry had to go to back to Hogwarts.  
It was around one o'clock that the doorbell rang. Harry was cleaning the floor in front of the fridge, because Dudley was trying to nick something edible when Harry caught him and he dropped a jar of mayonnaise. Of course Harry was blamed for this.  
Uncle Vernon had been scrutinizing Harry's work and pointed out every spot he had missed. Slightly reluctant to let Harry out of his sight slowly walked towards the door. There was a click and squeak as the uncle Vernon opened the front door.

'Yes.' He said loudly to the man at the door. Harry was listening with minor interest at what was happening until he heard the voice of the second man.

'Good day, sir. My name is Marus Clammens. I'm from ministry security.' He paused a moment to look at a note. 'I've orders to take a mister H. Potter to a safehouse.'  
Harry had stopped scrubbing the floor and tip-toed slowly towards the door.

'Really?' Uncle Vernon continued 'Exactly which ministry are you working for then?'

'What's it to you? Muggle.'  
At that last comment uncle Vernon turned bright red and began to splutter something which sounded English but was completely incomprehensible. Harry could barely see beyond his uncle but he did manage to make out that the man had flat blond hair.

'Get of my property! NOW.' Uncle Vernon bellowed at Marus. 'Get of now or I'll call the police for trespassing.' He added while pointing out in the street.

'I am not leaving without him. Sir. And your please-men can't lay a finger on me.'  
It wasn't everyday that uncle Vernon met with someone as determined as this man. As a result he was at a loss for words but still not ready to give up this battle of will.

'Get lost now! Do you know who I am? You wizard… wizard… You wizard!!' Was all he could think of.

'Right now I really wish I didn't. But make no mistake… Mr. Dursley. The only reason I don't kill you, is because I promised to keep the body count to a minimum.' Marus looked Uncle Vernon straight into the eyes, put on an evil grin and reached to somewhere at his belt. 

'Then again. I doubt the world would really miss you. He he he.'  
Uncle Vernon now completely terrified scrambled as fast as he could into the living room, looking for a phone. Harry had watched the entire scene in awe. Although he was amused that Marus had given his uncle a good scare, he knew that the anti-wizard policy would be enforced even stronger than before.

'Harry.' Marus called out to him. 'Get your things together. I would like to leave before those muggle police-men arrive.'  
Harry stood up and walked into the hallway and took a good look at Marus. He was wearing blue jeans topped with a plain white shirt completely buttoned up with a name tag in his right shirt pocket and a god awful brown tie which was way too crooked to have been done by a muggle.

'Why should I go with you? My godfather told my not to trust you.' Harry eyed him suspiciously but he did want to leave the Dursley's as fast as possible.  
'Did he now. Listen Harry I don't care whether god had told you not to trust me. Your going with me, the easy way or my way. It's your choice to make.'  
A loud banging was coming from the living room, uncle Vernon was trying to dial a number with his fist rather than his fingers.

'You can mistrust me later. We have to leave ASAP.'  
Harry quickly made his mind up and ran upstairs to gather his belongings. On the overpass he crashed into Dudley who, was trying to sneak back into the kitchen during the chaos.

'Watch where you're going cousin. You blew something up again, didn't you? You're in so much trouble.' Dudley said to Harry. 'I think I'll go and see what you did.' And he wobbled of down the stairs.  
A few minutes later Harry had packed everything and was dragging his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top down the stairs.

'Keep him away from me daddy. Don't let him hurt me.' Dudley shrieked. Downstairs Marus was leaning against an invisible barrier where the door usually was, across the hallway uncle Vernon stood with a shotgun pointing towards him. Dudley was hiding behind his father.

'The police are coming. Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you, I swear I will.' Uncle Vernon yelled and he pumped the shotgun trying to impress Marus into leaving.

'Ready to go?' Marus said to Harry completely ignoring the threat.

'Yeah, could you give me a hand with this.'

'I'd love to, but I can't get inside.' Marus pushed the barrier which rippled like water under the pressure.

'That's alright I'll manage. Goodbye uncle, see you next summer.' Harry waved goodbye, then picked up one end of his trunk and dragged it out the door. Once outside Marus picked up the other end and pointed towards a car parked on the sidewalk.  
The car was similar to the ministry vehicles Harry had been in before except it was an older model and was definitely less maintained. Several patches of paint indicated that the car had been green at some point. Together they pushed Harry's trunk into the cars trunk. As Marus slammed it shut the car seemed to moan.  
Then he walked to the right side of the car opened the door and sat down. This situation needed a good comment.

'As much as I appreciate the confidence you have in me, I really think you should drive.'

'Huh?..' Marus said as he noticed the steering wheel missing. 'Oh. Right. I'm still not used to the English configuration yet. It'll come to me. Eventually.' This made Harry reconsider his decision to go with him.  
Once they were finally properly seated Marus seemed to be hesitating about what to do. Then he took out a key which looked even older then the car and put it in the ignition. The engine coughed a few times hummed for a while then spluttered into silence again. Three times later it finally stayed on with an awful noise. With a loud creak Marus put it into a forward gear and they were finally off.  
After about five minutes his curiosity got the better of him. Harry wanted answers. 

'So Marus where are we going?' No answer. 'Answer me.'

'Huh? Oh, sorry about that Harry. Driving takes a lot of concentration, especially in this… thing. Anyway, it's up to you where we're going.'

'Huh?' Harry replied.

'We can go to Diagon Alley first and then to the Burrow. Or I can drop you of at the Weasleys and they can take you shopping.' With another creak he shifted gear again. This decision didn't take Harry very long.

'Onto the Weasleys it is.'

'Good, I didn't really fancy taking you shopping anyway.' The car groaned to a halt for a red light.

'I just hope this thing survives until we arrive.' More questions came to mind.

'Why couldn't you get in the house. Are you a vampire?'

'Ha. No. I am not a vampire. Consider the burning sunlight.' And he held his arm out of window which he didn't open but as it appeared didn't have a window in it.

'Then why couldn't you get in?'

'That's one of the wards on your house. Wizards cannot get in unless you invite them in, with the exception of a few people of course.'

'Like who?'

'Uhm… People who handle magical mishaps.' The incident with his Aunt Marge came to mind, Harry turned a shade of red. 'a few defense specialists and some vips.' Marus continued.

'Vips, what are vips?'

'V.I.P.'s Harry Very Important Persons.'

'Oh, like who?'

'Dumbledore and Fudge for instance.'  
A sharp turn to the right ended the conversation because Harry didn't buckle his seatbelt. About twenty minutes later they stopped in a forest. In front of the car there was a long stretch of road which ended in dead-end lined with thick trees.

'Why are we here?' Harry asked in complete innocence. Marus turned to him and looked straight into his eyes, Harry suddenly realized the Marus had a blue and a green eye.

'What's with your eyes?' Harry asked.  
'I tried to give a color to my contacts but they ended up like this before I could undo it. And to answer your other question. This car has special abilities magicked into it, including an instant translocation device.'  
Marus pulled a panel forward from beneath the glove compartment revealing a number of buttons which read: .urb., .merg.nc. brok.s, .ran.loca.ion ..vice. Underneath that was a keyboard, made out of an old typewriter.

'The trick with this device is that the car has to move at a speed of 90 mph before it engages. If it holds together long enough. I need you to type the destination, and set the range at five miles. When I say so, you have to press the turbo button…'

'TURBO?!?!' Harry exclaimed. 'This thing has a turbo?'

'I know, I didn't find out until I drove off in this thing. I should leave a thank you note for those ministry pricks when they find it.'

'What do you mean? You're from the ministry, right?' A malicious grin appeared on Marus' face.

'Sorry, Harry. I had to s… borrow this unique vehicle from the ministry. In fact I believe they are already looking for it.'

'I'm getting out right now.' Harry said and tried to undo his seatbelt.

'Captivea.' Marus muttered, Harry didn't even see him pulling his wand. 'Sorry, about that but neither one of us is getting out.' And he repeated the spell on his seatbelt as well, then throwing it onto dashboard out of his reach.

'You're nuts.' Harry exclaimed, and he tried to reach for his own wand.

'Nope, just committed to this assignment.' And with that he started the car and shifted it into first gear. 'Oh, Harry. Will you activate the ITD. Just press that button.'  
It didn't seem to be a good idea to refuse. The windscreen now doubled as a computer screen, displaying the word: Destination?.

'Go ahead type it.'

'Type what?'

'Our destination of course. What else… The Burrow, in case you forgot.'  
His first attempt ended up being: Ther Biurtow.

'For someone raised by muggles your not very computer oriented.'  
Harry's second attempt was correct. Now the screen asked for a range.

'What does it mean by that?' Harry asked.

'If you enter 0 we'll appear in their living room.' Marus simply answered flatly, since he was focusing on keeping the engine running. 'Make the range 5 miles.'  
As soon as he entered the range the words disappeared.

'Okay. Are you ready?'

'If I say no will you let me out.'

'No.'

'Then no, I am not ready.'

'Good. Now do you see that yellow line over there?' Marus pointed somewhere in the distance. Harry could faintly make out something yellow. 'That is the point of no return, if I slow down before that line we wont crash into those trees.'  
This didn't reassure Harry at all.

'There we go.' Marus said as he kicked the gas and the car slowly pulled away from it's starting position.  
As car began to increase its speed, Harry kept looking at the speedometer and back at the yellow line which kept coming closer. 10… 20… 30… 40… 50…, at 55 mph the car began to show serious trouble with the speed.  
Harry quickly glanced at Marus who was struggling to get the car into the highest gear.

'COME on you, KLOTEDING.' With a hard push and a loud crunch he shoved it into 5th gear. The speed began to increase again, 60… 70… It finally topped off at 75 mph. The yellow line had come a lot closer now.

'Harry now.' No reaction. 'Harry. NOW.'

'Now what?'

'Turbo'  
Just then they passed the yellow line.

'Now Harry, press turbo.'

'Huh, what… oh, Yeah' And Harry pushed the button. Instantly the speed rose. 80… 85… 89… and barely 3 feet before the trees it hit 90. The entire world disappeared in a blur. 

For a moment everything turned black, then the world came back into focus. With a loud thud the car (crash)landed on a small dirt road in a hillside landscape, Harry faintly recognized it.  
After landing the car rolled forward a few meters, then ground to a halt and released white smoke from beneath the hood.  
Still too stunned to talk Harry just sat there gazing forward with his mouth open. He had intended to scream but he got so scared he forgot.  
Marus on the other hand was completely unaffected by the near death experience. Instead he tried to reach for the wand he, a little bit absentminded, threw out of his reach.

'Drat, Harry could you pass me my wand?' Harry didn't even hear the question. He still just sat there, his life flashing before him. Kind of looked like a weird child abuse commercial.

'Now is not the time to have a nerve breakdown.' Marus snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face.

This broke Harry's trance. 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH' Was the first word that came to mind.

'Good boy, did that make you feel better?' Marus said while plugging his ears with his fingers.

'Yeah. Yes, it did.' Harry answered.

'Good. You can pass me my wand then.'  
Harry still to dazed to protest threw him the wand. Marus released the seatbelts and got out to check to engine. As he opened the hood he completely disappeared in the billowing white cloud.  
A few moments later he came out, loudly coughing.

'*cough* I think… *cough * It needs too… *hack * Cool down a moment. *cough *'  
Harry then got out of the car as well, pointing his wand directly at Marus.

'ENOUGH. I will not go any further with you.' Harry, now totally back to his senses, thinking with the adrenaline in his system. 'I'd rather face Voldemort than go anywhere with you.'  
Harry expected Marus to cringe at hearing the dark lord's name, instead he just stared blankly back at Harry and sat down lazily against one of the back wheels of the car.

'You don't mean that.' He replied calmly, followed by a loud cough.

'Like hell I do.' Harry spat at Marus, who still didn't seem to be alarmed by the fact that a young, pissed off wizard in training was threatening him with a wand.  
'Maybe I'll just practice my unforgivables on you!'

'No, you wont.' Harry twitched. 'Because you're hero Harry, and a Gryffindor. You wouldn't curse a man who can't defend himself.' And with that Marus threw his wand towards Harry.

For a moment Harry just stood there, thinking hard about what he was doing. Why was he so mad at this man. It's not like he hadn't been in greater danger before. He recalled the countless times he had been closer to death. This was just a minor event compared to what he had been through before.  
On the other hand if Marus was supposed to be protecting him, he was taking an awful amount of risk.

'Well?' Marus asked as he stood up and stepped in front of Harry. 'Are you gonna curse me or not.' He added.

'Don't tempt me!' Harry bit back.

'If the situation was reversed, I wouldn't have hesitated.' Marus crossed his arms across his chest.

'You have a funny way of pleading for your life.'

'I honestly don't care for my life, I only need to make sure you don't die.'

'…'

Then Marus continued in softer tone of voice.  
'If you want to go on without me, well, that's entirely up to you. However right now I am your best hope for survival.'

'After what you just did?! Unlikely.' Harry's anger flared up a bit.

'Fine. I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?' Marus fumbled around in his pockets. 'It's a good thing, I took precautions.'  
He took out a wand which looked exactly like Harry's wand.

'You're not going to curse anyone with that stick.' Marus was pointing at the wand Harry was holding.  
Harry was looking dumbfounded from the wand he was holding to the one Marus was holding.   
_He couldn't have switched them, he never had the opportunity. Or perhaps…No, no one is that fast._

'This is my wand. You're the one holding the useless stick.'

'How can you be sure? What logic would merit such an conclusion. Muggle logic?' Marus slowly started to walk around Harry. 'In the five years, you have spend in the wizard world. Has there been a single thing you could explain with muggle logic?' Marus had almost completed the circle when something came to mind.

'You may have my wand but I still have yours.' But as Harry stooped to pick it up, not taking his eyes of Marus as he did so, he noticed that there was nothing on the ground.

Marus laughed. 'Did you really think I would let you disarm me that easily?! There isn't, anything in the world, that could truly separate me from this.' Marus pulled out another wand.

'How'd you do it?' Harry asked, lowering his wand.

'It's a kind of magic.' Marus replied, pocketing Harry's wand but still holding his own. 'Now, this is what I propose…'

'Yes?'

'You come with me, quietly, and as soon as we reach the Burrow, I give you your wand back.'

Harry silently debated the proposal in his mind. And then submitted with a muffled 'Very well'.

Marus sat down again against the back wheel. Harry just stood there feeling slightly defeated. He just kept looking at the wand he was holding, still not quite believing that it wasn't his.  
_How could he have switched them? Surely he didn't have time to… But he did snatch his own wand back from under my nose, I suppose nothing is truly impossible with magic._

'Stupid thing.' Harry said as he wanted to throw the fake wand away. But before he could Marus intervened.

'Keep it Harry. We can exchange them at the Burrow. I might still have use for it.' He said quickly.

Harry put the wand in his pocket, arguing didn't seem to have a point at this point. Marus motioned Harry to sit down next to him. At this Harry hesitated, but since they weren't going anywhere and he was the only person to talk to, he sat down keeping a slight distance between them.

'I wont bite you know.' Marus said with a smile. 'Jesus it's hot today.' He began to pry his tie a little looser and opened up a couple of buttons. Though this wasn't the most interesting action to watch, but Harry watched anyway. As he did he noticed a mark on Marus' neck like something had stung him in that place. Then he saw another just above the collar. The way they were placed wasn't accidental.  
_If those marks belong together, then that can only be a bite mark. A vampire bite mark!_

'You know Harry. It's rude to stare.' Marus turned his head to face him.

'Where did you get that?' Harry pointed at Marus' neck.

'Slight accident with a barbecue fork. Nothing to concern yourself with.'

'Right, like I should believe that.' Harry said in a sarcastic voice. 'That is a vampire bite on your neck.'

'How would you know? How you ever seen one before? I don't even think you've covered vampires yet.'

'Still… But…' Harry muttered to no avail. Once again Marus had a stronger point.

The car stopped smoking as badly as it did before, Harry hoped it would soon be ready to go again. Due to lack of anything better to do he turned to Marus again.   
_Surely there must be something we can talk about without arguing._

'So Marus. What do you do for a living?' Harry asked innocently. Marus sighed, then turned to face him.

'It's not relevant for you to know Harry.' Marus said coldly.

'Why not?'

'It's best for all parties concerned that you know as little as possible about me.'

'So? I'm only asking what kind of job you have.'

This began to agitate Marus. 'You want know then. All right. I am a mercenary Harry. A wand for hire, a wizard of fortune. That's how I make my living. As for my job. You are my job.' He bit at Harry.

'Well that explains… nothing.' Harry sneered at the remark.

'Don't anger me Harry. Don't ever push me.' Marus turned away again.

It's strange that whenever people say they should not be angered, they always end up being pissed off.

'You know, you're the lousiest protector in existence!' Harry spat at Marus, who in turn became even more pissed off.

'HOW do you figure THAT?!?!' Marus yelled back.

'Well since I've met you my life has been in constant peril. Not to mention the four years at Hogwarts where you never showed up when you were needed.'  
A slight itch started to build up behind Harry's scar although he didn't notice it.

'WELL YOUR JUST IMPOSSIBLE TO PROTECT. THE LENGHTS YOU GO THROUGH TO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER. I'M AMAZED YOU HAVEN'T LOST ANY LIMBS.'

'SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT. YOU'RE…' Then Harry felt like his scar was on fire, the world blacked out for a moment then came back into focus. Marus had disappeared but some sort of noise was coming from behind the car.

THUD. ~~CRAAAACK~~. WUMP.   
Harry then walked around the car to see Marus standing over a small tree he had knocked over. Marus was cradling his right hand. In this short burst of anger Marus' appearance changed rather fast. Instead of flat blond hair, he had somewhat curly dark blond hair, his face had instantaneously grown 2 day old stubble and a inkblot like stain had appeared on the back of his right hand.

'What happened to you?' Harry asked cautiously but still a bit pissed.

'What do you mean.' Marus replied. Suddenly he noticed the stain on his hand, instinctively he ran his hand through his hair and felt the stubble. 'Damn. The illusion is wearing off.'  
He then moved his wand over his hair as if he was combing it and did something similar with his beard. His previous looks return again.  
However when he tried to conceal the stain it didn't go away.

'Oh well, it's not that important.' He pocketed his wand.

Harry had been watching in awe at this. Not just at the make-over Marus performed but to the tree as well. It had been a foot thick and Marus had brought it down with one punch.

'Let's see if we can get going again.' Marus said in a much calmer voice. Harry was still staring at the tree when he was brought out of his trance after he heard a cry.

'GODDAMMIT!!!' Marus had burned his hand on the engine when he tried to check if it had cooled down. In anger he kicked against the front wheel of the car causing it to wobble from side to side.  
Hedwig who had been asleep in her cage in the backseat until now woke up and shrieked angrily because of this.

'Let her out Harry. She can follow us to the Burrow.' Marus said while nursing his hand with cold water he conjured out of the tip of his wand.

Harry opened the back door of car pulling it clear of it's hinges, then dropped it on the ground and opened the cage. Hedwig flew out fast narrowly missing Marus as she flew up to a tree to get some peace.

'I'm sorry about that.' Marus yelled after her.

'You apologize for waken her up, but not for almost killing me.' Harry asked incredulously.

'Frankly, I'm more afraid of your owl then of you. But if it is any consolation this whole pick-up plan wasn't mine.' Marus picked up the door, put it back in it's frame and welded it into place with a heat spell.

'Then whose was it?' They both walked to the engine. It had stopped smoking but was still too hot to be of any use.

'My superior thought this was the best way to get you to safety without attracting attention.'

'Your people have some strange ideas about safety.'

Marus put a chilling charm on the engine. As it hit, the engine seemed to start shivering.

'I would've done it differently but I was outranked in the decision.'

This ought to be good.

'How would you have done it?' Harry asked. Marus closed the hood.

'Well. Actually. I would've gone in under complete darkness. Then broken through the house defenses. Quickly have gone to your room, collect you and your luggage. Then apparate with that to the Burrow and apparate out again before anyone could react.'

'That plan sounds safer. Why was it rejected?'

'Breaking the house defenses would set of every alarm in the ministry. Apparating with that much extra mass would slow me down and make me easier to detect. And I was not to count on your cooperation in this abduction like disaster plan.' He seemed to recite this literally from the source. He walked to left side of the car, remembered it was an English car and walked back to the other side. After he got in, he put the key in the ignition turned it and… the car wouldn't start. Too cold.

'YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!!!' Marus got out and kicked it again, this time the other back door fell out. 'Next time I steal a car, I'm getting a newer type.'

'Why didn't you?' Harry said as he put the door back in it's frame. Marus came around and welded it into place.

'This was the only one on the parking lot without tracking devices in it.' After he was finished Marus got back into the drivers seat and Harry sat down next to him. 'Alright. If it doesn't start I'm going to push it.'

'For five miles?' Harry had to stifle a laugh as he pictured this actually taking place.

'It would go faster then standing still, waiting for the triple A to show up, asking them to fix our magical scrap heap.' Marus said rather matter-of-factly.

Again he turned the ignition. For a moment the engine didn't want to go, but as Marus kept pushing it, it eventually sprung back to live.

'OKAY! Next stop, the Burrow.' And they were underway again.

Although not very fast. The car had suffered more trauma then expected and refused to go into fourth gear. After trying, for the umpteenth time, to get it into fourth gear, Marus gave in. So they went slowly entering the village where the Weasleys lived, where Ron lived.  
It would be such a pleasure to see Ron again after such a dreadful summer. After (barely) making another turn, his house could be seen at the end of the road. Then the engine quit again. Just a few hundred meters from safety it simply stopped. With a last splutter and crunch it blew some black smoke out of the exhaust pipe.

After that happened Marus put his right hand on his heart and said 'My heart joins thousands because my friend doesn't run anymore… USELESS WRECK.'

'Looks like we're still gonna walk.' Harry snorted. 'You know, I seem to vaguely remember that you called it something I didn't understand.'

'When?'

'When you nearly drove us to our deaths and the car wouldn't shift gear. It sounded like er… "kloatthin". What does that mean?'

Marus stared at him for a moment before saying. 'I don't remember saying anything like that. Doesn't matter. I am sure no one would really want you to expand your bad English vocabulary.'

'So now what?' Harry asked.

'Now, I push. You steer. Any questions? No? OK.' The he got out and started to push. Harry shifted seats and watched the Burrow slowly coming closer.

'Harry could you please remove the hand break?' Marus yelled to him. Harry laughed to himself and removed it. Now it was coming slightly faster than before.

Before long they stopped at the and of the driveway leading up to the Burrow.

After pushing the car for a few hundred meters up a slight incline, Marus collapsed from exhaustion. Harry didn't notice it, he was just glad he could finally see someone he liked and who liked him in return.  
He got out to find Marus lying on his back behind the car panting heavily.

'Need help?' Harry asked indifferently not rightly caring about him.

'No. I'm - fine. Go - on - Harry - go see - your - friend. * swallow * * gasp * I'll bring your luggage after you.' Marus answered while picking himself off the road. Harry made his way towards the house. 'I didn't tell them you were coming.' Marus yelled after him.

Harry decided to go around the back to completely take them by surprise. As soon as he got there he could see Ron standing there with his back towards him. He thought it would be fun to play a game of "Guess who?". However as Harry put his hands in front of Ron's eyes, Ron greeted him with an elbow in the stomach.

'Oy, sorry about that Harry. I thought you were Fred or George. They have been pulling pranks on all of us constantly this summer.' Ron helped Harry get up. Harry, who was rubbing his stomach, couldn't be happier to see him.

'That's alright, just don't make it our regular greeting.'

'Why didn't you tell us you were coming?'

'I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago.' From the other side of the house came a loud noise like something was tearing metal.

'What was that?' Ron asked looking bewildered.

'Probably nothing.' Harry lied, he didn't want to spoil the moment by mentioning Marus.

'How did you get here? Ron asked him.

'I was picked up by a ministry agent. He is bringing my luggage to the house right now.'_ Damn. Why did he have ask about that?_

They talked for a moment catching up on the things that happened. Harry was about to mention what happened between him and the death eaters and Marus, when Mrs. Weasley hollered: 'RON, GET THE DOOR.'

'We can finish this later.' Ron said, he quickly went inside with Harry right behind him.   
Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen slaving over a pile of sandwiches. She was too busy to notice Harry when he ran right by her. A loud ringing was clearly audible when they reached the front door. When Ron opened the door they were greeted by Harry's trunk with Hedwig's cage on top, Marus' face was barely visible through the bars of the cage.

'Could one of you boys give me a hand with this?' Marus asked calmly. Ron was staring in awe at this, so far he had only seen Hagrid carry such a weight without problems and Marus was only half his size. 'Eh? I was wondering if one of you could help me. I can't carry this through the door by myself.' Ron snapped out of his trance.

'Oh. Right. Sure I'll help.' He answered. Ron grabbed the other end of the trunk and together they carried it into the living room. 'Why didn't you just levitate it.' Ron thought out loud.

'Didn't feel like using magic for such a menial task.'

Harry, in the meantime was standing in the doorway looking out at the car that had got them (almost) here. Apparently Marus had torn one of back doors of again so he could get Hedwig's cage of the backseat.  
Harry closed the door and went back into the living room. While he had been watching the car a slight disturbance had begun in the kitchen.

The voice of Mrs. Weasley carried all the way through the house. 'You could have told me you'd come home early!'

'Molly, dear. I didn't realize I had forgotten my lunch until I got to the office.' Mr. Weasley's voice sounded rather embarrassed and apologetic.

Harry met up with Ron and Marus in the living room and they went silently to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had gone red in the face from the surprise arrival of her husband and went even redder when she saw Harry entering the kitchen.

'Harry! Where did you come from. We wanted to invite you but with all that's been going on lately… Why didn't you owl us that you were coming. And… er. Who are you?' She said in rapid succession. Harry wanted to answer but before he could Marus stepped forward.

'My name is Marus Clammens, Ministry security. I was assigned to bring Harry here with discretion. I wasn't allowed to let a message about this become airborne in case it was intercepted.' He made himself sound like an overzealous newcomer to his job who just completed his first real assignment.

'So. You work for the ministry as well, huh.' Mr. Weasley ask slyly while picking up a cheese sandwich form the pile on the table. 'How come I've never seen you before?'

'I graduated from Hogwarts 2 year ago, after that I applied for specialist security training. I am currently running an internship at the security office.'

_Well that's a lie. I never saw him at Hogwarts before._ Harry thought, and from the look on Ron's face it was clear he was thinking the same thing.

Harry wanted to set this straight when Marus made a gesture behind his back telling him to shut up. Harry made the motion to speak but then lost the words he wanted to use.

_A silence compulsion. He is smarter then I thought._

'Still sounds strange that the head of your department would sent you for such a sensitive job.' Mr. Weasley continued, taking firm bites out of his sandwich.

'He felt I was ready for an easy assignment.' Marus quickly added.

Mr. Weasley almost choked. 'Jerry "Cursehappy". Thinking someone as green as you ready to bring Harry here. Unlikely!' He coughed hard, Mrs. Weasley got behind him and slapped him firmly on his back.

'Well. Too be honest. I was the only he could spare at the moment. With all those ops going on right now.' Marus silently cursed himself for forgetting who was leading the security office.

After recovering from his coughing fit Mr. Weasley continued 'What ops?'

Marus moved closer to him, and in an almost whispering voice said. 'I'm not supposed to talk about this but you have the necessary clearance. Perhaps we could talk somewhere more privately?'

Mr. Weasley briefly thought about this, then said 'Very well, follow me.' And they both went to the backyard.

'What do you suppose they'll be talking about?' Ron asked Harry.

'There's one way to find out.' Harry replied. They both went to the door which led into the backyard so they could eavesdrop on the conversation. However Mrs. Weasley quickly intervened by stepping in front of them.

'Oh no you don't.' She said angrily. Slightly upset they couldn't listen in they sat down at the table, both of them taking a sandwich of the pile. Although they couldn't catch the entire conversation, they could distinguish Marus' murmuring occasionally interrupted by Mr. Weasley's exclamations.

Murmur… Murmur… Murmur… 'REALLY?' Murmur… Murmur… 'YOU DON'T SAY' Murmur… SNEEZE… 'Bless you' Murmur… Murmur… Murmur… 'IMPOSSIBLE' 'I swear it's true.' Murmur… Murmur… Murmur… Murmur… 'I understand.'

They both came back into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley had a slightly darker look on his face.

'Thank you for hearing me out. No one else at the office would listen to me.'

'I'm glad you confided this with me. I couldn't get a straight answer for weeks.'

'Well, I should be going. Mr. "Cu..", Mr. Shell expects me back with a report within the hour. I'd appreciate it if you could put in a good word for me back at the Ministry.' Marus held his hand out to Mr. Weasley.

'Rest assured. Your career is set.' Mr. Weasley shook it firmly. Marus broke the handshake, turned around, giving a final glance at Harry, and walked straight towards the front door.

'What was that all about Arthur?' Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron picked another sandwich out of the pile.

'Ministry business, Molly. Not something the children should hear.' He replied in a gloomy voice.

Ron took a bite out of his sandwich. 'Yuck. Corned beef.' The tension dropped immediately after this remark.

Just then Harry remembered something important and he ran after Marus.  
Marus was standing against the car writing something on a piece a paper.

'Give me my wand back.' Harry asked somewhat angry at Marus for forgetting and of himself for not remembering.

'I can't Harry.' Marus replied coolly. He put the piece of paper on the drivers seat.

'What do you mean you can't?! Just give it back.' Harry said angrily. And he took out the fake wand that was in his pocket. 'You told me you would exchange them when we got here.'

'No, Harry, you misunderstand. I can't give it back because I don't have it. You were right when you said I was the one holding the useless stick.' Marus explained.

'You mean I had my own wand on me the whole time?' Harry just couldn't believe he had been suckered like that.

'You do catch on quick don't you.' Marus sneered. 'Know this. I never disarm a potential ally to my cause. I only had to make you believe you couldn't do me any harm. You see, any spell you might have used, would have removed my illusions and I couldn't risk you seeing my real face.' Harry simply stared at him. 'Don't feel bad Harry, perhaps they will teach you how to penetrate illusions by means of divination this year.' Marus gave him smile and a curt nod and then dissapparated.

Harry just stood there finally safe at the Burrow, but completely in the dark about the reasons why everything had to be so secretive.

'At least it's over now' He said to himself. Knowing full well that this had only begun. He walked over to the car and read the note Marus had left on the drivers seat.

It said: "Thanks for the car. Ministry Pricks."

Harry chuckled to himself. At least he has a sense of humor. 


	4. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley revisited

CHAPTER 3

Diagon alley revisited.

After Marus had left Harry went back into the house, and had lunch with Ron. He finished the conversation they where having in the backyard. The whole (except for Bill and Charlie who weren't home) Weasley family were stunned by the story about the death eaters. He did leave Marus' name out of the part where he was saved from the fake mark. And then, after lunch Mr. Weasley went back to the ministry, and Mrs. Weasley continued with cleaning the house. Ron and Harry both dragged Harry's stuff to Ron's room. Once up there Harry felt he should tell Ron the rest.

'Ron, that story I just told you. I didn't tell you who the man was that saved me.' With a hard push they shoved the trunk into a corner.

'Well, who was it then?' Ron asked, as he sat down on his bed.

'It was Marus.' Harry said softly.

'Are you sure? Surely you don't mean, that rookie security guard?' Ron gave him a disbelieving stare.

'I don't think that's who he really is. He told me that he was a mercenary and you heard him lie about his background.' Harry explained.

'Yeah, what was up with that anyway? When I wanted to say I had never seen him before, I suddenly couldn't.'

'A silence compulsion, I heard Hermione talk about them once. Really advanced magic. We wont get to those until our seventh year.' Harry said and he sat down next to Ron.

'Hmmm. Didn't you say he gave you a book?' Ron asked. 'Perhaps we could find out more about him from that.'

'Not a bad idea.' Harry replied. He got up, opened his trunk and heaved the book onto the bed.

'History of the Order. Hmm. No writer or publisher.' Ron remarked. As they opened it they found that it resembled 'A history of magic'. A very fine print, few illustrations and practically unreadable for the average person, because all the letters were so close together that it seemed like the person writing it had forgotten to use spaces.

'This is no good. We need Hermoine to make sense out of this.' Harry said.

'You're right. Still I wonder what Order they are referring too.' Ron said as he leafed through the pages. 'Do you think it's about the Order of the Phoenix?'

'No… I think they would have mentioned it in the title. Or put a phoenix on the cover.'

'I guess your right.' Ron closed the book and picked it up to put it back in the trunk. Just then he noticed something. 'Hey, there something on the back.' He flipped it over exposing the back of the book, revealing a golden lion figure. 'Definitely not a phoenix.'

Since the both of them were unable to make any sense out of the book or recognize the lion figure on the back, they decided to leave it and move on to more pressing matters. Harry still had to go get his school supplies.

They went downstairs to ask Mrs. Weasley to take them to Diagon alley.

'I'm sorry boys. I'm just too busy getting this household into shape. You'll just have to wait till Arthur gets home.' She said while magically removing a scorch mark from the wall.

'That's alright. We're old enough to go by ourselves. Where is the floo-powder?' Ron asked, but his mother turned around giving him an angry look.

'You're not going there without adult supervision.' She exclaimed angrily with her hands in her sides.

'Mooom. We're 15. We're not little kids anymore.' Ron practically whined.

'You are still my child and as long as you live here you'll do as I say.' Mrs. Weasley stated and went to remove another scorch mark. 'Maybe you can ask Percy to take you.' She added.

'I'd rather not.' Ron muttered under his breath.

'What did you say?' His mother asked still a bit upset.

'You missed a spot.' Ron said quickly, pointing his finger to the wall.

Then Fred and George came out of the living room both carrying a bucket and a mop.

'We could take them.' Fred said. 'Together we would substitute an adult.' George added. They both put their mob in their respective bucket and began to scrub the floor while awaiting their mother's answer.

'No you don't. It's because of you that the house is in this shape.' Mrs. Weasley answered.

'Consider this mother. If we take them then we wont be able to do anymore experiments here. Thus we wont be making anymore mess.' Fred began. 'And what makes you think we wont do any experiments while cleaning.' George finished.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to see the logic in this argument and allowed them to take Harry to Diagon alley. Ron however had to stay behind to help cleaning.

'Ready Harry?' Fred asked holding out the flowerpot with floo-powder.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Harry replied taking a handful of powder.

'Just remember to get out at the right fireplace this time.' George remarked as he got into position.

'And where is that?' Harry asked slightly cross.

George jumped into the green flames and Fred stepped into place putting the flowerpot on the floor.

'The fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron Harry. That's where you need to get out. See ya there.' Fred answered and jumped in. Harry stepped into place, threw the floo-powder in the flames and yelled 'Diagon Alley'. _There I go again._ Harry thought as he stepped into flames.

The familiar spinning ended before he lost his lunch and he braced for impact. As Harry expected his face to meet floor again, he was quite surprised to land softly. The twins had been waiting for him and caught him as he came out.

'Thanks.' Harry said to his saviors.

'All in a days work.' One of the twins said, Harry's glasses were still too covered with soot for him to distinguish which one was talking.

The inn was quite cramped with a lot of people, Harry and escort were barely able to get through the crowd and they sort of had to shimmy their way through. Just when they were almost at the entrance to the alley Harry noticed a figure in a familiar worn brown cloak.

Marus was sitting in a dark corner, opposite from where Harry was standing, drinking something. As Harry saw him he raised his mug in recognition._ He's everywhere._

As he was thinking this the front door slammed open and the entire inn went silent. Harry couldn't see clearly what was going on but he did get a glance at people at the door. Two, very tall, Ministry agents were standing in the doorway. They were wearing very formal black robes which could pass for a three piece suit, if they were wearing sunglasses and an earphone they would have been undistinguishable from muggle (FBI) agents. They were holding out their wands and a piece of paper.

'LISTEN EVERYONE!' The first one yelled. This would've made sense if everybody wasn't already quiet. 'WE'RE looking for a criminal' He continued. Somewhere in the back somebody said "duh". 'We're expecting everyone here to cooperate. If you can provide us with any information on this man's whereabouts you will be rewarded. NO ONE is leaving before they have had a look at this picture.' He held up his parchment.

'What if we don't wanna talk to ye?' A tall bearded man at the front asked.

'All exits are being guarded, the fireplace has been disconnected and an anti-dissapparating shield has been erected around this structure.' The agent stopped to breathe. 'No one will leave before they have seen this picture and answered our questions.' He repeated.

'FINE. Lemme see that.' The bearded man snatched the parchment out of the agents hands glanced at it and said. 'Nope never seen him before in me life. Can I go know?'

'For now that will be enough. Sir' The agent replied coolly.   
Slowly the entire inn filed past the agents to look at the picture. Harry had been watching the scene for a while. Then he turned around to see the corner were Marus had been a few moments ago. Not that surprisingly Harry didn't see him there anymore.

Fred tapped Harry on the shoulder. 'Let's get in the line Harry.' Harry looked him straight into the eye.

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because those agents at the entrance wont let us through until we've seen the picture.' George answered.  
They entered line in the following sequence, Harry, George and Fred was closing the line. After slowly moving forward for about 5 minutes it was Harry's turn to take a look. The agent immediately recognized Harry.

'Mr. Potter. What are you doing here? You're not alone, are you?' The agent asked with mild concern in his voice.

'I am here to get my school supplies, and no I not alone. I have two first class quidditch beaters to protect me.' Harry replied. Fred and George began to glow at the remark Harry made.

'So I see. Well I don't suppose the three of you have seen this man but I have to ask anyway.' He showed them the parchment. 'Have you seen him?' He asked casually.

'No, I can't say that I have.' Fred said. 'Neither have I, I would have remembered a person looking like that.' George added, giving the agent a quizzical look.

'Yes, I would have to agree. He's got a very distinctive look.' The agent said as he was expecting a negative reply. He started to roll up the parchment.

Harry intervened by saying. 'Sir, you misunderstand. There isn't a picture of anybody on that parchment, just a big blur.'

'WHAT?!' The agent exclaimed. He turned the parchment around so he could see it for himself. A big blur of mixed colors was visible on it. 'Okay. Which of you jokers put a disillusionment charm on this?' He asked angrily. It remained eerily silent. 'I asked you a question.' The agent looked around to see if anyone was getting cold feet. Then the silence was broken by a soft chuckling which was coming from… everywhere.

'Looking for me?' Marus's voice said in a way like he was enjoying this little cat and mouse game. 'You really shouldn't bother these nice people.' The sound of his voice shifted randomly from corners to somewhere amongst a group of people near the door to right behind the agent's back. 'Hurry up and catch me.' Marus said in a teasing voice which now seemed to come from behind the counter.

The agents clustered together in the center of the room to discuss a plan of action. 'We should spread out. He probably hiding amongst the crowds.' The leader of group suggested. 'How is that possible?' Another one asked. 'He has made himself invisible, if we can confine him here long enough it'll wear off.' The leader replied.

Marus had been listening to this. 'Fine idea, but your anti-dissapparating field will wear of before I become visible.' The voice was coming from the fireplace. 'But how do you even know I am still in the building?' His voice came out of one agents mouths who immediately covered it with hands.

'Because you have to be close to throw your voice like this.' The leader said in a confident tone of voice.

Marus laughed out loud. 'Is that what you think? I've been playing this game for four years now, so I should know how to throw you off.' His voice now came from near the entrance to diagon alley. 'Hey, look at that.' Marus suddenly said. 'The Nimbus 2000 is on sale, let's see. Phew, 200 galleons, way to steep for me.' The voice had shifted to the ceiling.

While this had been going on Harry had been listening where the voice was actually coming from. Then he noticed that a shadow without an owner was slowly edging it's way towards the entrance.

'He's in the alley.' One of agents yelled. 'Let's get him.'

'No, wait!' The leader said.

'Oops. I just apparated into muggle London.' Marus' voice said from one of the mugs on a table near Harry. 'Looks like a circular square, with a big fountain in the middle.'

'He's on Piccadilly Circus.' One of the agents exclaimed.

'Hmm, there's one hot muggle. I do believe I have practice some enchantment spells on that one.' Marus' voice said in the far corner away from Harry.

In the meantime the shadow had reached the corner near the entrance.  
'Sir, this is pointless. We need help.' The agent to left of the leader said.

'Your right. Let's call in some specialists.' The leader said and he motioned the others to follow him.

'Good boy. You do that. Here is something to remember me by.' Marus' voice said behind the leaders back. There was a gust of wind and the leader toppled over like he had been hit square in the face.

'Jason!! Are you alright?' One of the agents asked while he crouched down to help his leader. Jason felt his nose and noticed it was bleeding. A general sense of elation began to rise in the inn.

'Bad punch, but it felt good.' Marus' voice was now hovering over the squad leader. The agent next to him began to flail his arms around desperately trying to find an invisible man.

'Carl, stop it. He trying to tick us off. Do not give him a chance to ridicule you.' The leader said while holding his nose with his hand.

'Too late for that I'm afraid. My task is done. You no longer need me to make you look like fools.' Marus' voice moved back towards the fireplace.

'We'll be back for you.' Carl said.

'Weren't you listening. I'm on Piccadilly Circus, enchanting a muggle woman. By the time you get back, you wont find me anywhere.' His voice moved to the center of room.

The agents left, the fireplace activated itself and a crackle of static energy signaled the end of the anti-dissapparating field.   
As the last remnants of the ministry's presence vanished the mood in the pub began to return, save for the fact that Marus' voice still floated around.

'That takes care of that.' Marus' voiced said while floating over towards the counter. Tom had been hiding behind it the moment Marus began to pull his pranks on the agents.

'GET UP TOM!' Marus yelled, his voice now hovering in front the counter. The innkeeper slowly stood up but tried to slip away to the back room. 'STOP. Turn around and face me.' The voice said, after which Marus tried hard to stifle a laugh as he realized what he had said.

'Tom, you are the only person who knew I was here. Did you tip them off?' The voice sounded calm with a hint of threat laced through it.

'N-no, sir I didn't.' Tom responded, shaking his arse off.

'DON'T LIE TO ME!!' Marus' voice exploded. Tom dropped to his knees holding up his hands towards where the voice was coming from.

'Sir please, I beg you. I didn't tell anyone. They always come here to ask questions because so many people come here. I swear I didn't tell anyone.' The innkeepers voice quivered with fear as he said this. There was an ominous silence before Marus spoke again.

'Very well, I believe you…' Tom fear dropped. 'For now…' He looked up in despair again. 'Rest easy Tom, you're not my enemy. But I can't stand people who lie to me. I may be back someday, you'd better never have lied to me or I will find out.' Marus' voice faded away.

Harry had moved towards the entrance never taking his eye of the spot where he had seen that rogue shadow. He was sure he had seen it but as he looked into the dark corner again he couldn't find now. Harry gave up the search for the shadow and walked over towards the twins who were gazing into infinity. As he got close he could see that they were grinning from ear-to-ear. During the show they had been taking mental notes (they didn't have parchment with them) of what had been happening.

'What are you two up to?' Harry asked, although he knew the answer to that already.

'Oh, nothing. Just making some plans for our final year.' Fred said and got, if it were possible, an even bigger grin on his face.

'Yeah. Whoever this chap is. He would've made a great addition to us mischief makers.' George said, his smile matching Fred's in every detail.

'Come on you two we don't have all day.' Harry wanted to put the situation behind him and get on with the matter at hand.

At the entrance Harry tapped his wands on the bricks and lead the way into Diagon Alley. As he stepped through he got the distinct impression that he was being followed, but when he looked behind him he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Until he looked at the ground, the shadow he had seen in the Leaky Cauldron was there a few feet behind him. Harry wanted to investigate this but as soon as he approached it the shadow moved quickly into a back alley.

'Something wrong Harry?' George asked, while he was still trying to get his grin under control.

'Nothing.' Harry said. 'Just my mind playing tricks on me. Let's go.'

They walked towards Gringotts Bank, where Harry made a quick withdrawal. At Harry's vault, Fred couldn't suppress to make a comment on the sizeable amount of wizarding money in there.

'Jesus, Harry. No wonder you gave us that money you won.'

'You GAVE them money?' Griphook asked, because he didn't understand the concept of charity.  
After that they went down all the shops for the stuff Harry needed. They also stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if there was anything interesting. There were no new brooms but many slightly older brooms were on sale, including a Nimbus 2000. The memories of his own Nimbus came flooding back to him, followed by the memory of seeing it broken and defeated in a little box. Harry shrugged it off. Even though there were no new brooms a rumor that an ultimate racing broom was being developed by the creators of the Firebolt and the Nimbus racing broom company was hanging heavily in the air.  
As soon as they were done shopping the twins insisted on showing Harry what they he had done with the money he had given them. They stopped at a stuffy old abandoned shop which windows were so dirty that you couldn't see inside. Harry was starting to have doubts that this was the best investment they could have made with that money. It didn't get any better when they started to praise the building.

'This Harry, is the foundation of The Wizarding Twins Joking empire.' Fred began with as straight a face as he could manage.

'Well empire might be a little exaggerated.' Harry countered, trying very hard not to laugh.

'All empires begin small.' George added. 'Let's take a look inside.' The three of them stepped inside. The interior was even worse than the outside. Most of the shelves had fallen down and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Generally the building looked like one good sneeze could bring it down.

'Atchoo.' Harry sneezed because the dust they were kicking up had began to sting his nose. A few creaks could be heard as the noise bounced around the building but fortunately it remained standing.

'What do you think of our little treasure?' Fred asked with a straight face.

'Well it's definitely a fix-um-upper.' Harry replied, while scratching his nose to prevent him from sneezing again.

'Well a little paint, a little cleaning and a little magic will turn this place into gold mine.' Fred continued.

Harry just couldn't wrap his brain around the idea that this place held value, even an unemployed amateur architect would sentence this place to be condemned. Then it hit him.

'This was the only building within you're price range, wasn't it?' Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

'Exacto Mundo.' George answered.

The twins continued to make defensive arguments for the shop even though most of them they didn't believe themselves. Not until Harry finally admitted that the place had something special about it did they stop and began to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
They were just about halfway that Harry saw a particular shop he wanted to visit ever since he got his birthday present from Sirius and Prof. Lupin.

A small sign above the door said : Magical Muggle Supplies. The shop didn't look very well kept from the outside but the most remarkable thing about it was that everyone who went past it quickened their step and looked the other way.

'Hang on, guys.' Harry stopped and turned towards the shop. 'I want to take a look in there.'

The twins stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him seriously, not something you would see on them every day.

'I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Harry.' Fred said with a nervous tremble in his voice. 

'Yeah, we'd better get home.' George said, and motioned Harry to follow them.,p> 'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because it's late.' George said uncomfortably stern.

'That's not what I meant. Why are you so afraid to go in there? It's not even on Knockturn Alley.' Harry stood his ground and turned towards the shop again.

'It should be there. That place has danger written all over it.' Fred said.

'Since when does danger stop you? Unless you give me a better reason I'm going in.' Harry's argument sliced into the twins pride and they walked up to the shop with him just to show that they feared nothing.

Harry wanted to open door when he noticed a sign placed on it. In big red letters it said:

THIS SHOP IS OWNED AND OPERATED BY WEREWOLVES.

PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

'Is that why you're so afraid?' Harry asked the twins. They looked at each other and then back at Harry.

'You can't be too careful now-a-days.' George said. 'They cannot be trusted.' Fred added.

'Professor Lupin is a werewolf!! Do you trust him?' Harry bit at them.

'Well, yes. But it's different with him. He's …' Fred wanted to say harmless but the look on Harry's face told him he'd better shut up.

'If you two cowards want you can stay outside but I'm going in.' Harry sneered. The twins hesitated so Harry stepped in.

The inside of the shop was unusual, compared to the other wizard shops. The path to the counter was divided into three aisles, with the separations between them coming to shoulder height so you could look over them. As for the merchandise, the shop was crammed full with Muggle appliances and gadgets which all have had a magical makeover. TV-sets, microwaves, scuba-gear, watches and computers was just some of the stuff that was there. Harry noticed that most things weren't top-notch models but the diversity made up for that.

'Hello dear, can I help you?' A cheerful looking young woman standing behind the counter said to Harry. She was average height with long, dark blond hair which came down to her shoulders. Harry walked over to her passing a display filled with watches, he recognized one on the left as the same as his. When Harry approached her he noticed that the grassy green dress she was wearing was covered with flowers ranging from tulips to daisies which seemed to move in the wind every time she moved.

Just as he wanted to reply to her, the twins stumbled into the shop.

'Don't worry Harry. We're right behind you.' Fred said closely followed by his brother who was gazing at all the stuff in the shop.

'Who's worried?' Harry asked casually. 'So far I have seen nothing dangerous.'

'Thank you dear. It's not everyday such a caring gentleman enters this place. Mostly we get stubborn bureaucrats from the registry.' The woman behind the counter said.

'Look at this place.' George was still gazing around. 'Dad would have a field day on this place.'

'Afraid not boys.' The woman said with a smile. 'You're father is Arthur Weasley, right?'

The twins just nodded.

'This shop has been sanctioned by the misuse of muggle artifacts department, for four years in a row.' She finished.

'How did you know who our father was?' Fred asked dumbly.

'The family resemblance.' She pointed to their hair.

'You've met him?' George asked.

'Either your father or his colleague comes down here every year to personally inspect the merchandise. As long as all of it is safe, they give us a green card.' She explained in a friendly voice with a tone which implied she had to tell everyone who came into the shop why it was still operational.

'That's funny, dad has never mentioned coming here.' Fred finally started to relax but the shopkeeper was getting annoyed with the pointless need for explaining.

'He has a good reason. Mum would have a heart attack if she knew he had to come in here.' George said to his brother.

'I hear your father's politeness hasn't rubbed off on you.' The shopkeeper said calmly but definitely less friendly than before.  
The twins stress level shot up again.

Harry tried to diffuse the situation. 'Guys, she not going to change this instant. It's daytime and the full moon is three weeks away.'

'Actually it's two-and-a-half weeks away. A self-respecting werewolf should always keep the time accurately.' She corrected.  
George and Fred were positively shaking at this statement.

'There's no need to fear me. I'm not going to bite you.'

'We… We're not afraid.' Fred said in a trembling voice.

'Don't bother lying about fear to a werewolf. I can smell it.' A grin appeared on her face. She was enjoying this.

Harry, tired of the conversation, stepped in front of her between her and the twins and coughed to get her attention.

'I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this.' Harry held up his watch. She took a good look at and seemed to sniff for additional information.

'Ah, yes. A time-comic watch. Bought here quite recently.' She leafed through some parchments near the cash register. 'Ah, here it is.' She pulled one of the parchments in front of her and read it. 'One time-comic watch. Bought by R.J. Lupin. Race: Werewolf. Intend of use : Birthday present for H. Potter.'

'You have to keep such a record for everything you sell?' Harry asked stunned by the amount of info on the sheet.

'Yes, It's required. In case anything goes wrong with the product they can always point the blame to us.' She replied. 'I can remember when he came to buy it. It's always good to see such an excellent member of our species. Anyway he came here with a big black dog, and before he entered he said, "Sirius, this is the stupidest idea you've had in years.".'

Harry's eyes widened when he heard his godfather's first name. Then he turned around and looked at the door. It was quite a distance away from where he was, at least 10 feet.

'You heard that all the way from here?' Harry asked.

'That's one of the perks for being what I am. I could also hear your discussion with them outside the door. I'm relieved that the greatest hope for wizards isn't as prejudiced against my kind like most others.' She gave Harry the friendliest smile she had. 'There was something funny about that dog though. He didn't seem to be anxious around Mr. Lupin or me. Most dogs get edgy because their not sure what to make of us.'

'I'm familiar with that dog. He's been a good friend to Mr. Lupin for years.' Harry said before he realized it.

'Well, it was a really smart pooch. The dog chose that watch for you.' She recalled. 'As for the watch, well. It's been designed to tell time accurately under all circumstances. It has it's own inbuilt humor that adapts to it's owner. Which it displays on its wizard part.' She explained. Harry looked at it. It said : "In no real danger at this time."

She put the parchment back on the pile, as she did Harry noticed a big signet ring on her right hand as well as golden wedding band. The signet ring had a golden lion figure on it, on a light blue background, underneath the lion figure was a small silver wolf-head figure. Also, the nail on her right hand index finger was pitch-black.  
Harry wanted to ask a question about the ring when suddenly the door burst open and a man with which Harry was already irritatingly familiar stood in the doorway.

'Marus.' Harry muttered under his breath. It was Marus although he had changed his appearance again, he still had blond hair but it was combed backwards (Draco Malfoy style), his eyes were both green and he was wearing a brown leather glove on his right hand. He was still wearing his brown cloak but had it slung behind him with it's hood down.

The shopkeeper was the first to speak. 'Le…' Marus shot her a harsh glare. 'Sir. Can I help you?' She said politely.

'Yes, I need to use your telepho…ireplace.' Marus said. Immediately the shopkeeper broke into laughter. 'Kimma, please.' Marus pleaded.

'Sorry, hrm, Sir, What did you say you need?' She said, suppressing her laugh.

'I need to use your fireplace.'

'It's in the back office. I trust you can find it yourself, as you can see I have customers.' She said while pointing at a door behind her.

'Thanks, by the way, where's Angelo? Isn't he supposed to be here as well?' Marus asked as he walked towards the back office.

'He is. But he is on a little errand.' She replied with an obvious wink.

'OH. Well then I wish him good luck.' Marus walked into the office leaving the door ajar.

Harry turned his attention back to the shopkeeper. 'You know him?' He asked, hoping he could pry more info from her.

'In a way. He's the son of the owner of this place.' She replied.

'I thought this shop was owned by you.' Harry stated.

'If only that was true. But our kind isn't allowed to own buildings bigger than a 3 by 3 meter shack, preferably somewhere in the countryside.' Her voice shook with a hint of anger as she said this.

'Oh.' Harry said. 'But I was wondering. Could you tell me more about Marus?' Harry gave her a hopeful smile.

'Who? Oh, him. I'm sorry Harry. I have an agreement with them that prevents me from divulging information about them.' She replied in a polite tone of voice.

Harry wanted to ask about the signet ring when another man came into the store. He had fairly long, flat, black hair and dark brown eyes. His robes looked filthy like he just kissed the dirt. He was holding his right hand over his right eye. He too was wearing a signet ring. His had a black background and a bronze wolf-head under the lion figure. The nail on his right hand index finger was black as well.

'I told you not to push too hard. You're gonna get yourself badly hurt if you keep this up.' The shopkeeper said in a motherly voice although they were clearly not related.

'Whatever. I'm going to put some ice on this.' The man responded with a slightly hoarse voice.  
The man walked towards the back office but was blocked by the shopkeeper.

'You can't go in there.' She said to him in a hushed voice. The man stared at her for a moment.

'Why not?'

'Just do as I say.' She said.

'I just want to put some ice on my eye. Give me a reason why I can't go in there.' He tried to push her out of the way but she stood her ground.

'Do I have to pull rank on this?' She sneered and bared her teeth.

'Just tell me why and I'll obey.' The man took a step back.

The shopkeeper thought for a moment about what to say. 'We've got a lion in there.' She whispered.  
_Why would she say that. Only Marus went in there._ Harry thought.

The man on the other hand had his answer ready. 'Really?! Which one?'

'The cub.' The shopkeeper replied softly.

The man shoved the shopkeeper aside and leapt towards the door. The shopkeeper grabbed his arm and yelled 'DON'T!!!' 

The man yanked his arm loose and said. 'I have got a bone to pick to with him.' And he went inside. There was a brief silence followed by muffled shouting, then a crash, a few moments later the man came out covering his left eye.

'Angelo! When will you learn not to bite of more then you can chew?' The shopkeeper asked slightly pissed off.

'Alright already, this hurts. Just tell me what I should do.' Angelo replied with a whine.

'Go clean something. Use you're brain next time, not you're pride.' The shopkeeper told him and waved him off. Angelo picked up some rags from below the counter and started dusting. 'Stupid omega.' The shopkeeper muttered under her breath but still loud enough that he could hear it. Angelo stared at her angrily but turned away when she looked his way.

'How much for this?' Fred said as he dropped a wireless radio on the counter. He and George had been surveying the merchandise during all of this.

'Let's see. Hmmm. A standard Dual way Wireless radio, needs minimal eleccisentry to operate, will work within an magic rich environment. Our price is 10 galleons.' She recited from memory.

'What does Dual way mean?' George asked.

'See this button here?' She pointed to a button on the back. 'With this you can switch between muggle and magical radio stations.' She explained.

'Cool!' The twins said in unison.

'So will you buy it, or shall I have it put back in the display?' The shopkeeper asked politely.

'George, how much do you have on you?' Fred and George began to dig in their pockets. 

They emptied their pockets and put the contents on the counter. The following came out: A handful of dungbombs, 2 packages of firecrackers, a little box which read smog-flashers on the side, a couple of self-made cookies and their last money.

'Why do you carry cookies on you?' Harry asked.

'The last remnants of our latest experiment.' Fred said with a smile. 'And the reason our house was in such shape.' George added with a matching smile.

'I'm afraid to ask, but what did you do?' Harry gave them a questioning stare. The twins were looking almost pleased at the question.

'Well, you see we had the idea of putting a little bang in the tea snacks.' George began. 'And when we did that we asked Ginny if she'd try one.' Fred continued. 'We learned that one should never throw those cookies back on the pile.' George added. 'Because that causes a chain reaction.' Fred finished. In the meantime the shopkeeper had been counting the money, keeping a healthy distance from the sickles, and came to a bad conclusion.

'If I counted correctly, you only have eight galleons, ten sickles and fourteen knuts. Is that all you have?' She asked in nice way but with concern in her voice.

'No we're broke. We don't get our allowance until the end of next month.' Fred replied in a gloomy voice. 'I don't suppose we can beat the price down a bit.' George added hopefully.

'Boys, We don't live on air, but tell you what. Since I like you're company,' She pointed towards Harry. 'I let you have it for this money and everything else you dug out of you're pockets.'

'Really? We'll do it!' The twins said in unison.

The transaction was made and the trio made their way out of the shop back towards The Leaky Cauldron. The twins just kept admiring their new toy, pushing buttons and changing channels to listen if it worked properly. When they decided that it did Fred put it in his pocket and looked at George with a face that read : "Don't tell mom we have this"

Back at the Cauldron there was a little disturbance , because as it appeared the ministry's reinforcements had arrived. Several agents were skimming the room looking for clues while to huge ones were guarding the fireplace.

'HALT. Identify yourselves!' The one on the left said.

'I'm Harry Potter and these are Fred and George Weasley.' Harry explained. The two agents looked to one another and then resumed their stance, this time the one on the right asked a question.

'Were you present at the assault on our colleague earlier today?'

'Yes. But we didn't see the assailant if that's what you are aiming at.' Harry said plainly, getting fed up by the superior attitude of these two agents.

'What is your destination?' The one on the left said loudly.

'The Burrow.' Harry, Fred and George said at the same time. The agent threw some floo-powder into the fireplace and then looked back into their faces.

'You may go! Have a nice day.' He said in a cold voice and resumed his guard stance.

Harry and the twins yelled their destination into the fireplace and jumped in. Upon returning the Burrow they fell into Ron who was cleaning the floor in front of the fireplace and didn't have enough time to jump out of the way.

'Hey! Gerrof!' Ron yelled, being uncomfortably crushed at the bottom.

'Sorry, about that.' Fred said

They untangled themselves and got up. After some hostilities and apologies, Harry, occasionally helped by Fred or George, told Ron about what happened during their little outing. By the time they were finished the afternoon was coming to an end and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking was drifting into the living room.

'Hmm. I'm starving.' Harry thought out loud.

They walked into the kitchen, as they were walking Harry glanced out of the front window and noticed that the ruddy car he had arrived in was still standing in front of the house.

'Oh, Harry you're back already!' Mrs. Weasley commented, she had been so busy she never heard them come back.  
'Yeah, I got all the things I need. I'll go put them in my trunk.' Harry replied, and went upstairs closely followed by Ron.

'So those werewolves had rings with that lion-figure on it.' Ron asked when they passed the second floor, outside his mother's hearing range.

'Yes, I wonder I've there's a connection but I don't think they would have told us.' Harry responded.

They walked into Ron's room. Harry dumped his school stuff into his trunk and took another look at the lion-figure on the back of the book.

_Exactly the same._

'You know we could ask dad if he knows something about that. He has more knowledge about those symbols then we do.' Ron explained.

Just then a yell came from downstairs telling them that dinner was ready. Harry and Ron went downstairs and sat down at the table. Mr. Weasley wasn't there.

'Mum! Where is dad?' Ron asked.

'He is working late again. Oh, Harry this letter just arrived for you, it's labeled for your eyes only.' Mrs. Weasley handed Harry the letter. It had the Hogwarts crest on it, on the front there was a stamp label saying "eyes only".

'Who is it from?' Ron asked. Harry checked the envelope but couldn't find a sender.

'Dunno. It doesn't say.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, being slightly dumbstruck by the message. The only thing that could be read was "Dear Harry," on top and "Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore" on the bottom, the rest was just gibberish.

'A letter from Dumbledore, eh?' Ron commented as he looked at the letter as well. 'What does it say?'

'I don't know it's all garbled.' Harry said still trying to make sense of the letter.

'Of course it's all garbled.' Mrs. Weasley said in a matter-of-factly way. 'When a wizard sends out a letter that is meant for your eyes only, then that is meant literally. Harry can only read that when he is the only one looking at it.'

Harry looked at her and said. 'Then I'll read it in the living room. Back in a moment.' Harry stood and walked into the living room. When he got he could still see the dead car standing in front of the house.

_The ministry sure is slow if they haven't located it yet._

Then Harry looked back at the letter.

_ Dear Harry,_

Sorry it took so long to reply to your letter, but I had to check some sources before I could write a proper response.

First: The Death Eater attack on you is most disturbing. I didn't expect Voldemort to be so brazen in his moves. We're all very lucky that you were unharmed, so to speak.

Second: Your encounter with this Marus was a most surprising development in this skirmish. It's because of him that I had to check those sources. From what I have learned I can tell you this. You can trust him to protect you, he is very dedicated. However be careful around him and don't ask him for any favors, he and his associates take debts very seriously.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Needless to say Harry was slightly unnerved by this letter, but since there was nothing to be done about it now. He went back to the kitchen and finished his dinner.

Approximately a half hour after they had finished dinner, Mr. Weasley came home in a quite uplifted mood.

'Molly dear. I'm home!' He yelled through the house.

'Hello Arthur, how was work?' Molly yelled back from the kitchen. After a brief adult smooching Mr. Weasley answered his wife's question.

'It was madness at the office. Apparently someone in the enforcement department had a lead on some elusive crook. They wanted every available body to participate on a wild goose chase.'

'Did they catch anything?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'I don't think so. The squad leader, ehm… Jason… something, did have a run-in with someone but all they did was waste time, money and manpower.' Mr. Weasley replied. He went to the kitchen to re-heat his dinner. He quickly munched it away and then returned to the living room to relax after the stressful day.

Even though no-one asked he continued to tell about his day at work.

'You know another funny thing happened. Down at the ministry parking lot a car was stolen.'

'Really? What was so funny about that?' Mrs. Weasley asked, feigning interest.

'Well, it went like this. This guy goes there pretends to be working at the ministry, then he signs for a car under a false name and takes the oldest wreck they had there.' He started chuckling as he was telling this.

'Uhhuh. So what's the punch line Arthur?' Mrs. Weasley asked getting a bit bored with the story.

'That's not even the funniest part, you see he signed for the car under the of "Cornelius Fudge" and the supervisor didn't even notice it.' Mr. Weasley was cracking himself up as he told this, but he was the only one that laughed. As he noticed this he immediately stopped laughing. 'Erhm. Well I suppose you've had to have heard it at the office.'

'Be that as it may. You shouldn't take such criminality so lightly.' Mrs. Weasley stood up and went to the kitchen.

'I always take Ministry affairs seriously Molly. You know that.' Mr. Weasley called to her.

'So dad, do they have a description of the car-thief?' Fred asked his father.

'Why, yes. He was average height. He had blond hair and eyes were both a different color. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans.'

'Doesn't sound like anyone we know.' Fred said and looked over to George who also had guessed who the thief was.

'That's another thing I'm sure I've seen such a person before. I just don't remember where.'

'Hang in there dad it'll come to you.' Fred said while trying to hide a smirk.

Mr. Weasley averted his gaze and stared out of the window, there he saw the car in which Harry had arrived.

'Hey, Marus forgot to take his car with him.'

'The car died before we got here. He couldn't get it started again.' Harry said to him.

'Well that figures. They waste money on a wild goose chase but they try to save it by letting an intern drive a wreck…' Just then the spark of memory flew, Mr. Weasley turned pale and turned to face Harry. 'H-harry, are you alright? I should've seen through it… I should've known it was a lie… I-I-I need to make a call. You kids go to the kitchen for a moment.' He was on the edge of panicking.

'Sure dad.' George said, they quickly stepped into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was pouring drinks.

'What are the four of you doing here? I was just about to call Ginny downstairs.' Mrs. Weasley asked confused.

'Dad remembered he had some work laying around.' Fred answered. From the living room came some loud yelling.

'…I DON'T CARE HOW BUSY HE IS!!! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM NOW…'

'…THIS CAN'T WAIT. NO! I CAN'T CALL BACK LATER. IT'S ABOUT THAT CAR-THIEF…'

'…IT IS IMPORTANT. I FOUND THE CAR. IT'S IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE…'

'…MR. SHELL. You know that car that was stolen? It's here. I saw the thief myself…'

The conversation carried on although somewhat softer than before. A few moments later there were several loud pops coming from the living room. Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen, his face was red from the yelling.

'A couple of ministry agents are here to conduct an investigation. This will be over in a few minutes.' He explained and then walked back into the living room.

Everybody in the kitchen walked into the living room. Harry didn't recognize any of the ministry agents there except for one, who had a band-aid on his nose.

'Ah, mister Potter. It seems you were in a dangerous situation today.' Jason was talking in a very Malfoy way. 'Could you tell me what happened between you and eh.. what's-his-name?' Jason conjured up a notepad.

'He said his name was Marus Clammens, I'm not sure if that's his real name though. As for what happened. Well he picked me up at my Aunt and Uncle's house and brought me here in that car over there.' Harry pointed at the car outside, several of the agents were already examining it. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jason that much but he figured that if he answered his questions it would probably get rid of him faster.

'You're a lucky boy, Mister Potter.' Jason continued. 'Not many came close to such a dangerous man and lived to tell about it. Tell me, did he use magic on you? Did he harm you in any way? Did he threaten to kill you?'

'NO! He didn't do any of those things. He was even nicer to me then you are now.' Harry said angrily.

'You don't understand mister Potter. This is a very dangerous criminal, the fact that you're still here is amazing. I have to find him before he comes back to finish the job.' Jason said rather Snape like.

'Sod off. He was assigned to protect me, not to kill me. I don't want to talk about it anymore.' Harry was getting dangerously pissed by Jason's insistence.

'We are just trying to keep you safe. Which reminds me we should take you back to your Aunt and Uncle.'

'WHAT!!!' Harry exclaimed.

'It's safer there. We can keep a better watch on you as well.' Jason said calmly with a practiced smile.

'I AM NOT going back there. I am perfectly safe here.' Harry yelled angrily.

'Oh please don't make it so hard on yourself. I'm sure it's not that bad.'

'I'm not going back there. Not you, not even the Minister could convince me to go back there.' Harry moved his hand towards his wand.

Jason dropped his smile. 'Very well if you're positively refusing to go then I can't make you. Just don't blame us if you get killed.' Jason tucked the notepad in his robes. Then his colleagues came back in.

'Did you find anything?' Jason asked.

The agent shook his head. ' No sir, just a few magic traces and another sample of his handwriting. But nothing that can lead us to him.' He handed Jason a piece of parchment.

'That insolent freak. I swear I'm gonna get him someday and when I do, I will see to it personally that he gets the dementor's kiss.' Jason turned towards his men. 'Okay men, There's nothing more we can get from this place. Time to move out.' He turned to Mr. Weasley. 'Thanks for the tip, the car will be removed tomorrow. I bid you all a good night.' And with that they all dissapparated, leaving the Burrow at peace once more.

The evening progressed nicely after the ministry agents had left. It was getting fairly dark outside. The conversation switched subject frequently while they were enjoying the last vacation days together. But as the evening was drawing to a close Harry still hadn't asked about the symbol on the book.

Now is as good a time as any.

'Mr. Weasley?' Harry began.

'Yes, Harry?'

'Ron told me you know things about symbols.'

'Well sometimes we come across items that have a certain family crest on them, it's always convenient to be able to trace an object back to a owner.'

'Do you know of an order which uses a golden lion as a symbol?' Harry inquired. The question had struck a nerve in Mr. Weasley. He dropped his mug which Mrs. Weasley was barely in time able to levitate before it hit the ground.

'W-Why do you want to know?' Mr. Weasley asked with a trembling voice.

'There's a mention of one in our history books.' Harry quickly made up.

'Well there was an order with that symbol but it disappeared over a decade ago.' Mr. Weasley said slightly more relaxed.

'Disappeared? You mean destroyed or disbanded. Right?' Harry asked.

'There was no evidence of either of those things. All we know is that all trace of them disappeared during the height of You-know-who's first reign. Some believe that they turned and went into hiding, I don't know about that, but I do know they were dangerous. If you ever come across anything related to it you should take a with berth around it and let the ministry know where and what it is.' Mr. Weasley concluded his story and picked up his mug. 'I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Time for bed.'

Everybody got up and went upstairs. Later in Ron's room.

'Do you think we should tell dad about the book?' Ron asked Harry sleepily.

'Not yet. I want to know more about this order.' Harry responded, while putting his glasses on Ron's desk.

'Goodnight, Ron.'

'Goodnight, Harry'

Shortly after Harry fell asleep and began to dream. He dreamt of Hogwarts, he was walking across the grounds, there was a small breeze and the sky was clear with small sheep clouds drifting lazily by. He stopped on a small hill and looked towards the horizon. A darkness like night was covering the hillside in the distance lit up occasionally by a lightning bolt, behind him Harry heard someone approaching, he turned around.  
It was Marus, in his brown worn cloak enclosed around him and the hood pulled over his head, when Harry turned around he stopped.

'So. You're in my dreams as well.' Harry said sarcastically. Marus didn't answer but Harry could sense a smile on Marus' face.

'Do you know what's coming?' Harry asked as he turned around.

Behind him Marus spoke in a deep voice like on that first night they met. 'Darkness is coming, our fate will soon be decided. But I cannot see what it holds, secrets go far and treacheries run deep.'

'Will you protect me?' Harry asked.

'My life will be the shield for yours. You will survive.' Marus replied.

'I'm glad someone looks out for me for once.' Harry smiled. The darkness crept closer and the sun began to set, turning the horizon blood red.

Then suddenly lightning struck in front of Harry and a dark figure was standing where lightning had struck the ground. A surge of pain went through Harry's scar. A familiar cackling came from the figure.

'VOLDEMORT. You can't hurt me here. Go away.' Harry yelled.

'Really Potter, did you think you could hide from me? But you are right, this is just a dream and when you wake up in the morning you wont have any marks from this meeting.'

'Get lost. I don't come to haunt you're dreams, do I?'

'Ha ha ha. Please I am just a figment of you're imagination, you brought me here.'

'You wont find me so easy to kill, I have friends who can stop you.'

'Harry Potter, you may be out of my reach for now, but darkness is coming fast and your time is running out.'

'I have defeated you before, I will do so again.'

'Perhaps you should focus on someone else, sometimes your allies can be more dangerous then your enemies.' Voldemort pointed to somewhere behind Harry. Harry turned around, Marus was still standing there but two blazing red eyes were visible within the hood.

Marus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, even though Harry didn't hear the command words a bright green beam erupted from Marus' wand. Just as it should have hit Harry woke up, the cackling of Voldemort still in his ears.

Harry looked up through the window, the small crescent of the waning moon was visible.

'Only a dream. Only a dream.' Harry sighed to himself, and laid back down again, trying to get some sleep. Ron gave a loud snore. 


	5. Chapter 4 New grudges and discoveries on...

CHAPTER 4

New grudges and discoveries on the Hogwarts express.

'Knight to B7'

'Bishop to D6'

'Queen to E3, and that's checkmate. That makes the score 5 for me 1 for you.' Ron said quite amused by the look on Harry's face which read "not again".

The last days of the vacation had been relaxed. The incident that had occurred earlier was already being forgotten. The wreck in front of the house had indeed been removed the next day, the only thing that reminded anyone that it had been there was an oil stain which kept the gnomes away.  
There had been a slight concern about how they were going to get to the station but this was resolved when Mr. Weasley was able to "convince" his superiors that it was safer to drive Harry in a ministry vehicle than using Muggle public transportation.

The car arrived exactly on time at the Burrow, announcing it's presence with a blare of the horn.

'You two ready?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Just a moment. I have to put my chess-set away.' Ron replied trying to stuff the pieces a little to fast into the box.

'Hurry up then. These drivers are not known for their patience.' Mr. Weasley said while trying to lift a trunk manually before deciding that magic works faster.

After a while he had all the luggage outside and was pushing into in the trunk of the car. When he finally got all of them in he, with the assistance of the driver, slammed the trunk shut. Just then Mrs. Weasley came out carrying another suitcase.

'Arthur don't forget this one, will you?' She said in an tone that implied that he had forgotten it.

The word Mr. Weasley used after that remark was one Harry didn't think he knew.

'Arthur! Think about the children.' Mrs. Weasley said taken aback by her husbands knowledge of such foul language. When he finally got that last suitcase in, the car was definitely hanging low on the rear tires and the headlights were facing upwards.

'How do you think we'll get to the train station?' Harry asked Ron.

'From the look of it, I think we're going to fly. The car looks like it's going to take off any minute now.' Ron answered with a smile on his face.

'No, Arthur assured me this car couldn't fly. Now get in dears.' Mrs. Weasley interjected and pushed them into the car. It wasn't quite as roomy as the Ford Anglia but there was enough space for Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley if they kind of sat on top of one another. Fortunately Fred and George were still in the house.

'This is not going to work.' Ron said being squished between Harry and the door on the left side.

'Mom, there just isn't enough room for all of us.' Ginny whined and got out, relieving the pressure on the other passengers.

'Then I'll sit next to the driver…' Mrs. Weasley said while getting out as well and moving to wards the front end of the car.

'Sorry, ma'am but I am not allowed to have anyone sitting next to me. Ministry policy.' The driver said a bit to cold for his sake. Because Mrs. Weasley was now getting seriously irritated with the whole situation. She got into one her anger fits like when Fred and George have stepped over the line again.

'Now YOU listen to me! I'm going to see my children of to school and some STUPID rule is NOT going to stop me!' She practically yelled at the driver. He gulped and gave in. Now there was just one more end to tie up.

'FRED! GEORGE! GET OVER HERE NOW!' Mrs. Weasley bellowed towards the house.

As if on cue they came running out of the front door. At the car they managed to squeeze themselves into back and shut the door. None in the back were capable of moving much, but at least they were able to breathe. Mr. Weasley walked up to the window where his wife was sitting. She rolled down the window.

'Doesn't look like I'll be able to fit in there, dear.' Mr. Weasley said to his wife.

'That's not true dad.' Fred said. 'We can always tie you to the roof.'

'You two better behave or I will send your mother over every time you we get a letter from Hogwarts.' Mr. Weasley said in a warning voice but with an amused smile on him. 'See you later, dear. I have to go to the office anyway.' He said towards his wife again.

'But you have the day off.' Mrs. Weasley said a bit disappointed.

'I do, but with all the paperwork that keeps piling up, I don't even get time to plan raids.'

'What's so bad about that?' Mrs. Weasley countered. For a moment Mr. Weasley seemed temped to begin an argument but decided not to. He kissed his wife and told the driver to go. 

The drive to Kings-cross was quite uneventful except for the fact that Mrs. Weasley kept badgering Fred and George for the reason why they took so long to get to the car. The twins refused to comment on the situation until their mother threatened them to clean out their room while they were at school. They admitted that they had some experiments running that they needed to shut-down safely before they could leave. This brought more tension in the car as Mrs. Weasley now started asking exactly what experiments they were doing in there. Fortunately for the twins (and unlucky for us) they arrived at the train station just as Mrs. Weasley started to threaten them again.

With some reluctant help from the driver they loaded the luggage onto trolleys and made their way towards platform 9 3/4.

'What are you thinking about?' Ron asked Harry as they got into position to go through the barrier.

'Nothing. Just wondering what's gonna happen this year.' Harry answered as he pushed his trolley casually through the barrier and looked at the bright red steam engine waiting for them to get onboard. 'There are just some things I get never tired of seeing.'

Shortly after them came Fred and George and after them Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave the usual goodbyes and warnings to her children and then stepped back through the barrier.

'Say Ron, have you seen Hermione yet?' Harry asked looking around to see if he could see her.

'No. But I am sure she's around here somewhere. She probably looking for us.' Ron answered and took a step onto the train.

'You should look more ahead of you then behind you.' Hermione's voice came from in front of them. She was standing in the door opening. Summer had been good to her. She definitely looked more feminine (I leave your imagination to picture that), her hair was shorter and she had a slight tan on her skin.

'Hermione! So good to see you.' Harry said with a smile, for a moment he wanted to hug her but he reconsidered and just offered his hand to shake.

'Good to see you too Harry. Has anything happened during the summer?' Hermione asked, but before Harry could answer the last whistle for boarding sounded and they quickly climbed onto the train.

'Phew, as to answer your question, yes something did happen but we'd better find a quiet place to talk about it.' Harry replied.

'The last compartment is probably empty, we can go there then.' Hermione said.

The trio walked to the last compartment and chose a section near the very end of the train. Once they were properly seated Harry began to tell the story of what had happened. He was about halfway of telling how Marus had picked him up at the Dursleys when another trio he knew was standing in the doorframe of their section.

'So Potter. You survived the summer then?' Draco asked in a sly voice. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him with dumb, smug faces.

'As you can see Draco. I'm in perfect health. Now is there any other purpose for you to question my health or are you here to enforce the tradition?' Harry sneered back. Draco didn't expect such a potent response.

'What tradition?' He asked, vaguely aware of what Harry meant. Somewhere in the back of the train, the compartment door opened and closed.

'The tradition that we sit here minding our own business, then you come looking for us and start to insult us, we get annoyed and we hex you.' Harry explained while moving his hand to his wand.

'You'll not get us so easily this time. I've been improving my…' Draco was cut off. A gloved brown leather glove had slammed down on Draco's left shoulder. On the ring finger of the hand (it was the right hand BTW) was a golden signet ring, with the golden lion figure on a blood red background, underneath the lion was a figure of a crossed wand and sword.

'You're a Malfoy, right?' Marus asked in a deep voice which made everybody who heard it shiver. Marus was wearing his brown cloak again, he had it wrapped closely around him so that it hid every part of him. The hood was also closely drawn around his head, hiding his face.

Crabbe and Goyle were staring dumbfounded at each other wondering, no doubt, how this character had managed to slip by them without them noticing.

'I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy.' Draco answered as bravely as he could, but from the quiver in his voice it was clear that he was scared out of his wits.

'I wouldn't be so proud of that name if I were you.' Marus said taking a step closer to Draco.

'My father is a powerful man. You'd better not make me angry, you wouldn't want him as your enemy.' Draco said to Marus, he was trying to break free of the grip Marus had on him. But the more he struggled, the tighter the grip became.

'I think it's the other way around, young Malfoy. You don't want me as your enemy.' Marus strengthened the grip so it felt to Malfoy like he had his shoulder in a vice.

'LET go of ME!' Malfoy bit at Marus. 'Crabbe, Goyle, get him off of me!' He ordered.

'You might want to reconsider that particular order. For their sake.' Marus said in a dangerously calm way. Crabbe and Goyle backed off, the part of their brain that told them they were dealing with something stronger than them had kicked in.

'My father will eat you alive when he hears about this!' Draco cringed in pain as Marus clamped down even tighter on his shoulder.

Marus moved closer to Draco's ear and whispered. 'Your father and I were enemies 6 years before you were born. Your threat holds no value with me.' Marus moved back again. 'You on the other hand I have no quarrel with. Stay out of my way and you wont get… killed.'

Draco was mortified by Marus' last comment but he still felt the need to defend his family's pride. 'My father has powerful friends they will…' There was a loud snap, and Draco's expression turned into one of extreme agony.

'Where are those friends now?' Marus said in a sly voice full of contempt. 'I know this hurts… Do you know what I just did?' Draco shook his head. 'I just broke your collarbone… Do you now what the fun part is?' Marus didn't wait for a response. 'You have two of them… Unless you want me to break the other one I'd suggest you get to the first-aid post at the front.'

He released Draco, who backed away slowly. 'Who are…' Draco was such pain that he couldn't finish the question.

'Pray you never truly find out. Oh, and Malfoy. This is probably clear, but don't come back here again if you value your own health.' Draco walked slowly backwards not wanting to expose his back to Marus. Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed suit. When they were well away Marus seated himself next to Ron across from Harry and Hermione.

For awhile there was nothing to hear but the train moving. The three of them just sat there, staring at Marus, filled a mix of awe and disgust. Neither of them could stand Draco but Marus had crossed the line between cruel and downright mean. Eventually it was Marus who broke the silence.

'WHAT? Do I have spinach on my teeth?'

'We can't see your teeth!' Harry replied.

'Then stop staring at me. It's rude to stare you know.' Marus bit back. He looked all three of them in the face. 'Ohhh. You think I went too rough on that Malfoy, don't you?'

'You didn't need to break anything.' Hermione answered. 'A good hex would have scared him off just fine.'

'Or you could've just turned him into a ferret.' Ron added.

'Perhaps you're right. But if you consider what Harry has already told you about me, don't you think that would have been worse. Besides bones heal easily with magic, some hexes don't.' Marus explained.

Ron and Hermoine gulped.

'As for turning him into a ferret. I can see how that can be amusing but transfiguring someone isn't my style.' Marus continued.

'You still went too far. It wasn't necessary.' Hermione said with as much authority as she could muster.

'You want me to apologize to him then?' Marus said in a bemused tone. 'I don't do apologies, especially not to a Malfoy.'

'Just who do you think you are?' Hermione said, just a tad angry.

Marus sighed deeply. 'I can't tell you that. Not yet anyways. For now I am Marus, just Marus.' He said in a plain voice.

'What happened to your last name?' Ron asked before he realized he did.

'You mean Clammens? That isn't my real last name. I was thinking of clam chowder when I made it up.'

There was a brief silence again, disturbed slightly by storm clouds thundering in the distance, although that was barely audible over the noise of the train.

'Why are you dressed like that?' Hermione asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

'Yeah, what's with the Dementor outfit?' Ron added.

'Hmmm, I didn't realize it was that bad, perhaps I should wash my cloak more often.' Marus replied casually. 'Do I really look that terrifying?' He asked hopefully.

'In a way.' Harry answered. 'Why are you so secretive? Why is the Ministry after you? Who are you, really?' He asked in quick succession.

'I need to remain like this until it is safe to reveal myself. I will get to why the Ministry is after me in a moment and I can't tell you who I really am.' Marus answered in quick succession.

'What did I ask?' Harry asked being confused by the pace of the converstion.

'You wanted to know why I am wanted by the Minisry.' Marus helped.

'Right.'

'Before I explain that, you should know that, at any given time, the Ministry has a list of approximately two-hundred beings and creatures which they want either dead, kissed or in Azkaban.'

'Kissed?' Ron asked with a stupid smile.

'The Dementor's kiss.' Hermione hissed at Ron.

'That's right. Now when your godfather escaped from Azkaban in your third year, he knocked me of first place.' Marus explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at him incredulously.

'How..? How do you..? How?' Harry stammered.

'How I know about Sirius? That's a secret. Let's just say that I had an extensive preparation for this assignment. I know more about you and anyone closely involved with you than you do.' Harry slowly went for his wand again. 'You'd never get chance to use it properly. I am not your enemy Harry, you have little to fear from me.'

'If you knew where he was, would you turn him?' Harry asked pleadingly.

'I know where he is and I also know he is innocent. If anything, I'd love to see the current administration fail because they couldn't catch him.'

'How do you know he is innocent?' Hermione asked. She was trying to get as much info as possible out of Marus.

'I saw Pettigrew.' Marus said flatly, sounding a bit annoyed from the questioning.

It didn't take long for Hermione to put one and one together. 'You were there?!' She said and the three of them looked at Marus with surprise and anger. 

If he were there he could have helped. He could have apprehended Peter Pettigrew and prevented Voldemort from rising in the process.

'Yes, I was there… Professor Lupin nearly ran me over when he fled into the woods… Look as much as I want to explain, this is neither the place nor the time. We can finish this another time.' Marus said and looked away.

Harry stood up, wearing an angry frown. He felt anger boiling inside him. Here was a man who could've prevented years of misery and suffering for so many people and he wanted to shrug it off.

'No!' Harry said, staring with an angry glare towards Marus. 'We'll talk about this NOW!'

'There is nothing to say. There was nothing I could have done to change the course of events of that night.'

'You could have caught that rat!!' Harry yelled.

'I was not allowed to interfere unless your life was in such danger that you couldn't save yourself.' Marus stood up and returned the gaze. 'Going on a pointless rat hunt wasn't my top priority. Either way it's a moot point now.'

'INTERFERE?!! POINTLESS?! If you caught him Voldemort would never have risen, my life wouldn't need protection!!' Harry yelled, his anger was surging through his body. He felt like he could blow up ten Aunt Marges. But he also felt his scar itch.

_Voldemort? Here?_ Harry looked around but saw nothing unusual. Then he looked back at Marus, that disturbed him even more. The outline of Marus' eyes were glowing faintly red.

'ENOUGH!!!' Marus bellowed. 'I WIL NOT BE BLAMED FOR HAVING POOR DIVINATION SKILLS!! THERE WAS NO F****** WAY I COULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!!' Marus sat down again and put his hand to his to face to rub his eyes. The itching of Harry's scar died down again. 'Didn't you think that thought had also crossed my mind? It's always easier to blame someone with such hindsight.' He sighed. 'If only you knew how often I was temped to disregard my orders, to risk my freedom, for the sole reason of saving your life.' Marus said in a calm tone of voice.

Harry sat down as well his anger had died down somewhat. Placing blame was too easy and completely wrong in this situation.

'I didn't mean it I was just…' Harry began, but was cut off by Marus who raised his hand to motion for silence.

'That's alright Harry. I'm used to being berated for things that aren't my fault.'

'So. How long have you been watching Harry?' Hermione asked.

Marus briefly looked at her and said. 'I have been watching him for four years now. But the organization I work for has been monitoring him for the past 15 years.'

'How come we never noticed you?' Ron asked in utter amazement.

'I have my ways.' Marus said.

Just then the witch with the food cart came by.

'Hello dears, would you like something of the trolley?' She asked.

Harry and Hermione bought several cauldron cakes and other sweets which they then shared with Ron who couldn't afford anything. Marus didn't buy anything, but the witch didn't ask him if he wanted anything either. The witch moved on to the next compartment.

'Didn't you want something?' Harry asked Marus.

'Not really. Besides she didn't ask.' He answered.

'Yeaw, why diwnt she awk you -swallow- anything?' Ron asked with his mouth full. 'It was almost as if she didn't see you.'

Marus turned to face him. 'She saw me all right. She just didn't notice me.' He explained. Harry and Ron got an expression on their face that usually only appeared when a teacher explained something that sounds like common sense but they lacked the logic to see it.

'It's like this.' Hermione started to explain. 'When you look straight ahead you still see things off to your side.'

'Right. Well that explains… nothing.' Ron said.

'I wasn't finished. Even though you see things of to your side you don't register it unless your directly looking at it.' Hermione continued. 'So unless we actually look at him we don't notice him.'

'That's right.' Marus said. 'Except that I get to choose who notices me.'

'How do you do that?' Harry asked.

'It's this cloak. It allows me to remain unnoticed if I wish but it can't make me disappear completely. Other items of your acquaintance do that.' Marus looked around. 'It also make me impossible to spot by magical means, I wouldn't appear on the Marauder's map, for instance.'

'Geez, Is there anything you don't know about us?' Ron asked a bit agitated.

'I don't know. You tell me.' Marus countered casually.

This shut Ron up, but Hermione wasn't quite done with the questioning.

'How do you manage to get to Hogwarts without being noticed?' She asked.

'Well I apparate into Hogsmeade, since so many people do it I've just never been noticed and I have learned how to do it without leaving a signature.' Marus paused for moment to see her response. Hermione appeared to be searching for another question. 'Or I take the train. It's hardly ever being checked for suspicious characters. I like riding by train, it gives me the opportunity to rest for awhile, to put my mind at ease.' Marus trailed off and leaned back against the seat.

'What about during out third year, how did you get past the Dementors?' Hermione asked in a firm tone.

Marus sounded like he was dozing off. 'Well, you should know about Dementors that they are incredibly evil, amazingly vigilant and as dumb as a door. In this cloak I have the "feel" of a ghost to them so they never bothered to look closer. And I used some of the secret passages, like the one Harry used to get to Hogsmeade during that year.'

Hermione wanted ask something else but didn't as Marus dropped his head to his chest and a few moments later soft snoring could be heard. She then turned to Harry who was peeling the card out of a chocolate frog box.

'Do you think he is asleep?' She whispered.

'How would I know? Why don't you check under his hood if his eyes are closed?' Harry whispered back. 'Another Dumbledore. Let's just be glad he isn't paying attention to us.'

'Do you think he's human?' Hermione continued to whisper. They moved closer together to reduce the sound of their conversation.

'I don't know but he creeps me out.' Ron said giving a suspicious sideways glance to Marus.

'So far I've seen nothing to prove otherwise… Except that he knocked a tree down with a single blow. Not to mention those bite marks on his neck.' Harry said, moving a bit closer to Hermione. 'Hermione you're ahead of us. Do you know anything about vampire bites?' He asked.

'I haven't quite read that part just yet. I know a little about it but I would have see those marks to make any kind of assessment.' Harry and Hermione both turned to look at Ron, who immediately guessed what they wanted to ask him.

'NO. I wont do it. Look what he did to Malfoy.' Ron said in a raised voice, Marus gave a loud snore, the three of them were instantly silenced. Not until they were sure he was still asleep did they continue with the conversation.

'What about that speech he gave you? You know the one about were-creature rights.' Hermione whispered. 'It sounds to me like he would have to be one of them to be so passionate about it.' She added.

'You mean he is a werewolf?' Ron asked. 'I didn't know werewolves had that kind of strength in human form. Professor Lupin didn't seem that strong.'

'Yes, but he was trying to blend in. It would make sense that he didn't do anything that was humanly impossible.' Harry said. 'Also Marus seemed to be acquainted with the people in that shop in Diagon Alley and those people are werewolves.'

There conversation was interrupted when they heard soft chuckling instead of snoring coming from Marus. When he noticed the conversation had stopped he resumed with snoring but he couldn't keep his laughter back. So he ended up laughing nasally.

'You're awake!' Harry exclaimed, slightly perturbed.

'Yes. As much as I want to sleep, I can't until we've all arrived safely at Hogwarts.' Marus said with a yawn.

'What was so funny anyway?' Ron asked.

'Your conversation. It's just so typical that when someone's humanity is being questioned, you're either a vampire or a werewolf.' Marus sighed. 'While there are so many other fascinating, not to mention more dangerous, human-like creatures out there.' Marus made a general wave at the window, which caused the crack at the front of his cloak to open, revealing black school robes underneath.

'Creatures like what?' Hermione asked slyly.

'Creatures like me.' Marus answered not willing to give her more fuel for a another inquisition.

'So what are you then?' Harry asked.

'Neither vampire nor werewolf. For now I'm human, until I tell you otherwise.' Marus said while closing the crack in his cloak.

'So, if you're going to Hogwarts, are you a new teacher?' Hermione asked frightfully.

Marus remained silent for a while before breaking into laughter. When he finally managed to compose himself he said. 'No, I'm not a teacher. I simply have no patience for teaching.'

'But if you're not a teacher then what are you going to do?' Harry asked.

'I'll be enrolling as a student.' Marus answered.

'A STUDENT!!' The three of them exclaimed.

'How old are you then?' Harry asked.

'Hmm…' Marus said as if he needed to think about it. 'I am 18.' 

'You're too old to be student.' Was Hermione's response.

'Ah, but you see, it's different in my case. Dumbledore was kind enough to make an exception for me.'

'If he keeps making exceptions like that they'll become standard.' Ron said.

The conversation ended as the Hogwarts express pulled into the station.

The four of them stood up and proceeded towards the nearest exit, Marus took point. All students walked onto the platform and made their way towards the horseless carriages with the first years still dazed from the experience trailing them. The sky was partly clouded with dark clouds that promised rain. The air was heavy, like just before a thunderstorm is going to hit and in the distance behind them soft claps of thunder could be heard. With the last rays of sunshine vanishing behind the horizon, the entire scenario reminded Harry of his dream and he fixed his gaze on Marus as they moved of the platform. Then a familiar voice boomed over the crowd.

'First years o'er 'ere. Come on this way. All first years this way.' Hagrid was directing all first years towards the boats as usual.

'Hagrid, good to see you.' Harry said overjoyed.

''e Harry, good to see you too.' Hagrid said back. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved towards him with Marus closely behind them.

'How did your mission for Dumbledore go?' Harry asked.

'Quite well. Figure I might need to leave 'gain but I'll be teaching until then.' Hagrid said then he saw the cloaked person behind him.

'Friend of yours, Harry?' Hagrid asked pointing at Marus.

'Not really. He just makes sure I don't die this year.' Harry answered.

'Do he now? Well it's 'bout time the Ministry gave you some protection.' Marus paid no attention to the conversation he was just looking around.

'Harry, I suggest we get into a carriage. We're much too exposed out here.' Marus said a little tense.

'Wait a minute.' Hagrid said. 'Dumbledore told me you're coming.' Marus fixed his gaze on Hagrid now.

'Did he? Well now you've seen me. See you later.' Marus turned around and started to walk towards the carriages.

'Wait. I got orders from Dumbledore. You're t' come by boat to the castle.' Hagrid said quite loud. Marus walked back towards him.

'Please keep you're voice down. No need to expose me just yet.' Marus said. 'Why does he want me to go by boat? I can't protect Harry if I can't see him.'

'I dunno. Dumbledore's order just said that I was t' take you by boat to Hogwarts.' Hagrid said. The last of the first years had taken their seat in the boat.

'I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?' Marus asked. Hagrid shook his head. 'Very well then. See you at Hogwarts Harry.' Marus said and walked over to the boats taking an empty one off to the side.

'See ya at the school Harry.' Hagrid said and also stepped into one of the boats which then set out across the lake. Harry stared at them for awhile but then quickly made his way to the carriages.

Hermione and Ron had already pulled themselves into one and Harry quickly stepped in after them. Although, as soon as he got in he wished he had taken another carriage. Draco and support were sitting across from them with angry looks on their faces, Draco was clutching his shoulder which apparently still hurt.

The carriages began to make their way across the road. All the passengers just sat there looking angrily at each other not making a sound. Then Draco spoke up.

'Where is that… individual, that did this to me?'

'Awaiting you're arrival at school, Malfoy.' Ron said with a smirk. 'Why do you want to know? You're not scared of him, are you?' He continued.

_Does he want to fight Draco?_ Harry thought.

'You wish! He caught me by surprise. He wont be so lucky next time.' Draco sneered.

The carriages arrived at the school. All the students got out and quickly walked to the entrance because the thunderstorm had come quite close and several flashes could be seen in the nearby hills.

'All prefects, come over here for moment.' Professor McGonagal yelled over the noise of the thunderstorm. Harry, Hermione, Draco and several other students of the other houses ran over to her.

'You're a prefect too?' Harry asked.

'Yes!' Hermione and Draco said in unison. They glared at each other and then returned their attention to Professor McGonagal.

'I assume you are all familiar with your responsibilities and duties as described in the letters that were send to you.' Everyone nodded. 'Good, We are expecting great troubles to arise this year. I hope I can trust everyone of you to keep the moral in your respective houses up during this year.' Everybody nodded in agreement again. 'Good. You can join your classmates in the great hall. I have to get back to the first years.' She said and walked away.

As Harry and Hermione walked to the great hall they passed a plaque on the wall that read:

"Remember those that fell in service of good." With several names engraved under it. Among those names was Cedric Diggory.

Harry felt his hart burst as he read it and he couldn't suppress the tears that followed. 

Hermione walked over to him and said. 'Don't blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault.'

'That doesn't make it any easier.' Harry sobbed.

'Come on. Standing here wont make you feel any better either.' Hermione said and she pulled him into the great hall.

The atmosphere there was quite cheerful, despite the fact that everyone there knew Voldemort had risen, they were all enjoying the fact they were back at Hogwarts. Harry just wished he could be cheerful too.  
He and Hermione seated themselves next to Ron at the end of the Gryffindor table near the teachers. Harry looked at them to see who was appointed as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Even though he hoped to see professor Lupin sitting there, he didn't expect it. Instead of Professor Lupin, there was a middle-aged man with black hair with streaks of gray in it and a bald patch on the back of his head. He also had a short black/gray beard that was well trimmed. The teacher, whoever he was, seemed somewhat out of it as if he wasn't sure where he was.

Harry turned his attention back to the table as a discussion had broken out between several gryffindors about something that happened during a quidditch match between England and Germany.

The thunderstorm had broken loose at full force. Brilliant flashes were lighting up the great hall.

_No rain! No matter how bad I am at divination, this is not a good omen._ Harry thought.

Then the doors opened and some very anxious first years came in lead on by Professor McGonagal. The line was closed by Marus, he stopped at the door, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned casually against the doorframe. He had swung his cloak backwards but kept his hood securely over his head.

When Professor McGonagall had reached the teachers table turned around and saw him standing there she threw him a disapproving look but nothing else. She walked out the hall and returned a moment later with a stool and the sorting hat.

After the sorting hat song (I still can't rhyme in English) Professor McGonagal opened up a scroll and said. 'When I read out your name come forward and I'll put the sorting hat on your head so you can be sorted into your house.' She began to read out names. Harry wondered in what house Marus would be sorted but his name never came up.

Then the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw, overall each house had gotten about an even number of new students. Marus was still standing in the doorway.

Dumbledore stood up. Everybody feasted their eyes on him. 'Students of Hogwarts, it does me great pleasure to see you all again. Before I can let the feast begin I must finish the sorting ceremony. There is one more student who due to personal circumstances could not attend at the appropriate age. As he expressed great interest in finishing his wizarding studies properly so I gave him permission to enroll into Hogwarts even though he is older than the average student.' Dumbledore stopped briefly to gauge the reaction of the students. 'He will, therefore be inserted into fifth year so he can make an attempt at the O.W.L.'s. I hope you can make him feel as welcome as you all were welcomed during your first time here. Professor McGonagal, if you will.' He said. Professor McGonagal's expression changed, she didn't like the order that was given to her one bit. She rolled the scroll down and read the name silently in herself before she spoke up.

'Come forward… Lionar M. Panther.' She said with a clear hesitation in her voice.

Several teachers and some of the older students looked up with a faint recognition of the name, Harry immediately looked at Hermione who also looked like she heard the name somewhere before.

'You know him?' Harry asked.

Hermione turned to face him. 'I know I have heard that name before. I just don't remember where.'

Marus had started to slowly walk towards to the stool with the sorting hat on it. As he walked he glanced the Slytherin table in a manner that suggested he was memorizing each face. He briefly stopped when he saw Draco. Draco looked frightened and he was still clutching his shoulder. As Marus or Lionar was about halfway he looked away from the Slytherin table and turned towards the teachers table. He looked at the teachers one by one until he suddenly saw Snape. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Snape. There was a silent staring match between them. Snape's expression was something between hate and… fear. That was an emotion no one had ever seen on him before.  
The match was broken off by a cough from Professor McGonagal, the ruling. Undecided.

Marus stepped up to the stool and turned around on a sickle and took down his hood. The face Harry saw was definitely not what he expected. Marus had brown curly hear that could use a cut and his face was adorned with a week old beard that matched his hair. His eyes were a cold and dark brown similar to his hair, but the oddest feature were the thin-wire frame glasses that he wore.

Someone at the Ravenclaw table blurted into laughter but was instantly silenced by the look Marus shot in that direction. He sat down on the stool and put on the sorting hat. I took the hat more than a minute before shouting:

'GRYFFINDOR'

There was no cheer, no clapping or any jubilation whatsoever. Dumbledore's face fell a bit. Marus/Lionar walked silently over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Now some start of term announcements.' Dumbledore began. 'First years must know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also with the threat of Voldemort at the present time, it is not allowed for any students to leave the school after dark.' As Dumbledore said Voldemort a shiver went through the great hall, although it was less noticeable at the Slytherin table. 'Furthermore it is forbidden for anyone who has not been cleared to explore the deeper dungeons to go there. Any student who is found there will be expelled without exception. Now let's eat.' Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates filled themselves with food. The atmosphere lifted instantly and animated chatter erupted everywhere.

Harry sat staring at Marus/Lionar for a while before he began to eat.

_This is the face of a terrible criminal? He doesn't even look capable of anything threatening. Why was he selected to protect me? It doesn't make any sense. Still there is something about him that makes me nervous. His name seems to spark a memory with people. Who is he? I swear I'll find out!_ Harry thought to himself.

'Something on your mind Harry?' Marus/Lionar asked.

'Is this really who you are?' Harry asked in return. 'How do I know this isn't one of your disguises?'

'You don't! But suffice it to say that I no longer need to hide myself.' Marus/Lionar answered.

'So what should I call you then? Lionar?' Harry asked.

'Actually I prefer Leo. Only my mother calls me Lionar and only when she's angry with me.' Leo said.

They all dug into the food and began eating , when Ron, out of the blue, asked. 'What does the "M" in your name stand for?'

'My middle name.' Leo answered, not looking up from a plate of chicken legs.

'Which is?' Ron asked while refilling his goblet with pumpkin juice.

'Mine to keep.' Leo replied curtly.

'Oh.' Was all Ron could say after that.

There were a few more moments of silent eating before Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

'I know I've heard your name somewhere before. Have you been in the news lately?' She asked, looking straight at Leo to see his reaction.

'No.' He said still not looking up from his plate.

'Please tell me. Where could I have heard or read your name?' Hermione asked with determination. Leo slowly looked up and gazed her straight into her eyes, with one of those soul piercing stares. Hermione lost her nerve and looked away.

'I'm a criminal on the run. Perhaps you saw my wanted poster.' Leo said looking back down at his plate again. Some of the Gryffindors close to Leo apparently heard what he had said and shuffled away him as far as they could.

The feast continued undisturbed for a few more minutes until Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

'I'm sorry to disturb your meal like this but in the excitement we just had I forgot to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Doodle.' Dumbledore pointed out the middle aged wizard Harry had already noticed there before.

Professor Doodle got up slowly because he hadn't realized immediately that Dumbledore meant him. As he stood up and looked around at the students, who were clapping sporadically since most of them were holding something, he got that confused look on his face again, like he didn't remember what he was doing there.

_Oh brother!_ Harry thought to himself._ What kind of fool did Dumbledore hire this year?_

After the clapping had died down Dumbledore told the students they could continue with the feast.

'Hey Harry.' Ron said. 'Wanna place a bet as to how long he will last?'

'RON!' Hermione snapped at him. 'You don't place bets over such a thing. It's impolite.'

Hermione looked away from Ron and turned to Harry, hoping he would back her up.

'Nah, it's probably not even worth gambling about.' Harry said. Hermione shot him a look that said 'boys'.

They continued eating. The Quidditch discussion next to them flared up again, Harry didn't catch everything but from what he could hear Germany tried win by use of force after their seeker had been hit in the head by a bludger at fifty feet up, which caused him to break his back on impact with the ground. In order to still be able to win they employed a policy of cobbing (Excessive use of elbows towards opponents) and blatching (flying with intend to collide). This proved to be effective as the game ended in a draw and they were scheduled for a rematch.

Harry had become so absorbed by the discussion that he didn't even take notice that Draco and the two stooges had come over for a little chat.

'I see you're enjoying your meal, Potter.' Draco sneered. Harry turned to face him with an annoyed look.

'What do you mean by that, Malfoy?' Harry sneered back.

'Well, seeing as what the hat allows into your house I suspect you wont last very long. Should the Dark Lord attack.' Draco said making general gesture to Leo. 'This may well be the last meal you have.'

'Do you always judge on appearances or are you so stupid to think I am just another Gryffindor?' Leo asked not even bothering to look Draco in the eye as he said it.

'You best be watching what you say to me, you've made a dangerous enemy today.' Draco spat a him.

'Oh, really? Give a sign the moment he walks in willya?' Leo replied in a humorous tone of voice. Several Gryffindors started giggling as Draco was starting to lose his temper with Leo's lack of fear for him.

'I meant me you stupid oaf!' Draco said disregarding the fact that they were close enough to the teachers table to be overheard. 'Which reminds me. You owe this from what you did to me.' Draco put his hand on Leo's shoulder in an attempt to break his collarbone, while it was obvious that he lacked the physical strength to do it.

'You might want to consider that my offer to break your other collarbone still stands.' Leo said. Draco immediately stopped trying to break anything and stepped back.

'Crabbe, Goyle. Break something on him' Draco ordered. They moved towards Leo when Leo gave them another command.

'Crabbe, Goyle. Play dead.' For some reason the two of them dropped to the floor and closed their eyes.

'GET UP!!' Draco shouted in complete disarray. Anyone who was paying attention to what was happening had broken into laughter, some of the teachers also started to notice something was happening. 'What did you do? WHAT did YOU do?' Draco asked.

Leo stood up to full height. Even though Draco was almost the same height, Leo seemed to be towering over him. 'Weak minds are easily persuaded to do my bidding. How strong is your mind, Malfoy?'

Draco gulped and started to back away from him. By now the teachers knew something was going on and sent McGonagal over to investigate.

'What is going on here?' She asked. The laughing abruptly stopped.

Leo answered first. 'Mister Malfoy just wanted to wish us good luck for our next year. Then suddenly his friends just fainted.' Professor McGonagal turned to Draco.

'Is that true Mr. Malfoy?' She asked. Clearly she didn't believe Leo.

'Yes.' Draco said but the word wasn't synchronized with his lips. He was actually saying 'No.' 

Professor McGonagal didn't seem to notice though and went back to the teachers table. Draco watched her leave but couldn't do anything about it.

'You were lucky this time Malfoy. If you feel the need to insult or threaten a Gryffindor again, you'd better make sure I'm not around.' Leo said dangerously calm like he did on the Hogwarts Express. 'I will not hold back next time. Now slither back to your friends and take these with you.' Leo pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who were still playing dead on the floor.

'You will pay for this. I swear.' Draco yelled.

'Don't make promises you can't keep. Now! Get lost. Crabbe! Goyle! Get up and follow him.' Leo spat back. Draco moved back to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle closely behind him.

The rest of the feast was uneventful, even though Fred and George were trying convince people to start a food fight with the Slytherins. This idea was nipped in the bud by Professor McGonagal.  
At the end everybody was stuffed and tired. Neville was so tired he'd fallen asleep on his pudding, which he was snuggling like a pillow.

Dumbledore stood up. 'That was another great meal. And now it's time to rest. Prefects, please guide your classmates your House's quarters.' He said. Everybody stood up and began to make their way towards the exit.

Harry and Hermione both pinned on their prefect badges. 'Time to get to work.' Harry said.

'Neville. Neville! Wake up! We're going to bed.' Hermione said as she passed him to get to the front of the group. Harry moved to the back to prevent any stragglers to get lost.

He almost bumped into Leo when he tried to evade a pile of chicken bones on the floor.

'Whoa, sorry about that.' Harry said. 'Say if you're in fifth year with me that means you'll be sleeping in the same dormitory as me. Right?' He asked but before Leo could answer Professor McGonagal had walked up behind them.

'Mr. Panther. Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with you.' She said. Not waiting for an answer she turned around.

'Okay.' Leo said in her direction. 'See you later Harry.' Leo turned around as well and followed McGonagal into the back room Harry had been in during his fourth year after his name had come out off the goblet.

Harry turned around and ran after the Gryffindor procession. He quickly caught up with them and began briefing the first years about some of the features and rescuing one of them out off the trick step. Shortly after they arrived at the picture of the fat lady.

'Password?' She asked.

'Cassiopeia.' Hermione answered. Neville groaned loadly.

The portrait swung open and all the Gryffindors filed in one by one. Harry and Hermione stepped up front to explain the sleeping arrangements to the first years.

'This is the Gryffindor common room, this is where we spend most of our time when we don't have classes.' Harry said.

'The Girls dormitories are up the stairs to your right…' Hermione continued.

'… same for the boys, on the left.' Harry finished. 'You will find that your stuff has already been brought up there.' He added.  
'Any questions?' Hermione asked. There were no questions. 'Then I bid you all a goodnight.'

The first years went up the to see their rooms while some of the older students stayed downstairs to finish some conversations they had begun at the feast.

'I still say Germany should be disqualified for using excessive force…' One of the third years began.

'Will you give it a rest? Those Germans had every right to be pissed…' Another one said.

'Come on. Cut it out. It doesn't matter anymore. Frankly I'm more con -unngh-.' Dean Thomas interjected, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he fell over a chest that was inconveniently placed in the center of the common room.

The chest was made out of wood and braced with iron. There were ten padlocks on it, with a number on each one. 0 to 4 on the front and 5 to 9 on the back.

'Whose bright idea was it to put this in here in the middle of the room?' Dean said as he picked himself off the floor.

'Who does it belong to?' Lee Jordan asked, while checking for a name tag on it. 'There's no name on it.'

'Let's open it.' Dean proposed.

'NO!' Hermione cut in. 'It doesn't belong to us, it could be dangerous.'

'I could have gotten hurt because of it, I am gonna find out what's in it. Aloha-.' Dean said with his wand out but he was interrupted.

'STOP!!' Leo shouted and he ran from the portrait-hole to the center of the room. 'Don't you know that messing with stuff that ain't yours, is potentially lethal.' He yelled at Dean, who cringed under the fury Leo exerted.

'There is no need to get angry.' Hermione said trying to diffuse the situation.

Leo sighed. 'I have every reason to be angry.' He said a little calmer. 'This chest is mine and I know what protections are on it. If I hadn't stopped him, he could have been hurt. Bad!' Everybody backed away from the chest except for Leo and Harry.

Leo took out a big key chain with several multi-sized keys on it. He began to open the locks in the sequence 1…9…8…1. Then the chest swung open.  
All the students present stepped closer as Leo began to dig in the chest for something. When he got up he appeared to be holding a brown blanket. As Harry stared down into the chest there was nothing in there.

'What is that, that it needs to be protected so fiercely?' Harry asked.

'Heh. You'll see.' Leo said. He unfolded the brown blanket which was quite big. Then he began swaying it, he kept swaying it until he reached a certain speed when suddenly threw it against the wall.

As it hit the wall it rolled up, moved to a spot some 2 meters above the floor and then unrolled itself until it hit the floor. With it being completely unrolled and hanging still Harry could finally see what it was. It was a door.

Leo walked up it and touched the round doorknob which popped out as he did so. A magical shimmer went over the door and it locked itself into place. Leo then pushed it open and Harry could see there was a room on the other side.

Leo walked over to the chest, picked it up and carried into his room. When he came out he walked over to Harry.

'Harry. Can I talk to you in private?' Leo asked pointing to his room.

'EH, Sure.' Harry replied, eyeing Hermione and Ron who both looked a bit concerned.

Leo guided Harry into his room and then shut the door behind them. Harry was amazed with what he saw in this room. The room itself was 2 by 3 meters and about as high as the door. On the far end of it there was a bed which just about fit in between the walls. On the right side of the room (if you're standing at the door) there were many framed letters and a few photos, there was also a rack with medals on it. Harry quickly glanced over several of the letters, one of them was a letter of acceptance for a apparating license. The others were something similar except for one that stood out as Harry remembered his own very well. It read:

_Dear Mr. Panther,_

We are pleased to inform you that you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

And so on.

_He framed his Hogwarts letter? Wait a minute, if he got that letter how come I haven't seen him before?_ Harry thought, Leo saw Harry's confused look and pointed out another letter beneath it. This one had a dark frame that suffered a lot of abuse. The letter itself looked like it had been torn to shreds and then taped back together again.

_ Mr. L.M. Panther,_

Despite the fact that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has accepted you into his fold. We at the Ministry of Magic feel that in order to ensure the continued safety of the wizarding community you mustn't go to Hogwarts. If you choose to disobey this order you will be arrested and most likely put down.

Please understand that we have the interest of many at heart and we simply cannot allow you to add to the list of potential dangers. It is better for all concerned that you remain at home and not pose a threat to our children.

Yours Sincerely,

The Minister of Magic

Cornelius Fudge.

A surge of hate ran through Harry. Such a letter should not be sent to an eleven year old boy, no wonder Leo didn't like the Ministry that much. It also made Harry wonder. 

_Why would Leo be considered so dangerous that the minister himself sent this letter?_

Harry looked at Leo with a pleading look but he did not dare ask. When Leo shook his head as to say 'Not now' Harry stopped thinking about it and continued to observe the room.  
Under the framed letters was a wooden desk with a candle holder, a red cover scrapbook and a laptop on it. That laptop was apparently bewitched, because the screensaver on it, which was fireworks, occasionally jumped of the screen and exploded with a soft pop in the air. Closer to the door Harry saw a broomstick with in golden letters on it "Nimbus 1981 SE", it had seen a lot of action from the look of it. There were several large scratches and burn marks visible.

On the other side of the room next to the bed there was a large closet that came all the way up to the ceiling. There was nothing unusual about it though and next to it were several shelves that held a variety in books. The top one had several Muggle Novels with writers as: Frank Herbert, J.R.R. Tolkien, Roald Dahl and several others that Harry didn't know. Some of the books seemed to be there twice but as Harry examined them closer he could see that Leo had them in two different languages, English and another language Harry had never seen before.  
The shelf below it held several magic books such as: Magical Martial Arts, Advanced wand handling for dummies and Combat Curses. Next to that were five ring binders. The title on the side read like : HP. yr1. "The Philosophers stone" ; HP. yr2. "Chamber of Secrets" etc. The fifth one just said : HP. yr5.

_He wasn't lying when he said he was watching me for four years._

The shelf under it had several books with no visible title, as well as a pensieve with a red diary on top of it.

Harry then turned to Leo who had seated himself on his bed.

'What do you think?' Leo said as he motioned Harry that he could sit in the chair at the desk. 'I've been calling this home for the past 5 years.' Harry was unsure what to say. 'Er… It's nice, I guess. You didn't ask me to come here to talk about your room, did you?'

Leo sighed and straightened himself. 'No, I wanted you in here because I know you still have questions about me. About were I belong in the greater plan. So, I figured that you should ask them here, where we can be alone, away from prying ears and eyes. In here we are alone, and safe.' He said. Leo tried to put up a friendly face but he had forgotten how to do it. The face he made, made Harry laugh.

'What do want to know?' Leo said.

'Are you completely you? No more disguises or false names?' Harry asked. He put his arm on the open scrapbook.

'Rest assured Harry. This is my real face and Leo is my real name. There is no need for me to hide it here.' Leo answered.

'Why are you wanted by the Ministry?'

'A lot of reasons, few of which are known to me. If you want specifics. Then I'm afraid I can't give you any. You'll sleep better not knowing.' Leo said, evading the question.

'Did you kill someone?' Harry asked. Leo's face got a smirk on it.

'Among other things but that is hardly relevant.' Leo answered.

'If you're protecting me I'd say it is.' Harry was getting annoyed by the evasive answers.

Leo rubbed his eyes before responding to that. 'Look! I didn't choose this mission, I was assigned to it. Now, I made a promise I would protect you and I haven't broken any promises yet.'

'Okay, okay. There's no need to get angry.' Harry said. 'What about this?' He pointed at the framed letter from Cornelius Fudge. 'Why did he think you would be to dangerous to attend Hogwarts?'

Leo remained silent for a moment before answering. 'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Yes.' Harry said resolutely but he doubted if he actually wanted to hear this.

'~SIGH~. I have darkness within me… It sometimes gets the better of me, during those times I am dangerous… to both sides. Minister Fudge knows this. Even though he knows I take precautions for it. He, in his "infinite" wisdom, decided I was too great a risk for his career to be allowed into Hogwarts…' Leo realized he had begun ranting and stopped abruptly.

'Too great a risk for his career?' Harry asked with surprise.

'He wants to remain in office for as long as he is able. Having me in Hogwarts could have damaged his public opinion. I hate politics and politicians.' Leo said.

'So if you're that dangerous, why does he let you protect me?'

'He doesn't know I protect you. He thinks someone else in the Order is.'

'The Order?' Harry asked hoping he would get more but Leo clammed up on the subject.

'Any other questions Harry?' Leo asked, Harry thought about that but couldn't think of any off hand. 'Good, then I can get to the rules.'

'What rules?'

'If I'm to protect you, I feel I need to make things clear as to our relationship.' Leo explained.

Upon hearing the word relationship Harry chuckled. 'What relationship? We're not even friends.'

'The mission outline doesn't state we have to be friends. Which is fine by me. You'd better memorize this because I'm not gonna tell you twice.'

Harry nodded.

'Good. I'll be attending the same classes as you so I will be able to keep an eye on you. While we are in public you can address me as Leo.' He paused a moment to see if Harry was paying attention. 'My duty is to protect you from any danger in any way I see fit, keep in mind that my way probably isn't the way you like it. I am to protect you from everyone I feel is a threat to you and I mean everyone. Whether it is you're friends or yourself.'

'Myself?' Harry interrupted.

'Yes, yourself.' Leo continued. 'Now even though I am going to be hovering around you, that doesn't mean I am going to be your lackey. Any problem you get into that isn't dangerous to your life, is not my problem. Still with me here?' Leo asked to make sure he had Harry's attention. 'If you ever need me for something you can find me here in this room. Always knock before you enter and never ever come in here if I'm not in. I've put wards on stuff I hold dear and you could get seriously hurt, not to mention that you would piss me off if you did so and I caught you.' Breath pause. 'Lastly, if you go on an illicit stroll around the grounds of Hogwarts I will know about it. I will not betray you but I cannot protect you if I don't know where you are. Are we in agreement about this?' Leo stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took it and said. 'Sure, no problem.'

'Then I bid you a goodnight and I will see you in the morning.' Leo said.

'See you in the morning.' Harry said and he stood up, turned around and walked to the door.

'Pull it Harry. If you push you end up in my training room.' Leo called after him.

Harry pulled open the door and stepped into the common room. That was the most unrevealing conversation he just had, if any it raised more questions for Harry to find answers.   
But it had not been a complete waste of time. As the door closed behind him, Harry silently laugh to himself as he looked at the newspaper clipping he had snatched from the scrapbook. He didn't know what was in it but I would most likely reveal more about Leo than he would ever learn from Leo himself.

Of course he realized that Leo would notice it missing but until then this piece of paper would lead to answers long overdue. 


	6. Chapter 5 Underestimation

CHAPTER 5

Underestimation.

Harry walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He smoothed out the newspaper clipping and began to read:

_ DRAGON-MASTER DEFEATED BY COUREAGOUS WIZARD TEAM._

by our Chinese correspondent Fushon Mai.

As Harry read the writers name he suddenly gut an urge for some Chinese food.

_ The news of the defeat of the feared Dragon-Master has brought great relief to the local population as they no longer have to fear being turned into snacks for his pet dragons. The Dragon-Master (his real name is unknown) had been terrorizing this particular piece of land for close to thirty years and it was believed that he was an ally of He-who-must-not-be-named. Being fearful of a possible future alliance the Ministry of Magic of England sent their most experienced team of wizards to put a stop to this terror once and for all. After a gruesome battle which lasted for several hours, details can be found on page two,_

'Drat.' Harry thought out loud.

_ … they managed to finish him with four well placed striking spells. Although the team is definitely going to bearing the scars of this encounter, they are all in remarkable high spirits and relatively less injured than one would expect after such a fight. In particular team member Leo Panther who was impaled on one of the Dragon-Masters fangs which nearly cost him his leg says he has never felt so good in his life.  
Word from the Ministry is that these four heroes are going to be rewarded with the Order of Merlin First class for this act, but this has yet to be confirmed. And by the gods they deserve it._

On a sadder note though, after this remarkable victory the parties involved in this founding and maintaining this team have decided that the amount of lingering darkness has been brought down to manageable levels and no longer have a need for a team of such expertise. The heroes are currently resting and recovering from their adventure and say that although they regret that the team will no longer be able to remain together they will always be ready to reassemble for the next challenge.

The paper stopped there. Harry shifted his gaze to the photo attached to it. It showed four people looking really elated, waving their wands in the air, standing in front of the carcass of a huge red dragon. Three of them were leaning on each other with the one the middle being supported by the two beside him. Harry recognized him immediately, that was Leo in the middle. His right leg was hanging limp, bound with emergency dressing that was soaked with blood.  
To his right was a woman with blond (he guessed, the picture was black-in-white) long hair that came to her shoulders. On his left was a man with sleek black hair that for some reason reminded Harry of Draco.  
The fourth was an elderly man with a beard. He was wearing a hat that hid his hair from view, the most striking point about him Harry found that he was carrying a book.

The explanation under the photo said:

_ Our heroes from left to right: Elena "Rash" Appleton, Leo "Rage" M. Panther, Zach "Aid" Smythe and Tobias "Bookworm" Tomewriter._

'Rage?' Hermione said. She had been reading the article over Harry's shoulder. 'I wonder where he got that nickname.'

'Isn't it obvious? He has forcefully persuaded anyone he didn't like to get lost.' Ron said who also had finished reading the article.

'Actually from what I heard from the two of you and from what I've seen myself, I'd say he has been showing amazing restraint on his part. Not really rage-like.' Hermoine said.

'I suppose if you have to kill a dragon a little rage could get you a long way.' Harry entered into the discussion.

'It's more likely to get you killed.' Hermione rebutted.

'~Yawn~, Perhaps I can look up these names. I'm sure they will lead to more answers.' Harry said. He folded the newspaper clipping and put it in his pocket.

'Why are you so determined to find out his past, Harry?' Ron asked. 'Can't you just be happy he's protecting you?'

'Some reassurance I have there.' Harry said quite cynically. 'He knows something… Something about the past as well as my parents, I can feel it. I'm not sure how but I know he was involved in the fight against Vol… against You-know-who.' Harry started walking towards their dormitory.

'Harry! Wait up.' Ron shouted after him.

'What is it?' Harry asked, he really wanted to go to sleep.

'The book. We forgot to show Hermione the book. You know. "History of the Order".' Ron replied.

'You're right Ron.' Harry said. 'Hey Hermione! Come with us. I have to show you something!' Harry shouted across the common room. Several of the male students in the room did a wolf-whistle.

'Get a life.' Harry said annoyed.

The three of them walked up the stairs into the boys dormitories. Harry opened his trunk and heaved out the book which slipped out of his hands twice. Hermione eyed the book and then looked at Harry.

'So? It's a book. Why did you have to show this to me?' Hermione asked slightly puzzled.

'You see, the book is written in such a style the Ron and I can't make heads or tails of it.' Harry began to explain.

'And…?' Hermione said although she obviously already guessed what they had in mind.

'We were wondering, since you have such excellent reading skills, if you could decipher it for us.' Harry said, trying very hard to maintain a straight face.

'NO WAY!' Hermoine said. 'With the O.W.L.'s this year I don't have time to do this… this… pointless project.' She put her hands in her side an made a stern face.

'Please, I'll do whatever you want. Unless of course you feel it's beyond your abilities.' Harry said slyly. It seemed to work as Hermione was thinking his suggestion over.

'Very well, I'll do it…' Hermione said.

'Yes.' Harry exclaimed.

'If you feed Crookshanks for a month.' Hermione finished. The expression on Harry's face dropped while Ron began to snigger.

'Two weeks.' Harry countered.

'One month.'

'Three weeks.'

'One month.'

'Four weeks.' Harry said not keeping good count as he was really tired.

'Very well. Four weeks it is. He prefers his mice alive.' Hermione said. She picked up the book and walked out of the dormitory.

'Ron? Have I just been had by Hermione?' Harry asked as he slowly realized what deal he'd struck.

'You sure have my friend, you sure have.' Ron answered who was still giggling.

Harry groaned.

After this Harry and Ron got ready for bed. Harry didn't fall asleep right away but kept staring at the canopy. He was wondering whether he was doing the right thing and if whatever he found out was worth it or if it was something he really wanted to know.  
Just before he closed his eyes Harry could sworn he saw one of the shadows moving across the room. Even without his glasses but sleep had caught him and Harry didn't feel like resisting it any longer.

His sleep was deep and for awhile he was oblivious to anything, and then suddenly he began to dream again.  
He was standing outside Hogwarts. Looking over the grounds towards the hills in the distance. The darkness that loomed over them seemed closer this time. The sun was setting on the horizon making everything look red. Blood red. Someone was behind him.   
Leo was standing behind him, without the hood, he too was looking at the hills.

'Are we gonna continue to meet like this?' Harry asked.

'Not if I can help it. But then again I'm not really here.' Leo answered.

'It's closer this time.' Harry commented. 'How long before it reaches us?' He asked.

'Darkness is here. The wait is over.' Leo replied in an absolute calm voice.

The sun set, surrendering the land to darkness. When it returned it was small. Harry recognized it as a lumos lit wand. Leo was standing in front of him holding his wand in front of him.

'The pieces are in place, the game is afoot.' He said.

'What game?' Harry asked. Instead of answering Leo raised his wand.

'Lumos Lunas.' A bright moon like orb sprang from his wand. It moved higher and then lit up so brightly that Harry couldn't look into it directly. He averted his eyes to the ground. That's when he saw that he was standing on a chess board.

'A chess game? What is this?' Harry asked.

The four rows of pieces were all still in their starting positions. Leo was standing on the center of the board.

'This is a representation of the struggle between light and dark, fashioned in a from you are familiar with.' Leo said in a loud voice. He walked of the board and the pieces began to move. Even though it looked like a chess game, it quickly became clear that the rules were quite different. After a piece was struck it came back several moves later looking slightly different. Pieces promoted after they had struck several other pieces, but this usually seemed to put them in a position to be struck after which they came back as a lesser piece. And from time to time pieces would switch color.

The game proceeded rather fast, so Harry couldn't make out which side was winning.

'Which side will win?' Harry asked without realizing it.

'Neither.' Leo answered. Harry looked away from the game and looked at Leo who didn't avert his eyes.

'You mean this will go on forever?' Harry asked in a non-believing tone of voice.

'Yes. You see neither side may claim victory in this struggle for that will upset the balance. Without balance between them there is chaos.'

'What's so bad about a light side victory?' Harry asked turning his sight back to the game.

'If light were to claim victory there would still be darkness, and it would just be more pronounced, deeper because of all the light. It can never be removed completely.'

The game slowed down somewhat and Harry felt familiar with the scene on the board. Two white bishops were located near the center of the board. The black king had been moving in on them. The bishops were protecting a small pawn behind them. Another white pawn stood between them but as the black king moved in on it, the pawn changed color and moved out of the way.   
As this happened a white knight moved towards the location of the former white pawn. Then the black king struck the first bishop which fell apart in a green explosion, the other bishop still stood between the king and the white pawn. The knight had arrived at the location of the former white pawn and now turned to move towards the remaining bishop.

But the black king already moved onto the bishop and it too exploded in a green flash. The knight and a rook were now both moving towards the location of the little pawn. The black king made his move on it but was in turn struck by the little pawn which now had a mark in the form of a lightning bolt carved on it.

The game proceeded in a faster pace now and it looked like white was gaining the advantage.

The Harry-pawn was moved backwards, almost off the board. Then Leo made a wave and the game stopped, for the moment. Then he walked onto the board towards the Harry-pawn. Harry followed him.

'We're closing on the present but the near past is still very much unknown to you.' Leo said as he stopped next to the pawn.

'This is me?' Harry asked, he stretched out his hand to touch the pawn and as he did he felt someone touching his face. He quickly pulled his hand back. 'I'm just a pawn.' He said a bit disappointed.

'The value of the piece doesn't matter. Even a pawn can strike a king. You saw that.' Leo said in a tone of voice that made it clear that Harry shouldn't be so let down by his role in the world. 'Besides as you get older and learn, you grow. Be glad you're not that important, price targets are always sought out first.'

The game resumed although quite slowly this time.

'Do you see them?' Leo asked. Harry glanced over the board but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

'See what?' Harry asked.

'This is just an image to make it understandable but it does not show all ends.'

'Such as?'

'In reality there are more boards, more games some of them distant and unrelated. Other overlap with this one their pieces hidden in shadow. If you look closely you will see them. Do you see them?' Leo asked again.

Harry closed his eyes to slits looking sharply at the board when he saw several other pieces in transparent gray. One of them, a small bishop, felt familiar.

'Is that you?' Harry asked.

'Possibly, but then again I'm not here.' Leo answered. Harry ignored the comment and looked further around the board. There was another king close to the white king, they looked equal to each other, close friends. And then all of the sudden it exploded and faded away.

Then across the board the black king, in a ghost like haze, moved on a white pawn that was out of sight of the other white pieces. Instead of striking it, he devoured the pawn becoming one with it. The head of the pawn changed becoming half-white, half-black.

'Professor Quirrel.' Harry said. The game sped up again, until it reached a point that symbolized Harry's first year. The Quirrel-pawn was close to the white side of the board when the Harry-pawn moved in on it. It changed color becoming completely black. Then the Harry-pawn struck expulsing the black king's essence back to the other side.

The second year the Harry-pawn defeated a miniature black king and he promoted to a bishop.

The third year there was a chase between a white knight and several gray/black rooks. The Harry-bishop interfered and the white knight managed to escape to the edge of the board.

Then the fourth year. A white rook kept close to the Harry-bishop when it suddenly changed color and the Harry-bishop was suddenly moved into the area next to the ghost of the black-king. It moved on the Harry-bishop and become solid again. The Harry-bishop was moved back into the light area. During these four years the transparent bishop which had been promoted to a rook was never far from the Harry-piece.

And now the fifth year. The rook became solid white with several black stains on it and an ominous red light emanating from it.   
The black pieces reorganized themselves with the black king at the center lined by eight pawns in a V-formation. With several of the other pieces next to him or behind him and the black rooks off to the side of the board on the flanks. In all it looked like a military parade. The white side however did not look so prepared for a fight. The king was standing in the center next to the Harry-bishop and the stained rook was standing diagonally across from him trying to fend off all the pieces by itself but leaving an obvious opening for the black pieces to go through. The other pieces were scattered across the board in a hopeless position. The white king took a step forward as well as the black king, putting them in an impossible chess position (Kings cannot stand right next to each other as they put themselves in a check position by doing so.).

Several other pieces moved behind and in front of Harry and then the game stopped.

'We have reached the present. The pieces are set and the next move is at hand.' Leo said.

'Whose turn is it?' Harry asked as he had not kept track of that.

The light of the lunar orb began to fade and Leo, who had walked back to the edge of the board disappeared out of sight.

Leo began to answer but his voice became different, deeper, harder, more menacing, more evil. 'It is the dark side's turn.' A pair of bright red eyes became visible at the dark edge, where Leo stood. 'Who knows what will happen next?' The eyes of the black king lit up with red light. The moon orb faded as the black king began to move. 'The future is in motion, you try to anticipate your enemy but unless you're him you never now what happens next.' Leo said and a deep growl was heard. Harry caught a glimpse of creature that struck fear into his hart but he couldn't discern what it was. Only that it was near.

He did not come to rest until morning, when he was woken.

'Harry! Wake up!' A female voice said but Harry being as drowsy as he was didn't recognize it.

'In a moment Aunt Petunia.' Harry moaned. Then he turned over and pulled his blanket over his head.

_ Wait a minute! Aunt Petunia never calls me by my name. Then who is it? I suppose I could wake up and see but that would involve opening my eyes and I'm just not ready for that._

Someone pulled the blanket of Harry and tugged him on his back. 'Rise and shine, Mr. Prefect. Or else you're going to be late.' Hermione's voice was now very close. Harry carefully opened one of his eyes and stared at her for a while.

'Okay. ~Yawn~ I'll rise, but I refuse to shine.' Harry said. Then he rolled himself of his bed and pulled himself up on the nightstand. 'What time is it?' He asked as he put on his glasses and began to fumble for his clothes in his trunk.

'It's late and we have to pick up the timetables at Professor McGonagall's office. You know how punctual she is.' Hermione answered. Harry started to regret his decision to become prefect.

A few minutes later he was dressed and ready to go. Ron was waiting for them in the common room.

'Are you alright Harry. You look like you didn't have much sleep last night.' Ron said and he walked with them out off the portrait hole.

'Had a bad dream.' Harry answered not able to go into it. Professor McGonagall was waiting outside with a stack of timetables under her arm.

'You were supposed to come to my office five minutes ago.' She gave them an angry look. 'Well? Why weren't you there?' She asked.

'Sorry Professor. I… I overslept.' Harry said a little nervous.

'Humph.' McGonagall said. 'Don't let it happen again. Your fellow Gryffindors might get the wrong idea. Here.' She held out the stack. 'Be sure that everyone gets one.' She said before she turned around and left.

Harry shuffled the stack until he found his timetable. He studied it briefly and almost instantly his face turned sour.

'What?' Ron asked seeing Harry's expression. Harry passed him the card. Ron read it and his expression matched Harry's. 'Double potions with Slytherin! First thing in the morning! What sadist made this schedule?' Ron asked.

Hermoine gave him a foul stare. 'Get a grip. Now lets go to the great hall, shall we?' She said. The three of them went down to the great hall, they were among the first to arrive except for Leo who staring at the plaque near the entrance. He was touching one of the names on it but when he noticed Harry and company approaching, he quickly walked into the hall.

Harry walked over to the plaque to see where Leo had been looking but he couldn't pinpoint it.

'Come on Harry.' Hermione said. 'We should go in.'

'Just a moment. I want to know what name Leo was looking at.' Harry said as he ran his finger by every name on the plaque.

'Come on. If you want to know, why don't you ask him. That certainly seems more polite.' Hermione said.

'You're right.' Harry replied. They walked into the Great hall, the other prefects were also there already, and slowly the flow of students began to increase. Harry walked over to Leo and sat down across the table. Leo was holding a mug with brown liquid with two hands.

'Coffee?' Harry asked to open the conversation.

'Yea, you want some? You look like you didn't sleep al night.' Leo answered and he took a sip.

'No thanks, I'll manage. I just had a bad dream.' Harry said.

'Did you? Well I can't protect you from that I'm afraid. Can I have my timetable?' Leo asked.

'Sure.' Harry handed him the timetable. 'Why do you wear that glove?' Harry remarked as Leo took the timetable.

'Battle scar.' Leo answered as he silently read the schedule for the day.

'Back there at the entrance you were reading a name on the plaque. Who did you lose?' Harry asked with as much tact as he could manage.

Leo put the timetable down sighed and gave Harry a soul stare. 'That's personal Harry. The grief goes too deep for me to tell you. Please don't ask me again.' Leo said in a calm and controlled voice.

Harry made an attempt to apologize, Leo however just drank his mug of hot coffee, which was still ¾ full, in one continuous swill. Then he got up, picked up his timetable and left.

'See you in class!' Leo yelled to Harry at the end of the table.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered under his breath.

'He is not angry with you, Harry.' Dumbledore said behind him. Harry, startled by Dumbledore's sudden appearance, turned around and stared at him.

'PROFESSOR! You startled me!' Harry said a little out off breath. Harry recollected his nerves. 'Professor, do you know who he lost?' Harry asked.

'Alas Harry. I cannot tell you that. I can tell you however, that when Leo feels he can tell you, he will.' Dumbledore answered while sitting down.

'Why does he act like that? It's not as though I killed the person he lost.' Harry said.

'Harry. Have you ever truly cried when you learned that your parents were dead?' Dumbledore asked. Harry looked down trying to remember when Uncle Vernon told him his parents were dead. Vaguely he remembered being in his cupboard crying his eyes out for hours. How old was then? 5? 6? Harry didn't remember exactly, his mind was blurry about that event.

'Yes. But that was long ago.' Harry answered.

'Did you feel responsible for their deaths?' Dumbledore asked.

'I suppose not but I thought they died in a car crash at the time.' Harry replied.

'Ah, but you see that is not the point. Wasn't there ever a doubt in your mind that told you that you could somehow have prevented it?' Dumbledore continued.

'I was one year old when that happened. How could I have prevented it?' Harry countered.

'Again that is not the point. After you learned you were a wizard wasn't there ever a time that you thought that you could use that to prevent their deaths from happening?' Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry was really starting to feel bad about this, when a thought struck him.

'Are you trying to make me feel guilty for my parents death?' Harry asked.

'No Harry, I'm trying to give you an image of what Leo feels about his loss. He feels responsible for the loss of this person… As do I.' Dumbledore said with a sad look in his eyes.

Dumbledore stood up. 'Harry, I must ask you not to look to deep into his past. If you open any of his wounds he will strike out at you.' He turned around and walked back to the teacher's table.

Harry stared after him for a while before being interrupted by a stream of anxious Gryffindors who wanted to know what they would be facing after breakfast.  
The mood at the Gryffindor table sank when those who had double potions first thing that morning found out about it. Most were quiet as everybody felt a certain gloom hanging in the air which just wouldn't lift.

Hermione was the first who spoke up. 'So, what was the name Leo was looking at?' She asked.

'He wouldn't tell me.' Harry answered.

'So what did Professor Dumbledore say?' She continued.

'That I shouldn't dig to deep in Leo's past. He said it could be dangerous.' Harry replied.

There was a brief silence.

'So what are you going to do?' Hermione finally asked.

'Be very careful when I ask him about something.' Harry replied somewhat absentminded, he kept thinking about the glimpse of beast he had seen in his sleep.   
Somehow Leo had gotten into his dream, and Harry wanted to know why and how.  
He checked his watch it read : "Time to get your stuff and get to class, sleepyhead."

This ended breakfast and everybody went to get their stuff, back in the common room Harry found Leo leafing through the potions book.

'I didn't see you at breakfast.' Harry said while passing by.

'I ate before you came down.' Leo said, not looking up.

'How early did you get up then?' Harry asked.

'On time.' Leo replied. He got up, put the book in his bag and walked out the portrait hole.

A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione also stepped out the portrait hole, to find that Leo had been waiting there.

'You're not gonna be walking with us are you?' Ron asked.

'No, but I have to be able to keep an eye on Harry at all times. I'll just be trailing behind you.' Leo said.

And so they set out for the dungeons, Harry felt uncomfortable being watched, every time he looked over his shoulder he could see Leo walking behind them. But as they arrived at the potions classroom he saw that Leo had managed to get there before him.

_How on earth did he do that?_

A small crowd had gathered at the door, because Snape hadn't arrived yet and the classroom was locked.

'Hey, Ron.' Harry said while looking in distance to the staircase that lead to the deeper dungeons.

'Yes, Harry?' Ron replied following Harry's gaze.

'What do you suppose is down there?' Harry asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'I don't know. Want to find out?' Ron said, with a growing smile on his face.

At this Hermione stepped in. 'OH NO, You don't. Harry you're a prefect for crying out loud. You shouldn't be looking for trouble.' Harry's face fell, mainly because he knew she was right. 'And you…' She said to Ron. 'Why do you encourage him?'

'He started it.' Ron said in his defense.

'That's not the point. You should have talked him out off it not ask him if you can come with him.' Hermione argued.

Just then Snape came up the hall looking rather angry with something.

'Harry. Which one of you gets picked on the most by him?' Leo asked.

Harry looked briefly at Ron and Hermione before they answered together. 'Neville!' While pointing at him.

'I thought you were monitoring me for the past four years?' Harry asked.

'My surveillance mostly covered your after class activities.' Leo said.

Snape opened the door made an angry gesture for his students to get in.

'However, I was especially impressed by how you managed to distract Snape so Hermione could sneak out and "borrow" some ingredients from his private supply.' Leo said with a grin.

'SHHH!' Hermione said. 'Snape must never know about that.' She whispered as they shuffled towards the door.

'Don't worry. I wont tell him.' Leo whispered back.

'Get in!' He bit at the last students to enter the classroom.

The students quickly took their place and Leo set up next to Neville, who didn't look to happy about that as he was about as afraid of Leo as of Snape.  
Snape slammed the door shut and, at a furious speed, paced towards his desk and began to check names. The Gryffindor's names were all shouted while the Slytherin's names were spoken in a slightly friendlier tone. Something or someone had definitely stepped on Snape's toes this morning. Harry briefly glanced at Leo wondering if it was him.

Finally he got to the last name on his list. 'PANTHER!' Snape shouted.

Leo responded with a relaxed "yes".

Having vented most of his rage with the names, Snape continued somewhat softer but still very high-strung.

'CLASS. Today you will be making an advanced healing potion. THAT, if brewed correctly can heal the most severely injured people almost instantly and cure most known poisons. BUT, if you're off by so much as a pinch of salt, the potion will become a very potent poison.' He stopped to gauge the fear level in the class. 'You will be making it for the school supply in the infirmary, so you'd better do your best, for your own health. You'll taking the some of the potion yourself when you're done.' He eyed Neville who cringed under his gaze.

'Understood?' Snape said. Everybody nodded.

'Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Open page 326 of your books for the recipe.' Snape bellowed.

Everybody flipped open their books and began with the preparations, while Snape began patrolling. After scrutinizing Harry and Ron he skipped Hermione and went straight to Neville but ended up bumping into Leo.

'Well, well. Mr. Panther. I think you'd better move over there.' Snape said, pointing to a spot between some burly Slytherins. 'You might unnerve Mr. Longbottom by standing this close to him.' 

'That's alright. I'm perfectly fine over here. And I am sure Neville will adapt to my presence.' Leo replied.

'That WASN'T a request!' Snape snapped at him.

'I know.' Leo replied.

'You DARE to disobey me?!' Snape yelled at him. Leo stared him straight in the face.

'You DARE to presume you can give me an order?!' Leo yelled back, mimicking Snape.

'15 POINTS from Gryffindor.' Snape bellowed. 'Now get over there! Or I will take 10 more!'

'You take as many points as you want. I care not.' Leo replied.

'This will not make you very popular among your fellow Gryffindors.' Snape said slyly.

'If I gave a rat's ass I might consider what you're saying… but since I don't. Bugger off "Professor".' Leo said giving a dismissive wave to Snape.

Snape wanted to say something else, perhaps even take points but he knew he had lost this skirmish. 1-0 for Leo. He moved on and gave Leo a wide berth for the remainder of the class. And since Neville was standing next to him he too was avoided, giving him the peace that he needed to properly mix the ingredients.

_So that's why needed to know who was picked on the most. He may not get popular for losing house points like that but he definitely scores points in my book._ Harry thought.

Unfortunately Neville was still terrified of Leo and so his potion ended up thick blue instead off transparent light green.

And all to soon Snape called them to his desk for testing the potions. Three Gryffindors had already needed the antidote Snape had prepared for this, as well as five Slytherins. Harry and Ron's potions had been graded fine and Hermione's above average. Draco's potion was excellent and now it was Neville's turn to take a sip of his poison… I mean potion.

'Come on Longbottom. I don't have all day.' Snape said angrily while impatiently rapping his fingers on his desk.

'I… I… I don't want to.' Neville said looking scared at his vile smelling concoction. This didn't mean anything though as all the potions were exuding a foul odor. It was the obvious wrong coloration that made him worry.

'Take it now OR I will Force it down your throat.' Snape yelled. He got up and advanced on poor Neville.

'P..Please sir. I know it's wrong can't we just throw it away?' Neville pleaded.

'And what lesson would you learn from that?' Snape asked now towering above Neville.

'Enough of this!' Leo said behind Neville. He stepped forward grabbed Neville's potion and gulped all of it down in one swill.

For a short moment it seemed as though nothing was going to happen to Leo but then suddenly doubled over in a violent coughing fit. He arched his back and made some awful hacking sounds. It sounded like he was throwing out his entire stomach but fortunately for him he didn't. Then suddenly the coughing stopped and Leo pulled himself up on Snape's desk. He and Snape locked gazes for a moment and it appeared that something on Leo face scared the hell out of Snape. Leo then grabbed his own potion from the desk (which had been graded good enough.) and took a sip. Peace returned to Leo's body and after catching his breath he patted Neville on shoulder.

'That was without a doubt the best poison I had in years.' He forced a smile on his face and Neville relaxed.

'10 points from Gryffindor for skipping in line!' Snape yelled.

Leo wanted to say something but a violent rumbling came from his stomach and he made a break for the door.  
After Snape had graded the last potions he dismissed the class. Hermione, Ron and Harry went on to the next class.

'What do we have next?' Ron asked.

'Transfiguration.' Hermione bit at him for not memorizing the schedule yet.

'Where do you suppose Leo went?' Ron asked Harry.

'From the sound we heard from his stomach, I'd say the nearest bathroom. I think I'll go look for him.' Harry said.

'Why?' Ron asked. He didn't like Leo one bit.

'He stood up for Neville and possibly saved his life, the least I can do is check up on him.' Harry said.

'Okay but please hurry. You'd better not get late to McGonagall again.' Hermione said. They took the next turn while Harry kept going straight ahead to the nearest bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was ajar. Harry walked in and could hear someone talking. It was strange though as the person seemed to be talking to himself. As Harry walked in further he heard it was Leo.

'I'm not gonna be doing that again anytime soon.'

'What were you trying to do anyway? Get popular?'

'Stupid boy! How hard can it be to make such a potion?'

Harry's estimation of Leo dropped and he wanted to say something about it, but in the back of his head an alarm went off telling him to keep quiet.

'Ugh. That potion completely removed the effects of the blood I took these last weeks.'

_BLOOD!?!_

'I'm almost out off it too. How am I going to replenish my supply off… WHO'S THERE?!' Leo suddenly yelled.

Harry stood frozen to the spot. His scar began to burn slightly.

'I KNOW SOMEONE IS OUT THERE!!' Leo continued. 'COME OUT NOW AND I WONT HURT YOU!'

The burning in Harry's scar got fiercer.

'COME OUT I… ghnm. NO! NOT NOW. Focus Leo, FOCUS.' Leo yelled in agony, then he gave a loud cry and Harry spun on his heel and ran out the bathroom. His scar burning like it was on fire.

Harry just ran, the sound of footsteps behind him. No, not footsteps something similar but different like there was padding attached to the feet or the person behind him was running on his toes. He dared not to look behind him in fear that he might stumble over something while he wasn't looking in front of him.  
Harry's fear gave him wings and the footsteps were growing distant. Then Harry took a sharp turn and a little later there was a loud crash as something knocked over a suit of armor. A bone chilling roar reverberated through the hallway Harry was running through, but it gave Harry ease as he knew he had lost his pursuer. The pain in his scar had died down as well leaving a faint tingling sensation as sweat dripped off his forehead.

He didn't want to stop before he had found Ron and Hermione though and he set off in a brisk pace towards the transfiguration classroom.

His run had brought him quite close to the classroom and in no time at all he arrived there. As he turned the corner he got even more at ease as he saw Ron's flaming red hair and Hermione's overweight bookcase. Then his fear rose again as he saw Leo standing there as well.

_WHAT?! How could he have gotten here before me? I heard him in that bathroom, if that was him chasing me, how could he have gotten past me without me noticing?_

'Harry.' Ron called as he saw Harry standing at the corner. 'Looks like you just missed Leo.'

'But how… How did you? How?' Harry stammered.

'I walked over here after tossing my stomach. I've been here for five minutes. Your friends can verify that.' Leo said.

'That's right. He was already here when we got here.' Ron said.

'But I just heard you in that bathroom. Then something happened and I was chased by something.' Harry said rapidly. Hermione and Ron gave each other a look and then turned to Harry.

'Show us.' Hermione said.

The four of them walked back to the spot where Harry heard the crash but couldn't find any evidence of one. There wasn't even a dent on the suit of armor there.

'Are you sure about what happened?' Hermione asked Harry skeptically.

'Yes.' Harry replied, while looking closely to the floor for some sort of evidence that something had occurred there but beside a film of filth that had to be cleaned up, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

'You know Harry. One of the side-effects of a slightly misbrewed potion is hallucinations. Perhaps you imagined the whole thing.' Leo said slyly, a little Snape-like.

'I did NOT imagine this. My scar doesn't hurt because of illusions.' Harry said agitated.

'Are you sure about that?' Leo asked.

'Well, yes. I think… I mean, I'm sure that…' Now Harry started to have doubts about this.

'Isn't it possible you imagined that your scar hurt?' Leo asked.

'I… I suppose but still.' Harry tried to give a reason but without proof he couldn't even believe it himself.

'Come on. Let's get back to class. Professor McGonagall should have arrived by now.' Leo said.

As Leo turned around Harry saw that several sweat drops were coming down the side of his face.

_What tired him out so quickly? Perhaps he ran a long way. He is lying._ Harry thought.

The four of them walked back to the transfiguration classroom. Harry kept looking at Leo who didn't seem to take notice of this. They arrived just as Professor McGonagall was coaching the last students into the classroom.

'You're not going to make "coming late" a habit, are you?' Professor McGonagall asked Harry.

'No. No Professor, I just… got distracted on the way here. It wont happen again, I swear.' Harry replied, while switching his gaze between Leo and McGonagall.

McGonagall noticed this but didn't say anything. 'Very well. Get inside, we've got an interesting lesson ahead of us.' She said.

Harry and Ron took a bench at the front of the class as that was the one the few left. Hermione sat behind them next to Dean. Leo sat down by himself at the other desk at the front of the class to Harry's right.  
McGonagall's desk was full of stuff Harry recognized to be things they had to transfigure during their first year. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the class.

'CLASS!' She began, everybody snapped to attention. 'By being in the fifth year you have proven to have talent and skill in transfiguration. However!' She stared into all the students faces. 'This year, we are not going to be changing other animate or inanimate things.' Now everybody was hanging on her every word. 'This year, we'll be studying SELF-transfiguration.' Hermione began to furiously flip pages. Several hands shot up.

'Please. I will answer your questions in a moment. For now, just listen.' The hands dropped again.

'Professor! We're not supposed to get self-transfiguration until our sixth year.' Hermione cried.

McGonagall shot her a look that showed that she was not pleased with the interruption. Hermione shrank in her seat under McGonagall's gaze.

'As I was about to explain before Miss Granger's interruption.' Hermione, if possible, shrank even further. 'The regular schedule has been changed because Professor Dumbledore felt it was important for the current fifth years to be able to do this. In particular for the angel's flight he has planned for Christmas.'

Several voices said "Angel's flight?!".

'That's correct. But I'll get to that in a moment. We will begin small, transfiguring limbs then we will move on to larger parts of the body. At the beginning of November we will start with adding limbs to your body.' She looked around the class for a moment letting her eyes linger on Harry for a moment. 'Five of each house who have mastered this will then be selected for the Angel's flight. Which will involve conjuring wings on your back and taking to the air. You will be instructed by Professor Hooch in this.' The class didn't look as enthusiastic as she had hoped.

'Extra credit will be earned for this of course.' She said a little let down by the lack of enthusiasm.

'And after that? Will we be instructed to become Animagi?' Ron asked a little overzealous.

'NO!' McGonagall said quickly. 'That would require a lot of Ministry red tape. Which will not be taking care of by the school.' Ron's face fell. 'After new year we will go even further in self-transfiguration and by the time of the O.W.L's you will be required to handle a full body transfiguration. Any questions?' She asked.

Nobody asked anything, this was not because there weren't any questions but more because the students were too stunned to pose them.

'Very well then. Open your books on page 253 the chapter on Basic self-transfiguration. And take it easy. This is a tricky subject.' She said. Some students gulped.

'Why is it so tricky?' Dean asked as he read the preliminary warning at the top of the page.

'Well, that's because… How do I put it into words you'd understand?' McGonagall said. She thought on that for a moment but it was Leo who answered.

'Because of the feedback.' He said. McGonagall scowled.

'Feedback?' Dean asked.

'Yes. When you use magic on yourself you create a loop which flows faster the longer you use it. This can cause you to overshoot your objective and can cause permanent damage.' Leo explained, however Dean looked even more confused than before.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to Dean. 'The explanation is in the book Mr. Thomas. Mr. Panther I have a different assignment for you.' She said. She then walked up to her desk picked something up and walked over to Leo.

She dropped a matchbox on the table in front of him. Leo looked at the matchbox and then at McGonagall.

'I appreciate the offer but I don't smoke.' He said with a raised eyebrow. McGonagall took a stern stance.

'This is not for smoking. You're to turn all these matches into needles.' She said in a matter-of-factly way.

'Wha.. What?' Leo said stifling a laugh.

'You heard me. Let's see if you can do this.' McGonagall wanted to turn away but Leo wouldn't let her get away with this so easily.

'I could turn a man the size of "professor" Snape in pink bunny slippers at the age off six. This is hardly a challenge.' Leo said getting pissed off.

'Be that as it may. You are in MY class and you will do as I say.' McGonagall said with authority. She turned around.

Leo emptied the matchbox in his hand and threw the matches in the air. He then made an elaborate wave with his wand and all the matches-turned-needles landed point first in a straight line on his desk.

Leo looked up at McGonagall and said. 'Is this what you had in mind, "Professor"?' The annoyance dripping of his voice.

'Hmm.' McGonagall said, clearly a bit taken aback by this skillful display of magic. 'Very well. Let's move on. Next you will turn this hedgehog into a pincushion.' She said.

Leo closed his eyes and began to rub the bridge of his nose. Probably to prevent himself from making an outburst which didn't belong in the classroom. Harry felt his scar beginning to itch.

Professor McGonagall had just opened the cage holding the hedgehogs when Leo said. 'No!' He said it more calmly than he was.

'What did you say?' McGonagall said determined to remain the authority figure in this discussion.

'I said "No". Which part of that didn't you understand?' Leo sat up straight and stared directly in McGonagall's eyes.

She didn't get intimidated by it though and took a step towards him. 'You will do whichever assignment I give to you. Am I clear?!' She said sternly.

'I will not suffer this. What's the point of making me do first year assignments if you know I'm capable of seventh year ones.' Leo said.

'That's irrelevant. I decide what things you get to do in my class and I am the one who decides when you can move on.' McGonagall said, not giving way to the insubordinate student.

'ENOUGH!!' Leo yelled. He threw over his table as he got up. Harry grabbed his scar as the pain stuck him again. McGonagall saw this and wanted to tell Leo to sit down but she didn't get a chance as Leo continued. 'I've had it with this. I've turned mountains to rubble, oceans to deserts and cities to ruins. GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!' Leo yelled. Harry found Leo's boasting somewhat exaggerated but agreed that giving first year's assignments to a fifth year was a little stupid.

'Mr. Panther, calm down. There is no need to get angry. Can't we discuss this peacefully?' Professor McGonagall said trying to sooth the tension. Leo however didn't care what she said.

'NO!' He pointed his wand at McGonagalls desk. 'Give me a challenge or I'll show you how fast I can turn your desk into a blazing inferno.' As Leo said inferno a few licks off flame sprung from his wand. He wasn't bluffing.

McGonagall had no patience left. 'Mr. Panther. Restrain yourself or get OUT!' She snapped at him.

Harry thought that Leo would snap and put McGonagall's desk on fire but instead he lowered his wand and pulled his desk upright.

'Fine.' He said a bit calmer than before. 'I'll wait for you outside then.' He picked up his bag and walked calmly out off the classroom, being stared after by everyone in the room.

McGonagall resumed her stern stance and said. 'Alright. Begin with the first assignment in the textbook. I have to handle this.' Walked outside as well and shut the door. The door however didn't shut completely and the conversation she had with Leo could clearly be heard.

'What do you have to say for yourself?' She began.

'I am right, you are wrong.' Leo replied with a comical note.

'Don't make fun of this situation. Do you have any idea how much trouble you made?' McGonagall asked.

'Sure. But I know you're going to tell me anyway.'

'You disobeyed me, you threatened me and you nearly lost control. I will have to recommend to the Headmaster that you be expelled. I thought you would show more discipline.' McGonagall summed up.

'He wont expel me, his debt is too high. And I only show discipline to superiors. You barely rate as my equal.' Leo snapped at her.

'YOU!!… I will make see reason, I will keep opposing your enrollment. Your father will hear of this as well.' McGonagall said.

'By all means, please do tell him. Oh, and we have unauthorized ears.' Leo said. Immediately afterwards the door was slammed shut.

A few minutes later McGonagall came back in the classroom. She was dead quiet but her face had an angry color on it. Whatever the outcome of that discussion was she hadn't won or not by enough.  
After that she resumed the lesson as though nothing happened. No explanation given, no outcome told. The class didn't ask either as soon they were to busy trying to transfigure their left hand into a right hand. At the end of the class most of them had succeeded and were getting it reversed while Neville had managed to turn his right hand into a left hand, giving him literally two left hands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and went to the great hall for lunch. Outside the classroom Leo was waiting for them.

'Hello Harry. How was class?' He asked. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this.

'If you hadn't acted so strangely, you might have known.' Harry said after thinking about what to say.

'I already apologized to McGonagall for that.' Leo said averting his look from Harry.

'You're not going to do that to every teacher we have. Are you? I mean, I understand that you behave like that with Snape but McGonagall.' Ron said.

'I'll only act the way I feel appropriate for the situation. Besides. How would you react if you had to do things that are way too easy for you?' Leo asked.

Ron didn't answer. They got to the great hall and took seats. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry and Leo sat across from him. Most of lunch the four of them remained quiet. Harry especially remained quiet, thinking deeply about what had happened. He wanted answers, complete disclosure about what was happening. But at the same time he feared to ask. Not sure that what he would find out would be what expected or that he would like it.

About halfway through lunch he had gathered his courage and made the attempt.

'Why?' Harry asked, looking straight at Leo.

'Why what?' Leo asked, faking ignorance.

'Why everything. For instance, why does my scar hurt when you get angry?' Harry said softly making sure that only Ron and Hermione would be able to overhear what he said.

'Interesting. Your persistence in finding out the truth is only surpassed by your father's.' Leo responded. Harry felt the urge to jump over the table and to strangle Leo. He knew something about his father.

'You… You… You…' Harry was at a loss for words. Hermione and Ron got up. They too were itching to wring the information out off Leo.

'I met your father only once. At least I only remember meeting him once. I caught him looking into confidential files on my 5th birthday. As to answer your previous question. The reason you feel my anger is because we share something in common. What that is exactly, I have to keep a secret for now.' Leo said. Ron and Hermione sat down.

'I'm getting tired of all those secrets.' Harry said.

'Until it becomes relevant or important for you to know, it is better that you don't know. Some parts of the past are better left in the dark than remembered.' Leo said. Harry didn't reply to this and continued with his lunch when he saw that Draco had come up to the table.

'Need protection from your lunch, Potter?' Draco said like it was the funniest joke in the world.

'Sod off.' Harry said not wanting to get into an argument with Draco.

'Is that the best you can do? HA! You're weak. You even need a bodyguard to protect you.' Draco said with a smirk. Harry felt anger growing. Both in him and in Leo. He knew it was better to ignore Draco, eventually he would get bored with teasing.

'Does he have to hold your hand if you want to take a walk outside the school?' Draco sneered.

Harry had had enough. 'Do you want to fight?! Fine.' Harry whipped out his wand. Draco just stood there, looking smug with himself. Like he had achieved his goal.

'I'm not stupid Potter. I'll not face you here in front of the teachers and your…' Draco looked at the Ron and Hermione with a degrading stare. '… Friends. No, if you have the guts than I challenge you to a duel. Tonight, at midnight. Meet me at the entrance hall. Just the two of us no arbiters, no seconds.' Draco said.

'Harry, don't do it.' Ron said.

'Of course, if you don't show up I will tell everyone who wants to hear that you're a coward.' Draco said.

'Fine. I will be there.' Harry said. 'Now get lost.' Draco walked away not looking back.

'Harry, have you gone completely crazy!' Ron almost shouted. 'There is a reason they have seconds and arbiters at duels.'

'Harry, you are not going to meet him.' Hermione said sternly. 'I will tell McGonagall if you try.' She added.

'No you wont Miss Granger.' Leo said. 'Even if you tell McGonagall, Harry will still go out to face him. And the only thing you'll end up doing is costing Gryffindor house-points. Is that really worth one little duel and your friendship?'

'I…' Hermione said but she couldn't think of a proper argument.

'You needn't worry. I will see to it that no harm will come to him.' Leo said, Harry stared at him.

'You wont be there. I'm going alone.' Harry ordered.

'Indeed? Of course you are, you wont even notice I am there.' Leo said.

'I'm going alone. What part of that don't you get through your thick skull?' Harry said angrily.

'~Sigh~ Do I have to repeat myself Harry? I don't take orders from you.' Leo replied.

'Very well. But you'd better remain out of sight.' Harry said but as he looked up to see Leo's reaction he saw that Leo had disappeared. 'Where did he…?' Harry asked but he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'It's time for class Harry. This discussion can wait.' Leo said from behind Harry.

They exited the great hall and set out for the next class, charms. They walked in silence. Harry was hoping nothing would happen like during transfiguration. No such luck, no luck at all. He could see the storm coming when upon entering the classroom he saw that singular feather on a book stack next to professor Flitwick's own stack.

_Please God. If you care the slightest bit. Please don't let Professor Flitwick use that feather._

His prayer fell on deaf ears if anyone was listening at all. Flitwick began explaining the procedure for a basic protecting charm, when he turned to Leo.

He picked up the feather. 'Except for you Mr. Panther. You will be practicing the levitation charm.'

UH-OH!. Harry thought as he felt the anger growing in Leo.

'Why does every teacher in this school keep giving me these stupid assignments? I'll not be doing anything you say unless you give me a very good reason.' Leo said biting back his anger.

'Now, now Mr. Panther. There's no need to act like this. I have a good reason. Your father wrote us that…' Flitwick answered but he was cut off by Leo.

'MY FATHER WROTE…?! Well that explains a lot. It also means words aren't going to set this straight.' Leo said. He then stood up and walked towards the door, stopping there and tuning to face professor Flitwick. 'This will show you what I'm capable of.' Leo said.

He closed his eyes stood completely still. Heat was draining out of the room and one by one the torches on the walls got dimmer.

'What is he doing?' Harry asked.

'He is summoning power for a spell.' Hermione answered.

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Ask him!' Hermione replied.

'Mr. Panther. What on earth are you trying to prove?' Professor Flitwick asked Leo who responded without looking up.

'I'm proving my abilities before more of you give me ridiculously easy assignments.' Leo said.

The temperature in the classroom dropped below room temperature and several students began to shiver. Then all of a sudden air in the room became statically charged. Harry could feel his hair standing on end, but luckily for him his hair was short enough not to be noticed. This was not so lucky for Hermione with longer hair, it made her look like a bushy, brown dandelion.

'What is happening?' Ron asked stifling his laugh as he saw Hermione's hair.

'He is reaching the limit of power he can hold.' She answered with a scowl towards Ron.

Leo suddenly looked up, raised his wand and shouted. 'WINGARDIUM…'

'NO WAIT!! You can't put that much power in…' Professor Flitwick shouted but he never got end that sentence.

'… LEVIOSA!!' Leo ended the charm with a huge swish and flick, that looked more like a slash and whack. And as he raised his wand, everyone and everything in the room not bolted to the floor or walls began to float.

'WHOA' Was the common reaction of the students who were floating weightlessly through the room bumping into other students and other objects such as books.

Professor Flitwick was having difficulty keeping away from flailing arms and feet. He finally managed to find relative safety at the wooden chandelier where he grabbed hold of the iron bar that was bolted to the ceiling.

'Mr. Panther you have proven your point. Now please STOP!' Flitwick said ducking barely in time to dodge a foot.

'Very well. You will convince your colleagues that they should do same, right?' Leo said.

'Yes, yes! Please end the spell, please.' Flitwick practically begged, because he had been hit by several books that strayed towards him.

Leo slowly lowered his wand so that everything slowly dropped to the floor. The remainder of the lesson was spend to put everything back into place. The homework they got consisted of making a foot long essay on possible variations on the protection charm. After class Leo thanked professor Flitwick and made a reluctant apology for the trouble he caused and then they were off to the next class. Divination.

Ron and Harry said goodbye to Hermione as she turned around and set off for arithmancy. Then two of them, trailed closely by Leo, set off for the north tower. On the way there they ran into Peeves who was making rude remarks at anyone who was walking by.

'Why! If it isn't Potty and the Beast.' Peeves said followed by a fit of cackling. Ron, believing Peeves meant him with Beast, paced towards Peeves.

'WHO are you calling Beast?' Ron said. He pulled his hand back for a swing at Peeves. Peeves didn't answer and stuck out his tongue. Ron in answer to that threw Peeves a punch, Peeves saw this and made himself intangible. This resulted in Ron "almost" losing his balance.

'Stupy firehead. You cannot touch me. Na na na.' Peeves cackled while making a loop in the air.

'Come on Ron. Let's just ignore him.' Harry said.

'NO! I want to know why he called me beast.' Ron said.

'Yeah, Peeves why did you call him beast?' Leo said menacingly and he stepped towards Peeves.

'I…' Peeves tried to say something but Leo grabbed him by the throat, for some reason Peeves couldn't make himself intangible.

Leo mumbled something close to Peeves' face which Harry couldn't quite catch. Then Leo flung Peeves at the floor. Peeves instead of impacting the floor went through it and a moment later there was a crash, coming from a few floors below them. Almost immediately Filch's voice shrieked through the school as he yelled 'PEEVES, I HAVE YOU NOW!!'

'Why did you do that?' Ron asked, a little disappointed he didn't get to do that to Peeves.

'He annoyed me.' Leo replied. 'Shall we continue?'

'What did you say to him?' Harry asked.

'I warned him not to insult people like that again.' Leo said. Then they went on to the divination classroom.

'You think Professor Trelawney will be a bit more down to earth this year?' Harry asked Ron as he stepped onto the ladder to the classroom.

'Not a chance.' Ron replied.

The room was still overheated and under ventilated, the air was thick with incense or something similar. Harry felt himself being overcome by the air as his head started to swim. He quickly sat down on a pouffe next to Ron.

Leo came in last and closed the trapdoor behind him. He sat down across from Harry and Ron.

Professor Trelawney sat in her chair wearing a purple robe and her huge glasses were still enlarging her eyes several times.

'Greetings students. My inner eye told me that our group of enlightened people has been enlarged.' She said in dreamy way.

'I think her external eyes just confirmed it for her.' Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry chuckled in response.

'What is your name, child?' Trelawney asked Leo. Who in return struggled not to laugh.

'You know, it's questions like that, that make people question your abilities, Miss.' Leo said. Several people laughed. 'Besides, if you checked the student roster for this lesson you wouldn't even have to pretend that you needed to ask.'

'Us enlightened people don't need such mundane things. Just tell me your name and I will predict your future.' Professor Trelawney said, undisturbed by the students who were trying to suppress their laughter.

'Even the most devoted seers need to keep records of some things and I'd prefer not to hear my future again. I've been tutored by a divination specialist.' Leo said.

'Then you have come to the right place to finish your studies of the divining arts.' Trelawney said fiercely proud of her profession.

'I don't intend to make future gazing my major.' Leo said.

'Then let me read your past AND future. Give me your right hand.' Trelawney said. Leo stuck out his left hand. 'I asked for your right hand.' She said a bit surprised as though she didn't see this coming.

'We don't always get what we want. This is all you'll get from me.' Leo replied.

Professor Trelawney suddenly grabbed Leo's right hand, pulled the glove off of that hand. This caused Leo's signet ring to fly through the room and landing near Harry.

Leo instantly changed from humorous to enraged. 'WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU HAG!!! THAT RING IS PRECIOUS TO ME!!' Leo yelled in fury.

Harry picked up the ring. It felt heavier than he expected, but the most surprising thing was the voice which Harry heard inside his head but which he knew came from the ring.

_"Master? You not master. Give me back to him. Give me back to Master Leo!"_

'What the…?!' Harry said.

_"Give me back. You not him. I must be with master. Give me back to him.!"_

'WHERE ISSS IT?!' Leo hissed with a hoarse voice.

_"Master will kill if he not has me. Kill you first he will!"_

'Leo! Here!' Harry said hurriedly and he cautiously held out his hand.

Leo paced over to Harry and snatched the ring out of Harry's hand. He held the ring close to his chest, this seemed to calm him down.

Leo then slowly turned to Harry and whispered. 'Thanks.' Then he turned to professor Trelawney who was sitting dumbstruck in her chair still holding Leo's glove. 'Give me that!' He said grabbing while his glove back. As Leo pulled it over his hand Harry saw that there was a huge dark stain like mark on the back of Leo's hand.

Leo had just put his ring back on his finger when professor Trelawney snapped out of her trance. 'You are evil!' She said to Leo. 'You caused suffering in the past and you will do so in the future.' She stood up and stared Leo straight into his eyes. 'I've looked into your soul. I know what you are.'

'And we haven't been properly introduced yet. You're probably right though.' Leo stuck his hand out to her. 'Leo M. Panther, at your service.' Professor Trelawney cringed and stepped away from Leo.

'You!?' She said.

'What's the matter? Didn't your inner eye tell you that I was coming?' Leo said airily. He turned sincere. 'If you truly know what you say you know, you'd better keep it a secret. Or you might find your future cut short. Are we clear?' He asked.

'Crystal.' Professor Trelawney said completely terrified.

'Good. Now pretend I'm just another student. I assume you know how to pretend someone is something they're not.' Leo said.

'Huhmpf.' Trelawney said indignantly but she did as Leo said and resumed the lesson as if nothing has happened. 

'Students. We will begin this year with the examination of the near present as we will delve deeply into the art of scrying. After that we will continue with the techniques to detect illusions. After Christmas most of the school will be confined to bed because of a flu epidemic, so we will be revising during that time. After new year, in a joint session with charms class, we will be learning the skills needed to remove illusions and after that you will be tested regularly before you will be taking your O.W.L. exams. Although I foresee that studying will be hard due to a catastrophe that will involve Hogwarts. I foresee many people will not make it to the O.W.L.'s.' She sadly glanced at Harry. 'Stay away from him Harry Potter' Trelawney said while pointing at Leo. 'He will be the instrument of your death this year.' Some people gulped and nervously stared from Harry to Leo. Who was not really paying attention to what Trelawney was saying.

_There we go again._ Harry thought with a sigh.

Professor Trelawney switched back to what was normal for her and resumed with the lesson. 'Students please come by here and pick up a map and a pendulum. When you've returned to your places open your books on page 402. Chapter …' She put her hand open her eyes like she was thinking very deeply or she was reading something on the inside of her hand. '21. Basic scrying instructions.'

All the students came to her and picked up a piece of parchment from a small table and a pendulum from a dusty chest next to her chair. The pendulum was basically a chain with a rough crystal on it. The map reminded Harry of the Marauders map, except that it had seen less action and didn't show any secret passages.

Once all students were seated professor Trelawney spoke up again. 'Scrying, like most divination techniques is best learnt by trying. So, I want you to write down the names of a friend, an enemy and a teacher. I expect you to at least have found two them at the end of class. And for those of you who think they're smart. You may not scry for anyone in this room.' Some students muttered something Harry couldn't quite catch.

All of them began to read the chapter Trelawney had indicated and a few moments later some of them were furiously swinging their pendulums over their respective maps.

Harry and Ron got into a discussion about who would scry for Hermione.

'I thought of her first. I'll scry for her.' Ron said

'I like her more. I should be the one to scry for her.' Harry countered.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. 'What has that got to do with it? She likes me more than you.' He said.

'How would you know whom she likes more?' Harry asked raising his eyebrow as well.

'That doesn't matter.' Ron said turning slightly red. 'We can't both scry for her. How about you do me a favor and let me scry for her.' He added.

'Really crafty of you Ron. Considering we both know where she is. I outrank you.' Harry said.

'That is low of you to use your prefect status.' Ron said slightly ticked off. 'I would expect that from a Slytherin, not from you.' Ron whispered.

'I ran out of ideas to settle this.' Harry said apologetic.

'Are you two quite finished?' Leo asked.

'NO!' Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Leo continued undisturbed by their rudeness. 'Either toss a coin or have a duel or something. This argument is getting on my nerves.' He said gruffly while crunching a quill in frustration.

'What are you so worked up about?' Harry asked not sure why Leo was so upset.

'Nothing. Just having a bit of a problem with this task.' Leo answered.

'What kind?' Harry asked wondering what possible problem one could have with this.

'Never you mind. Ms Trelawney?' Leo said.

'That's Professor Trelawney for you.' She said rather uncharacteristically compared to her usual behavior.

'Professor Trelawney. I got… a problem.' Leo said.

'Which would be?' Trelawney said.

'I was wondering if I could scry for two enemies or two teachers.' Leo said.

Professor Trelawney looked up in surprise. 'Why?' She said.

'Because I don't have any friends in Hogwarts at this time.' Leo answered.

'Figures.' Trelawney said. 'Very well. You may.'

The rest of divination was rather boring and uneventful. Ron and Harry had decided who scyed for Hermione with a coin toss which Ron won. Harry wanted to see if Ron hadn't tampered with the coin but didn't push the issue as Trelawney was coming by their table to check on their progress. At the end of class most students had found three people or they pretended they did. Either way Professor Trelawney didn't notice.

Divination was the last class for the day, and now Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room to relax for a while. Or they would if Hermione wasn't there already to remind them of the O.W.L.'s.  
Reluctantly they got out their textbooks and started with potions homework. With an attitude like: "Let's get that over with.".

While looking up the various properties of some exotic herb, Harry saw Leo entering his room. But instead of pushing the door open he pulled it open. Harry couldn't see much from where he was sitting but the room behind the door was not the same one as where he had been in the night before. Harry pushed the chair he was sitting on backwards so it was standing on its two hind legs, this way he could see a few more inches of room. Just before chair reached the point of falling over the door slammed shut and Harry moved his weight forward again. The chair resumed use of its forelegs with a loud thud.

Hermione looked up from a complex diagram, with symbols Harry faintly recognized as arithmancy symbols, and gave Harry a scowl for disturbing her.

'Was that necessary?' She asked before diving back into her homework trance.

'No.' Harry answered softly. His thoughts were far away, he was still trying to make sense of all the things he had seen and heard today.

_Leo has some history with Snape. There is something not human about him. He has a great range of skills and is very powerful. He dislikes his father. He knew my father! Dumbledore knows something about him. Why is that ring so important to him?_ These were some of the thoughts that went through Harry's mind.

Then suddenly he snapped out his thought cycle because Ron had been snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

'What?!' Harry said a bit disturbed by the wake up call.

'Come on mate. You don't want to have another Hermione-speech about not focusing on your homework.' Ron whispered, hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear him. She had heard him in fact, but she was just so consumed by her work that she didn't feel like having an argument with Ron about her sage advice.

Harry returned his eyes to the parchment he was using. What he saw surprised him. While he had been thought wandering, he had been writing on the parchment. In the center of the parchment he had written the word "Order". He had then circled it and put a big, though slightly crooked, question mark next to it.

_Why did I write that? Wait Leo mentioned he worked for an Order and that book he gave me was also about an order. Maybe my father and Dumbledore both had dealings with this Order. I don't suppose Hermione has had enough time to decipher that book but there is no harm in asking._ Harry thought.

'Hermione?' Harry said cautiously.

'What?' Hermione asked in return, not at all happy about being disturbed again.

_Okay, so there is harm in asking._

'I was wondering… well I was hoping that…' Harry wasn't sure how to be polite enough to her.

'Spit it out already.' Hermione said, anxious to get back at her diagram.

'Have you had a chance to decipher that book I gave you?' Harry asked.

Hermione gave him an incredulous stare. 'I've only had it for one day. Who do you think I am? Wonderwitch?' Hermione snapped at him.

'Nope you are bookworm Hermione Granger, the mortal enemy of slow reading students. An encyclopedia with a badge.' Ron said jokingly.

'RON!' Hermione said a bit embarrassed by that description of her.

Harry was suddenly reminded of the newspaper clipping he had swiped from Leo's scrapbook. He took it out of his pocket and read the names of Leo's former teammates again so he wouldn't forget them. They may hold answers as well. He wrote the names down on the parchment he originally intended to use for potions homework.

_ Elena "Rash" Appleton  
Zach "Aid" Smythe  
Tobias "Bookworm" Tomewriter_

'Harry!' Hermione called across the table for third time.

'What?' Harry replied.

'Now that you mentioned that book. I feel I should remind you of our agreement. Wait here.' Hermione said. Then she ran off to the girls dormitory.

'What agreement?' Harry said, racking his brain to remember.

'You agreed to feed her cat for a month, remember?' Ron said.

'Four weeks. No more.' Harry said suddenly remembering the deal.

'Big difference.' Ron said.

Then Hermione came out off the dormitory carrying a jar with what looked like white candy mice. But when she got closer Harry saw that they were real mice, all of them with their eyes closed. The label on the side read: "Suspended animation mice. They stay fresh indefinitely.".

Hermione put the jar on the table and opened the lid.

'I thought you said he prefers his mice alive?' Harry asked.

'You just wait and see.' She gently picked up a mouse from the jar pulled out her wand and said. 'Enervate.'

The mouse opened its eyes and tried to wiggle out of her grip. Hermione then yelled. 'CROOKSHANKS. DINNER.' And the ginger cat came running. The mouse tried even harder to get out of her grip but Hermione held it firmly in her hand. 'Ready?' She said to her cat. Crookshanks took a ready stance, Hermione then stooped to the ground and said. 'Get it.' As she released the mouse.

The mouse shot across the room and Crookshanks went after it. Within a minute he came back to show his prize to his master.

'Good boy.' Hermione cooed and she scratched him on the head. Then Crookshanks went of to a quiet corner to devour his meal in peace.

Hermione turned to Harry. 'He is going to come back for another one in a minute or so.' She picked up another mouse, handed it to Harry and then closed the jar. 'Think you can handle it?' She asked.

'Sure.' Harry said as looked at the cute little white mouse he held in his hand.

A minute later Crookshanks came back to Hermione and meowed angrily that he wanted another mouse.

'Go to Harry. He will feed you while I work on a project of his.' Hermione said to him. Crookshanks gave her a look that meant something like "Are you kidding?". 'Go on.' She said while gently nudging him in Harry's direction.

'Enervate.' Harry said. The mouse awoke and almost wiggled out off his grip. 'Okay. Are you ready?' Harry said to Crookshanks who was staring at him in disbelief but jumped off the table anyway and got into a ready position. Harry held his hand with the mouse and then released the mouse. A repeat of the previous scene took place and Crookshanks went to Hermione to show her he had caught it. She patted him and then Crookshanks fell asleep on the chair next her.

Hermione pushed the jar with mice to Harry. 'Feed every other day or else he'll get fat.' Crookshanks looked up for a moment to make sure he wasn't being offended and then resumed his nap.

'Okay.' Harry said as he picked up the jar and got ready to take it his dormitory.

'Oh… and don't forget to close the jar immediately after you've taken the mice out. Or else the mice might spontaneously wake up and you would have a serious infestation problem.' Hermione quickly added.

'Thanks for the heads up.' Harry said as got up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fred and George with mischievous grins on their faces. Harry tried not to think about what those two were up to now.

As he plunked down the jar next to his trunk he noticed a note had been placed on his pillow. He picked it up, it read:

_ DON'T! I REPEAT DON'T TRUST LEO PANTHER. HE IS HIDING HIS TRUE NATURE. DON'T ALLOW HIM TO GO OUT OF YOU'RE SIGHT OR HE WILL KILL YOU. HE HAS KILLED BEFORE AND HE WILL DO SO AGAIN._

A CONCERNED INDIVIDUAL.

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting and he was getting pretty fed up by these warnings. 'WHY wont anyone give me a useful tip?' Harry thought out loud.

Harry crumpled the note threw it out of the window and went back downstairs to continue with his homework. He went on for about twenty more minutes before he had enough and asked Ron to play a game of chess.  
Hermione frowned at this but didn't say anything.

Harry and Ron continued with playing games and talking about quidditch until it was time for dinner. Just then Leo came out of his room looking like he had run the marathon.

They went down to the great hall in silence. That is Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't talk to one another. They entered the hall in silence, they sat down in silence and ate their dinner in silence. Harry got unnerved by Hermione being silent to him. He expected her to tell him he should try harder to finish his homework, that he should read more or, in relevance to tonight, that he should not sneak out in the middle of the night to have that duel.   
Ron's silence was more understandable. Ron and himself had been talking for so long that they had temporarily run out of subjects to talk about. Plus that Ron was stuffing his face so badly that you couldn't get a word in between.

And then there was Leo. The king of silence.

Harry threw a glance at Draco who was enjoying his dinner. No doubt boasting that he could take on Harry with a blindfold and two hands tied behind his back. For a moment Harry thought it would be fun to go over there and tell them that Draco might be able to beat him if Harry was the one with the blindfold and the arms tied behind his back.

Finally at desert Hermione spoke up. 'Don't go Harry. Draco is probably going to set you up again.'

Harry was so relieved to hear her speak that he almost forgot that he had an opposite opinion. 'I have to go. I can handle myself in a duel and I am certain that Draco will be there.'

'But… but… There is nothing I can say that will talk you out of this, is there?' Hermione asked.

'No. But I appreciate that you tried anyway.' Harry answered.

Desert was concluded on the students returned to their respective common rooms. Once they were back there Hermione made a last ditch effort to prevent Harry from going out that night, by trying to exhaust him with his homework. Her plan failed though because Leo came up the table and requested to speak to Harry in private. A little later Harry was back in Leo's cramped room.

'You're not going to drag me in here every day are you?' Harry asked. He wasn't completely sure why Leo wanted to talk to him so badly but he had some ideas.

'I prefer not to bring anyone in here at all. Since this is my only sanctuary. However, this is also the only place I can be sure that no one is listening in.' Leo replied.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Harry asked.

'Last night I noticed you took a newspaper clipping from my scrapbook. I would like to have it back.' Leo said, stretching out his right hand for Harry to put it in.

_How?_ 'If you noticed me taking it then… why didn't you ask for it earlier?' Harry asked in bewilderment.

'Because I didn't think there was any harm in it. But it seems you're curiosity is greater than I expected. I realized that as you almost caught me in that bathroom this morning. I just can't have you looking into my past, that's all. Now hand it over.' Leo said in a firm tone.

'So you were in that bathroom. How on earth did you get to transfiguration before I got there?' Harry asked as he put his hand in his pocket.

'I took a short cut.' Leo replied.

'Why did you lie about it?' Harry asked. He fumbled slowly in his pocket so he could buy more time for questions.

'That's your point of view. You and Dumbledore have the uncanny ability to see through lies. I never considered myself a good liar but I've been trained to bend and twist words without breaking them. How did you figure out?' Leo asked still holding is hand outstretched.

'You were sweating, like you had been running.' Harry said as he wrapped his hand around the paper clipping.

'Heh, amazing. Just one tiny clue like that and you concluded I lied. Now hand over the clipping.' Leo said.

Harry pulled the folded newspaper clipping out off his pocket and handed it to Leo. Who in turn put it back in it's place in his scrapbook. Harry saw that the woman in the picture blew Leo a kiss. For a short moment Harry thought he saw a smile on Leo's face. Harry returned his eyes to the scrapbook which Leo then quickly closed. Then Harry's attention was caught by a glass bell that stood over a ring-box. Something about that box made Harry want to take a closer look at it.

Harry took his eyes of the ring-box and glanced at the wall where he saw Leo's medals. Then Harry remembered the part in the article where Leo was being recommended for the Order of Merlin.

'Did you get it?' Harry asked while looking at the four medals Leo had.

'Did I get what?' Leo asked in return.

'The Order of Merlin.' Harry replied, although he suddenly realized that Leo was wanted by the Ministry. Criminals don't usually get rewards.

'Nope. Sometimes I hope it got lost in the mail but I know they will never give me recognition for what I did. Doesn't matter anymore I have these rewards to treasure.' Leo said while pointing at his medals.

'Would you tell me why you got these?' Harry asked cautiously because he felt that Leo was getting tired of these questions.

'Don't worry Harry. I don't brag about my accomplishments but I don't mind telling you about them.' Leo said with a smile.

'Tell me about this one.' Harry said pointing at the medal in the far left. It was a round golden medal with a Gryffindor Lion carved onto it. The ribbon part had a pair of crossed wands pinned on it.

'Ah yes. The Golden Gryffindor Medal with crossed wands. For showing outstanding courage in the face of impossible odds. You get that after defeating a Dragon Master with only three others to help you.' Leo explained.

'What about this one?' Harry continued to the next one. It was a hart made out off crystal.

'The Crystal Hart. For attaining critical injury in the line of duty. I almost died on several occasions. I would have a box full of these if they would've given me one every time I was injured.' Leo said.

'What is the story behind this one?' Harry asked, he was getting amused by the way Leo explained how he got these things. The third one was shaped like a broken off canine tooth of some animal. It was made out of silver. Harry put it in his hand. It even felt like a real tooth.

'I don't think you want to know how I get that one.' Leo said apprehensively.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because that is the one medal I'm not proud of.' Leo said.

'Then why keep it?' Harry asked. He tried to figure out for himself what the medal represented.

'As a warning. That the events that gave me that may never be repeated again.' Leo said, his look turning sad.

'What did you do?' Harry asked.

'First you must understand that what I did was unintentional and that that medal is archaic. Dating from a period when what I did was considered a service to society.' Leo said, clearly trying to dissuade Harry from pursuing this matter.

'What did you do?' Harry repeated the question more severely this time.

Leo sat down on his bed, buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. 'Very well.' He said. 'I… killed… NO murdered. Seventeen werewolves… in cold blood.' Harry immediately pulled his hand away from the medal as if there was some contagious disease on it.

'YOU DID WHAT?' Harry yelled. Whatever respect Harry had for Leo was flushed down the drain. For a moment Harry saw Leo standing over the brutally slain corpse of Professor Lupin. He pushed the thought out off his mind.

'You heard me. Please don't make me say it again.' Leo said, he still had that sad look on his face.

'You monster. Why did you do it?' Harry asked angrily.

'I made an error while assessing my situation. My mistake claimed their lives.' Leo said. He resumed his neutral stance and stood up again.

'How can you kill someone by mistake?' Harry asked incredulously.

'I wasn't in control of the situation at the time. Enough about this. You don't have the right make me feel guilty for that. That right is reserved for me.' Leo said.

'I'm beginning to understand why you have such a bad reputation. Is there anything else you needed to discuss?' Harry said rudely as he wanted to leave.

'Yes. I need to know what you intend to do next with the info you have.' Leo said.

'I was planning to seek out your other team members. Provided you didn't kill them by mistake as well.' Harry said. Leo just stood there for a moment with a bemused look on his face.

'Trust me. I wouldn't kill them by mistake. Since I'm in an info sharing mood, would you like to know where they are right now?' Leo asked.

'You… you would tell me that?' Harry asked in return not sure what Leo was intending to do.

'Yes. I would. Do you want me to?' Leo said.

'Fire away.' Harry replied.

'Well. Zach…' The way Leo said Zach was like hearing Ron say Malfoy. '… works at the Ministry as head of the health department and Bookworm well…' His voice became friendlier as he started to talk about his other teammate. 'He works in the Ministry Knowledge Vault as Head knowledge keeper. I think he finally found heaven there. His nose in ancient lore all day, doing nothing adventurous or unexpected.' Leo almost laughed as he thought about that.

Harry realized had forgotten about one team member. 'What about Elena Appleton?' He asked.

Leo's face dropped instantly. 'I honestly don't know. She has been missing for four years now.' Leo said.

'Missing or dead?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Missing! And you can believe me on this. If I can't find her no one can.' Leo said angrily, because of the insinuation.

'Would it help me to find out more about you if I asked them anything about you?' Harry asked, he suddenly realized that Leo had been giving him info willingly.

'Unlikely. They either think I am dead or captured.' Leo said.

_Another dead end._

'Anything else you wanted to discuss?' Harry asked as he saw that this was getting him nowhere.

'Well, there is the small matter of your duel later tonight.' Leo said slyly.

'I'm going alone.' Harry said resolutely.

'Of course you are. And I'm going with you.' Leo said in response.

'You can't come. Draco stated clearly that there would be no seconds and no arbiters.' Harry said.

'Since when do you listen to a Malfoy? And he didn't say anything about spectators.' Leo said.

Harry figured he wasn't going to win this argument. 'Fine… just stay out of sight.'

'I promise I wont even be noticed.' Leo said while pointing at his brown cloak.

Harry glanced away from Leo his eye falling on the tooth medal. 'What is the thing called anyway Harry asked in a reflex.

'The Silver Fang.' Leo said.

Then Harry felt the alluring pull of the ring-box under the glass bell again. He slowly stretched out his hand to take the glass bell off but as his fingers almost touched it, he saw his finger tips turning into stone. Harry pulled his hand back and when he took a look out it again he saw that it had returned to normal.

'Nifty ward isn't it?' Leo asked as he had been watching the entire event.

'What would have happened if I had touched it?' Harry asked slightly panicking.

'You would have been turned to stone completely.' Leo replied like those sort of things happen every day.

'What kind of thing needs such protection?' Harry asked.

Instead of answering Leo removed the glass bell, which didn't affect him, picked up the ring box and opened it. Inside was a signet ring, similar to Leo's but instead of a red background it had a mossy green background and there was a small stag underneath the lion figure.

'This ring belonged to your father.' Leo said. 'Because it was separated from him before he died, the ring yearns to be on a finger. Since you look so much like your father it thinks you are him.' He explained.

_"Potter!"_

'Harry. I must ask you never to try to take it or to put it on.' Leo said.

_"Potter!!"_

'Do you understand me?' Leo said. But Harry was barely to hear what he said because of the whisper that had been growing louder ever since Leo opened the box.

_"POTTER!!!"_

'POTTER! Did you hear what I said?' Leo shouted as he closed the box and then proceeded to put it back under the glass bell.

'Yes, yes… Never take it. Never put it on. Got ya.' Harry answered quickly. 'How come you have this ring?' He asked.

'I'm sorry Harry but that part of history is not yet for you to know.' Leo answered.

'Why does everyone think I can't handle a little bad news?' Harry asked a bit pissed.

'Because you can't handle this history. Yet. Now go on Harry. I'm sure you have lot's of homework to do.' Leo said while guiding Harry out the door. There he was greeted by Hermione who had come up with a plan.

'Why don't you take Ron with you to the duel with him under the invisibility cloak?' She asked.

'Sorry Hermione but I need that cloak for myself to get to and from, here to the entrance hall.' Harry said.

'Shoot!' Hermione exclaimed.

Harry resumed his homework and when he finally finished potions he had enough of homework for the day. He played some games and afterwards went to his dormitory. As he came into the dormitory he saw that there was another letter on his bed.

_ HEED MY WARNING OR DIE OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR BAD DESCISION. LEO PANTHER CANNOT BE TRUSTED._

A CONCERNED INDIVIDUAL.

_Who is this guy?_ Harry thought. For a moment Harry wanted to tell Hermione and Ron about this but he decided not to. He tucked the invisibility cloak under the sheets of his bed so Ron couldn't hide it from him and then laid down himself on the bed. He went over his plan for tonight.

_I sneak out 23:30. Put on the cloak, make my way to the entrance hall, duel with Draco and return here._

Ron came in looking bushed from the homework, he changed into his pajama's and said good night to Harry. Harry returned the favor.

_My plan should work. Provided Leo doesn't interfere._ Harry thought. He checked his watch. One hour to go.


	7. Chapter 6 Another duel at midnight

CHAPTER 6

Another duel at midnight.

Harry had been laying on top of sheets for about half an hour. It wasn't very comfortable as his invisibility cloak was hidden underneath those sheets, creating an uncomfortable bump in Harry's back.  
Ron had fallen asleep. Just as Dean, Lee and Neville who had gone up earlier. A chorus of snores kept Harry awake. Despite the noise Harry had already felt urge to fall asleep. His eyes had almost shut twice already and he still had to wait for another half hour before he could leave.  
Harry wondered whether Hermione had given up already and had gone to bed as well. He lifted his head slightly to look at the door, the crack under the door still let light through.

_So someone is still awake then._

His money was on Hermione, she would stay awake for this just to prove a point. Harry shifted so that his cloak wasn't under his back any more. The bed felt even better now.

_ Hmm. It would be so good to fall asleep. Why don't I? Draco challenged me. That's why._

Harry checked his watch. Five minutes had passed. The wizarding part said. "Time to reconsider?"  
Harry chuckled softly. His godfather had made a good choice with this watch. Sirius… Harry wondered if he should write Sirius about this.

_ Nah… I'd probably just make him worry more about me._

Ron snored loudly as he turned on his other side. Harry gazed at his friend for a minute. He would love to have him by his side for this. For a moment Harry felt like agreeing with what Leo had said to him.

_ Why do I listen to Draco? I never pay any heed to what he is saying anyway. So why now? It's not too late, I could still wake Ron up. No… as much as would want him there with me I have to prove I can do this without him. After all Draco is coming alone, isn't he?_

That shook Harry to the core. What if it was a setup? A trap? What then? Harry pushed his doubt aside, there would be time for that later. Ten minutes had passed.   
Harry got up and walked to the window. There where some clouds in the sky but the waning moon was still clearly visible. The water of the lake was completely still and even Hagrid's hut was completely darkened. The forbidden forest looked dark and vast from where Harry was watching. No movement out there as well. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance.  
Harry walked back to his bed. As he slumped back he bumped into mice jar almost knocking it over.

_ Phew… I only need one problem this night._

He took out the invisibility cloak from under the sheets and unfolded it. Harry was still fascinated with the knowledge that his father had had this cloak. Harry picked up the cloak and put it on making his body disappear.

_ Where did dad get this? Perhaps I can give it my children someday. Whoa… Am I really thinking about having kids? Must be hormones acting up._

Harry walked quietly over to the door and opened it softly. The light outside was still on. Harry saw Hermione settled behind her books. 

_ That's odd… she didn't look up._

Harry quickly ran down the stairs and ran towards the table to see why she hadn't looked up. And that's when he saw why. She was asleep. It looked like she intended to stay awake to stop Harry but lost the fight with sleep in the process. She was still holding a quill in her hand, her wand lay ready to be used on the table. In a sense Harry was glad she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to fight with her to get to Draco. In fact he doubted he would have had a chance to fight her, with a well placed "petrificus totalis" or "stupefy" he would have been incapacitated. Harry looked at her for a while.

_ She sure is beautiful if she sleeps… Wait… I don't think of her that way. She is a friend… nothing more._ He gave her one more good look._ Or is she? I'll wonder about that later for now I'll let her sleep. She can yell at me later._

Harry made his way to the portrait-hole. He threw a glance at Leo's door. It was closed, this of course didn't mean anything. Leo could have left already. Harry hesitated, perhaps he should check if Leo is in his room and ask him to come along. No, the noise could wake Hermione and even if it did not he didn't want to see Leo… ever again.

_ Bastard! How can you kill 17 p… beings by accident? And who knows who else he hurt._

That wasn't really fair. Harry didn't know whether does werewolves were innocent. He didn't know anything about the matter. Except what Leo had told him and that he felt guilty about it. Harry pulled the cloak's hood over his head and made his way the portrait-hole. Outside he looked left and right. All clear.  
Harry set out for the entrance hall, stopping at every corner to check for ghosts, teachers, Filch or Peeves. He had gotten about half-way when he spotted Filch investigating a scene off destruction. It looked like Peeves had gotten a bang out off breaking as many vases as he could before Filch would show up to stop him. Many shards were scattered across the floor. Harry could sneak past Filch but in the process he would have stepped on those shards and give away his position. There was also the added danger of Mrs. Norris who was standing guard on one of the pillars that used to have a vase on it.

Harry considered his options._ I could get past him but I would have to be careful that I don't step on those shards. That would take to much time. I'm going to have to take the alternative route._

The alternative route would be across passages that were frequently patrolled by teachers, followed by some of the more tricky and loud staircases and then eventually passing Professor McGonagall's office. The entire route should take about fifteen minutes if Harry didn't run into any further delays.  
Filch turned his back to the corridor Harry was standing in. Even though Harry was invisible he figured that this was the best time get across the divide without being noticed, as Filch was not paying attention to what was happening behind him.  
Harry quickly tiptoed to the other side, trying to keep the noise down to a minimum. However Harry didn't notice that the hem of his cloak got stuck on the pillar in the corner which still had a vase on it that was already standing on the edge. I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

~CRACK~

'WHO IS THERE?!' Filch yelled turning his lantern towards the noise. Harry quickly backed up against the wall. 'PEEVES! If that is you, come out NOW!' Filch continued as walked closer and to Harry's position.

Harry grabbed his nerves back together and wanted to go on when he noticed several pieces of the vase on his cloak. If he moved Filch would notice. Mrs. Norris had rounded the corner and seemed to be looking straight at Harry.  
Harry tried to think of an escape plan, then he noticed that there was another vase on the pillar across the corridor where he was a minute ago.

_ If I could somehow break that Filch would be distracted. And I could get away._ Harry took out his wand but just as he wanted to whisper the incantation Filch stepped in front of it._ Damn. Maybe if I get angry enough I can break it. Hmmm what is the most infuriating memory I have?_ Harry thought. He didn't have to think long though as the vase exploded for no apparent reason.

Filch and Mrs. Norris immediately turned their attention to this with plenty of noise to allow Harry to slip away into the corridor, towards the "teacher's strip" as the Weasley twins sometimes called it. Too bad. If had stayed a little longer he might have seen the rogue shadow fleeing away from the bright light of Filch's lantern.

But he didn't, in fact he was wondering if his good plan wasn't filled with too many pitfalls. Harry neared the teacher's strip, clearly visible ahead of him. That was because twice as many torches and windows were positioned there. On a regular day, during a class change, that passageway was more crowded than the great hall during a feast.  
Through hearsay Harry had heard that you were more likely to find the teacher you were looking for opposed to finding them in their offices. Nightly patrols were no exception to this rule. Harry didn't know which teachers were on duty this evening but he hoped they were in another part of the school right now.  
He stopped short of stepping into the hall, making sure he didn't hear anyone. Then he carefully peeked around the corner. No one there, the torches were dimmed somewhat and only faint moon- and starlight poured out of the windows. Harry wasn't out of the woods yet, he had to reach an old door, third on the right, and get through it before he could return to a relatively safe passageway. To make matters worth there was no cover whatsoever, any suits of armour or other hall decorations that were there at one time had been long removed to increase the flow through of the hall. The inhabitants of the few paintings that hung there were already asleep.

_ Now is as good a time as any._ Harry thought.

He walked into the hallway, trying not to make any noise, as well as making sure that he didn't hear anyone else. First door on the right.

~THUMP, THUMP~

_ Just relax. Nothing is going to happen. Second door on the right._

~THUMP, THUMP~

_ Please don't let anyone else hear that noise. A wall pretending to be a door._

~THUMP, THUMP~

_ Almost there please quiet down. Third door on the right. Phew. Home free!_

Harry pushed the handle hard. Then he almost walked into the door before he realized it hadn't opened.

_ WHAT THE?! Is it locked?_ Harry pushed again. It didn't budge. 'Alohomora' Harry whispered. Nothing happened.

_ No lock. Then it must be jammed shut._ Harry pushed with all his weight. He lost his footing and fell to the floor with a thud before he could recover. Harry listened closely for footsteps or noises as he got back up to his feet. Nothing._ Dammit, I wish Ron were here._ Harry tried again. This time the door gave a loud grunt in protest as it moved, a little bit.  
As Harry was about to give another push when he thought he heard footsteps, he listened more closely. Nothing._ I must have imagined it._ He pushed again. This time the door opened to a crack so Harry could see the other side but still could not get through.

'WHO IS THERE?!' Snape's voice reverberated through the hall.

_ Of all the teachers in the entire school that could be doing patrols, Snape is the one doing it today._ Harry thought after he recovered from the shock. He listened closely to the sound of Snape's footsteps. He was two maybe three corridors away. Don't you just hate acoustics sometimes? If Harry was correct Snape would be there in less than a minute.  
He braced himself against the door…_ One, two, three. PUSH!_ The door didn't budge._ Come on move._ Around the corner a beam of light was wobbling towards the hallway, Snape was close.

_ Please open! _ Suddenly the door flung open, Harry shot into the staircase. He grabbed hold of the handle on the door before he tumbled down the stairs. Harry then swiftly turned around and pushed the door shut. This went surprisingly easy considering the effort he had to put into opening it. On the other side of the door Harry could hear someone run past.

Harry sighed. 'That's one less danger.' He thought out loud._ Onto the next._

The staircase was unlit, no torch holders were in place and the only light that would come in through the windows was blocked by the dirt on them. This part of the school had been ignored for decades.

Harry pulled out his wand and said. 'Lumos.' The staircase looked even more decrepit with light. The way up was blocked because all the steps were missing. The way down was possible, but it was impossible to see how far down it went. Harry picked up something which looked like a small stone, it wasn't actually, it was a piece of the handrail that had come off. He dropped it into the deep. He never heard it land.

_ These stairs must be going all the way to the deeper dungeons._

The whole room was damp and fairly cold. A sickening smell filled Harry's nose, he pinched it shut immediately. He stepped carefully onto the first step it creaked loudly. Something was on the step that made it slippery like a moist fungus or something. The handrail wasn't any better, as soon as Harry grabbed hold on it to stay upright he pulled a piece off. Luckily he only needed to go down one floor.  
As quickly as he could, Harry walked down the stairs. Each step creaked louder than the one before and the smell became stronger as he went further down, it became so strong that Harry could taste it. A sinking suspicion began to grow in his mind, that he was being watched. He didn't see anyone but that didn't mean that no one was there. After all Harry was invisible, why wouldn't someone else be as well.  
Harry took a peek down the hallway he was about to enter. No one there.

The journey to the entrance hall was starting to feel to be more trouble than it's worth. One of the few things Harry had learned in divination is that everything around you says that you shouldn't do something, than why bother at all? Why tempt fate? The answer was clear but not too obvious. Because it's human nature to attempt the impossible.  
Not that Harry truly considered this duel with Draco a major turning point in his life, in fact he figured he would have the pleasure of beating him several more times in the future.

Harry extinguished his wand and stepped into the corridor. It was reasonable well lit considering that the torches were dimmed. Somehow the feeling that he was being followed became stronger.

_ I must be seeing ghosts. No wait ghosts can't see me either._

Harry focussed on getting to the entrance hall again. Only one serious obstacle left, McGonagall's office. He didn't think it would be a problem though as McGonagall was probably asleep by now.  
Again his rotten luck acted up. The door to the office was half-open and a lot of light was coming out of it.

_ Can't anything go as planned? Oh well, at least she can't see me as I walk by._

Harry slowed down to make sure he didn't make any noise.

_ Please let her be consumed in her work. Don't let her notice an invisible prefect who is out after hours._

She wasn't working however. From what Harry could hear she was having an argument through the fireplace.

'… serious Albus! I implore you to reconsider. He must be expelled!' McGonagall practically shouted.

_ Expelled? I know I should ignore this but I have to know who they are talking about._ Harry thought. He quickly took a listening position on the other side of the door.

'Minerva, I can't send him away. I owe his family too much.' Dumbledore countered.

'We don't need him to protect Harry. He is more likely to be a danger to him than a source of protection.' McGonagall said.

Harry heard her pace back and forth.

'Mr. Panther is not that big a threat… Minerva will you please sit down. This pacing of yours is giving me a neck cramp.' Dumbledore said a bit impatiently. There appeared to be a limit to it after all. A chair creaked.

'Albus. You don't know what he is like. He is rude, disobedient. He questions my abilities and isn't intimidated by point deduction or detention.' McGonagall continued.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Yes… I've heard similar complaints from Severus and others.' He said.

_ No doubt Snape exaggerated._ Harry thought.

'And you would put such an old debt over our recommendation?' McGonagall said somewhat surprised.

'The age of the debt doesn't matter. He will remain here.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'Albus, you know I would never question you're decision but this is beyond belief. The debt you refer to was made so long ago. Not to mention that the person you owe it to is dead.' McGonagall said.

'If Marinus hadn't shown up when he did, the entire expedition would have been wiped out. We wouldn't be here to have this discussion.' Dumbledore said angrily.

_ Marinus?! Who is that?_

'There has to be more than that. Even that wouldn't be enough to tolerate this.' McGonogall said.

Dumbledore sighed. 'I made a promise Minerva. Before he died I promised Marinus that I would look after his family. And I intend to keep that promise.' Dumbledore replied.

'Isn't Mr. Panther too old for such care? Surely he can survive on his own by now?' McGonagall asked. There was a brief silence, like hearing someone adjust their glasses while they are thinking.

'Minerva. What I am about to tell you, I'll be telling you in complete confidence.' Dumbledore said in a slightly hushed voice. Harry moved a bit closer to the door so he could hear what was said.

'Very well. I promise that it will not leave this room.' McGonagall answered, almost in a whisper.

'Before Marinus broke all connections with us we had a long conversation about the erm… condition of his family. From what he had learned at that point he knew it made them more susceptible to "stray" from their path.' Dumbledore said.

McGonagall remained silent for a moment to process what Dumbledore had said.

'Also…' Dumbledore continued. 'Marinus expressed concern that his grandson may not be able to maintain his balance without proper guiding. Something that his father could never give.'

'Perhaps Albus, but his father did give us instructions as how to handle Mr. Panther.' McGonagall replied.

'Did he now? Really? How strange that I was not informed of this.' Dumbledore said with genuine surprise.

'He didn't send you a letter then? Wait a minute.' McGonagall stood up and began sifting through some papers on her desk. Or at least that is what Harry thought he heard anyway. 'Ah… Here it is. Here you read it.' There was a crackle as McGonagall passed the letter through the fireplace to Dumbledore. 'As you can see Gerard gave me strict instructions how to handle Mr. Panther.' She added.

Dumbledore thoughtfully read the entire letter twice and then sighed. 'I should have expected this. Minerva, these aren't instructions to keep Mr. Panther manageable. These things describe actions one needs to take to get his bad side out.' He said.

'But why would he do that?' McGonagall said a bit shocked.

'Spite perhaps.' Dumbledore answered. 'The exact relations in the Panther family are unknown to me but we both know that Gerard Panther would have been sorted into Slytherin instead of Hufflepuf if he didn't work so hard to get where he is.' He added.

'I still think we don't need him here. Him or his Order.' McGonagall said resolutely after thinking over what Dumbledore had told her. 'If this proves anything it is that he and his family cannot be trusted.'

'Minerva… Have I ever been wrong with my trust in people? Besides, we need all the allies we can get in the struggle ahead. What is it about Leo Panther that makes it so hard for you to trust him?' Dumbledore argued in return.

'His method of control for instance, his method of operation. Have you seen the havoc he has caused? Haven't you sensed the evil in him?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes I have Minerva. I actually find it quite an achievement that he hasn't lost control yet and as to his way of preventing him from losing control. The fact that he found a way is already astounding. Poisoning himself to subdue the beast. That I didn't think of that.' Dumbledore said on a lighter note.

'Poisoning? You mean intoxication. Some method…' McGonagall said. But she stopped before finishing that sentence. Harry too could have sworn he heard someone groan in protest. He looked into the dimly lit hallway. Something about it looked off. Like making a "what's wrong with this picture" puzzle and having found all the mistakes except for one and you just can't find it.

McGonagall closed the door abruptly and Harry could no longer make out what they were talking about.

_ Just as well. I have… _He checked his watch._ …five minutes left to get to the entrance hall._

Harry quickly walked into the direction of the entrance hall. Behind him a shadow stirred in the twilight. As Harry got closer to his destination doubt began to set in again. The light of the torches seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer every time he turned a corner. The sound of his heart beating grew louder than the sound of his footsteps.  
Something wasn't right about this, he could feel it. Time was growing short. Harry felt like breaking into a run because of the growing tension in his muscles. The feeling that he was being watched grew stronger as well.  
Then finally, the last hallway. Harry saw that one half of the double door at the end was opened. The torches in this hallway had gone out, the only light coming in came for the door and from behind Harry but this was very dim.

_Alright. This is it._ Harry thought. He resumed his pace and walked over to the door. It seemed to Harry like he was walking an eternity in that hallway. His heart was racing. A feeling of foreboding came over him. He knew this was wrong, a part of him wished Hermione or Ron had stopped him from going out. He got to the door.

_One to midnight. It's not too late to walk away. So what if my reputation get dented?_ But it was too late. He was so far past the point of no return that he couldn't even remember what it looked like when he had past it. Harry peeked around the corner to make sure Draco was there.

True to his word Draco was there, rapping his foot rapidly. Waiting impatiently, as if he had been waiting there for a day for his date to show up and still had hopes that she would come. Harry pulled himself back behind the door. He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. He then took off his invisibility cloak and tucked it into the corner of the door and the adjacent wall. As he didn't want it exposed to any of Draco's tricks. He then straightened his pose took out his wand and stepped into the entrance hall.

Draco seemed almost relieved that Harry had shown up. 'Well, well, Potter. It seems you're not such a coward after all.' He sneered.

Harry walked into the entrance hall stopping about 10 feet away from Draco.

'Let's get this over with.' Harry bit at Draco and pointed his wand at him. Draco returned the favour.

For a minute the two of them just stared at each other. Both of them waiting for the other to make a move. Regular duelling rules state that the challenger should make the first move, so it was Draco's obligation to start the duel properly. Of course being a Slytherin he would cheat to win but he had the advantage to begin with.

'Make a move!' Harry said getting tired of waiting.

In response Draco lowered his arm.

Harry stared incredulously at Draco. 'What is the idea Draco?' He asked.

Draco twisted his mouth into a grimace. 'Someone else wants to duel with you.' He said.

'Hey! I agreed to a duel with you, no seconds.' Harry said.

'Haven't you figured it out yet. I never intended to fight you, I'm the second in this duel.' Draco said. He then turned around and walked a few feet away from Harry.

'Who wants to fight me then?' Harry asked as he too lowered his arm. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry heard a voice that told him to run like hell. He ignored it.

'You'll find out soon enough.' Draco replied. He turned to face Harry again. Draco closed his eyes and grabbed his left wrist, his face contorted in pain as though he had been stung by a wasp. 'He is ready for you Master.' Draco said as if under a trance.

Harry instantly knew who Draco was talking to. The how and why escaped him but he knew which Master controlled Draco. There was a popping noise near Draco, followed by the familiar stinging pain that came with being in close proximity with this person.

VOLDEMORT HAD APPARATED INTO HOGWARTS.

It was impossible but it had happened. Harry tried to ignore the pain and raised his wand. 

Voldemort chuckled softly. 'So Potter. I knew you would be tempted by this bait.' He said as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

_ Okay, now I run._ Harry thought.

Voldemort appeared to have read his mind though and snapped his fingers, all the doors closed and the upper level hallways were blocked with magical barriers.

'There isss no escape for you this time Potter.' Voldemort hissed. His eyes glowed a bit brighter in anger. 'Time to end your existence.' Voldemort raised his wand. 'Or perhaps I'll prolong it a bit. Some things require time.'

_ Maybe if I stall long enough one of the teachers will notice this and get me out._

'Very brave of you to do this personally, Voldemort. What chance do you think you've got of getting out of here?' Harry said. He was determined not to show fear.

'Hmmm, you underestimate me Potter. I've had this planned for a long time. Still, it was my original plan to have one of my minions take care of you. Yet somehow you no longer seem to be tagged anymore like young Malfoy here.' Voldemort said. Draco pulled his sleeve back and showed the mark on his arm.

_ The Dark mark?! No wait, that must be one of those Fake Marks that Leo told me about._ Harry remembered the pain it had taken to get it off.

'How did you get it off anyway?' Voldemort asked.

'Like I'd tell you.' Harry said defiantly.

'You enjoy pain then?' Voldemort asked menacingly. He took a step closer to Harry who then took a step back. 'I thought you would. Cru-.' But Voldemort was interrupted by a voice that came from everywhere.

'Ha, there is no need for that. I removed your Mark.' Leo's voice said, Voldemort looked around furiously, trying to find the source of the voice.

'WHO ISSS THAT?!' Voldemort shouted in absolute fury.

_ My guardian angel._ Harry thought.

'You made quite a good entrance, but I think I can top that.' Leo's voice said still coming from everywhere.

The lights went out but before it went dark Harry saw the rogue shadow he had seen in the leaky cauldron in front of him. In the darkness a ring of fire appeared in front of Harry. The ring rapidly grew into a pillar of flame that reached up to the ceiling. There the pillar split into separate streams of fire which re-ignited the torches and as quickly as the fire had appeared it dissipated. Leo was now standing in front off Harry with his wand pointing at Voldemort's face.  
'Another child.' Voldemort said in a severely bored tone of voice.

'Heh, a child with teeth, snake-face.' Leo replied.

'I don't care who you are. You're just a speck to me.' Voldemort said. 'Get out off the way.' He added a little angrier than before.

'No.' Leo said flatly. Volemort's eyes flared up a bit.

'I haven't the time for this. Malfoy dispose off him.' Voldmort said to Draco. Draco stepped in front off Voldemort, pointed his wand at Leo and began to mutter a curse. Before he could finish it though, Leo intervened.

'Eat floor Malfoy.' Leo switched his wand to other hand and gave Malfoy a hard backhand slap with his right hand. "So what?" You might think. But keep in mind that Draco and Leo were about 10 feet apart from each other.

Even though Leo never physically touched Draco he made him soar through the air, before Draco landed 20 feet off to the right face down. Completely out cold. Voldemort had been watching this spectacle with mild interest, while Harry couldn't comprehend how Leo had done that and noticed that his mouth was open in amazement.

'Hmmm, you have impressive knowledge of battle magicks child. But you should have used them on me while you had the chance.' Voldemort said unconcerned for his well-being.

'If I hadn't known that it wouldn't work on someone with your power, I might have, Riddle.' Leo said while switching his wand back to his right hand.

'MY NAME ISSS VOLDEMORT!!' Voldemort roared.

'Sure.' Leo said. 'And my name is Arthur Pendragon. No matter how much you want to believe that your assumed name has replaced the one that was given to you at birth. You will never be rid of it. Just like all the other things given to you at birth, I should know.' He added.

_ What on earth did he mean by that?_ Harry thought.

'Tom Riddle is dead. I killed him and his past. Now there is only me. The Dark Lord Voldemort.' Voldmort countered.

'As long as there are people who know of him and his past he will not be dead and you will never be rid of him.' Leo said.

'ENOUGH!!' Voldemort bellowed. He had enough of this battle of wits. 'Get out of the way, "Arthur". If that is even your real name.'

Leo chuckled. 'I thought it was clear for a genius such as you that I wasn't telling you my real name.' He said while trying to keep his face straight.

'I don't care what you're called. Get out of the way.' Voldemort said.

'No. I will protect Harry, with my life if necessary.' Leo said theatrically. 'But I doubt you will risk killing me here.' Leo said.

Voldemort ground his teeth in anger. Leo had been spot on in his assumption.

Although Harry was relieved to hear that Voldemort wouldn't kill Leo if he could avoid it. He was puzzled as to why he though.

'Erm… Leo. Not that I'm not grateful that he wont kill you but why wont he try?' Harry asked cautiously.

'That's because "high and mighty" here knows that if someone uses a killing curse inside the school it will set off an alarm in Dumbledore's office.' Leo replied without looking behind him.

'Hmmm, everyone has a price. Let's see what yours is.' Voldemort said slyly. He began to slowly pace from left to right, making it look like he was thinking of a possible price. More likely he was trying to figure out Leo's weaknesses. 

'Would it be money?' Voldemort mused. 'No, you're a Gryffindor. Not very susceptible to bribes. Perhaps power?' He continued. Leo made sure he kept his wand pointed at Voldemort and his body between him and Harry.

'There are several things I would want from you.' Leo said. 'But you will never learn what those are.' Leo said.

Voldemort gave Leo a good stare. 'Ahh, can't we be friends about this, Mr…?' He was baiting for more information.

'I'm a dragon slayer, a destroyer of cities and a vanquisher of fallen gods.' Leo said. 'Want to hear the rest of my résumé or will you leave of your own volition.'

Voldemort stopped pacing. 'What is your name friend? Let us talk.' Voldemort said in soothingly persuasive voice that for moment made Harry consider to tell Voldemort Leo's name.

'Heh, your tricks wont work on me Voldemort. Besides I'm almost insulted that you don't recognize me. After all, you made me what I am today.' Leo said growing as he grew angrier with Voldemorts attempts to get past him.

'Recognize you? We've never even met before this!' Voldemort said full of contempt.

'Does the name Panther mean anything to you?' Leo bit at him.

Voldemort's eyes grew big. 'Panther?! Panther! Impossible. He is dead. No wait, the resemblance. You must be his kin.' Voldemort said.

Leo put a nasty smile on his face when he noticed that Voldemort still had not forgotten that name. 'I am Lionar Marinus Panther. Grandson of Marinus Panther. I am Guardian of the Order. The same Order which you thought you had destroyed.' Leo said full of pride.

Now it was Voldemort's turn to smile. 'Pitiful child, you have no idea what my plans for your precious order were, do you?' Voldemort leered at Leo for a moment, perhaps waiting for a reply and then continued. 'You may have his name but you do not have his resources or his power. Pity he died, your grandfather would have made fine slave to my cause.' Voldemort chuckled briefly.

Harry felt the pain in his scar increase. It wasn't coming from Voldemort though but from Leo. Apparently Voldemort had struck a nerve.

'Now step out of the way.' Voldemort said to Leo in a demanding tone, almost like he was giving Leo an order.

'No.' Leo simply replied.

'Then I'll just have to convince you to do so. IMPERIO!' Voldemort casted the curse so quickly that Leo didn't have a chance to either block or duck.

Harry saw how Leo lowered his wand and almost stepped out of the way. But then in a flash Leo resumed his defensive stance and pointed his wand at Voldemort again.

'I CANNOT be controlled!' He shouted.

'Then perhaps you require a different persuasion. CRUCIO!' Again Leo couldn't block the curse and he cringed in pain but remained standing, he didn't scream or even moan. A few moments later he resumed his stance in front of an astonished Voldemort.

'Is that the best you can do? Hah! I've been conditioned to resist pain since before I could spell the word.' Leo said triumphantly.

'It appears you have more strength than I anticipated.' Voldemort mused. 'You may be able to resist control and pain but you cannot resist death.' Voldemort sneered.

'So you're finally gonna put your balls to the wall then?' Leo replied.

'Tonight you will sleep in hell. AVADA KEDAVRA!' Voldemort shouted.

'PROTECTAM PRISMAS!' Leo yelled.

A triangular transparent barrier appeared in front of Leo. When the beam hit it, it refracted it's light away from Harry and Leo. As impressive as this defence may sound, it quickly became painfully clear that Leo's barrier was incapable of refracting that much negative energy. It was shrinking rapidly.  
Leo braced himself and forced more energy into the barrier, it now shrank a little slower. Voldemort in return tried to force more energy into his beam. Like that's possible, I mean how much deader than dead can someone become? This exchange lasted for a half minute before both of them stopped at the same time. Both were breathing heavily and were staring just staring at one another.  
Leo was the first one to recover. He chuckled briefly, straightened himself and wiped a trickle of blood out of the corner of his mouth. 'Not bad old man. I am sure that attracted more than enough attention. Ready for round two?' He asked to a seriously angry Voldemort, who by now also had recovered for their clash.

'Don't be so smug with yourself. I can kill you and Potter a dozen times over before anyone can disturb me.' Voldemort said.

'Maybe, but that attack drained you severely. I doubt you have enough strength left for another kill beam or at least one that will work as advertised.' Leo said.

Voldemort grimaced. 'There are many ways to die. Avada Kedavra is the least painful.' He said and he readied his wand for another curse.

Leo prepared himself, even though he had no clue as to what to expect. 'Reducto Maximus.' Voldemort said almost leisurely, a foot in front of Leo the floor exploded into small and sharp projectiles. Leo took the brunt of them but a few scraped Harry as well. 'The next one will be aimed at your chest. Care to reconsider dieing for Potter?' Voldemort sneered.

'If I am going to die anyway I might as well do it for someone I care for.' He drew a dagger Harry recognized as the Bright blade he had used to remove the fake Mark from his arm. Harry was a bit stumped by the exclamation Leo made. But it reassured him that Leo didn't hate him.

Leo looked over his shoulder. 'Harry!' He said.

'What?' Harry said curiously.

'When I tell you, run like hell.' Leo answered.

'Where? The place is sealed shut.' Harry protested.

'I'll take care of that. You just get ready to run. Okay?' Leo asked.

Harry took a educated guess as to what Leo was planning. 'No! We can fight him together.' Harry said. Leo shook his head.

'This isn't a discussion. You run when I tell you to or die here with me. Because I can't fight him properly if I can't move.' Leo argued.

'I can help.' Harry said.

'No. You have nowhere near enough experience with curses or combat to handle an opponent like him. A simple expeliarmus or rictusempra isn't going to cut it.' Leo said getting angrier with every word.

'I have beaten him several times already these past years.' Harry countered.

Leo groaned but Harry knew what he meant. Those times were different. Voldemort was stronger than before and, although Harry didn't like to admit it, Leo was right. Harry hadn't studied magic to fight.

'Are two you done talking already?' Voldemort said with mock annoyance.

'Yes I AM!' Leo said. 'Time to finish this.' He added while twirling his dagger.

'Good!' Voldemort too readied himself for what was coming next.

The two duellers were poised for the fight but neither wanted to make the first move. The atmosphere was charged, literally. Harry could feel some of his hairs standing on end as the magical energy emanating from the two fighters was already clashing with each other. The two of them appeared to be waiting for the other to make a move. It was Voldemort who lost his nerve first though, but instead of attacking he tried to coax Leo into attacking him first.

'Come on. Make a move, or is there no real force behind your threat?' Voldemort spat at Leo.

'Just hang on there, or are you really that eager to join your predecessors?' Leo asked in return, Voldemort didn't move but made a nervous noise.

'I'll not be that easy to beat, I have learned from their mistakes.' Voldemort answered.

'Maybe. Aside from the first Dark Lord the others all claimed that they had learned from their predecessor's mistakes. Or have you never wondered why there are only previous Dark Lords and no current ones? And you were defeated before by Harry, what has been done before can be done again.' Leo said calmly, although the sweat that was trickling down the side of his head suggested otherwise.

'ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!!' Voldemort yelled. He made a swish and began muttering a curse.

Leo was faster though. 'LUMOS SOLARIS!' Leo shouted. A bright concentrated beam of sunlight struck Voldemort straight in the face. It blinded him and his robe began to burn as well, wafts of black smoke were coming of it.

'MY EYES!!MY EYES!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!' Voldemort yelled. Leo however didn't really notice this.

He made a fast 180 degrees turn and punched an inch away from Harry's head into the air, in the direction of the double doors behind them. Harry felt a gust of wind and a moment later the doors blew open, almost completely blowing them of their hinges.

'Run Harry. RUN! Get help! I don't care who!' Leo said and turned around again to face Voldemort. Who was regaining his vision.

Harry didn't have to hear it twice and made a break for the door. He had just entered the hallway when he heard the angry voice of Voldemort behind him.

'NOOOOO! POTTER WILL NOT ESCAPE DEATH!!' He shouted. Voldemort then shouted something in Latin that Harry couldn't quite catch. 

Behind him Harry heard an explosion and he could feel a wave of heat and light closing in on him. The dark walls of the unlit hallway turned red with the light of fire that was chasing Harry to consume him. Harry didn't have any time to register this as he forced his tired muscles to go beyond regular exertion and avoid getting himself burned to a crisp. Harry reached the end of the hallway and made a turn to the left, the fire didn't and died when it hit the wall. But Harry didn't stop, he wanted to be as far away from the battle as he could. He couldn't stop if he wanted to anyway, he body was saturated with adrenaline and he couldn't regain control for a long time. Finally he collapsed as his muscles refused to go on. For a minute or so Harry just lay there catching his breath. Then he felt a tremor… And then another. He surmised it was coming from the battle between Leo and Voldemort.

Then Harry remembered what Leo had asked him. "Run Harry. RUN! Get help! I don't care who!"

_ Where am I?_ Harry asked himself. He hadn't really been paying attention in which direction he was running but he saw that he was, in fact, close to Professor McGonagall's office.  
He was considering his options, Harry could go further all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office or to McGonagall's. He quickly made up his mind, as the he felt a strong tremor and the pain in his muscles started to overpower him again. Harry would make his way to McGonagall's office. He walked slowly at first but every time he felt a shake his step quickened.  
The idea that Leo was being tortured or slaughtered came to mind, not necessarily in that order. Despite the fact that the tremors were discomforting because Harry knew that each one of them could be the one that killed Leo, as long as they continued he knew that he wasn't dead.  
However the shakes were becoming more frequent and heavier, leading up to the point that Harry was nearly running when he reached McGonagall's office.

_ Finally!_

Harry didn't bother to knock, he just burst into the office. Right into the middle of a fierce conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were still talking trough the fire place.

'Minerva! He is here! We have to comb the entire school immediately!' Dumbledore said loudly.

'Albus that would take too long. If he really is here than we… Mr. Potter!!! What are you doing out of bed? You are in serious trouble young man!' McGonagall almost yelled. She was just using Harry's entrance as a cover for the fact that she didn't want to continue her conversation with Dumbledore. Harry hadn't heard what she said anyway as the noise of his rushing blood was drowning all the sound, that and the fact that he was panting.

'Volde… mort… Leo… fighting… entrance… hall… Need… help…' He stammered before collapsing again.

McGonagall quickly walked over to him and pulled him in a sitting position. 'Could you repeat that Mr. Potter?' She asked in a panicking voice.

Harry regained his senses and took a deep breath. 'Leo Panther is duelling with Voldemort in the entrance hall.' He paused for a moment. Professor Dumbledore had stepped out of the fireplace. 'Professors. He needs help.' Harry said in final exertion effort. He was exhausted.

'Harry!' Dumbledore said in a kind voice but with a hint of urgency in it. 'Can you tell us what happened exactly?'

'No, Leo needs help. Quickly! Go!' Harry said and he tried to get up but his body refused flat out. Then there was a tremor again.

'What was that?' Professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore had guessed already.

'Can you walk Harry?' He asked.

'No. I can't move. You go help Leo, please.' Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. 'Enervate.' Harry felt the weariness leave his body but he knew it wouldn't last long.

'Now let us go.' Professor Dumbledore said.

The three of them fast-walked to the entrance hall. In no time at all they reached the hallway where Harry had narrowly escaped with his live. It didn't look good, the walls, the floor, the ceiling all scorched black, any paintings that were there had been reduced to cinders. Harry hoped any inhabitants had time to flee before the paintings had been destroyed. On a brighter note all the torches were brightly lit now. The floor was still warm. Then panic struck briefly, this was the hallway where Harry had left his father's invisibility cloak. He wanted to check if it was alright but that wasn't important right now.  
But all of this was nothing compared to the state of the entrance hall.

The floor was even warmer than the hall Harry had just walked through. The description battle-zone barely did it justice, it looked like the lunar surface after an American strike on an Al-Qaida base suspected to be there. There were craters everywhere, on the floor on the walls…

_ On the ceiling?!_ Harry thought as he looked around.

The suits of armour that were stationed there had been blown apart, the pieces were scattered all over the place. The paintings were in even worse condition than the ones in the hall-way. Also anything that could burn, had been burned. In fact the only thing that was untouched by the fire was the carpet that lay in the centre of the room. Except for the holes that had been blown into it, it was still in one piece. Harry suspected that an extinguishing charm had been cast on it.  
Voldemort was gone, leaving no trace of his presence. In the centre of the room was Leo's dagger covered in a dark red ichor.

_ Blood… But whose is it?_

Then Harry heard a voice. It was Leo, he was sitting on the stairs, still holding his wand. Leo was muttering something like. 'Close… I was so close… I was so f****** close…'. It was clear he had been in a fight, his robes were shredded, his right sleeve had been either torn or blown off and any part of his skin that was visible had a cut, bruise or scrape on it. Or on occasion all three of those things.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall surveyed the devastation for a moment before turning to Leo, who was, as it appeared, miles away with his mind.

'What happened here, Mr. Panther?' McGonagall asked.

Leo didn't respond. He didn't even look up to meet her stare. When McGonagall wanted to ask again, he looked up with an expression that read. "Can't you guess?" or "Didn't Harry tell you?". Then he sighed deeply, stood up and walked towards his dagger. While walking he answered her question. 'I had a duel with Lord Voldemort.' He said like he did that everyday and this was always the end result.

He picked up his dagger, pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and cleaned off the blood.

'You did… You fought…' McGonagall was at a loss for words.

'I did. And may I note that if you had come sooner you might have seen it.' Leo said in utter defiance of protocol.

'How well did you fare?' Dumbledore asked. Probably to sooth the situation rather than actually needing to hear it.

'I survived. And so did he. When he sensed you lot coming, he called it a draw and left via Port-key.' Leo answered without looking at Dumbledore. He was looking at something else, a body that lay undisturbed off to the side.

McGonagall didn't see that though, she was looking at Leo's dagger. 'A weapon? I thought we had made ourselves clear when we allowed you to stay. No weapons allowed. Hand it over.' She held out her hand expecting Leo to obey.

'No, this is mine. Get your own dagger.' He said having only heard half of what she had said.

'Hand over the dagger, Now!' She said firmly.

Leo shook his head, now that he understood why she wanted it. 'This is a family heirloom, I can't give it to just anyone. Besides, how am I supposed to do my job if I'm not allowed to carry this tool.' Leo said.

'Tool?! What possible other function can that thing have then drawing blood?' McGonagall asked. She was still holding out her hand although by now she realized that Leo would never give the dagger to her.

'I use it to detect, locate and remove dark magic. The ability to kill people is just a bonus. I stuck Voldemort real good with it, too bad I missed whatever remains of his hart.' Leo answered with a smile on his face.

_ So that was Voldemort's blood on it. Heh, he is better than I thought._

'Minerva, I'll allow Mr. Panther here to carry that dagger if he promises to only use it in an emergency.' Dumbledore interrupted.

'Albus. You can't be serious.' McGonagall said.

'Very well Professor. I promise only to use this in an emergency.' Leo said to Dumbledore. Then he walked up to Draco's unconscious body and pulled him up by his collar. Somehow Draco had been missed by all the curses and hexes that had flying around. Not a bad feat for someone who was out cold.

'What is Mr. Malfoy doing here?' McGonagall asked, clearly unaware of the duel arrangement that had been made earlier today.

Leo sighed. 'Can we focus on what's important here? Or aren't you curious how Voldemort had been able to apparate into Hogwarts.' Leo asked. 'Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question.' He added.

Leo dragged Draco's sorry carcass to the stairs and flung him onto them. Then he pulled Draco's left sleeve back (almost tearing it off in the process), revealing the black skull and snake that had been hidden until now. McGonagall clapped her hand in front of her mouth. Dumbledore turned from curious to concerned and Harry who already knew the mark was there remained relatively calm. Leo didn't see this as he had his back turned to them. He was preparing to remove the mark like he had done with Harry.

Naturally Professor McGonagall misinterpreted the use of the dagger. She pulled out her wand and fired a disarm spell at Leo. Harry had seen what such a spell can do and he expected Leo to be smacked against the stairs. He didn't even flinch.

'My patience with you is running thin, Professor…' Leo said. Harry could feel Leo's anger growing. 'Let me do what I must do. Then you can berate me all you want.' Leo continued.

'Just because Mr. Malfoy made a bad decision, doesn't mean you can just kill him.' McGonagall countered.

'Kill him?!' Leo shouted. The following sound was something between an attempt at a laugh and a deep sigh. 'Poor woman, you have no idea what is going on here, do you?' Leo asked.

McGonagall seemed to be embarrassed by what Leo had said. Whatever the reason she couldn't think of anything to say in return. Dumbledore however did know something to say.

'That's enough, Mr. Panther. My colleague here may not have the knowledge you possess but she deserves your respect. Why don't you explain what you're about to do?' Dumbledore said calmly but with authority.

Leo strained not to go out of bounds. 'Very… well… sir. It'll waste precious time…'

'Leo!' Dumbledore warned.

'Okay, okay. This here mark isn't a genuine Dark Mark, but a copy, a fake mark or Dark Tag as Voldemort calls it.' He looked at professor McGonagall to make sure he didn't have to explain it again. 'But I'm sure your traitor Snape can fill you in on the details.' Dumbledore was about to tell Leo off again when Snape came in on the upper level.

'Headmaster. I found you at last. When I heard this commotion I came looking for you in your office and when… What on earth happened here?' Then Snape saw Harry and Leo. 'Oh, they happened.' He added in his familiar tone.

'Severus. Voldemort made an attempt at Harry's life.' Dumbledore explained. 'And we believe that young Malfoy made it possible for him to apparate into Hogwarts.'

'He- he- he did? How can you be sure?' Snape asked Dumbledore with a bewildered look on his face.

'Severus, are you familiar with something called the Dark Tag?' Dumbledore asked.

Snape seemed reluctant to answer directly, maybe because Harry and Leo were there.

'Severus?' Dumbledore asked again.

'Erm… The Dark Tag is used on prime targets or possible spies within the Death Eater circles. The being where it is placed on then acts as a an amplified apparating target and the person who put it there can apparate next to the target despite of any wards or magical interference.' Snape cautiously explained.

'So you see Minerva, it is imperative it gets removed as soon as possible.' Dumbledore said to McGonagall who nodded in agreement.

'Excuse me headmaster, but the Tag cannot be removed. Voldemort made sure of that. Besides Voldemort doesn't have a Dark Mark on his arm like me.' Snape interjected.

'You really think that would prevent him from being able to put a Tag on someone?' Leo snapped. 'And it can be removed. I already carved one out off Harry's arm.'

Snape looked at Harry with disbelief. 'How?' He asked Leo.

'Just watch.' Leo replied.

Leo firmly grabbed his dagger in his left hand, positioned it above the tag on Draco's arm and then jabbed it into the tag. Harry got a flashback of when Leo had done that to him and he envied Draco for being unconscious.  
The Dark Tag was resisting being removed and changed into a variety of different and violent colours. Harry couldn't avert his eyes from the scene, even though every action Leo took reminded him of when this had happened to him. Leo occasionally pushed the dagger a fraction of an inch deeper into the tag or twisted it. The tag started to boil on Draco's arm, still resisting being removed, but by now was gradually shrinking. Leo's dagger pulsated with white light which pulsed faster as the tag became smaller.  
Then when the tag had disappeared completely Leo quickly pulled the dagger back. Harry expected to see a gaping wound, instead there was no trace of the tag whatsoever.

'That… Is how one removes a Dark Tag.' Leo said as if waiting for applause upon finishing his magic act.

'Impressive, it appears you have some use after all.' Snape said in a demeaning tone of voice.

Leo ground his teeth, he clearly didn't want to give Snape a reply. 'Professor Dumbledore. I suggest Malfoy is taken to the infirmary, his head injury should be looked at.' Leo said without compassion.

'Head injury?' Snape asked with concern. Harry thought he was acting though.

'Yes. I had to knock him out before I could get to Voldemort.' Leo replied.

'Then it will be done. Severus, if you will.' Dumbledore stated.

'As you wish Headmaster.' Snape pulled his wand out. 'Mobilocorpus.' He said and Draco's body floated into an upright position. Snape left immediately with Draco's body hovering behind him.

Leo sat down on the stairs again and groaned softly as he did, hiding his pain as much as he could.

'Perhaps you should visit Madame Pomfrey as well Mr. Panther.' Dumbledore said with genuine concern.

'I'll be alright. It's just a scratch.' Leo said jokingly, wincing slightly in pain as tried to laugh.

'I don't suppose I could change your mind?…' Dumbledore asked.

Leo shook his head. 'I appreciate the concern, it's been a while since someone showed me some but I prefer to handle my injuries myself.' He said. Dumbledore nodded.

'Very well. Harry will you take him back to your dormitory?' He asked Harry.

'Yes professor.' Harry answered and he stuck his hand out to Leo so he could pull himself up. Leo ignored it and got up by himself.

A thought struck Harry that moment._ Would all of this be enough proof that Voldemort had returned? The Ministry would not be able to ignore this would they?_ He decided to ask Professor Dumbledore.

'Erm… Professor Dumbledore?' Harry stammered a bit.

'Yes Harry?' Dumbledore asked in return.

'Do you think that the Ministry will acknowledge the return of Voldemort after this?' Harry asked full of hope.

'No Harry.' Leo answered.

'How would you know? I didn't ask you anyway.' Harry snapped at Leo.

'I figured that if the answer came from me it wouldn't be so hard.' Leo said not the least bit apologetic.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to face Dumbledore and look him straight into his eyes, hoping full heartedly that he would prove Leo was wrong. His hart sank when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

'I am sorry Harry but Leo is right. The Ministry will never hear of this event.' Dumbledore said apologetically.

'Why?' Harry said, he could feel tears of anger pressing behind his eyes.

'Because we have no proof.' Leo said.

'But- but- but… I saw him! You, saw him. Heck even Draco saw him.' Harry cried out.

'The eyewitness reports of a criminal and a boy who is known to have illusions are not even going to be looked at.' Leo said.

'That is a lie. Made up by a gossiping hag… I mean a lousy reporter.' Harry rebuked.

'Regardless of that, the current administration would prefer to damn you with a lie then face the fear of the truth. And If you're wondering about that Malfoy. He would lie about what he has seen to protect his family, whether he was under the Imperius curse or not.' Leo said.

'How would you know if Mr. Malfoy was under the Imperius curse?' Professor McGonagall asked inquisitively.

'I could sense it.' Leo said curtly. A tingle went through Harry's brain, he felt that what Leo said wasn't true.

'Did you really?' McGonagall asked, a sly smile on her face. She too thought that Leo lied.

'Yes!' Leo turned to Harry again. 'This whole thing will be covered up and you must forget it happened. Do not even say anything to your closest friends about Voldermort. Just say you won the duel and that Malfoy is in the Hospital wing because of it.' Leo said sternly.

Harry hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement._ Another day, another place._

'Speaking of a cover-up. Albus how are we going to explain this mess?' McGonagall asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

'We have the night to think about it, Minerva. It'll come to us.' Dumbledore replied.

'How about this?' Leo said half-way up the stairs. 'The shipment of fireworks for the angel's flight had arrived early and Peeves ignited a firecracker when he stumbled upon it which caused what you see here.' He added.

'How do you know about the fireworks? They are not due for two months.' McGonagall sighed. 'Never mind, I do not want to know.' She said.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Thank you Mr. Panther. Get some rest.' He said.

'I'll try, but I fear neither of us will get much sleep tonight.' Leo replied.

Leo quickly climbed to the top of the stairs and waited for Harry to follow suit. Then the both of them began the trip back to the dormitories.  
However around the corner just out of sight of Dumbledore, Snape was waiting for them to appear.

'Not a bad lie Panther. You must have been taught well.' Snape drawled.

'A better education than you have had, traitor.' Leo replied coldly.

'Watch your step Panther. You might come across more opposition than you can see.' Snape said.

'Anyone who crosses me will perish. Even if they claim to have converted.' Leo said slyly.

'Hah, I suppose it's in the nature of the beast to threaten allies.' Snape countered. Harry didn't know what they were talking about and he also couldn't decide whose side to be on.

Leo grabbed Snape's left arm and spoke a language that sounded like gibberish to Harry. The smell of burning flesh filled Harry's nostrils.

'Cross me Snape and you'll find out how close to the truth that statement is.' Leo said. His voice sounded different though, somewhat deeper and more menacing than usual.

Snape wrenched his arm free from Leo's grip and paced quickly away with Draco' body still hovering after him.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what Leo meant by that statement, or what bothered him about Snape so much. Beside the obvious reasons that is.   
Leo turned to Harry again and for a moment he seemed to be an inch taller than usual but what was more disturbing was that his eyes were glowing red and Harry hadn't felt anything. After blinking a couple of times Leo eyes faded back to normal again.

'Not that it is any of my business but why do you hate Snape so much?' Harry asked, thinking it wiser not to ask about the height change or the eyes.

'You're right Harry. It is none of your business… Let's just say that I bear him great ill will.' Leo replied with a shifting voice. 'But that's a vice for a reason.'

'Which is?' Harry asked.

'None of your business, Mr. Potter.' Leo said.

'Fair enough. Let's go.' Harry said somewhat put down by Leo's answer and the fatigue that was returning to his muscles.

They set out via the shortest path to the dormitories which would still take at least half an hour because Leo occasionally staggered or stopped to lean against the wall. And Harry didn't really want to object to these unscheduled stops as his body began to feel heavier after every step.  
The way back may have been easier but no less eerie because over half the torches had gone out and Harry could barely lift his arm, let alone cast lumos.   
During another break in the trip Harry started to recall some of the things that happened during the duel. The reason he didn't recall it earlier was because his thoughts were flying through his head at random before now there simply wasn't enough time to think.

'Leo?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Yes?' Leo asked relatively neutral.

'When you were boasting about your abilities… Were you boasting?' Harry asked, his mind not quite working at full speed.

'Well… Yes.' Harry looked down. 'And no.' Harry looked up again.

'So what is it? Yes or no?' Harry asked now rapidly losing his patience with Leo's confusing answers.

'Yes I did participate with the events I told about but no I didn't do them alone. So it's not my place to claim credit for those things.' Leo said.

'So you did defeat a fallen god?' Harry asked Leo.

'I'm not sure he ever was a god but that is what he called himself.' Leo replied.

'When did this happen?' Harry asked.

'Before you were made aware.' Leo said.

'Aware of what?' Harry asked.

'Aware of magic and the wizarding world.' Leo answered. He was getting annoyed by the barrage of questions and resumed the trip to the Griffindor tower. Harry quickly came after him. Then Harry almost collided with Leo because Leo's strength failed him and he fell to the floor.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked as he helped Leo up.

'I'm fine. It's just been a while since I fought an opponent that was that mu… Who was as strong as he was.' Leo said. He then tried to stand up but collapsed again and he sat down against the wall.

'Since we're not going anywhere soon you might as well tell me about that fallen god.' Harry suggested.

Leo tried to laugh. 'As much as I want to I can't. It's been classified.' He explained.

'So? Tell me what you can say.' Harry opted. He wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

'I'll try but as soon as I start talking gibberish, please stop me.' Leo said.

'Gibberish? How come?' Harry asked taking a seat opposite to Leo.

'That's standard procedure when you still have further use of operatives and you can't mind wipe them. You cast a curse over them so that as soon as they want to tell someone they start talking gibberish. The problem is that the person in question doesn't know it and if he or she keeps on talking for a preset amount of time…' Breath pause. 'It becomes permanent and incurable.' Leo said.

'Then why did you submit to it?' Harry asked. He didn't figure Leo was someone who would allow that to happen.

'When you're stunned, under a full body bind and strapped to a chair with magically reinforced shackles… Well I guess that explains it.' Leo said with a twisted smile on his face.

'O-kay.' Harry said. 'No cure whatsoever?' He asked.

'I know a loophole but unless you can speak Dutch I can't use it.' Leo said.

'No I don't. Now tell me about the god, because I think you're stalling.' Harry said impatiently.

'It was the first real assignment for me and the others.' Leo began.

'You mean those people with whom you slain that dragon, right?' Harry interrupted.

'Yes. You know, we were like the four mousketeers.' Leo said getting a dreamy look on his face.

'You mean Musketeers.' Harry corrected.

'I suppose. What is a musket anyway?' Leo asked.

'You're digressing again. I think you know what a musket is. Get on with the story.' Harry cut in.

'Okay, okay. We had just arrived in Egypt when we received our orders to check for magical disturbances all across Cairo. So we split up and we followed the traces all the way to the pyramids. There we continued the search and we found the secret entrance to flower shop. Accumulating doors walked across the forest crossroad. Ten sphinxes tore their smile off and fell through the ceiling…'

'LEO! STOP! You're not making any sense.' Harry shouted.

'Just in time I might add.' Leo said calmly.

'I thought you said you couldn't tell when you were talking gibberish?' Harry asked.

'I couldn't, but the look on your face spoke loud enough.' Leo replied.

Leo tried to get up again. Harry got up too and gave Leo a hand.

'I just thought of something.' Harry said.

Leo gave him a weird look. 'What would that be?'

'You fought with Voldemort and lived. You're the man who lived.' Harry said with a smile. 'You're gonna be famous.'

'No one is going to know of this, remember? And if it does come out, I will not be mentioned. I'd be lucky if they get my name right. All credit will go to you.' Leo said, with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice.

'But I know the truth. I could explain it.' Harry protested.

'Harry, I don't want to be famous. I'd prefer to be anonymous or infamous. Being a hero is just too much work.' Leo said.

'You're right… I suppose.' Harry thought on that for a moment. How his life would be different if nobody knew his name. If nobody had such great expectations of him. He shrugged it off, nothing could be done about it anymore.

They continued towards the Gryffindor tower. On the way there, they came through the hall where Peeves had been shattering vases earlier. They had almost cleared it when Filch jumped around the corner.

'What are two students doing out off bed? The Head of your house will know of this. Get to my office. NOW!' Filch yelled, fully convinced he was dealing with regular students.

'She already knows. Filch! Get lost.' Leo said standing upright and flexing his muscles.

'You're coming to my office NOW. You'll both be expelled.' Filch continued.

'You know, I really don't like squibs who stand in my way. I just fought Voldemort and pushed him back. You are no match for me.' Leo threatened.

'NO EXUSES. You're coming with me.' Filch said not even listening to what Leo had said.

Just when Harry thought Leo was going to attack, McGonagall's voice came over the magical PA system.

'Mr. Argus Filch please report immediately to the entrance hall. This is an emergency.'

'Consider yourself lucky this time.' Filch said before running into the dark hallway he had just come out off.

Leo leaned against the wall again. He had overexerted his aching body with this burst of rage.

'You should stop doing that. One day you will just collapse and never get up.' Harry said.

'As long as I can stand there is nothing wrong with me. And I've seen how you were injured after skirmishes with Voldemort and his minions. I think I did rather well.' Leo countered.

'Leo. If you had given it your all? If you had fought till you could fight no more? Would you have been able to kill Voldemort?' Harry asked.

Leo took a few steps forward into the darkness and then turned to look at Harry. His eyes had a faint glow like the last embers of a dieing fire. Since Harry didn't feel pain in his scar it meant that this was the natural state of his eyes when looked at from a dark area.

Leo didn't answer the question, in fact he remained silent all the way to the common room. Just before he entered his room he answered.

'No Harry. Even if I had gone full out I wou- could not have killed Voldemort.' With that he entered his room making it impossible for Harry to ask why not.

Hermione was still sleeping at the table, just where Harry had left her.

_ She deserves to sleep in a bed._

Harry walked over to her and looked at her.

_ She does look beautiful when asleep._

'Hermione.' He said and he gave her a nudge. 'Hermione!' She blinked a few times. 'Come on Hermione wake up. It's time to go to bed.' Harry said.

'Wha-? Harry!' Hermione grabbed her wand and before Harry could tell her not to… 'Stupefy!'

That night Harry slept peacefully and uninterrupted by nightmares. 


	8. Chapter 7 Quidditch Conundrums

Chapter 7

Quidditch conundrums.

The next morning Harry woke up on his bed, in the same clothes he was stunned in. His memory failed him beyond that point. His body had simply given in to the relaxation the stun beam provided. He did appreciate Hermione's effort to keep him from duelling and he made a mental note to thank her for it.  
The fact that he was still wearing his clothes also meant that she had the decency not to use that undressing charm she had boasted about.   
Harry took a quick glance at his watch. It was still early. Neville was still snoring loudly. Harry figured he should get up immediately, he also wanted to change clothes because the ones he was wearing smelled like sweat and smoke.  
After a quick shower, a change of clothes and combing his hear (to no result) Harry did a head count. Ron wasn't there.

_Maybe he went downstairs already._ He thought.

Harry made his way into the common room. Like he thought Ron was sitting there reading a book, although from the slouched position Harry could tell he was just staring blankly at the pages.  
As soon as Harry stepped of the stairs Ron looked up, sleep was still very present in his eyes.

'Oy Harry. How did it ~Yawn~ .go last night?' Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment how to properly phrase it. 'I gave Malfoy a sound thrashing. He is in the hospital wing right now because of it.' Harry said with a winning smile which Ron returned.

'Too bad I couldn't be there with you. Must have been a good fight.' Ron said a bit dreamily.

'You wouldn't have wanted to be there. Believe me.' Harry said sincerely. 'Where is Hermione?'

'She is fixing her hair, so we should have.' Ron suddenly looked up.

'You would have what Ron?' Hermione asked from the overpass.

'Nothing Hermione.' Ron said evasively. Hermione quickly made her way downstairs.

'I'm not in the mood Ron. Watch yourself.' Hermione snapped. Small bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept much last night.

'That time of the month again.' Ron said out loud, although he intended to keep the comment to himself. He ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding Hermione's backhand slap.

'You can't say I didn't warn you.' She said still a bit miffed. 'As for you!' Hermione said suddenly turning to Harry, who had been watching to two of them with mild amusement. 'Despite my warning you went to have a duel anyway and you didn't even wake me.'

'If I had woken you, you would have stunned me before I could leave.' Harry said in defense.

'My point exactly!' Hermione said with a warning index finger to Harry's nose.

The logic escaped him for the moment. 'Well. Anyway I wanted to thank you for trying to stop me. It might have saved me some trouble.' Harry said and Hermione's expression lifted.

'What you mean mate? I thought you said you thrashed Malfoy so badly he'll be in the hospital wing for at least a month.' Ron said not really thinking at usual speed.

Hermione first gave a mean look to Ron and than turned to Harry and gave him a I'm-a-Prefect-and-you-are-in-trouble look. Harry tried to sooth the tension. 'Ron. No need to exaggerate. I only knocked him unconscious.' Harry said with a tremble in his voice.

'You did what?!' Hermione said positively fuming. Harry rather faced the wrath of Voldemort then the wrath of Hermione any day.

'Hermione. please calm down. Malfoy didn't suffer any serious injuries.' Harry continued.

'Ohhh! Boys!' Hermione said.

'Hermione please. Would you rather have me in the infirmary?' Harry said.

'No! It's just that. Do you always have to settle your differences with violence?' Hermione asked with that disappointed undertone only she could use.

'Of course not. It's just that.' Harry started but he shut up as he saw that no answer would satisfy Hermione in this case.

'Hermione. What is your problem? I thought you couldn't stand Malfoy's guts.' Ron said not feeling a need to be sensitive about this.

'I do but I don't feel that every time he challenges you, both of you. That you should come running with wands blazing.' Hermione said looking sad. 'It will get you killed someday.'

_If only she knew._ Harry thought.

'I'm sorry Hermione. I'll think about that next time. 3. 2. 1.' Harry said. As he finished the countdown he looked around for something.

'Harry? What is it?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing. I guess I was wrong about something.' Harry replied.

'Not really, but I anticipated your actions.' Leo said from far corner which was hidden in shadow. He stepped forward into the light. 'He was trying to figure out my response time. At least you're alert.'

'Why is that?' Hermione asked.

'It's always a good idea to be able to predict your allies while remaining unpredictable to your enemies, even if they suddenly be reversed.' Leo said.

'Are you expecting us to become enemies?' Harry asked.

'One should never exclude the possibility.' Leo said.

'If you ever try to harm Harry you'll have to go through me first.' Ron said defiantly and he stepped in front of Harry.

Leo didn't really act disturbed, he gave a casual glare to Ron and then said. 'Take a good look at me kid. If I wanted to kill him you wouldn't be an obstacle to me.'

'You really get a bang out of this big time mysterious man act, don't you?' Harry said.

'It's one of the few things that make my life worth living.' Leo replied. 'But I really have to talk to Harry.' He slowly looked at Ron and Hermione. 'In private.' He added.

'Hey! Whatever you want to tell Harry you can tell us.' Hermione argued.

'You couldn't be further from the truth Miss Granger. Join me in the shadows when you are ready, Harry.' Leo turned around and stepped back into the darkness which swallowed him whole.

Harry was about to follow him when Hermione pulled him back by his arm. 'Harry you can't trust him. He could be a Deatheater.' She said.

'Somehow I don't think so. I trust him, to a point. Trust in my judgement. Okay?' Harry said.

Hermione released him and Harry walked over to the dark corner.

'This sucks. What could be so important that we aren't allowed to hear it.' Ron said.

'Don't be like that Ron. If we can't be in the conversation then at least we can eavesdrop.' Hermione said with a smirk.

'Hermione?! You've been hanging out with Harry and me too long.' Ron said with mock surprise.

'I know. Now be quiet.' She took out her wand. 'Amplify audio.' She then put the base off her wand against her ear and pointed the tip towards the corner.

'Does that work?' Ron asked as he guessed what she was trying.

'It should, I read it in that book that Leo had given to Harry.' Hermione answered.

She aimed and re-aimed her wand to get a clear reception. After a bunch of crackle and strange pounding, which she identified as someone's hart beat, she finally got voices.

'...really necessary?' Harry's voice said.

'I'm afraid so. This is about last night.' Leo's voice answered.

'What are they saying?' Ron asked impatiently.

'Be quiet. I'll tell you when they are done.' Hermione snapped and she swore a bit because she lost her aim. She found it again quickly.

'Why can't the others here this?' Harry asked.

'Have you forgotten your promise already?' Leo asked in return. 'Excuse me Harry. You really shouldn't use Order tricks against me Miss Granger. Stop trying to listen in or I will take offensive action. Silenco.'

Loud static and a high beep replaced the voices and Hermione dropped her wand before she blew her eardrum. 'Damn.' She said.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

Meanwhile in the corner.

'What did you do?' Harry asked concerned for his friends.

'I erected a silence field around us. We can't have unauthorised ears.' Leo replied.

'Okay. So what you want to talk about?' Harry asked.

'Just a check-up that you will keep your promise, also I have something which needs to be returned to you.' Leo answered.

'I haven't told them about the truth. But it feels wrong to lie to them.' Harry sighed. 'This all feels wrong. Voldemort apparating into school. Can't I be safe anywhere?' Harry exclaimed.

'No one is safe all the time, but that not important. Overall you are safest here. Relatively anyway.' Leo answered.

'Relatively? Why can't I be absolutely safe?' Harry asked though he knew the answer.

'You wouldn't want to life completely safe. That's boring.' Leo said.

'Forget it. You said you had something to be returned to me? What is it?' Harry asked.

'You dropped this just before the duel with Malfoy. By all rights it belongs to you.' Leo said as he pulled a large piece of cloth out of his pocket. It seemed way too big to fit in his pocket. 'Magical pockets.' Leo commented as he saw Harry's astonished look. When Leo had almost pulled it out completely Harry recognized it. It was his father's invisibility cloak.

Harry felt an urge to hug Leo for keeping it safe but decided not to. 'When did you get it?' Harry asked in amazement.

'I picked it up just before I entered the room and Voldemort locked the doors. You really should take better care of your things. You never know what might happen with them if you leave them out of your sight.' Leo said and he handed the cloak back to Harry.

'I put it there to protect it from damage it might get from the duel.' Harry countered.

'These cloaks are designed to last. I know, my family was. is stockholder in the company that makes these cloaks. This one is no different.' Leo said while pointing at Harry's cloak.

'Maybe. But if you picked it up before the duel that means that you had it with you last night. Why didn't you give it to me then?' Harry asked.

'I forgot.' Leo replied.

'Liar.' Harry said.

'Okay. I wanted to know more about it. It's just a stupid quirk but I like to know more about old things, weapons, armour, cloaks and other things.' Leo said a slight blush on his face.

'Really? I didn't think this cloak was that old. No more than 20 or 25 years. So what did you find out?' Harry asked with interest.

'25 years? No Harry that cloak is at least 150 years old.' Leo said with laughter in his voice.

'...'

A thousand thoughts and questions popped up in Harry's mind. Again a surprise in his life with an item he thought he knew well enough. The most important questions stuck, "How did my father get this cloak?" and "How can Leo be so sure it's that old?".

'Erm. How can you be.' Harry began but Leo cut in.

'I've studied the cloak closely and the creator's mark.' Leo pointed at a pattern below the collar on the inside. '. was used up to the middle of the 19th century. It could be older but there is no way to tell without a potentially destructive time search spell. Which would require a piece of the cloak to perform. And I think you'll agree with me that that is a waste of good material.' Leo explained.

'Do you know how my father got the cloak?' Harry asked.

'No. The only one who can tell you that is your father.' Leo said with his back turned to Harry.

'But he is dead! He can't tell me anything.' Harry protested with the suspicion that Leo was avoiding the question again.

'There is a way in which he could.' Leo started. Harry wanted to know how and why but Leo shushed him and continued. 'He could have written it in a journal or told his friends. Question them first before asking me a favour.' Leo said as a warning.

'But you are here. There is no time like the present. Please, tell me what you know.' Harry pleaded.

'Patience is a virtue. You talk to your father's friends first, if that doesn't satisfy you I might reconsider.' Leo replied.

'But... but... FINE!' Harry yelled rather pissed off.

'Ow. please don't yell Harry.' Leo said as he grabbed his head as though afraid it might come off. 'I've got a terrible head-over. I mean hang-ache. Argh! Ow!' Leo stammered.

'You were drunk last night?!' Harry said, seriously considering to harm Leo for some reason.

'No... only a little. What?! You don't really think I would face Voldemort head-on sober, do you?' Leo said shifting the blame away from him. Harry thought of a snide remark which fit Leo's question perfectly. 'If you value your health you'll not reply to that.' Leo warned. Harry decided it wasn't worth it.

'Anything else?' Harry asked getting fed up with Leo.

'Only a message from Professor McGonagall. That is, unless you have any questions you want answering first.' Leo answered.

'Yes, there is something I wanted to know. Why did you stick up for Draco? He could have been expelled for what he'd done. Why did you say you could sense the imperius curse, when it was clear to everyone there that you lied about it?' Harry asked.

'For that you must consider the future.' Leo said.

'Huh?' Harry said in return.

Leo squeezed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. 'Okay, let's take the hypothetical situation that Malfoy had been expelled. Tell me what would have happened?' Leo asked.

'Draco would not be here anymore, his wand would be broken, Draco would be out of my life and he'd be forbidden from using magic forever.' Harry summed up.

'Be serious Harry, if Malfoy were kicked out his father would continue his training. Can you guess what would happen then?' Leo said sternly.

'Instant Deatheater.' Harry muttered.

'Exactly.' Leo said.

'So what?! He has already decided to join with Voldemort.' Harry argued.

'As long as he is here we give him a choice. Something he wouldn't have if we threw him out now. Besides it isn't certain he has chosen already.' Leo said.

'Maybe, but still.' Harry began.

'But what? You wouldn't even give him a chance? What if Dumbledore hadn't given Snape a chance? Would Voldemort be defeated as easily as he was the first time?' Leo asked.

'As I recall it was my mother's love that saved me and defeated Voldemort. What does Snape have to do with it?' Harry countered.

'It was because of information he and others supplied that you parents went into hiding in the first place. Setting in motion a series of events that led to Voldemort's defeat.' Leo said. 'That's why the traitor is still alive and not in prison.'

'I give up. Why do you call Snape a traitor?' Harry asked.

'Because he is a traitor, to both sides.' Leo said with anger. 'But that is not important right now. This conversation has gone on long enough.'

'So now what?' Harry asked.

'A message from McGonagall. I went downstairs already. You and Miss Granger are to report to her as soon as possible.' Leo said.

'Why are you so formal about my friends? You're going to be around them for a while, you can speak to them or about them by their first name.' Harry wondered.

'Because calling people by their first name is a privilege earned by friendship. I don't have that. See you around Harry.' Leo said and he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to his room.

Harry too came out of the shadow. Ron and Hermione ran over to him.

'This has got to stop.' Ron said.

'What did you talk about?' Hermione asked.

'Another time.' Harry answered. His friends stared at him but accepted his answer for now. 'Hermione we have to go to Professor McGonagall right away.' Harry stated.

'Lead on.' Hermione sighed, she didn't really feel like seeing the head of her House right now.

The two of them walked over to the portrait hole and Ron yawned something about getting ready behind their backs. A few minutes later they were at McGonagall's office. McGonagall explained about the accident in the entrance hall and what consequences it would have. The two of them were to maintain order in the area and keep rumours to a minimum. This struck Hermione as a bit odd but she agreed anyway.  
Afterwards they returned to the Gryffindor tower to get their school stuff together and wake Ron up as he had gone back to bed. Then the three of them set out for breakfast.

On the way down they couldn't resist the urge to check the devastation. Even though Harry had seen it last night already, it looked even worse in daylight. To prevent students from wandering paths had been set with cordon barriers. Boards had been laid down over the biggest craters so that no one would fall and break something.

'Whoa! How did you say this happened?' Ron asked.

'Peeves set off fireworks that had been delivered here.' Harry answered. He felt a stab of guilt about lying to Ron but he told himself that it would be better all around.

'Filch must be fuming about this. Maybe he'll get Dumbledore to get rid off Peeves for this.' Ron said. They continued their way to the great hall.

'I doubt he'll be able to catch him.' Hermione said. Then Peeves zoomed out of the wall and hovered in front off them.

'Filchy catching me. Hehehe. Because of what? Those fireworks? I really wish it was me but didn't find fireworks when I came by here last night. Do you want to know what I did find?' Peeves said teasingly.

_Please shut up. Don't tell them anything._ Harry thought.

'Liar. Professor McGonagall already told us that you did do it. Get lost!' Hermione said.

'Ohhh, Miss perfect Prefect wants to get rid off me? I don't lie about these things. Where's the fun in that? Don't you want to know what really happened?' Peeves made a lazy looping and then floated upside-down in front of Ron who seemed interested.

'All right then. I'll bite what did you see?' Ron asked.

_Ron! NO!_

'Come closer, they mustn't hear.' Peeves whispered.

Ron eyed him carefully but did step closer. Just before he came close enough Peeves looked up in horror and flew away through the ceiling at full speed. The trio turned around to see what was there. but there was nothing. Ron and Harry turned to Hermione to ask what could scare a poltergeist but she told them, with a blush, that she didn't know.

_ Phew. The secret is still safe._

Just before entering the great hall Harry stopped in front of the plaque with all of Voldemort's victims names. He wondered what name Leo had looked at, then suddenly Harry noticed the name he had heard Leo tell Voldemort the previous night.

Marinus Panther. There was a subscript beneath it. In fact all of the names had one but that was near impossible to see unless you were standing with your nose against the plaque. For some reason this text stood out.

_ Died while protecting a balance lost. His pride claimed his life, his sacrifice saved his soul. An ally and friend will be missed but not forgotten. -Albus Dumbledore._

'Come on Harry, I'm hungry.' Ron moaned and he dragged Harry into the great hall.

A little later they were well into their breakfast when Leo staggered in. He had his hood up and he slouched. Walking looked like it hurt like hell. He sat down next to Harry and he pulled his hood back. Leo had darkened his glasses.

'Anyone who makes a sound louder than this dies.' Leo threatened.

'Good morning to you as well.' Ron said loudly so the whole table heard.

Harry kicked Ron under the table when he felt his scar burning, Leo wasn't bluffing.

'House-elf! Ow!' Leo said a bit too loud for his head-ache. There was a popping noise behind him.

'Yes, sir?' The house-elf said with a squeaky voice.

'Bring me a large pot of coffee. Muggle-brand if you have it.' Leo whispered.

'All right, sir. Back in jiffy.' The house-elf said and disappeared with a pop.

'You could have been nicer to him.' Hermione said a bit angry.

'Why?' Leo said not looking up to meet her gaze.

'Because house-elves are beings too, they deserve more appreciation.' Hermione explained.

'Slytherin's are beings too. Are you nice to them?' Leo asked in return.

'That's different.' Hermione said, but she realised that she couldn't win this argument.

'I don't see how, until you can justify why you can't be nice to fellow beings I suggest you don't tell me how to act to creatures I have more knowledge off.' Leo said as closing argument.

Hermione was just about to counter that when a glass jar filled with coffee appeared in front of Leo.

'~SIGH~ House-elves.' He said. Then Leo pulled out his wand and transfigured the jar into a thermos. This made most of the wizard born students to look up to the thing, which they had never seen before.

'You're going to drink all of that?' Ron asked.

'Yep.' Leo replied.

Leo then turned a goblet into a large mug, filled it with coffee, added sugar and powered milk (which he had with him) and after stirring it he gulped it down in ten seconds. This earned him more curious looks from those sitting around him.

'Dragon-scale oesophagus.' Leo said and everybody returned to their breakfast.

Hermione had lost the comment she made up to counter Leo's so she decided to drop it, for now. For a while the table remained quiet. Slowly conversations started again an inevitably the topic came to Harry's duel.

'So Harry. I heard you gave Malfoy a good walloping last night.' Dean Thnomas said.

'Erm... Well yes I did.' Harry said hesitantly. It was bad enough lying to Ron but the entire Gryffindor house would hear this and the rest of the school soon after.

'Come on don't be modest. When I came by the infirmary this morning I saw Malfoy there with bandages around his head.' Neville commented. Several of students looked at him for a moment.

'Why did you have to go to the infirmary in the first place Neville?' Lee asked.

'No... no reason.' Neville said a bit panicked. They dropped it and resumed with Harry's duel.

'So what hex did you use to get him like that?' Dean asked.

Harry racked his brain for a hex which could do that. 'Er... Rictusempra.?' Harry's answer was too much of a question not to be noticed.

'You were there weren't you? How could you not remember what spell you used?' Dean asked. The others shifted closer so not to miss his explanation.

'Well, I was tired and it all went so fast. I... I... I just forgot.' Harry stammered quickly.

'Ridiculous. Try harder, tell us which spell Harry.' Dean urged.

'Well I... uh... It's erm...' Harry uttered.

'He used a displacement hex.' Leo said off to the side. Immediately everybody looked at him.

'A what? And how would you know?' Lee Jordan asked.

'A displacement hex is a powerful spell which if placed correctly can blow a fully grown man across the great hall. I was a witness.' Leo said not looking up to meet the others gazes.

'A witness? You mean you were there?' Dean asked surprised. Ron and Hermione sighed just out of hearing range.

'That is what being a witness means isn't it?' Leo replied.

'Harry I thought the deal was just you and Draco?' Dean asked.

Harry felt a bit shaken by this question. One of his friends was openly questioning his integrity. Harry could lie about why Leo was there, or maybe stay quiet and avoid the question, but he didn't want to lie anymore. Fortunately for Harry Leo stepped in to pull him out of the fire.

'By now it is no secret that I'm looking after Harry's health.' He started.

'Yeah, so?' Lee asked in a tone that he didn't care.

'And we all know how bent on winning the Slytherins are.' Leo continued.

'And?' Came from multiple people at the table.

'I figured that Malfoy would cheat. So I made sure that he couldn't.' Leo replied.

'Did he cheat?' Someone further down the table asked.

'Yes. He called in the help of a fellow Slytherin. A seventh year I think. I gave him a good scare.' Leo said.

'What was his name?' Fred and George asked with a vengeful look in their eyes.

'I didn't quite catch it. Ehh Tom something I think. I doubt he will show himself openly like he did last night though.' Leo answered. Harry felt like smacking Leo in the face. Even though there few at the table who knew about Tom Riddle, he knew that Hermione did and that she would figure it out if she had been listening.

'Could you describe him for us?' George asked.

'Tall and stringy, a real snake.' Leo replied. 'Sorry but I don't recall anything else and like I said, it doesn't matter. He is too scared to make a move for a while.'

'We'll find him.' Fred said.

The table returned to normal and soon after regular conversation took over. Life at Hogwarts returned to normal as well. As normal as Hogwarts can be of course.

The incessant mysteries stopped. Mostly. Hermione remained silent about she had found out in the book. Leo remained tight-lipped and there were no more anonymous notes. Which was just fine with Harry, who wanted to concentrate more on schoolwork and less on things that were not really his concern anyway.  
Draco wouldn't come out of the infirmary for a week and afterward he remained cautious around Harry.  
For a time there was peace. I suppose I should tell you about the other classes that they had and I will.  
First, herbology. It hadn't changed much, they were still learning plants and their uses. Leo however had a hard time fitting in because he had black thumbs instead of green ones like Neville. After he had managed to permanently kill Lazarus weed. twice, professor Sprout asked him to help her keep the place in order rather than touching anymore of her precious plants. Leo conceded and would spend the remainder of the time cleaning up. It would be some time before he would touch another plant in that greenhouse.

Second, care for magical creatures. This was rather enjoyable. Hagrid was teaching with full confidence and brought some interesting creatures to class. Harry sincerely hoped that he would stay as long as possible.

And finally defence against the dark arts class. These classes would prove interesting but not really educational. Professor Doodle's memory was. How can I properly phrase this? It was worse than Neville's.   
Any lecturing he gave was interesting but completely incomprehensible. Because part way into a sentence he would forget what he was talking about and he continued with the first thing that popped into his mind. This kept the students on their toes but rarely taught them anything.  
As forgetful as Doodle was he was never late for class or forgot to take tests. As a rule he took a pop quiz every Friday. And then another and another because he kept forgetting he'd already taken one.  
After two of such lessons the prefect counsel gathered and they figured that a solution was necessary. They decided that the top two students of each year would tutor their fellow house members minus a year. So the 7th years would teach the 6th years. The 6th would teach the 5th and so on.  
Harry was chosen to be tutor as well as Hermione and he wasn't really looking forward to it. Mainly because of all the extra work it would need. He was very relieved when he heard that some exterior help had been called in with authority off Dumbledore.  
Harry didn't know who it was until he found a little note in between the lesson material that had been provided.

_ Good luck with the tutoring lessons. If you need any help. Write me._

R.J. Lupin.

P.S.  
Snuffles says hi.

One more thing I didn't mention about defence against the dark arts. After the first lesson ended Leo stepped up to Professor Doodle and asked. 'Excuse me professor. Have we met before? You seem familiar somehow.'

On which Doodle answered. 'Uhmm Met you say? Sorry I don't recall seeing your face before.' There was a certain tension in the professor's voice that defied explanation.

Time progressed and a steady rhythm set in. After the first week a rumour was released into the school gossip system. There was talk of the Gryffindor quidditch team and that it may not be able to play because they had no keeper.  
This kept going on until it had become a story of how Gryffindor would forfeit their chance for the quidditch cup because the entire team didn't want to play. Three weeks had passed already.  
So when Harry caught wind of this he summoned the rest of the team for an emergency meeting.

And so, on that Friday after classes, the remainder of the Gryffindor quidditch team assembled in the common room to discuss where to go from here.

'Gryffindor comrades, friends in quidditch. You are summoned here today to answer the threat of rumour.' Harry began theatrically. 'Our team stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. We will decide or we will fall.' Harry couldn't keep his face straight after this.

After a few snickers from the others the meeting truly began.

'Seriously though, we need a new keeper fast.' Harry said. The others nodded in agreement.

'We also need to start training soon as well.' Harry said. Again there was no argument. 'Does anyone care to say how we will do this?'

'We could spread the word that we need a new keeper.' George said. 'We need the practise in advertising.' Fred finished.

'I know several people who are interested in the position.' Angelina commented.

'Hmmm. I'm not sure that is fast enough. But it's a start.' Harry said. A small worry line on his forehead.

'Something wrong Harry?' Katie asked.

'Not really. I just realized again that the majority of this team is in their seventh year. We may need to keep a look out for people who can take your positions when the time comes.' Harry didn't flinch as he said this.

'Hey wait just a freaking minute!' Fred yelled. 'We're not out of the game yet.' George then cut in. 'And another thing. Who made you captain? Something Wood neglected to tell us when he left?' They both stood up ready to make more arguments with an excessive amount of swearing.

In background more students came in to do homework or relax.

'Sit down!' Angelina shouted across the table. 'He isn't captain he is just providing leadership until we do have one.'

'Why do you two care? You think you can do better?' Alicia, who had been silent until now, asked.

'Well.' Fred said cautiously. 'I...I... I'm just a little unnerved. I. We don't want it to end and Harry just reminded me of it.' The twins sat down again. 'I'm sorry.' George said to Harry. 'We both are.' He added.

The meeting continued without further disagreements. The twins were put in charge of promoting a high attendance and defusing the negative rumours, the chasers were send out to make sure they had all the equipment they needed. Harry would take care of the official business, such as making sure that the pitch was theirs for as long as it took.

Early next morning. Harry was dressed in his quidditch outfit and his firebolt on his shoulder stepped into the cool and moist air of a typical Saturday morning. It had rained during the night and the pitch was muddy. Harry didn't mind this so much as anyone who fell would have less chance of getting hurt.

The weather was unpredictable and in exact balance between sun and drizzle. In short it was dry at the moment but the clouds promised rain later. Harry looked up and spotted some sheep clouds. They were bleating. He quickly made a mental note to himself to sleep longer next time.

Harry mounted his broom and was about to kick off for a quick flight over the pitch when behind him the door opened and Leo stepped out. He too had a broom with him.

'Don't tell me you are going to try out for keeper? Are you?' Harry asked over his shoulder towards Leo. He then kicked off and turned around.

'No, I'm not going to try out for anything. I don't even like quidditch. But since you are going to fly, I will have to be able to fly.' Leo yelled towards Harry.

'Do you even like flying?' Harry asked.

'I'm not very fond off heights but I'll fly with the best of them if it's necessary.' Leo replied as he stopped in front off Harry.

'Right. How do you manage to get up this early anyway? If I recall right you went to bed after me.' Harry asked.

'I simply never went to sleep.' Leo replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. 'O-kay.' With a long emphasis on the "kay".

Harry then turned around and began a series of exercises. A couple of loops, several corkscrews and a fast turn around a goal post (a quick evasive manoeuvre). After a fast sprint and dive Harry returned to the entrance of the pitch. Leo was still there leaning casually against the wall.  
No wait not just standing. He was asleep.

'Leo.' Harry said softly to see if Leo was truly asleep. When no response came Harry became agitated. 'Some protector. Falls asleep on the job.' Harry grumbled.

'Must kill him. Must kill Potter.' Leo said drowsily.

_ What the f...?_ Harry thought.

'He has become a nuisance. He knows too much about me.' Leo continued. 'But there is one thing he doesn't know.'

_ Yes?_

'He doesn't know that... that...'

'Say it!' Harry thought out loud.

'...That I don't talk in my sleep.' Leo said with his eyes wide open.

Needless to say Harry was startled by this. 'You bastard. Don't ever do that again.'

'I do what I feel like doing. It keeps you sharp. Besides you got better problems. You booked the pitch from dawn till lunch, right?' Leo said and he pointed to the door behind Harry.

The Slytherin quidditch team was coming out in full gear lead by Draco. Feeling a flashback of the event in his second year coming up, Harry stepped towards them.

'I booked the pitch for today Draco. What are you doing here?' Harry said loudly. The Slytherin entourage stopped in front of him.

'I have been given special permission by Professor Snape to break in the new team.' Draco answered.

'I'll break your face if you set so much as one foot onto the field.' Harry snapped at him. The door opened again and the rest of the Gryffindor team came out carrying several cases with quidditch supplies. They stopped when they saw the Slytherins.

'Really Potter?' Draco said haughtily. 'Unless you have some more compelling argument I suggest you get out off our way.' Draco stepped forward. Harry drew his wand.

'I warned you. I booked the pitch for today and you're not getting on the field.' He said angrily.

Leo then stepped forward and he pushed Harry's arm down. 'Now, now Harry. There is no need for violence. If Mr. Malfoy here has permission to train than I'm sure he doesn't mind proving it.' He said.

'Yeah, show me some proof Malfoy.' Harry said.

'As you wish.' Draco answered and he pulled a note out off his pocket. He held it out to Harry but Leo grabbed it out off his hand.

Leo studied the note for a while before saying something. 'An impressive forgery Mr. Malfoy. Impressive but not good enough.' He crumpled the note and threw it back at Draco.

Now Draco blew up. 'This not a forgery! Now step aside! The field is ours.' He shouted.

'Without permission you may not go near the field.' Leo said in return.

'This note is our permission.' Draco said while holding it up.

'What note?' Leo asked innocently. In a flash the note turned to ashes and fell apart in Draco's hand.

Draco kept staring at his empty hand. He just couldn't believe that someone had dared to do something like this, especially because it had been done to him.

'You will pay for that.' Draco said in cold rage. 'You destroyed an official document. That should be enough to suspend you. Or if I push it, expel you.'

Leo didn't reply to this and put his broom on his shoulder. He was just about to step onto the pitch.

'DID YOU HEAR ME?!' Draco yelled at full strength. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Leo's broom. 'You'll pay for this! Shocka!'

An electric discharge erupted out off Draco's wand. Time almost seemed to slow down and Harry followed the spark all the way to it's target. It didn't hit though as Leo had turned around and blocked the spark with his hand.  
Harry had seen this type of spark ignite books and send students to the infirmary. Leo didn't do so much as flinch, as if he had been struck by a feather rather than a high voltage spark.

'You Malfoy inbreeds must have lousy memories.' Leo began calmly. 'I can ignore insults, I CAN ignore threats, BUT I NEVER, EVER IGNORE ATTACKS!!'

He threw his broom on the ground, drew his dagger and made a step towards Draco.

Draco couldn't speak, he was still to flabbergasted by the ineffectiveness of his hex. He did maintain his composure though and assumed a duelling stance. The Slytherins behind him made an educated guess about what would happen and ran for cover.

'Are you ready for this?' Leo asked slyly.

'Have at you, Panther.' Draco answered.

Harry thought for a split second of intervening. He had seen what Leo could do and he didn't want the pitch to suffer the same. But a wink from Leo told Harry enough. Draco was slowly backing away, maybe even hoping that his comrades would come to help him.

'Come on Malfoy. Where is that backbone you just showed?' Leo taunted.

Draco didn't answer.

'Maybe I should make it easier.' Leo held his dagger horizontally in front of him so light reflected off it, showing all it splendour. 'If you can disarm me, you win. If I slit your throat, I win.' Leo said.

Draco gulped and moved his free hand to his throat. Then a twinkle came into his eye. He had an idea. 'How about we raise the stakes?' Draco said with a growing smile.

'This could be interesting.' Leo murmured. 'What do you propose?'

'If I win you give me your knife.' Draco said resolutely.

Leo laughed out loud. 'You got more spine then I thought but you can't handle this dagger.'

'Are you afraid you might lose it?'

'Not at all. Just so we are clear, what would you offer if you lose?' Leo asked.

'I wont lose but say that you lucky, I'll allow these Gryffindors onto the pitch.'

'Hardly a fair deal, but since you have nothing else I want. I accept.' Leo said.,br> 'Good.' Draco made a fast 360 turn and cast expeliarmus. 

Leo dodged it and said. 'Accelerati.' His body became a blur. Draco who was getting seriously upset with the miss started a rapid fire of stun beams. Leo, who was moving impossibly fast, ran towards Draco and managed to get missed by all the beams and when he was just a foot away from Draco he dropped in to a crouch and jumped.  
Leo was somehow able to jump twice his height. He landed behind Draco and turned around slowly moving one hand to Draco's neck.   
This was happening to fast for Draco to respond. All off a sudden someone shouted behind them. 'Malfoy! Get down!'. The members of the Slytherin team had regrouped and now that Leo had his back turned they made their move. All six of them cast stun beams at Leo. Draco fell down on all fours and the beams hit nothing but air. A small cut on Draco's cheek gave away that Leo had almost managed to get to his throat.

'Where is he?' Draco cried as he got up.

Leo had jumped away, he landed several feet off to Draco's right.

'Scared yet?' Leo asked. He broke into another run. The speed difference was clear. Leo was moving in fast forward while Draco turned to face him in slow motion. A few feet before reaching Draco Leo jumped, made a half turn in mid air and grabbed his opponent by his armpits. He lifted Draco of the ground making a vertical circle which ended with Draco slamming with his back into the stand.  
Leo then made another half turn in mid air, placed his feet on Draco's chest and kicked off hard.  
This knocked whatever breath Draco still had left in his lungs out. Leo made soared through the air and landed feet first in a crouching position a few yards away.

Draco was leaning half dazed and very badly hurt against the stand, his vision was wobbly and his mind a blur. He tried to focus on his opponent who was slowly walking towards him.

'Wha- areeee youu?' Draco muttered.

'Ask your father. He should know.' Leo answered.

With great effort Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Leo. 'Ava- Avada.' Draco muttered.

Leo made a quick dash, slammed Draco in the stomach. Then he grabbed him by the throat and held his dagger against the artery.

'You really shouldn't have done that.' Leo bit at Draco. 'If I were allowed it would have cost you your life.' He removed his dagger and let Draco fall to the ground. 'Your ambitions will be the death of you Malfoy.'   
Leo pulled out his wand 'But not today, Vitae.' Draco's cuts healed instantly.

'Why did you heal me?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Because I don't feel like explaining your corpse to Dumbledore.' Leo said coldly. 'Now get your sorry carcass of the field, you lost the duel.'  
'You'll regret this.' Draco said. 'I will get you for this.'

'Just go Malfoy.' Harry cut in.

Draco stumbled away supported by two other Slytherins. Harry watched them go through the door and see the door close before turning to Leo.

Leo was just standing there, as if he'd turned into a statue made out off flesh. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to ask him anything or to reprimand him on his behaviour. But then suddenly Leo cringed and grabbed his right hand as though it had been put on fire.

'Leo! Are you alright?' Harry asked with great concern.

Leo didn't answer right away and turned his back to Harry. 'I'm fine. I indulged myself too much in that fight. That's all.' He finally answered. 'The pitch is yours again. I'll watch the events from above.' And with that he mounted his broom and flew up to the stand where the teachers usually sat.

Harry didn't get a chance to go after him since the first candidates for the tryout started arriving. The tryouts themselves were rather uneventful. Students from second till sixth year applied for the keeper position. Even a couple of first years tried to apply with the argument that the rules were bent for Harry so why not for them.  
Among the competitors was Ron who was standing out among the crowd because a rumour was going around that he would be picked for the position because of his friendship with Harry and his brothers.  
To keep things fair several rules were implemented. To give no one a speed advantage everyone had to tryout on the same broom. The tryouts would have to be done in full quidditch gear and everyone had to run the same tests regardless of gender or age.

When they had reached lunchtime everyone who had applied had been given their turn and the weary Gryffindor team made arrangements to choose their new keeper. While the others packed up the spare quaffles and bludgers Harry went one last time around pitch to make sure they had found all the quaffles that had not been caught. After he had made sure that the pitch was clean he swung by the teachers box. Leo was gone, this didn't surprise Harry in the slightest.

Later in a secluded and silent classroom.

'I know we're all tired but we all agreed not to leave this room before choosing our new keeper.' Harry stated with a loud yawn at the end.

'They were all very promising. It's so hard to choose one over the others.' Katie yawned in reply.

'Well not all of them.' George said. 'Yeah. What about that 3rd year? What was his name?' Fred mused. 'Paul I think.' George answered. 'That's it Paul "Fumble-fingers".' Fred said with a snigger.

'It's Paul Chase. And yes he was without a doubt the worst.' Angelina corrected.

'We're not deciding who would be the worst choice. We're looking for the most talented and skilled.' Harry cut in. Although he too cracked a smile with the thought of that particular run.

Paul had been unable to dodge any bludgers and only managed to catch one quaffle.

'Let's go over this again.' Harry said with a sigh. He then stood up paced a bit and then turned around to face Alicia. 'What do you think? Who would be the best keeper in your opinion?' Harry asked her.

'Uhmm. Well. I suppose if I look at the statistics then I'd be _forced_ to conclude that. ~Ahum~ That Ron Weasley would be our best choice.' She said this reluctantly as if the thought of another Weasley on the team would make her violently ill.

Harry himself felt fine about it but this was a democracy and it had to be put to a vote.

'I disagree.' Katie said with a raised voice. 'This 2nd year erm... Jessica Windrunner scored just as good as Weasley.'

'Hey, our brother was by far the best.' Fred and George said unison.

'People, people!' Harry shouted. 'Let's vote about this. All in favour in of Jessica Windrunner. Raise your hand.'

Katie and Alicia raised their hands. and then it was decided. Ronald Weasley would be the new Gryffindor keeper. They send out the owl they had brought with them to tell him the good news. Five minutes later a thoroughly out of breath but overwhelmingly overjoyed Ron ran into the classroom and pulled Harry into a brotherly embrace.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you...' Ron said rapidly.

After getting congratulated by all the other members of the team (although somewhat reluctantly by Katie and Alicia) he took his place at the table. Now they were ready to elect their captain.

'Alright. Now that we have a complete team again, we can pick the new captain.' Harry started.

'I nominate you, Harry.' Fred said.

'I second that.' Katie added, as though determined to beat George to it.

'I nominate Ron Weasley.' Said Leo's voice from the shadows.

A big silence fell over the team. They were baffled by the fact that their secret and secluded meeting had been breached.

'How long have you been there?' Harry asked.

Leo stepped out of the shadow with his cloak flowing behind him. 'About five minutes before you got here.' He replied.  
'How... How did he? How?' Katie stammered.

'Don't ask.' Harry said with a dismissive gesture. 'Just accept that he's here.'

'So is he going to be at every meeting like this?' Angelina asked.

'Pretty much.' Leo answered.

Several grumbles erupted but no real argument started as it was futile to do so. It was Katie who made the next move.

'Why would you nominate Ron for quidditch captain anyway?' She asked.

'Yeah. What makes him so special that we should appoint him as player and as leader of our little group on the same day?' Angelina added.

Leo walked over to one of the empty chair on the opposite side of the table but didn't sit down.

'Let's take a look at his qualities. For example, he has beaten Harry at almost every chess game they played together.' Leo began.

Katie sighed. 'What does that got to do with anything?'

'That Ron has a keen tactical insight, something Harry can't match. Besides Seekers aren't known to be good captains.' Leo continued undisturbed.

'Why is that?' Harry asked mildly irritated.

'Because during a game they are to absorbed by looking for the snitch and dodging bludgers, than looking at the game itself.' Leo answered.

'A team captain has more responsibilities than that.' Angelina countered. 'He has to represent the team and plan training...' She said but was cut off by Leo.

'A blind troll could do that.' Leo rebutted. 'Why would Harry make such a good captain in your opinion?'

'Well. He has experience, leadership ability, a great charisma.' Katie summed up.

'So you want him to be captain because he's famous.' Leo concluded.

Katie huffed. She obviously didn't like the way Leo abbreviated her list of reasons. 'What does it matter? You're not allowed to vote on this anyway.' Katie said rather peeved by Leo's logic.

Leo gave every member of the team a sharp look in the eye, as if to pierce their souls. He stayed silent for a minute and then turned his speech to Katie. 'Why shouldn't I be allowed to vote? I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I?! If you're going to represent us on the pitch then I want a say in who leads you.'

The team looked at one another and then nodded in agreement. 'Fine.' Katie said still a bit upset.

The decision was made and put to a vote. That same day Ron became keeper and captain of the quidditch team. This would be received with mixed feelings by the Gryffindors and rather hostile by the opposition. That would change but for now Ron would take the heat of this decision.

Later that day, after lunch with an abundance of name calling and almost a food fight. Harry and Ron snuck out of the great hall. Behind them Leo was taking his guard position.

'Can't they even think off something more original to call me than "weasel"?' Ron complained.

'Don't let them get to you. They just have to accept it.' Harry said.

'I guess...' Ron trailed off and then sped off.

'Ron were are you going?' Harry yelled after him.

'TO... WRITE... MY... PARENTS...!' Ron yelled back and he disappeared out off sight.

Harry took a look over his shoulder to see if Leo was still there. He wasn't. When he looked forward again he was startled but not surprised to find Leo walking next to him.

'You have to tell me how you do that sometime.' Harry said casually.

'Years of practice.' Leo answered.

There was a squeak over the P.A. system, followed by a cough. 'Will Mr. Panther please report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. I repeat Mr. Panther report to Headmaster Dumbledore. ~Boing, tweeeet~' Came McGonagall's voice.

'Hmmm.' Leo said to himself. Then he rubbed his hands together and when they parted he was holding a patch of green flames in his hands. 'Professor McGonagal!' He said into the flames.

There was a startled cry coming from the other side of the flame. 'Mr Panther don't you know it's against regulation to use this spell?' McGonagall said in a stern but strained voice.

'Irrelevant, Professor. Before you're going to tell me what else I'm not allowed to do. Tell me why I'm being summoned to Professor Dumbledore.' Leo replied in a cold tone of voice.

'You will find out when you get there.' McGonagall answered.

'Tut, tut. Professor. Unless you give me a reason I'm perfectly content to stay where I am.' Leo said without real emotion.

'Urghhh. Okay. It has something to do with the Ministry. That is all I know.' McGonagall answered.

Leo closed his hand and killed the flames. 'So the Ministry has finally found me.' Leo said to himself. Then he turned to Harry. 'Would you like to come with me?' He asked.

Harry gave him a weird look as if Leo had asked him to become a Slytherin. 'Why would I want to go anyway?' He asked.

'Mutual gain. I know that the Ministry officers wont be very insulting with you present and I know you want to know what they want me for.' Leo answered.

'Good point. Let's go.' Harry replied.

They made their way to the gargoyle in no time at all and there they stopped.

'Say the password.' Harry said after a few minutes of staring. Fully confident that Leo would know it.

'I don't know the password.' Leo answered truthfully.

'What?' Harry asked in genuine surprise. After all Leo had done, all the facts, moves, spells and secrets. Harry couldn't comprehend why Leo didn't know the password.

'I've never needed to break into his office. So I never had to know the password.' Leo replied.

'Oh.' Harry commented, due to a lack of a better word. 'Well it's usually a some type of candy.'

'I don't have the patience to guess. Open up!' Leo yelled at the statue. It promptly jumped aside and revealed the doorway.

'Strange.' Harry said.

'Not really.' Leo said. 'I think Dumbledore instructed the gargoyle to let me in regardless of what I said.'

They stepped onto the revolving stairway and let it take them up at it's speed. When they came up to the door. Leo gestured Harry to be silent and put his ear to the door.

'I can't believe that you of all people allowed this criminal to stay here.' Some voice said. It sounded eerily familiar to Harry for some reason but he couldn't place it.

'I have my own reasons for that. After all he isn't a criminal until it's proven.' Dumbledore answered.

'Humph.' Said the familiar voice.

This Leo took as a cue and he knocked on the door. 'Enter.' Dumbledore said in a neutral voice. Leo flung the door open and stepped in boldly. Harry could almost hear him say "Taadaa". This put a smile on his face. Dumbledore had one as well.

'You summoned me, Headmaster?' Leo asked, completely ignoring the Ministry agents. Harry looked at them. One of them he didn't know but the other one he did know. It was the squad leader in the Leaky Cauldron and the lead investigator when Mr. Weasley informed the ministry about the stolen car.

_ What was his name again? I know I know. Can't recall._

'Ah yes. Mr. Panther, these Ministry officers claim that you have been operating outside the bounds of the law.' Dumbledore said in an official voice as though he was reciting a quote.

'Really? Well then. What can I do for you?' Leo said turning to the Ministry agents.

'You can come peaceably. You're under arrest!' The familiar one said.

'On what charge?' Leo asked without stress, like he knew something they didn't.

'You know what you have done. Let's not waste more time on this than is necessary.' Familiar face said irritated by Leo utter disrespect for him.

'It only took you three weeks to find me here while you've had a warrant out for my arrest, and now you wont even tell me why you're taking me in? I'm not moving until you give me a reason.' Leo countered.

Familiar breath went for his wand but Dumbledore intervened. 'Sit down gentlemen. I'm sure that we can resolve this without bloodshed.' Everybody sat down on chairs that he had summoned while they were arguing.

'Professor Dumbledore, he is a dangerous individual. You must let us take him into custody.' Familiar said.

'Young man, you will find there is precious little I must do unless there is sufficient reason.' Dumbledore said without his smile.

'What are you talking about I just gave you a list of charges against him.' Familiar said.

'Innocent until proven guilty. I believe that still applies in law today. Mr. Panther stands accused but nothing has been proven.' Dumbledore replied.

'Thank you, Headmaster. But you really needn't stick up for me. What I would like is to see that list of charges.' Leo cut in.

'Certainly.' Dumbledore answered and he handed over a scroll to Leo. Familiar tried to take it away from Leo but a stare from Dumbledore was all that it took to put him back into place.

'I've been over the ministry records twice for a list such as this but I could never find it.' Leo explained as he began to read the contents of the scroll.

'You've invaded the Ministry twice?' Familiar asked with great surprise.

'No just once but I double checked to make sure I didn't miss anything.' Leo answered. Familiar gave him a foul look. 'No wonder I couldn't find it. This entire list is mostly bogus.'

'Don't deny it. You deserve the Dementor's kiss.' Familiar hissed at Leo.

'Jason, please... Are you still upset about your nose? Get over it.' Leo said while still reading the scroll.

'You have met?' Dumbledore asked mildly surprised.

'Not like this but I had to read his profile when I found out he was assigned to my arrest.' Leo replied. 'Does your wife still complain about your snoring?' He added towards Jason.

'Why you insolent...!' Jason said loudly but he calmed down under Dumbledore's gaze.

Harry tried to read over Leo's shoulder but every time he caught a glance of the words Leo shifted so that Harry couldn't completely catch what it said. So far he had made out "Ra-", "Mur-" and "Ars-".

Leo read the entire scroll thoroughly with the occasional acknowledging hmmm, and the surprised ahem. When he finally finished he put the scroll on his lap and gave Jason a strange look. He wanted to say something several times but stopped himself again.

Finally after a few minutes Leo made up his mind. 'Did you make up this list before you left?' He asked Jason, who now eyed Leo strangely in return.

'What are you implying?' Jason asked.

'Just answer the question Mr. Chase.' Dumbledore said to prevent Jason from straying.

_ Chase? His last name is Chase? He couldn't be...?_ Harry thought to himself upon hearing that name.

'No I did not make up that list before I left. My superior gave it to me.' Jason answered. He stood up. 'This has gone on long enough. I have direct orders to take him in.' Jason said with a finger pointed at Leo.

'Not until your superior tells me how he got this imaginative. Some of these charges, such as...' Leo took a quick peek at the scroll. '... murder, theft and arson may or may not be true. I'll not be stupid enough to confirm those to you, but when did I ever steal a car?' He asked.

'When you kidnapped Mr. Potter and took the Weasley family hostage, until we arrived. Then you fled away with us on your heels.' Jason said with full conviction. He obviously drilled himself to tell that version of what happened.

'I never kidnapped Harry or held a family hostage and I returned the car which the Ministry had already designated to be scrapped anyway.' Leo said to defuse Jason's lie. 'Maybe I should ask where you get your imagination. However the prime charge of ra...' Leo stopped and glanced at Harry. 'Of invasive intimacy. How on earth did you come up with that?'

'That one you can't deny. We have a witness.' Jason answered truthfully.

Leo's eyes went big. 'You've found Elena?' He asked.

'No.' Jason said curtly with a hint of ignorance. Like he had no idea who Leo was talking about. 'Our principal witness is Mr. Zach Smythe. Current head of the Health Department. I believe you know him personally.' He said smugly.

'Zach.' Leo said disdainfully. 'Correct me if I'm wrong but the principal witness in this type of cases is usually the victim herself, isn't it? How come you believe the word of the pervert listening at the door?' That hurt Jason visibly.

There was a silence. Jason could not think of something useful to say and Leo felt he'd done enough damage to the accusations. It wouldn't be Dumbledore though who would get the situation moving again but Harry.

He had been listening carefully and made a mental note to tell Hermione about this. Hermione! She had been working on that book for three weeks now. Harry felt it was time for her to show what she's found out.

'So... Mr. Chase. Erm... Do you have any relatives in Hogwarts at the moment?' Harry asked cautiously.

Jason turned to Harry with a surprised look and then said. 'Why yes. I have a brother in Gryffindor. Little Paul. He tried out for Keeper today didn't he? He was one of the better ones, wasn't he? It wouldn't surprise me at all if you have already chosen him as Keeper.' He gave Harry an attempt at a smile.

You would be surprised if I told you the truth.

'He did eh. okay. But he didn't make Keeper.' Harry half-lied. If the family theory held any truth like with the Weasleys than Harry wondered if Jason too was a Gryffindor. 'If your brother is in Gryffindor than you also were.' He asked, but he stopped as Jason shook his head.

'No. I was a Slytherin. The fourth in my family. My brother is the second Gryffindor.'

'That is also why he wants this arrest so badly. He feels his promotion is long overdue.' Leo said before Jason could brag some more about his family.

Jason focussed his attention on Leo again. He pulled out a set of golden handcuffs. 'Leo Panther. I put you under arrest for numerous charges.' He made a grab for one of Leo's hands.

Leo exchanged a look with Dumbledore and then held out his arms in the "cuff me" position. Harry couldn't believe it. After all that trouble, all the hiding, fighting and running, he gave himself up for dubious charges. Jason slapped the cuffs on, in what he felt was a rough way. They stayed on his wrists for a brief moment and then they fell to the floor.  
Of all the things officer Chase expected to happen, this wasn't one he thought could happen. He just stared thoughtfully at the handcuffs before having his colleague pick them up.

'How did you do that?' Jason asked Leo. 'Once I put those on no one can take them off but me.'

'I didn't do anything. Magical cuffs can only be used on people where the law allows them.' Leo answered. Jason didn't comprehend this though.

'How did you do it?' He asked a little more aggravated.

'I made a deal. Or rather a deal was made with me. By someone very high in the Ministry.' Leo said mysteriously, which from Harry's point of view he did to provoke a certain reaction.

'Who would possibly commit such treason?' Jason asked while pulling out some parchment and borrowed a quill from Dumbledore's desk.

'The most important person in a sense. Your boss, Minister Fudge.' Leo said coolly. Jason's reaction to this was incredulous. Like Leo had told him that his promotion would never happen. He dropped the quill and paper and stared for a moment.

'You lie!' He finally said. 'Unless you have proof.'

'All right.' Leo simply replied and he fumbled in his robes and pulled out a piece of paper that looked official even when folded. 'Besides my signature and the one of the head of my Order. You'll find that the third one is the Minister's.' He said while pointing them out. Jason checked it thoroughly to make sure it was genuine. 'If you still don't believe me you should ask Fudge personally. He has a copy of this document as well, probably on his person.'

'I will. I'll just. ~ahem~ This is enough to warrant an investigation. We'll be back shortly.' Jason said trying to maintain as much authority as possible in the situation. He asked Dumbledore whether the fireplace was still connected to the outside world and then left through it.

'They'll need at least twenty minutes to get to Fudge.' Leo said as if speaking from experience.

Dumbledore stood up and picked up the list of accusations. 'Then we have ample time talk amongst ourselves.' He said.

Leo sighed deeply and gazed at Dumbledore. 'It's too late to stop trusting me, old man.' He then also stood up and stepped into the office and leaned against a beam, with his back turned to Harry and Dumbledore.

'I never said I didn't trust you. I just want to know if what this list says is false.' Dumbledore paused. 'Did you commit "invasive intimacy"?'

'No.' Leo said. 'No I didn't do that. Elena and I. We both wanted what happened. The accusation is based upon the testimony off a jealous suitor.' He explained.

'That's all I wanted to hear.' Dumbledore acknowledged. 'Weren't you afraid of what might happen or might have happened?' He asked as he put down the scroll.

'Yes. I'm terrified that it might have happened. There is nothing I can say or do that will change that. But Elena and I. We were very drunk that evening. I had drunk enough so that I could confess my feelings to her and tell her my secrets.' Leo said. There was a sadness in his voice.

'What happened?' Harry asked. Dumbledore gave Harry a stern stare. He was not yet allowed to know.

Leo scraped his throat. 'I cannot tell you everything Harry. Suffice it to say that after we defeated the Dragon Master, we had a little, big party. Elena gave me a subtle hint and I followed her to her room. You can figure out the rest.'

Harry's eyes grew big. 'You had s...!? Erm... Right.'

'The next morning she was gone. All her belongings as well.' Leo continued. 'She had been recalled by her parents. I never had a chance to follow her though because the local Ministry agents were already banging down the door.' A single tear fell of Leo's face.

'Don't blame yourself.' Dumbledore interrupted. 'She was recalled because her parents had received some disturbing news.' The beam Leo was leaning against groaned under the strain he was putting on it.

'What's so special about a recall?' Harry asked.

'Leo is referring to parental recall. Paranoid parents can instantly summon their children from across the world back home through a magical ritual. The practice is practically obsolete nowadays though. Miss Appleton was furious about it.' Dumbledore said.

Leo's ears perked up. 'She was here?' He asked in utter amazement.

'She came to ask whether you had been here lately. For some reason she was afraid of going to your home.' Dumbledore answered.

'When was this?'

'Around two weeks before Harry started at Hogwarts.'

Leo looked down, calculating the time. 'I was still in central Europe at the time. Trying to get back via muggle means, without money.' Leo's eyes were wet with tears. 'DAMN!!' He said while punching the beam. It groaned but didn't break. 'Did she say anything else? Where she was going next? How did she look?' Leo barraged Dumbledore with questions.

'She looked fine but she didn't tell me where she was going.' Dumbledore replied.

'She always was too impulsive.' Leo mused.

'I'm sorry Leo. I really wish I could have helped you.' Dumbledore said. 'I know that you've lost many dear to you already.'

Leo didn't answer. He turned around and from what Harry could see didn't show any emotion. 'It's not against law to show your emotions you know.' Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

Leo turned to the shelves in the office and said. 'Oh look. Godric Gryffindor's sword.' The clue came clearly across and Dumbledore dropped the subject. Leo put out his hand to pick it up but stopped short and turned to Dumbledore. 'May I?'

'By all means.'

Leo picked up the sword. 'Remarkable. I knew you had it but I never dared to break in here to touch it. It's so light, the balance is perfect as well.' Leo gave it a few swings. 'Are the rumors I heard about this sword true, Dumbledore?' He asked.

'What rumor in particular are you talking about?' Dumbledore asked in return.

'Most notably that only an heir can properly wield it.' Leo replied while continuing a practice routine.

Dumbledore winked at Harry. 'Perhaps.'

_ What did he mean with that wink? Heir of who?_ Harry thought.

'It feels a bit off for me though.' Leo concluded when he finished the routine.

'Oh, really?' Dumbledore asked mysteriously.

'That rumor has neither been verified or substantiated.' Leo said. He put the sword back. 'Too bad it's yours it would have made a fine addition to my collection. Especially with two of Slytherin's fangs already in my possession.'

'FANGS?!' Harry asked. The picture of a mean looking guy with two large teeth sticking out of his mouth came into his mind.

'Daggers, Harry.' Leo explained calmly. 'Slytherin had four daggers. Each of them were poisoned to achieve a different effect. Which were, slow death, fast death, painful death and instant death.'

'He mustn't have had many friends then.' Harry remarked sarcastically.

'He had associates and allies to his cause. Not unlike Voldemort. Who needs friends when you have those?' Leo replied to that.

'How about you?' Harry asked slyly.

Leo smelled the setup and changed the subject again. 'They should be in front off Appleton's desk now.'

'Appleton?' Harry said. 'Isn't that...?'

'Elena's father.' Leo answered.

'How do you know so much about the layout off the Ministry office?' Harry asked.

'A bet I made involved me entering the Minister's office and take some proof that I'd been there. Hah! I bet that Fudge is still waiting for me to deliver that mug off coffee.' Leo replied. His face showed a rare smile.

Dumbledore walked over to Leo. 'Now that I've allowed you to hold Gryffindor's sword, I suppose you couldn't humor me and show me your dagger.' He said.

Leo looked at him for a moment. Than he pulled out his dagger and held it horizontally in front off Dumbledore. Dumbledore than grabbed Leo's left arm and held even when Leo tried to pull it away. 'Why do you draw this dagger with your left hand while you just showed that your right-handed with the sword?' Dumbledore asked. He meant business. 'What is it that you don't want me to see? What are you and your grand-father hiding from me?'

Leo's tone of voice changed. 'Mischke assomem yiurch!'(Let me go old man!) The language that Leo spouted sounded like meowing. All be it a bit more feral. Harry however couldn't make out what he was saying.

'You know that language well. I'll let this rest for now.' Dumbledore said.

'You know this tongue?' Leo asked somewhat surprised.

'I know a lot.' Dumbledore replied simply.

Leo sat back down again. 'They should have burst into Fudge's office at this point.'

The fireplace crackled and Minister Fudge's head appeared. 'Albus Dumbledore. Am I to believe that you are allowing a criminal to guard Harry Potter because he has some fake document that supposedly has my signature?!!' Fudge exclaimed.

Dumbledore stood up and turned to the fire. 'Your signature is on the document. Beyond that I owed his family a favor and Mr. Panther here has already promised me that he'll be on his best behavior while he is here.'

'You were always too trusting. I'll come over there right now.' Fudge said in return. The fire crackled loudly and a little later Minister Fudge was in the office accompanied by Jason Chase and his colleague.

There was a brief exchange of arguments between Dumbledore and Fudge before they turned to Harry and Leo.

'You are a dangerous criminal. I will have you arrested and put into Azkaban today.' Fudge said with as much authority as he could muster. Leo didn't seem to care though and he broke into a laughing fit. 'What's so funny?' Fudge asked angrily.

'You are! You actually think that you can do that.' Leo sniggered.

'I am the Minister. I can do it.' Fudge said.

'Have you forgotten our deal "Minister"?' Leo asked with a forced straight face.

'We have no deal. You made that up. I never make deals with rogues.'

'You made a deal with the head of my order. Gerard Panther. In this deal you stated that he was to arrange protection for a Mr. Harry Potter.' Leo said smugly.

Fudge face turned sour as though he'd eaten a lemon. 'Gerard you double-crosser. He wasn't supposed to send you.'

'I'll admit that he is a double-crosser but you can't blame him for sending me. Did you really think he would take the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?' Fudge gave Leo a venomous stare. 'It is a moot point, when you presented the contract the position was already filled. My father didn't have another choice but me.'

'Well then I wont bother going against that. I now have a good catch, I'd rather have Sirius Black but you behind bars will appease the public as well.' Fudge said and he motioned his back-up to move in.

'Haven't you read the contract at all?' Leo pulled out the parchment he'd shown Jason earlier and held it to Fudge's face. 'According to clause 4. I cannot be arrested, prosecuted or incarcerated for crimes committed in past, present and future. For the duration of this assignment.' Leo recited from memory.

Fudge quickly read the paragraph and then gave Leo an almost happy face. 'This contract doesn't matter, I can dissolve it whenever I want.'

'Again you are wrong. We made sure that you couldn't do that.' Leo cleared his throat. 'This contract can only be dissolved by majority consensus. You only have a third. I'm sorry but this deal will remain until it's conditions are met.' He said.

'Which are?' A seriously angry Fudge asked.

'Rather simple really. Either I die, Harry dies or Voldemort dies.' Leo said so casually that it shocked Harry to his core. At hearing the name Voldemort Fudge and consorts cringed but quickly recovered.

'You-know-who is dead.' Fudge said cautiously as though he expected to be attacked for saying that. 'You have absolutely no evidence that he resurrected himself.'

'Regardless of what you believe, Voldemort is alive and killing. I know this for a fact.' Leo countered.

'STOP saying that name. HE IS NOT BACK!!!' Fudge exclaimed. Leo didn't reply to this but let Fudge catch his breath after that outburst.

Leo sighed. 'How long do you intend to keep denying it? The Dark Mark rises all over the country like demon mushrooms. The number of corpses on those locations keep piling up and already two DAM silos have been raided by unknown attackers.' Leo summed up. An astonished Fudge stared at him wondering where he got that information.

'DAM silos?' Harry asked. He was getting a little frustrated by the use of so many acronyms and talk of stuff that he couldn't translate properly due to the fact he had lived outside the wizard community for so long.

'It means Dark Arts Materials. Any Dark Arts materials found during raids or intercepted by customs is kept in secret places, known by only a few people.' Dumbledore explained calmly.

'Why do you store those things? Why not destroy them altogether and be rid of them?' Harry asked in general.

'Because disposing of the stuff takes more time and money than the Ministry is willing to invest. So they stash it, secretly hoping it will vanish.' Leo explained.

There was a silence again, Harry had to process the idea that destroying bad things is too much of a hassle to be done and Fudge needed to come up with a good excuse. The tension in the room was climbing fast.

'I should have realized that dealing with your people would be more trouble than it's worth.' Fudge spat at Leo. 'But somehow I get the idea that this is much more personal than usual.'

'It is Fudge! But somehow I doubt that you remember what you did.' Leo sneered back.

'Try me. Maybe we can come to an agreement.' Fudge pleaded, hoping that there was a way to convert Leo to his side.

'Okay. A long time ago, before you were elected Minister there was a boy born into my family, an innocent and harmless boy. Then when he reached his eleventh year of life, this was not long after you got elected, he got a letter that told him that he could go to Hogwarts and become a normal being under the tutelage of Dumbledore. Then when was already packed to leave he got a letter from you telling him that he couldn't go under threat of death. Does that ring a bell?!!' Leo said calmly but his anger rose with each sentence to the point that he almost shouted at the end.

Fudge looked down, probing his memory and then suddenly he looked up with fear in his eyes. 'The Monster's child!!!' Fudge practically shouted. Harry felt his scar starting to burn. 'That was you?'

'It still is me! You ruined my chance at normalcy with the stroke of a quill. You never cared what happened afterward, and I have never forgiven you for it.' Leo said. 'You can't win my allegiance with promises or prizes. You can't gain my support for anything you can arrange. I made a promise to end your career as soon as I was able to. Your just lucky that I can't. Yet!' He added dramatically.

'It seems I underestimated you. This is not over boy! I just understood why you brought up all this You-know-who nonsense, a smokescreen to keep us looking in the wrong direction. It has failed, I will devote all my attention to you and see to it personally that you get sent to Azkaban.' Fudge said. 'I demand that you cease your resistance and come with us peaceably.'

'Flee back to your supporters Fudge, and huddle with them in Darkness. For your actions will set us all unto Voldemort!' Leo spat at Fudge.

Cornelius shuddered again and gestured to his escort that he wanted to leave. After they had gone Leo wanted to leave as well but Dumbledore called him back.

'So that was the true reason you couldn't come. I always suspected that your grandfather lied about that.' Dumbledore said kindly as though the entire exchange before never happened.

'Yes, it was. Do you have other business to discuss Headmaster? I do have to tend to other things today.' Leo said somewhat impatiently. He was still standing with his back to the desk.

'Sit down Leo. You have enough worries. I always wanted to talk to you, ever since you arrived.' Dumbledore said gesturing to Leo that he should sit down.

'I don't want to talk. I'll handle things by myself.' Leo said and he took a few more steps to the door.

'Leo!' Dumbledore shouted. 'Alright, I'll not push you into this but just know that if you want to talk my door is always open.' He said. At this Leo turned around.

'I... DON'T... WANT... TO... TALK...!!!' Leo shouted, his eyes blazing red. Harry grabbed his scar. Then Leo broke into a run, knocked open the door and disappeared into the shadows beyond.

'Ow.' Harry said. 'What got into him?'

'He is afraid of his emotions Harry. He doesn't want people to see that he is hurt on the inside.' Dumbledore said.

'He expresses anger fairly well.' Harry said sarcastically.

'Indeed he does. But he fears that emotion as well. He fears it will overcome him.'

'What would happen if it did?' Harry asked with great interest. Maybe he could get more pieces to this jigsaw puzzle that was Leo.

'I dare not think about that Harry. If he loses control, it will consume him and he will be unstoppable. Now I think you should leave Harry. No doubt you have much to talk about with your friends.' Dumbledore said.

Harry felt a shiver running down his spine. For a moment the beast he saw in his dreams flashed through his mind. He quickly left Dumbledore's office and headed for the common room, he wanted to see Hermione. Surely by now she had found out something useful from that book it was time that it was revealed.

Later that evening in the common room. The three conspirators made sure that Leo had gone into his room before settling at the table. The room was deserted and most Griffindors had already gone to sleep. Hermione had cast a silence bubble around their position to prevent eavesdropping.

'What's with all the secrecy Hermione?' Harry asked. 'How bad is it?'

'I don't know exactly. But I'll give you a brief synopsis of the book before I tell you more.' Hermione said, she almost whispered as though she was afraid that someone could hear her through the silence bubble.

'A brief what?' Ron asked.

'Just listen.' Hermione sighed. 'This book describes in detail an organization which is only referred to as "the Order"'

'I could have told you that from just looking at the title.' Ron said. Hermione gave him a mean look and he shut up.

'From what I've read I know that their goal is to maintain continuous order in the world. Or rather prevent complete chaos.' She continued.

'What does that mean?' Harry asked. 'What is it they do exactly?'

Hermione rubbed her forehead before answering. 'That's hard to answer. If you take the idea of good and bad then they are neutral, and they fight to prevent either side from gaining superiority.'

'Huh?!' Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Hermione sighed deeply. 'Alright an example. Say that all the werewolves in the world would start a war with the magical peoples.' She paused to make sure that Harry and Ron understood what she'd said. 'Okay, now at the start of this war they would side with the wizards because the werewolves would be to unstable a faction to rule.' She paused again. Ron and Harry nodded to show they understood. 'Now the Order is very effective in it's actions so pretty soon the werewolves would have devastating losses. However as soon as the werewolves have been reduced to a point where they are no real threat anymore and the wizards wanted to move in to exterminate them, then the Order would side with the werewolves to prevent that.'

'I see. Though I doubt that would actually happen today.' Harry said.

'Yeah, besides the entire situation is ridiculous. Professor Lupin wouldn't get involved in a war.' Ron commented.

Hermione looked Ron in the eye. 'You're not thinking big enough Ron. War's aren't fought by individuals. There are individual heroes but wars are fought en mass. Besides what I just told did happen. Somewhere at the end of the Roman empire there was a rebellion of werewolves across Europe...'

'The Roman Empire?!' Harry shouted, quickly followed by his hand on his mouth before he remembered that no sound could escape. 'How long has this Order existed?'

'That's really interesting. From what I've read there are mentions of the Order in ancient Egypt. Though a structured organization didn't form until sometime during height of the Roman Empire by a...' She looked at a cheat sheet. '...Leonidas Panthras.'

'Panthras? You don't think that this Leo is related to him are you?' Ron asked.

'Well... It's quite possible. This book has been continually written by people of the same family. Anyway, the interesting part is near the end. The twenty-first century. Or to be more accurate, half way into the twenty-first century.' Hermione said enticingly.

'Why what happened then?' Ron asked.

Harry's mind already made the link. Fifty years ago. Tom Marvolo Riddle... Voldemort...

'The entries made during that time were made by Marinus Panther. From what I've read he would be Leo's grandfather.' Hermione continued. 'Even then they kept a close eye on Tom Riddle because they saw a potential for chaos in his being. When they lost track of him a slight panic occurred.'

'They lost him?' Ron interrupted. 'I thought you said they were really effective.'

'They still are just human beings Ron. They are good but not infallible.' Hermione replied.

'So what happened after that?' Harry asked, because his curiosity was spiked by what he'd heard already.

'They increased their vigilance and prepared for chaos.' Hermione said.

'And then?' Harry asked impatiently.

Hermione hesitated, something really bothered her about what she'd have to say. 'There is a final entry, made about a quarter century ago.' She opened the book at a bookmark and traced the text inside with her finger. She scraped her throat twice. '"This scout Chance... I've encountered hostiles in league with chaos potential... They have found me...! Under attack...! I'm lost, warn Master Guardian...! Voldemort has returned...! I repeat Voldemort has returned...!"' She said this quite dramatically as though she had given that report for real.

An ominous silence hung over the table for moment.

'After that there is no more. But I did some checking and came across a startling coincidence.' Hermione said after composing herself.

'What is it?' Harry asked quickly.

'There was a mention of a pact made between the Order and the Ministry a few years before You-know-who's return.' Hermione replied.

'Hermione! Please just call him Voldemort.' Harry said. Hermione nodded.

'In this pact they swore that they would help protect the populace in case of an attack.' She stopped briefly. 'They stopped aiding the Ministry not long after V-voldemort's presence had been confirmed in Britain. For no reason whatsoever.' She said. A hint of sadness entered her voice.

'So they switched sides?' Ron concluded.

'That's what I would conclude as well.' Hermione said.

Harry got up. 'NO! I don't believe that!' He shouted. 'Leo can't be a supporter of Voldemort!' Ron shuddered briefly at that.

'So far he hasn't proven otherwise. Unless you know something we don't.' Hermione said putting her hands on her hips giving Harry a look that told him that she suspected him of keeping a secret.

Harry turned around._ She could be right. What if Leo has just been pretending to be on my side to lull me into a sense of security. He did say that he couldn't kill Voldemort. If he had the chance, then why didn't he take it?_ He turned back. 'Okay, you may have a point. But you need more evidence than this.' He said.

'Well let's look at what we have so far. He has lied to you often. Even about his age.' Hermione said.

'What?!' Harry said clearly surprised.

'On the train, didn't he say he hated Draco's dad six years before Draco was born. Now you and Draco are roughly the same age. So he must be at least twenty-one years old, not eighteen like he told us.'

'Putting him closer to the quarter century sighting of Voldemort.' Harry finished for her.

'That's right. From what I know Voldemort was first seen in Britain again twenty-two years ago. Six years before any of us were born but only just before he was born. Now I know that this a long shot but it's worth investigating.' Hermione said.

Harry gave her an auspicious look. 'What do you mean exactly by that?'

'I can't find anything else in this book or in the library that could unlock more secrets.' Hermione began.

'Oh no! I can see where this is going. I'm not going into his room, you go in.' Harry protested.

Hermione shook her head. 'I've already tried that. I can't get in. The door is charmed so that only people that have been cleared by Leo can open it. You are the only one I know that can.'

Harry sighed deeply. 'So how are we going to do this? Leo would curse me if he caught me inside without his permission.'

Hermione put on a pensive look. 'I have been thinking about it but it still needs some work. Since Leo is watching you wherever you go, we have to convince him that you're somewhere else.'

'How do you intend to do that?' Ron asked before Harry could.

'I have been working ahead and I'm able create some pretty good illusions. If I practice some more I can make one of Harry that would be convincing enough to fool Leo. If we were to do this when there is a commotion going on then that would help as well. I say we try this during the Halloween feast. Then while we distract Leo you sneak up to the room and try to find as much evidence that either proves he is a Voldemort supporter or that he isn't.'

'This plan needs some serious work.' Harry commented.

'I know.' Hermione admitted.

They spend some more time that night going over details for this spy mission. It was very late when they finally hit the sack. But Harry couldn't sleep right away. He kept going over the things that had happened. In the end he pulled out his wand and put it close to his chest. Slowly he faded into the dream world and the only thing he dreamt that night was Leo standing over the Harry's body with a bloody knife. His eyes were burning red and he was smiling. 


	9. Chapter 8 Sneaking, suspicions

CHAPTER 8

Sneaking, suspicions.

'No… No…… NOOOOO!!!' Harry yelled as he woke up from the recurring nightmare. He breathed heavily. His pyjama was sticky with cold sweat and his wand was poking his chest when he laid down again.

The soft tapping of tenacious rain could be heard, though be it barely, over Ron's snoring. Harry turned over to look at the window. As he did he could see somebody crouching next to his bed. Harry quickly closed his hand around his wand and slowly pointed it at the person.

'Who are you?' Harry whispered, his throat dry.

'Go back to sleep Harry.' Leo replied.

'Leo?! What are you doing here?' Harry asked rather surprised. He picked up his glasses and sat up still cradling his wand.

'Nothing of importance. Just something that helps me keep track of you.' Leo answered softly. Clearly he didn't want to draw more undue attention. Harry couldn't make out exactly what Leo was doing but it looked like he was drawing a set of symbols in white chalk linked by a continuous line. Leo looked up for a moment. 'I'm resetting the alarm ward around your bed.' He added.

'What is the purpose of that?' Harry asked as he leaned in closer to see what Leo was doing.

'It tells me when you are in your bed. It's how I keep track of whether you are out on a illicit stroll.' Leo answered as he wiped out and redrew a symbol at the foot end of the bed.

'Aha. So why are you applying it now? Wouldn't it have been better to put it into place at the beginning of the year?' Harry asked before remembering that Leo said he was resetting it.

Leo continued the line to the other side of the bed. 'I did. In this magic rich environment it keeps fading.'

'How often do you need to reset it?'

'Once every week.' Leo said putting the final dot in the last symbol. 'Usually you sleep through these sessions. What has gotten you so spooked?' He pulled out his wand and started muttering an incantation.

'N- nothing. Just a nightmare.' Harry stammered.

As Leo finished the incantation a thin colourless beam came out his wand which ignited the ward. A spark went over the line and as it touched a symbol it began to glow, each a different colour. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Cyan. Marine. Violet. When the last symbol began to glow they all turned bright white for a moment and then disappeared from sight.

'Some nightmare.' Leo stated. 'Try to get some sleep Harry. It's still three hours till dawn.' He got up and silently made his way to the door. When he opened the door it creaked and Neville stirred.

'Whhoooozzzz theeeeereeee?' He asked drowsily.

'Meeeow.' Leo imitated quickly.

'Darn catzzz.' Neville said and he turned over. However just as Leo was going to step outside Neville got up. 'Wait! We don't have a cat.'

'That's because I'm a stray.' Leo said.

'Oh, yes. That makes perfect sense.' Neville said with a yawn and he laid back down again. As the door closed softly Harry laid down as well. He put his wand on the night stand, next to his glasses.

'Which side are you on Lionar Panther?' Harry asked himself. 'Whom should I be more careful with? Voldemort or you? And which truths you give me should I believe? If you'll not tell me, than I will have to find out myself.' Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 'And I will find out…' Harry fell asleep. He rested easier but not much.

Time past. Harry's deal with Hermione ended as well, confusing Crookshanks greatly now that he had gotten used to being fed by Harry. Everyday was now completely filled from waken up to falling into bed from fatigue. Tutoring continued and though Harry had some great assistance with Hermione helping him. He decided that teaching was probably not a good career choice. He frequently had gotten to his outer limits of patience with the fourth years. Especially the girls who wouldn't stop staring blankly at him while they should be taking notes.  
Their last remaining free time would either be spent on detailing their spying mission, making homework or giving Ron advise on quidditch practice. Even though Ron was quite eager to go all out he still hadn't gotten all of the basics down. Seeing as how he was always an observer and not a participant. You could frequently see Ron going through piles of strategies and tactics left behind by former captains. A big enchanted binder alone was full of Wood's ideas and Ron had vowed to learn them all before the first game against Slytherin.

School wise not much changed at all. Merely business as usual. The repairs to the entrance hall came along fine. The holes were gone and the paintings were replaced. Shiny new suits of armour were set in place and the magically repaired carpet was put down again. Soon after, the incident that caused all of that was forgotten. A new buzz was going through the school as Halloween drew closer.

As life continued at Hogwarts Harry put his mind at ease again and let things go as they came along. The weirdness didn't return until a week before Halloween. It is there that I continue the story.

The day had begun normal enough. Though fall had thoroughly set in, it was a sunny day with a calm breeze and rain clouds far away on the horizon. This morning they would have Care for Magical creatures. Harry had noticed that Hagrid had become a little more on edge these past few weeks. Still that morning nothing seemed wrong. The Slytherins had been put with the Gryffindors again.

Hagrid was pacing nervously, leaving a trench where he was walking. Something had gone wrong. 'Mornin' class.' He mumbled as the students approached.

'What's wrong Hagrid?' Hermione asked before Harry could.

'Nothin' is wrong per se. I had a special treat for you all t'day. Except it sorta…' Hagrid said.

'Escaped?!' Draco shouted so that everybody heard. 'Figures you would foul up again.' He sneered.

'Shut up, Malfoy!' Harry shouted.

'What did you have planned for us, Hagrid?' Hermione asked.

'I caught a beauty of a Sphinx prowling on the grounds. And them are rare in these believe you me.' Hagrid answered.

Leo looked up. 'Excuse me professor? Did this Sphinx have blond hair and piercing grey-blue eyes?' He asked.

'Call me Hagrid and yes she did. How did you know that?'

'Oh brother. I told her not to follow me here.' Leo said slapping his hand against his forehead.

'Ye mean to tell me that you know her?' Hagrid asked.

'Of course I know her I'm her caretaker.' Leo replied.

Draco was instantly sowing panic. 'You're more dangerous then you realise. You almost killed me for no reason and now your pet Sphinx is running rampant on the grounds. This will c- gggghhh.' He shouted till Leo held out his hand and did a Darth Vader impression putting Draco in a force grip. 

'In case you didn't understand Harry. Shut up Malfoy. I don't want to repeat myself. Are we clear?!' He said angrily.

'ghh Crys- gh -tal.' Draco spluttered and Leo released him.

'I'm going to search for her. If anyone wants to help that's fine but don't do anything until I get there, okay?' Leo said before running of onto the grounds.

'Shall we?' Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

'We shall.' They both answered and all three of them ran after Leo.

Behind him Harry could hear Hagrid ordering the other students to look for the sphinx as well. From the sound of footsteps he understood that the Gryffindors had gone to look as soon as Hagrid finished, and from the distant arguing that the Slytherins were refusing to stick their necks out.  
Even while running flat out Harry found it hard to keep up with Leo who effortlessly soared over the field. After running for fifteen minutes Harry had to stop before his lungs cracked. He fell onto his knees and breathed deeply several times before looking up to find Leo standing still a few yards ahead of them. Waiting.

Harry was the first to get up, his legs feeling wobbly and head light from the lack of oxygen. Leo was scanning the edge of the forbidden forest. He wasn't even slightly out of breath.

'Where- Do- We… Look?' Harry asked when he had dragged himself next to Leo.

'She isn't too far from here. That is if she came for me. I guess she is in one of the trees. We'll have to get closer.' Leo replied before speeding away again.

Harry stood there for awhile looking at that, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he saw Ron, supported by Hermione, limping slightly. He had gotten a cramp by going into a sprint that sudden. Together they walked over to the edge of the forest. Several other students had gotten there already and were walking wand out along the edge.  
Leo wasn't there. Ron sat down to massage the cramp and Harry joined the other students with the search, Hermione close behind him.

The shadows of the trees combined with gusts of wind were already a cause for panicky yelps from several of the others. Harry had read about sphinxes and his encounter with one during the third trial made sure that he was on his toes. Hermione was eager to tell him all she knew about sphinxes but several shushes later she realized that silence beat talk when looking for this creature.

They had been creeping along the edge for some time and some students had already given up, Hermione had gone back to motivate them to continue. Harry wouldn't give up, as he came around the trunk of an old oak he saw Leo crouched on the ground feeling a paw print.

'She's been here. Not to long ago.' Leo said without looking back to see who had approached him. He picked up a handful of dirt and took a whiff. 'She is close, no doubt about it.'

'Some nose.' Harry commented. Leo stood up, turned around and faced Harry. 'How come you never told me you had a sphinx?' Harry asked.

'You didn't ask.' Leo answered and began making his way back in the direction that Harry came from.

'Aggh.' Harry cried, for failing to see that coming. 'How did you get your sphinx?'

Leo hesitated. 'I… I found her… No. That's not true. I adopted her. Yes. That's as close to the truth as I can tell.'

'Aren't you going to try to cover up the truth?' Harry asked sarcastically. He looked to his side and he could see that Leo's eyes were wet.

'I don't… Ney'le'ti shouldn't be with me. I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes, and she is a result of one.' Leo said his voice quivering.

'Maybe if you told someone. Tell me what happened.' Harry pleaded.

'That's just it Harry I can't tell you. Remember when I told you about my trip to Egypt?'

'Yes'

'She is part of that trip.' Leo looked at Harry, the questioning look was still there. 'I will try but I can't go in depth on most things. The night we found a trail to the pyramids, we split up looking for an entrance…'

'The entrance of what?' Harry cut in.

'I can't say Harry, please just listen.' Leo sighed. 'I was the lucky one who found the entrance. Only to find out it was guarded by two sphinxes. Back then my patience was shorter than it is today.' Leo stopped and sighed deeply rubbing his eyes. 'I killed them because I couldn't solve their riddles or because I couldn't wait to think of the answer. At the time I didn't know that those two sphinxes were parents.'

'What?!' Harry shouted, earning several stares from students a little further away.

'Yes, parents. So on the way back I came past the bodies of the sphinxes to find a smaller one trying to get her dead parents to wake up. I was "young" then and I couldn't bring myself to kill her too, which would probably have been better. I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me and I've taken care of her, like a little sister, ever since.' Leo said. His voice going softer as he got closer to the end.

'Does she know that you killed her parents?' Harry asked astutely.

'No. Even with all the courage I can muster I couldn't tell her that. And you mustn't tell her either.'

Harry nodded. Then their was a high-pitch girlish shriek ahead of them. As Harry and Leo started running to the noise they saw that a Slytherin had panicked upon sight of the Sphinx who herself was simply relaxing in a big tree. It didn't take long for the entire class to arrive. Hagrid arrived last with a long thick rope over his shoulder with one end tied into a lasso.

'Alright y'all. I'll take care of this.' He said and he pulled the rope of his shoulder.

Leo came up from behind and put his hand upon Hagrid's arm since he couldn't reach to his shoulder. 'Let me handle this professor.' Was all he said. Hagrid nodded and beckoned the class to step back.

Leo took a few more steps at the tree and looked up at the sphinx. The sphinx looked down gave a short purring sound and said. 'Hi there Leo. Nice day for a hunt is it not?'

'Ney'le'ti!' Leo said sternly. 'Get down from there.'

'No. If I come down that oafish brute will try to tie me up again. You know I hate having ropes around my neck. It itches too much.' She protested.

'I give you my word that he wont tie you up.' He turned to face Hagrid. 'Right, professor?' Some of the Gryffindor students were a little on edge for that remark about Hagrid being an oafish brute and how Leo instantly knew who the sphinx was talking about.

Hagrid looked somewhat disappointed but he nodded.

'Now get down from there.' Leo repeated.

'What's the friendly word?' Ney'le'ti asked defiantly.

'Or else…!' Leo answered. Clearly he had enough of this game.

'Alright. Alright.' The sphinx sighed and she nimbly hopped down via several branches, landing directly in front of Leo.

The two of them stood there looking at one another, then suddenly the sphinx reared up landing her paws on Leo's shoulders. Harry at first assumed she was attacking him and drew his wand but then he realised that this was the sphinx' way of hugging a person.

'I missed you so much, brother. I just couldn't stay there any longer.' The sphinx said with tears of happiness streaming down her face. Leo replied to this by pushing her head into his shoulder and allowed her to bury her face. It was a stunning sight, an adult sphinx an her rear legs leaning on a grown man.

'I know Neyi. I'd rather not have left you with him but I had no choice. Sphinxes aren't allowed as personal pets.' Leo said to her in such a friendly tone of voice that Harry thought Leo was incapable off.

The sphinx returned to all fours and sat down looking up at Leo, who in return kneeled down to remain at eye height. 'Why not? It said in that letter that you were allowed to have an owl, a cat or a toad. What do you think I am?' She said haughtily.

Leo cocked his eyebrow and slowly put his hand over his mouth, followed by a couple of sharp coughs. 'Somehow I don't think that Sphinxes are considered the same as ordinary housecats.' Leo said somewhat amused. 'But that's irrelevant. You shouldn't have come here.'

The sphinx looked down. 'I know. It's just that he is so… so…' She couldn't come up with the right word.

'He forgot to feed you again, didn't he?' Leo said blankly. The sphinx nodded.

'Well since you're here know you might as well make yourself useful.' Leo said while getting up.

She tilted her head slightly and gave Leo a curious look. 'How?'

'Go over to the professor's hut and wait for us there. If you'll behave and promise not to cause mischief or kill someone than I'll promise not to send you back.' Leo replied coolly. His remark about killing someone put the students on edge. The sphinx nodded and sped off towards the hut. 'It's your class again, professor.' Leo said to Hagrid.

On cue Hagrid signalled the entire class to return to his hut and took point. As soon as they arrived Hagrid peeked at his watch and looked a little worried. Only ten minutes left.

True to her word the sphinx was sitting next to the hut. The students had gathered in a half circle around her. Hagrid put the rope over the fence and walked closer to the sphinx. She spun her head and growled. Hagrid stopped. 'Erm. Class this is a sphinx.' He began. A chorus of duhs erupted from the Slytherins. 'Now, I can't rightly tell you how to take care of 'm but as part of yer defence training ye're required to be able to recognize and beat one.'

'Are you completely insane?' One the Slytherins cried from the back.

'Yeah. It's way too dangerous to let us anywhere near a sphinx.' Draco added.

'Maybe for you Malfoy.' Ron sneered with a smirk.

'Watch it Weasley.' Draco snapped back.

Harry didn't pay too much attention to the argument that was erupting as both of them dug deeply into their mind for swear words. He was trying to listen to Hagrid but something else caught his eye. The sphinx was wearing a necklace with a golden chain, the pendant displayed a golden lion figure and a crossed sword and wand on a blood red background. His mind made the link immediately, the same markings as on Leo's signet ring. Harry's gaze moved up and he found himself staring straight into the grey/blue eyes of the sphinx. It made him uneasy for some reason. As if her eyes were burning two holes in his soul and she could see his secrets.

Hagrid had stepped in and ended the fight abruptly by taking five points from both Ron and Draco. After which he told them to stand further apart from each other.

'Now. Since we are a bit short on time I will ask one of each house to step forward and challenge the sphinx.' Hagrid said. Immediately the Slytherins began protesting, while the Gryffindors were more practical and "volunteered" Hermione. She quickly stepped back in the group and volunteered Harry. He was a bit uncertain whether he should do it but since he had already faced one in the triwizard tournament he'd figure that this one shouldn't be that hard.

Since Harry had stepped forward Draco did as well. Then Leo came forward out of the crowd and walked over to the sphinx. As the volunteering had gone on she apparently had tried to escape and was blocked by Hagrid who was about to get pounced upon.

'Ney'le'ti. Himosh meosi stumpl.' Leo said in that strange language again.  
(Ney'le'ti. Stop right there young lady.)

'Krijis! Machomp killymanjaru zoomi. Somof mossila screis.' The sphinx answered.  
(NO! This half-breed giant wont leave me alone. I wont do what he says.)

'Mausinmo, slumshin hozonka bij-ous. Hopstis gammanc syphero glyphim.' Leo said pleadingly.  
(Okay, just go along with what he says for now. If you do I'll go hunting with you later.)

A sparkle appeared in the sphinx' eyes. 'Nwasom? Wui co ham sil mar?'  
(Really? As man or beast?)

Leo looked around as if a dangerous word had been said. 'Ham, skuil giue moawn jhiul.'  
(Man, and don't ask about you-know-what again.)

'Okay. I will do this.' The sphinx said returning to English. 'But you better keep your promise.'

'I will.' They turned back to the spot where the sphinx had sat before. 'Alright. Let's get this over with. Who will try first?' He asked while putting his hand on the back of the neck of the sphinx. She started purring again.

'Are you sure it's safe?' Harry asked.

'Don't worry. If you get the answer right she wont lay a claw on you and if you get it wrong than I will intervene before she does.

'That make me feel so much safer now.' Malfoy said sarcastically. 'It's not like we're in much danger. That scrawny sphinx couldn't harm a flubberworm.'

The sphinx growled and bared her teeth, shiny nails unveiled themselves as she stood up and lined up with Draco who looked apprehensive to say the least.

'In case it's not clear. Don't call a sphinx names, don't threaten or insult them unless you seek to die. Their claws can cut through high grade steel and when they attack they become virtually impervious to magic due to bloodlust.' He bared a piece of his shoulder to show four deep claw scars running from the shoulder to the chest. 'I was lucky to get away once. Do you feel lucky? Well do you, punk?' He said menacingly. The sphinx growled again.

Draco was too scared out of his mind to answer.

'Now, as for the riddles. Neyi here is still learning so you don't have to expect to difficult riddles.' Leo commented.

'Hey!' The sphinx rebutted.

'It's true, okay. Now who goes first?' He asked again.

'I will.' Harry said more courageous than he felt.

Harry stepped in front of the now relaxed sphinx. 'I wear scale all my life yet I never draw a single breath, I am as cold during my life as at the moment of my death. What am I?' She asked him calmly.

Harry didn't think long on it, this one was easy. 'A fish.' He answered.

'Correct. You live to see another day.' The sphinx said somewhat bored.

'Very good Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor.' Hagrid said.

Harry stepped away from the sphinx rather relieved. Then he turned to watch Draco step in front of the sphinx.

The sphinx smirked briefly but quickly composed herself. 'Wherever you find me I make things lighter, and if you made more of me it would become lighter still. What am I?'

Draco didn't seem to be able to think as fast as Harry and the fact that the sphinx was leering at him making sure a piece of her teeth were visible, didn't help. Finally he blurted out. 'Air. You are air.'

'Wrong.' The sphinx said, sounding almost happy. She sunk low on her paws and fixed her eyes on Draco who was trying to run but paralysed by fear. As she jumped claws extended Leo pushed Draco away and tried to catch her as she came down. With a loud feline roar the sphinx pushed Leo on the ground and they started to struggle to be on top.  
After wrestling for a few minutes Leo had mounted the sphinx and put her in a headlock. She couldn't get free. Then the buzzer went, signalling the end of the class.

'Alright class. That ends t'day's lesson. I want you all to write a foot on sphinxes due next lesson.' Hagrid bellowed over the roaring and stomping of the sphinx who hadn't completely calmed down yet.  
'Hey, what about my points?' Draco complained.

'Ye failed to say the right answer. No points fer you.' Hagrid said decisively.

Draco stomped away mumbling something about Hagrid not being fair in giving points. Then as if a switch had been turned off the sphinx stopped attacking. Leo got up and wiped the dirt of his robes.

'Always a delight to spar with you Neyi.' Leo said happily to the sphinx.

'I went easy on you this time.' She replied.

Harry gave Leo a weird look. 'You fight often?' He asked.

'Yep. She is my regular sparring partner when I'm off duty. Unfortunately I haven't had much of that lately.' Leo answered, with a regretful look in his eyes.

'Leo?' Hermione said out of the blue. 'The name of your sphinx. I just wondered if it meant something.'

'Yes it does. It means "Bright star".' Leo said one arm pointing vaguely upward.

'That's so sweet. Is that because you saw a bright star when you found her or is she the brightest star in your life?' Hermione asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'No. She has a piece of white fur on her back shaped like a star.' Leo said flatly. Instantly Hermione's dreamy look subsided and she made her way back to the castle.

Leo stayed behind for a moment, probably to discuss what to do with his pet sphinx. Harry and Ron saw their opportunity. During the time leading up to Halloween the trio had been trying to keep their efforts hidden from Leo. A daunting task in itself. Hermione had been perfecting her illusions for three weeks now and they were all pretty sure that Leo was still in the dark about their efforts.

As Harry and Ron arrived at the castle they saw Leo still arguing with Hagrid, who was flailing a rope around. The moment they stepped inside they could hear Hermione hissing at them to follow her. They quickly but silently walked into an abandoned room and soundproofed the door after bracing it with a mouldy desk.

'Okay, Hermione. It's time to see what you've accomplished so far.' Harry said with a lowered voice. As if Leo could hear what he was saying anyway.

Hermione walked into a dark corner behind a cabinet and came out leading a person by hand. 'Harry. Meet Harry.' She said as she manoeuvred the duplicate in front of Harry.

'Unreal Hermione. It actually looks like him this time.' Ron thought out loud. This earned him a mouth-melt hex.

After putting her wand away she turned to Harry. The real one. 'Go ahead, shake hands.'

'You mean it's actually tangible?' Harry asked. Hermione seemed to move her hand to her wand again but reconsidered halfway and nodded. The Harry clone stuck out his hand and Harry grabbed it and shook it firmly. 'It even feels warm. How about interaction?' Harry asked.

Hermione walked around and stopped next to Harry. 'Say hello Harry.' She said to the clone.

'Hello Harry.' The clone obeyed. The tone of voice was so equal that Harry thought he was hearing himself.

'So what do you think? Is it good enough?' Hermione asked Harry.

'It'll never fool Leo.' Harry said coldly. 'I'm sorry Hermione but I don't think we can do this without help.' He said while sitting down on an old chair which creaked loudly under his weight.

'Hmmmm hmmm huhuhum hmhm.' Ron said.

'What?' Harry asked a bit absent.

Hermione undid the mouth-melt. 'Thanks Herm. I said why don't we ask Snuffles for help. I'm sure he knows how to fool the most observant person.' Ron said while stretching his mouth to make sure that it had completely opened.

'NO!' Harry shouted. 'I will not drag him into this. Maybe someone else.'

'Who else is there? We can't ask Flitwick without rising suspicion in our activities.' Hemione cut in.

'How about your brothers?' Harry asked.

'I don't think Fred and George can be trusted with this.' Ron replied. 'Besides they are busy with some graduation prank.'

'Really? Do you have some proof of that?' Hermione asked, her mind busy with prefect responsibilities.

'No.' Ron answered. 'And even if I did I would not give it to you.' He added quickly.

Harry hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. Then a weird idea popped into his head. 'Hey you guys!' He shouted. 'How about we make a deal with the devil?'

'What?!' Ron and Hermione said in tandem.

'What if we ask Leo for help with the mirror image?' He clarified.

'Are you insane? He'd know immediately that we are up to something.' Ron protested.

'Ron is right for once.' Hermione added. Ron first nodded in agreement and then scowled as he detected the insult. 'Besides I doubt that he would be fooled by his own tricks.' She added not paying attention to Ron's sour face.

'It's worth a try.' Harry said decisively. 'I will ask him.'

'Harry I really think this is a bad idea.' Hermione agrued.

'I know it is, but we have run out of time. Unless we can make that act, sound and look like me at the same time, we don't stand a chance either way.' Harry said while pointing at his clone. The clone copied the point.

Then their time was up. They had to run to their next class. Potions.

On the way they ran into Leo who himself was running to get to class in time. Their running paid off as they arrived in time to be last in line to get in. Snape clearly wanted to deduct points but as Leo was with the club he let it pass. The lesson itself was rather boring. Snape only had a single hour and he used it to have the students write essays on various potions.

After the hour was up and everybody dropped their parchment on Snape's desk Harry returned to his place to collect his books. A foot short of getting there Draco pushed all the books of the table and gave Harry his familiar superiority smirk before leaving for lunch. Ron and Hermione offered to help him but Harry told them to go to have lunch. And, he figured, to have an opportunity to be alone with Leo to ask for help.

Harry's monster book's bindings had been undone and it had crawled under the table. Then while Harry crawled under there to retrieve it he heard Leo's voice.

'Professor Snape. You and I have to talk about something.' Leo began in a neutral tone.

'Make it fast Panther. I need to be somewhere else.' Snape replied curtly and from the fast footsteps Harry made out that Snape had no intention of staying to listen. There was a gust of air and the door slammed shut.

'You'll stay as long as it takes.' Leo said firmly. Snape continued walking to the door and tried to open it.

'Enough with this foolishness. Open the door! NOW!' Snape barked.

Harry crawled further under the table, for some reason he felt better if they couldn't see him. Maybe it was because Leo's anger was risen.

'Professor Snape.' Leo said before continuing. 'I have had to wait for so long to get an opportunity like this. For someone who doesn't like people, it's been hard to find you alone.' There was an edge to his voice, a new depth of anger that Leo hadn't shown yet.

Snape walked back into classroom. 'What is it you want Panther?' He asked impatiently.

'You know what I want Snape. I made that clear during our first conversation here at Hogwarts.'

'I don't know what you mean.' Snape said rapidly.

'You know perfectly well what I mean. Traitor.' Leo's voice dived into deep tones that shook the core of Harry's bones making him shiver unwillingly.

'I don't know.' Snape repeated a great deal more nervous. There was a loud crack of wood followed by a pain surge in Harry's scar.

'I want the recipe. Snape. That's all.' Leo said.

_What recipe?_ Harry thought.

'What on earth are you talking about?!' Snape asked with his remaining courage.

Harry's pain peaked and he barely stopped himself from screaming out loud. 'ROOAAAAR!!!! The recipe you used to curse my family and seal my fate!! Do you remember now? Or do I have to help your memory?!' Leo yelled at Snape.

'I can't give you that.' Snape rebutted. 'I've already explained to you that Voldemort will know if I tell you anything about that.'

'I… DON'T… CARE…!!!'

'Too bad. There is nothing you can do about it.' Snape said as calm as he could.

'Are you sure?' Leo asked in a sly voice.

Snape didn't answer right away. 'You gave your word that you wouldn't touch me. I expect you to keep your word.' He said.

'Hmmm.' Leo said to that. 'That's not exactly what I promised. If you dig deep into that twisted goo you call a brain, you might recall that I only made a promise not to kill you. How about we find out how close to death I can bring you.' Leo chuckled. Harry could see Snape backing towards the door.

'SANGSINGE!' Leo shouted. Harry didn't recognize the spell but he was pretty sure it was illegal.

A dull thud followed and from what Harry could see from his hiding place was Snape sitting on his knees. 'Pleeassee…' Snape uttered with great effort.

'What's the matter? From your record I made out that the blood-boil spell was one of your favourites. Can you feel your blood bubbling?' He paused and assumed that Snape's throat noise meant yes. 'Hurts doesn't it? It's causes permanent damage to your body after ninety seconds and kills after another thirty… It's been almost a minute now.' Leo said his voice full of glee.

'Ggahh…' Snape produced.

'Desist.' Leo muttered and from the sound Snape collapsed on the floor. 'Have you changed your mind?'

'I… can't… ~cough~ tell… you…' Snape struggled to say. There was another gust of wind and Harry could see Snape be lifted off the ground and land somewhere with a sickening thud. From the cry coming from Snape Harry guessed he'd broken something.

'I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly…!! But you have elected the way off pain.' Leo shouted. Snape cried out again, a thud came from the ceiling followed by one on the ground. Harry was startled by this and he knocked over a jar he hadn't seen before. A powder substance released into the confined space where Harry was hiding. A glance at the jar showed Harry the label. Zonko's loud sneezing powder. A left-over joke of the Weasley twins.

At seeing the danger of blowing his cover, literally, Harry immediately pinched his nose shut. A little too late however as he could already feel the powder itching in his nose. He then figured that if he cast a silencing charm that he could at least prevent Leo from hearing him, this however forced him to take his hand of his nose as the spell could not be cast properly with his nose shut.  
While Harry was fumbling for his wand with his off-hand he heard several vials breaking. The classroom turned hazy as an abundance of smoke was produced by whatever was put together.

'Oh please, Snape. Do you really think a smokescreen is gonna hide you from me?' Leo said mockingly.

'You… you will… get nothing… from me!...' Snape answered with a failing voice.

Leo erupted in another roar. This time it sounded more bestial than human. 'You never did have an idea of the monsters you helped to create. Let me show you…' He said, his voice dropping near the end.

Harry had now finally pulled out his wand. He knew that his timing had to be perfect or he was done for. After releasing his nose he transferred his wand to his right hand and said. 'Silen- Ha- HA- HAA!! ATCHOOO!!!!' The force of the sneeze slammed Harry's head into the table.

Great! Harry thought while rubbing the back of his head. If he didn't hear the sneeze the bang against the table sure did.

Harry hoped for the best. But an eerie silence had fallen. 'WHO IS THERE!!!' A voice similar to Leo's roared. Harry knew he heard Leo speak with that voice before, but like trying to remember a dream it didn't come to him right away. He made himself as small as possible, but all of a sudden Harry felt himself exposed. When he looked up he saw that the entire row of tables was being levitated.

Snape was sitting against a cabinet trying to pull himself up. When he saw Harry he said. 'Potter?! RUN!!' With his last remaining strength Snape magicked the door open and Harry knew what was expected. 

As he got up and ran he almost felt time slowing down and the door being miles away. Behind him a voice cried. 'IMMOBILUS!' A split second later Harry felt the hex hitting him square in the back. He felt all his muscles contracting, the effect was immediate. Harry could no longer move and, in the position he was hit, unable to remain upright. Before falling however he felt someone keeping him up.

'I am sorry Harry. But I cannot allow you to remember this from happening.' Leo's weird voice said. Then a creature unlike Harry had ever seen stepped in front of him, the only thing familiar he saw were two blazing red eyes. 'OBLIVIATE.' 

Harry felt his memory slipping…

'Where am I?' Harry said to himself when coming out of what appeared to be a daydream. He was still in the dungeons, his books all in his bag, his robes on the right way. 'What time is it?' He asked himself. 'That can't be right…' He said when he checked his watch. Upon which it replied. "Yes it is."

Harry felt strangely empty but everything appeared to be alright. Even though he couldn't explain why the back of his head felt sore and lumpy or why his nose was so runny.

For some reason Harry felt like he'd left something in the potions classroom. He was just about to go look when Ron came around the corner. 'Oy mate. Are you coming to lunch or not?' He shouted at Harry. Who in return doubted whether he should tell Ron about this feeling. His stomach decided for him by growling.

'Alright, I'm coming.' Harry said back and they both made their way to the great hall.

The weird feeling Harry had when he came out of the daydream stayed with him all the way to the Gryffindor table. He didn't even hear Hermione when he sat down.

'What?' Harry asked absentminded.

'Did you ask him?' Hermione repeated.

'Did I ask who for what?' Harry replied. His confusion was so great you could imagine a giant question mark hovering over his head.

'Did you ask Leo for help with the double?' Hermione said pronouncing each word slowly.

'Eh… I don't think I did.' Harry answered.

'How can you not be sure about it?' Hermione asked. She sat a little closer to Harry who felt a tingle in his stomach when she touched him. 'Harry do you feel alright?' She asked whilst putting a hand on Harry's forehead.

'My mind is a haze right now. I must have sniffed some forgetfulness potion in the dungeons.' Harry replied. He was trying the shift a little bit away from Hermione but since Ron was seated firmly next to him, he couldn't go any further. 'I'll just ask him now then… Where is he?' Harry asked when he couldn't see him. This was awkward. In these past weeks Leo had always been at the table before them regardless what time it was.

'That guy is getting more and more annoying. Just when you need him he's gone.' Ron said when he too hadn't found Leo.

It would be another fifteen minutes before they saw Leo sneak in the Great hall and take a seat across from them.

'You're a bit out of character today.' Harry commented as Leo dug into the first foodstuff in front of him.

'Hmmm.' Leo replied. Harry couldn't tell whether that was a positive or negative response.

'Where were you?' He tried again.

'Busy.' Leo said between chews.

'With what?' Ron asked.

'Business. ~Chomp, chomp.~ My business.' Leo said gruffly with his mouthful.

Rather then pursuing this any further they all returned to their plates and filled their stomachs. It didn't take long for them to be disturbed though, Professor Snape entered the Great hall. He looked terrible.

'What happened to him?' Ron asked to no one in particular.

'He looks like he has been in a fight or something, Harry surmised.' Then there was a click in his brain. 'Or maybe he botched up a potion.'

'A cauldron blew up in his face.' Leo said.

'What?' The three of them said almost all at the same time.

Snape limped to the centre of the teachers table and exchanged a few words with Dumbeldore before gently taking his place. One of his arms was in a sling and his face was severely cut up.

'A cauldron blew up in his face.' Leo repeated in the same toe of voice. 'He was lucky I was there. If I hadn't, he'd have had to drag his own butt to the infirmary.' He added an evil glint in his eyes.

There was another click in Harry's mind. 'You were there? Why?' He asked in reflex.

'I wanted to ask him something personal.' Leo answered.

'Yes, you wanted to talk. You went back. Must have forgotten about it.' Harry muttered to himself. The memory wouldn't come.

'Hey Harry, you were near the potions classroom when I came looking for you. Didn't you hear anything?' Ron asked Harry.

'I don't know. I don't recall any explosions. I must have been out of this world for a moment.' Harry replied, something about his explanation sounded fabricated like he had rehearsed it.

Ron didn't notice though as chattering erupted around the table and the air was full of rumour about what actually happened to Snape.

'A cauldron blew up in his face? I think it's an improvement… I think it was an attack. You-know-who must have infiltrated the school… You're bonkers, it must have been Fred and George who went too far again…' The rambling went on for some time and it soon became too noisy to hold a regular conversation. Through hand signals Harry told Leo that he wanted to ask him something and they both snuck away to the door.

Once they were outside Leo checked that they weren't followed and then quietly shut it. 'Phew. Okay, Harry. What did you want ask me?' Leo said.

'Well… I need your help. How good are you with illusions?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Fairly good. Why do you ask?' Leo asked in return.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he'd have to lie convincingly to get what he needed. 'I would like to make a mirror image of myself which would fool even the most observant person.'

Leo gave him a curious look. 'That doesn't explain why you need my help, by the end of term you should be able to perform such an illusion without too much difficulty.' He stated and looked ready to get back into the dining hall.

I need to able to fool you in a week that's why I need your help!

'No wait. It's just. I want to get a little extra credit by performing a high-level illusion. And maybe get a higher grade than Hermione for a change.' Harry said hastily. Again Leo looked curiously at Harry.

'A lofty goal.' Leo said mockingly. 'If you're really that intent on doing this then I suppose I could help. Hmmm. With some pointers and perhaps a little tutoring by me I could have you perform it in a month.'

'Erm… Well I don't suppose you could trim it down a bit?' Harry asked.

'How much is a bit?'

'A… a week?' Harry's answer sounded more like a question.

'Why so soon?' Leo wondered. 'Anyway. I can't teach you anything crucial to the spell in a week time. Not unless you've advanced a year's worth without me knowing… And I'm sorry to say you don't have to ability to advance that fast.'

Harry felt like kicking Leo for that remark but he remained composed. 'I will accept anything you can offer. But I need your help with this.' He almost begged.

'I can see you wont let this go. Okay, if you are in such a hurry then the best I can do is give you the book I used when learning illusions. It has some personal notes in it, so I would like it back in one piece. Okay?'

'Okay!' Harry said a bit more enthusiastic then intended.

Leo chuckled. 'I'll drop it off after classes.' He said before going back into the great hall.

Now we may stand a chance. Harry thought before returning as well.

Later that evening Harry found a book on his pillow. "Remarkably real illusions. By Inigo Verdi Isable". Tips and tricks to making the most convincing illusions ever seen. It read on the back.

_YES!!_ Harry thought.

With the aid of this book Hermione doubled her efforts and when the week had passed she managed to create a mirror image of Harry that moved, sounded and knew a fragment of Harry's memory as well. The only drawback was that it couldn't hold liquids. So Ron and Hermione would have to make sure that the fake-Harry wouldn't drink anything for the duration of the search.

Halloween.

The dreaded night had come. So far they were quite sure they had kept their efforts a secret from Leo. The one thing they didn't know what the gradation prank was, planned by Fred and George. They called it a preview of the main event which they said would show the day of graduation itself.

The set up for the night was a great Halloween feast followed by a dance. Celestina Warbeck and band were invited to provide the music. The plan was that after the feast that Harry would give Leo an excuse to be absent at which point they would change him with the fake and he would slip back to the Gryffindor Tower under the invisibility cloak.

Before the feast…

'Ready?' Hermione asked Harry who was wrapping the invisibility cloak around his waste and then covered it up with his robes.

'We're not going to get a second chance with this.' He replied. 'I'll be ready.'

Hermione sighed. 'It's not too late to stop. Even after all the effort, I'm not sure I want to know his secrets.'

Ron joined them. 'We're at the point of no return. Let's vote about this. I want to know.' Harry said. 'How about you two?'

'I want to know as well.' Ron said resolutely.

'Very well. I want to know too.' Hermione said not as convincing as Ron but she was just as determined as the others.

'Then it's settled.' Harry said straightening out his robe. 'Tonight we will unravel this mystery for good.'

19:00 PM, the Great hall. The dinner had ended an hour ago and the students were sufficiently stuffed to last them a week. Most had gone to their respective common rooms to recover and/or redress. The prefects were asked to stay and help to get the great hall ready for the dance party. The tables had been moved to the sides and the floor had been cleaned up by the house elves.

The first students started returning and looked in awe at hall as it was now colourfully decorated. The mood was most certainly that of Halloween, bats were flying around, floating pumpkins were present and a light fog had been released into the building making everything below knee-height disappear.  
Celestina Warbeck and company were already on stage getting their equipment ready.

The stage was set and the "sneak-mission" could begin. Harry decided to wait till all students were present to make sure that Leo's senses, which he had deemed very good, would get confused with all the lights, noises and scents of hundreds of people dancing all out. Strangely enough though Leo had been largely absent from the dinner and he had yet to show himself. Through reliable sources Harry had heard that Dumbledore had asked Leo to chaperone alongside the teachers.   
This would definitely work to their advantage as he would be even more distracted.

19:12 PM, the great hall. By now all students had returned to the great hall and Dumbledore appeared ready to announce the beginning of the dance. Leo had still not been spotted and Harry was getting afraid that he might not show up.  
Just as Dumbledore started announcing Harry spotted Leo slip in. Now Harry instantly understood what took him so long. Leo was wearing some weird looking blood red robe that looked like it was patched up with studded leather at the joints, Leo's crest was sewn on the front ,leather straps on the side and diagonally across his chest were clearly put there for holding daggers and other weapons. Leo's bright blade was in fact set in a holder on his right and his wand in one on the left. Probably so that he could cross draw them fast.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Students! Now that you're all present. I'm announcing that this party has begun. Now without further ado. Miss Celestina Warbeck!' Dumbledore quickly stepped of the stage and joined McGonagall on the side. After a quick cheerful greeting to the students Celestina started a loud swing song to get the mood started and soon after most students were dancing. The plan could be set in motion.  
Harry had lost track of Leo due to the dancing but quickly found him again. He was standing… He was standing next to Snape?!

Harry made his way towards him, at first polite but after getting his toes crushed three times he elbowed his way through.  
Leo had engaged in conversation with Snape and now Harry was close enough to overhear.

'… great party isn't it?' Leo shouted at Snape.

'It suffices.' Snape replied gruffly. 'Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to come to a party in battle robes?' He asked in return.

'Says the man all dressed in black.' Leo rebutted. 'Give me a break, this was the only thing with colour I've got.' Harry moved a bit closer. 'By the way if you were planning to slip some of that potion in Harry's drink you better give up now, he is not going to remember.' Leo shouted at Snape.

_Remember what?_ 'What potion?' Snape asked with a genuine unknowing look.

Leo slapped Snape hard on the chest, followed by something made out of glass cracking. 'That potion.' Leo replied. 'I'm keeping my eye on you as well. Professor Snape.' He said sternly as if he was talking down a naughty child.

Harry was now standing behind Leo. 'Leo!' Harry shouted.

'Ouch, I'm standing next to you Harry. What's the matter?' Leo said rubbing his ears.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Harry said. Leo gave him a non-caring stare.

'So go. I'm sure you don't need my help.' Leo said with a dismissive wave. Harry now ran as fast as he could back to Ron and Hermione who were staking out the door.

'Alright. I told him I had to go to the bathroom. So release the double five minutes after I've left.' Harry said the moment he arrived.

'Roger.' Ron answered and they pushed the door ajar.

The hallway was clear, Harry stepped outside and fiddled under his robe to get the invisibility cloak free.

''Ey! What are you doin' out here? Get back inside.' Filch said behind Harry. Mrs. Norris hissed at him.

'I er.. need to go the bathroom.' Harry answered quickly.

'Oh. Well be quick about it. I don't want any loitering in the halls.' Filch said and he walked away into another corridor.

Harry sighed with relief and dropped the invisibility cloak on the floor and then put it on. It would take him at least ten minutes to get back to the common room without raising to much noise.

19:24 PM, in front of the picture of the fat Lady. Harry had made it back without detection. He silently thanked his luck that Filch wasn't anywhere near this area.

'Pegasus.' Harry whispered to the painting which promptly opened even though she didn't see anyone. The common room felt lifeless with no one there and all the lights either out or low. It felt cold too, or maybe it was just the chills that were running down his spine.

Harry refocused his mind, he quickly walked over to the door that led to all the secrets. He lowered the hood of the cloak and pushed the rest of it behind his back so that he was completely visible.  
Harry put his hand on the doorknob, he got a shock. Just static electricity, pull yourself together. He pushed the door open and stepped into Leo's lair.

It hadn't changed much from the last time he was there. The door slammed shut behind him, his hart skipped a beat as it did. No matter how wrong this felt it gave Harry a sense absolute joy that he actually would know what he wasn't allowed to know for so long.  
Leo's laptop was active, it was showing it's screensaver with the fireworks. From the dust on it Harry gathered that Leo had barely touched it since the first day he turned it on. Harry had seen Dudley messing around with his computer at times but he never quite figured out how to work them.  
Still, it could contain a wealth of information. Harry pushed a random key.

'Password?' The devise asked with a female voice that Harry knew from someplace. He decided not to think about that right now.

What password would Leo use? Harry thought to himself.

'Warrior.' Harry tried.

'Incorrect.' The devise said almost with joy in the voice.

'Erm… Bright blade.' Harry guessed.

'Incorrect.' The voice said again sounding way too happy. 'What's the matter? Got a hole in your mind?' The voice added.

'Elena.' Harry guessed as he looked at Leo's scrapbook.

'Incorrect. Who the hell is this? You're not Leo. He wouldn't have to guess this password.' The voice asked.

Harry was taken aback by this. 'Eh… I'm… My name is Harry.'

'There is no profile fitting that username. You may not access this glorified calculator. Any further attempt to access me will result in immediate shutdown and Leo will be alerted to this attempted breach of security.' The voice said warningly.

This was enough for Harry and he abandoned the devise in search for something less well protected. The book shelf behind him seemed like a good place to start. He ignored the binders detailing the surveillance missions. Then he saw a book below it. It read: "The personal journal of Lionar Marinus Panther.". Harry was just about to open it when the silvery glint of the liquid in the pensieve next to the journal caught his eye.

A memory! That would be better. If Leo writes the way he talks then this journal could be full of evasive references but you can't lie within a memory. Harry thought and he put his hands around the bowl.

The liquid inside stirred and an image began to form. Harry tried to pull himself onto the chair while still keeping an eye on the pensieve. He missed the chair however and while trying to remaining balanced he put one hand on the floor while the other to remain grip on the bowl slipped into the liquid and Harry felt himself being pulled into the memory…

Harry blinked a few times after landing in a room, not that it was overly bright or he gotten something in his eyes but the expectation of what he would see was completely mismatched. Harry figured Leo to be pure-blooded, even though he had no proof of it and thus he expected the place where he ended up to be very wizard oriented. A little bit like the Burrow but way more luxurious.  
The room looked a lot like a regular muggle living room. Complete with a operational TV-set and sound system. The few things that gave away that wizards were actually living here were the books on the shelves next to the fire-place. A record player in the back was softly playing some classic music, like an opera.  
Another thing bothered Harry, if this was anyone's memory than where is the person who it belongs to? The room was empty and quiet. The colours in the memory hadn't faded yet but were degrading. There was also a round table, big enough for maybe four people to sit around, in the room. On it was a silver dish with some sort of liquid and surrounded by three candles, one of those candles had a green flame.  
Then Harry heard a noise behind a door that he believed lead to the front door.

The door opened. 'Like I said, you have some nerve coming here by yourself Minister.' A man said.

Harry immediately recognized the first man coming through the door. It was Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The second man that came in after Fudge he didn't know but he figured that somehow he related to Leo. Something in the face, the rest of the man's body told a different story. Whatever life this man had it had been good, judging from the plumpness alone. The man had a beard which wouldn't have looked strange on a muggle either and his hair had all but receded.

The two of them stopped in the middle of the chamber for a moment. 'Gerard, I have come for something important. We can discuss that side matter at a later date.' Fudge said to the point. The strictness with which he spoke clearly showed that Fudge had no intention of staying here a second longer than needed. They resumed their way to a set of comfy chairs near the fireplace and seated themselves opposite from each other separated by a small coffee table.

'Alright Minister. State your business.' Gerard said curtly.

'Gerard, I need with your help with something.' Fudge replied with equal curtness.

'Minister. I believe a little respect is in place here. It's not like we're friends.' Gerard said slightly agitated.

Fudge sighed. 'Very well, Mister Panther. I call upon the agreement you made during you-know-who's reign. In spirit of that agreement you have no choice but to accept this mission.'

Gerard Panther chuckled. 'After you betrayed us? Get out!' His tone switched from humoured to angered instantly.

'You betrayed us first. Or need I remind you that you abandoned us at the heat of battle. The one chance we had to drive You-know-who and his followers back into the sea.' Fudge said matching Gerard's tone.

'We explained that. We wouldn't have been able to stop Voldemort then because his followers had already infiltrated your ranks. And like we said then, our Order had been compromised and we needed to create order in our chaos first, before we could aid you again.' Gerard didn't sound the least bit apologetic, rather he sounded more annoyed because it reminded him of something.

'That statement was given by your former head. Does the chaos still reign after 21 years?' Fudge asked way more slyly than Harry thought him capable off.

'In a lesser way… Fine, Minister. What mission do you have for us?' Gerard shifted forward to the edge of his seat.

'I knew you'd see it my way. I the wake of hostilities against Harry Potter we feel there is a need to give him better protection. I want you to arrange that protection and we want it done quietly. There is no need to stir up more false rumours about risen dead people.' Fudge explained.

'Minister you do realize that would require one of us enlisting ourselves as a teacher at Hogwarts?' Gerard stated rather than really asking.

'I think you'd make an excellent defence against the dark arts teacher.' Fudge said dead serious.

'Hah. My field of expertise is potions, Minister. But I suppose you're right. I assume you have a contract ready?'

Fudge pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from the pocket on the inside of his robe. 'This is what I had in mind. By the way Gerard, have you seen your son lately? How is the little rascal?'

'All grown up and quite miffed about being exiled from Britain soil. And no I haven't seen him lately.' Gerard answered while looking the contract over.

'Pity. Well I suppose it is for the better that the beast child doesn't return.' Fudge said a touch more nervous. Harry had felt it too, like someone's anger started to fill the room. 'I assume everything is in order?'

'Well most of this seems alright. Would you mind if I make a few minor alterations?' Gerard asked politely.

'Sure, sure. Do what you like as long as you accept the mission.' Fudge said. Then he stood up and held out his hand. 'Do we have an agreement?'

Gerard stood up as well. 'We have a deal Minister Fudge.' And he shook Fudge's hand firmly. 'I'll have the final contract duplicated and send to your office by stealth-owl.' He added. They walked back to the door and a few minutes later Gerard came back taking another look at the contract. Harry walked over to him and looked at the parchment as well, it looked the same as the one Leo showed to the Ministry agents in Dumbledore's office.

'You can come out now.' Gerard bellowed and for a moment Harry thought he meant him.

However as he followed Gerard's brief gaze, Harry saw a shadow move across the wall. The shadow stepped of the wall and expanded in three dimensions giving a black in white image, then the colour returned to the person.

So that is how he kept himself hidden. Harry thought as he now saw Leo standing in front of him.

'You really shouldn't use that technique anymore.' Gerard said flatly, not even bothering to look at Leo.

'Why not? I've been hiding in my own shadow since I was two. I can do it blindfolded with my hands broken behind my back.' Leo said in return, he also didn't bother to look at his father.

'Because it is, essentially, a dark art and therefore illegal. I always felt that dad made stupid mistakes in the order in which he taught you spells.' Gerard replied. Harry quickly gathered that this was how they commonly spoke to each other.

'Dad, using avada kedavra is illegal as well but you use it to kill roaches anyway, don't you.' Leo made a first glance at his father. It wasn't returned. 'As for the order in which gramps taught me. It wasn't wrong. Let's see. Levitation, disarming, hide in my own shadow… Nope nothing wrong there.' Leo said mockingly, clearly his intent was to provoke anger in his father.

Gerard dropped the piece of paper on the table near the dish on the table and walked over to his son. He stopped three feet away from him and gave him a look. Harry didn't know this one yet. His best guess was that Gerard Panther told Leo that he was the boss and right by default. They stood like that for a minute or so and Harry noticed the subtle similarities between the two men. The most striking being that they both wore a glove on the right hand.  
Then all off a sudden Gerard broke off contact and stepped back to the contract.

Leo didn't waste time. 'So… Dad. I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my… duties?' He asked.

'Your dragon-ale can wait, my son.' Gerard answered while scribbling something on the contract.

'Not for long, though. What will be my next suicide mission?' Leo said.

'You've been listening to Minister Fudge haven't you? I'm assigning you to that mission.' His father answered. Leo took a step towards him but stopped when his father give him a stern look. 'That should keep you out off trouble for a while.'

'Aww. And deny you the pleasure of having field duty. I don't think so.' Leo said with a sneer.

'I am altering the profile a little. You'll be perfect for the position.' Gerard continued like he hadn't heard Leo at all.

'Dad, you know I get edgy when surrounded by that many people. I'd end up hurting someone.' Leo protested. 'Why wont you do it and become defence teacher for a year?' Leo asked. But Harry could tell that Leo already knew the answer to that question.

'Son. You know like I do that Dumbledore has already hired a new teacher.'

'So? That wouldn't be any reason to send me instead of going yourself. Unless it is a friend of yours.'

'Maybe. Regardless of that I'm sending you. I'll leave it to you whether you eliminate the current defence teacher or not.' Gerard put his signature on the contract and shoved it in Leo's direction.

'Dad I can't teach. I don't have the patience, besides I'm too young to be a teacher.' Leo protested again, this time it seemed to be more effective.

'Last time I checked a 21 year old was an adult. Why should that be a problem?'

'I'd barely be older than the seventh years. Also I'd draw too much attention to myself by doing it, you know that the Daily Prophet writes a column on the new defence against the dark arts teacher every year.' Leo explained. Harry was convinced but could the same be said about Gerard?

'Fine than enrol as a student who couldn't attend at the normal age.' Gerard said dismissively and gestured Leo to sign the contract.

'What? We're going to tell the truth? I don't know if I remember how.' Leo's answer didn't go down well with his father who was fuming but didn't want to dignify Leo's words with an reply.

'Just read the contract and we can get on with this.' Gerard finally said.

After reading the contract several times Leo put it down and dipped the quill in the ink but didn't sign right away. 'I still don't see why we should be protecting Harry Potter before school as well. The Phoenix have an operative living near him, let them handle it.'

'Son, the Phoenix is old and tired.'

'Dad I don't know if you've noticed but our Order is ancient. Not to mention understaffed, ill-equipped and unmotivated. The only reason I still follow your orders is because I have to.' Leo said with a sigh. He put the quill on the bottom of the contract.

'That's why I'm sending you.' Gerard said simply.

'Dad. You're slime. You know that, right?' Leo commented while putting the final touch on his signature.

His father checked the signature, then blew on it to dry the ink and then with a swish of his wand he duplicated it twice so that there are now three copies of the contract. He gave one to Leo who folded it and put it in one his pockets. An other one was sent away by owl, probably to Fudge and the third was put in a drawer in the table which couldn't be seen while closed.

'Is that all? I have some business to attend to.' Leo stated and walked away from the table.

'Come… Stand here. You need to see this.' His father practically commanded. Leo didn't stop and gave his dad the rude gesture involving his middle finger. 'Whom do you serve?!' Gerard said with a deep voice that resonated through the room.

Leo didn't reply but he had stopped dead in his tracks, his body was shaking furiously like he was resisting a pull backwards. 'I serve the Order.' Leo answered through clenched teeth.

'What do you serve?' Gerard asked on.

'I serve the balance.' Leo had turned around but was resisting walking back to the table.

'Who commands the Order?' Gerard asked finally.

Leo couldn't struggle anymore and paced over to the table. 'You command the Order, Master Guardian.' Leo said, standing at attention next to the table.

'Good. Now that that is cleared up we can continue…' Gerard said gestured Leo to look at the dish.

There was a soft crackling coming out of the green flamed candle which sounded like someone trying to stifle her laughter. Yes, her… It was a woman.

'What is so funny, luna-wench?' Gerard said with the authority he knew he had.

'Nothing of importance sir.' The voice replied. Harry had recognized the voice, it belonged to the female werewolf in that shop on Diagon Alley.

'I just lost a bet because of that command stuff you just pulled on me.' Leo cut in when he saw that his father wasn't going to let the matter rest. 'I just lost fifteen sickles.'

'Excuse me, that's twenty sickles mister.' The female werewolf said.

'Pardon me, sweet lady.' Leo said. A new fit of chuckles crackled out of the flame that shuddered because of it.

'Enough of this!' Gerard shouted. 'We don't have forever with this.'

'Alright, Dad. What am I looking at?' Leo asked while gazing deeply into the silver dish on the table.

'We are looking at the Ministry's second D.A.M. storage facility. It's about to be raided by Death-eaters.' Gerard said. He too started to gaze into the picture that was displayed in the dish.

Leo sighed and turned away slightly. 'I know all about the Death-eaters, dad! We've all seen the recordings a hundred ti…' Gerard pulled his son quickly back towards the dish pushing one of the candles of the table in the process.

'Dissecting an attack afterwards is one thing, seeing one live is another. You must go into this with both eyes open. Once started there is no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this my son?' The sincerity in Gerard's voice made Harry think about that as well. Was he fully ready for an attack?

After a minute of silent thinking Leo said. 'Yes… Yes I am prepared to go all the way, my good Master Guardian.'

'Good… Good, I knew I could count on you my son.' Gerard said sounding somewhat relieved.

They fixed their gazes on the dish again, Harry joined them. From what he could see the warehouse was filled with a lot of crates stacked three or four high. Three columns and… Actually he couldn't see how many rows there were from the current point of view. There were also several shoddy catwalks that ran as high as the highest stack of crates, which meant that one of them must have been stacked seven high at least. The view was centred on the guards and from the angle probably taken from the catwalks.  
Harry took a quick count of the guards, two near the front entrance, one patrolling on the catwalks and two more patrolling on ground level. 

Only five people to protect an entire warehouse?! The Ministry is getting sloppy. Harry thought.

'How many off our group are present?' Leo suddenly asked.

'I sent the entire luna-squad.' Gerard answered.

'All three off them? A lone scout would have sufficed.' Leo protested.

'If they get in trouble then they have greater protection.' Gerard countered.

'With all of them there they run a greater risk of being seen. OH! Never mind.' Leo stated furiously but completely unable to change anything about it.

The opera music in the background became faded up coming to a scene climax. Whatever the theme was it suited the situation in warehouse. The front door blew up in a green blast and the two guards near it were killed by the doors squashing them. Death-eaters were now pouring into the building, taking cover behind crates. Several were hit by stun beams coming from the wizard on the catwalks. They were quickly revived by their colleagues. The wizard on the catwalk quickly found out that he was hopelessly exposed when he was hit by a green beam and reeled over the railing falling down to earth.  
Only two wizards were left now, they had levitated several crates down for cover and were pressing hard on the death-eaters at the front door who were pinned down by the furious magic being thrown their way. But there was a weak spot in the wizards defence as several Death-eaters now circled around and opened a side entrance. Two dementors floated in through the side entrance completely out of sight of the two wizards.

A new crackle came out of the candle flame. A male voice said. 'Sir. The facility will be overrun in a matter of minutes. Shall we intervene?'

'Evacuate Luna-leader, we've seen enough.' Gerard said calmly.

The image became wobbly and was slowly moving away from the wizards. The music finally reached its climax. The two dementors were lazily moving in behind the two wizards. Just as they were about to attack one of the wizards saw the luna-squad leaving. Even from the distance they were now Harry could read the despair in his eyes. He was pleading for help with that look.  
Just as the dementor grabbed the wizard and was about to administer the kiss the image faded, the music stopped and Harry felt himself being pulled back to reality.

'Hallo, Harry. Got lost on the way to the bathroom?!' Leo asked him. He had both hands firmly latched onto Harry's shoulders.

'Busted!' Harry thought out loud.

'Beyond belief.' Leo added. 'Sit down Harry.' He pushed Harry into the chair and he sat down on the bed.

For a moment Harry thought of making a break for it. Surely Leo wouldn't try anything if surrounded by others. But he pushed it aside, he knew that most people would still be in the great hall. Maybe he could make it all the way there. Leo stood up and turned his back on Harry.

Now! Harry thought and he got up and slowly stepped towards the door. He almost had the knob in his hands.

'Don't bother. Only I can open that door now.' Leo said, still with his back to Harry.

Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate while sinking back into the chair. 'Are you mad?' Harry asked cautiously. It was a stupid question but it broke the nerve-racking silence that Leo maintained.

'No. I am disappointed.' Leo answered. 'I'm too drunk to get angry with anyone.' That certainly explained why Leo was in such a talkative mood back in the great hall. 'I am disappointed in you because you betrayed my trust.'

'I am sorry.' Harry said weakly. Leo's words hurt him more deeply than he realized at first. 'But I had to know more about you. For all I know you could be an agent of Voldemort.' There. He had made the accusation, now let's see what happens.

Leo turned around. 'What could have given you that idea? My secrecy is involuntary but I am no agent of Voldemort.' His voice quivered.

'It isn't one thing. You told me you couldn't kill Voldemort, I have had a note saying that you are a murderer and you and Snape share some secret that I knew but can't recall now.' Harry summed up.

Leo sighed and sat down on the bed. 'I truly wish I could tell you about some things but I cannot disobey my father's command. But this isn't about me, you broke a rule that we both agreed on.' Leo stuck one hand under his bed and pulled out a wooden box. 'In a way you can count yourself lucky that I can't harm you in any permanent way. If either of your friends had invaded my room they would be I a coma right now, if I wouldn't have killed them by accident.' Harry gulped.

'So if you're not going to hurt me than what are you going to do?' Harry asked carefully. Leo showed a sly grin.

'How is your knowledge of curses Harry?' He asked.

'F-Fairly good.' Harry replied. 'Why?'

'You know about the three different types?' Leo continued.

'Er… No. We haven't covered that yet.' Harry answered, getting more and more nervous.

'Well. There are three kinds. Singular, continuous and permanent. All curses in existence can be put in one of those groups. Though most are a combination. Permanent curses are cast once and have no cure or not yet. The effects of these curses can always be seen or accessed at anytime. Transfiguration curses are usually found in this group. Such as the animagi creation curse…' Leo stopped for breath.

'Er… Sure. Alright. Why are you telling me this?' Harry cut in. Leo didn't answer but opened the box. Harry couldn't see what was in it.

'The continuous curses are considered slightly more aggressive than permanent curses because it is harder to find a cure for these curses. The subject who suffers under this curse will be submitted to it at a preset time or circumstance. The effect may or may not be accessed at anytime but usually it is beyond the curse-bearers control. The werewolf curse is a prime example of this type.

'Okay. But what does this have to…' Harry cut in again but Leo didn't gave him a chance to finish the question.

'Singular curses are instantaneous and their effects are direct and most of them either end in death or madness. They have to be recast again if the effect is to be felt again. Most of them have cures and/or counters except for a dark few. The killing curse and the cruciatus curse are examples of those.' Leo finished. He put his hand in the box, something metallic jingled inside it.

'Why did you tell me that?' Harry asked him. He felt himself sweating from the tension.

Leo pulled his hand out of the box, several small golden chains were pulled out. The chains had droplet-shaped beads on both ends. Leo looked at all the chains and picked one out and laid it down next to him on the bed. Then he put the others back and put the box back under the bed. 'These things look beautiful don't they?' He held up the chain in front of Harry. When Harry tried to take a closer look Leo pulled it back. 'You'll have more than enough time to look at this thing later.' He said when he pulled it back.

'What is it?' Harry asked curiously.

'I took these out of a trap in the Dragon valley after my comrades had already triggered another one and were turned into deer for a day. Afterwards I found a way to change the curse embedded in these things. I can set them to turn a person in any creature now. As well as set a circumstance for triggering. Catch!' Leo threw the chain hard at Harry.

Harry's reflexes took over and he now held the golden chain firmly in his hand. He slowly opened it to look at it, then the chain slithered like a snake out of his hand and wrapped itself around his wrist. As the two droplets touched Harry could feel the magic contained within it being released.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' Harry shouted as he knocked the chair over as he stood up.

'Harry Potter. You are now cursed. If the bracelet hears the word "deer" being spoken near you it will turn you into one for ten minutes. If you are foolish enough to say the word yourself then you'll remain changed for twice that time and should you speak that word ten times than you'll remain changed… Permanently!' Leo got up, his eyes flared red briefly, he walked to Harry. 'Oh and the bracelet isn't specific with noises. Any homonym will trigger it as well.' He added. Then he pushed Harry backwards, the door flew open behind him. 'Now! GET OUT!' With a hard thrust Leo threw Harry into the common room, followed by the door slamming shut.

Harry landed with a loud thud on his behind, narrowly missing a table-corner with his head. He just lay dazed for a moment, partly trying to ignore the pain and for the rest he was trying to make sense of everything that happened. Harry slowly got up rubbing his behind to soothe the pain somewhat.  
His eye immediately fell onto the curse-bracelet Leo had put on him. For a moment Harry toyed with the thought of pulling it off, it certainly didn't look very strong. But even before he could wrap his fingers around the chain he reconsidered, as though the bracelet had given him a warning.  
Still he couldn't pull his eyes away from it, even though he wanted to. He noticed that the droplet shaped beads on it had a small carving in shape of a full grown stag on them.

Another thought. Briefly Harry considered to say the trigger, he wasn't even sure why. The bracelet was tempting him to say it, but even without that Harry wondered what it would feel like to become a stag, to be more connected to his father. The feeling wouldn't leave him, as Harry tried to refocus his thoughts he started walking and with every step he felt the magic of the bracelet coursing through him. It felt weird.

After gathering his thoughts Harry quickly knew that he had to return to the party downstairs, he absence would be noticed. He also wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione, no doubt they would be waiting for his report on what he'd found out.

Harry didn't have to walk far though to talk with his friends as they came running through the portrait hole.

'HARRY! LEO… FOUND… OUT…' Ron shouted with panic in his voice. Hermione stopped for breath before talking.

'Did we make it in time?' She asked as calmly as she could, even though panic could be read of he face as well.

His face was enough of an answer to them. 'Sorry guys. He caught me red-handed.' Harry answered. A silence fell, neither one of his friends quite knew what to ask next, despite the obvious question of course.

'He didn't do anything to you, did he?' Hermione asked, her eyes were slowly gliding down to Harry's arm, she had noticed something different with it since the last time she saw him.

Harry chuckled inwardly, somehow that question made no sense at all. 'He…' It felt hard to tell his friends that the plan had failed so badly. 'He did do something to me.' He finally pushed past his lips. Although it was an answer to her question it didn't satisfy Hermione.

'What did he do Harry?' She said a bit more sternly than her previous question.

'He…' Again his voice failed. 'He cursed me.' Harry spat out quickly.

'He did WHAT?!' Ron shouted, after which he pulled out his wand. 'He'll pay for that.' As he said that Ron started pacing over to Leo's room. He might have actually tried to break in there if Harry hadn't stopped him.

'Ron, NO!' Harry shouted to his friend while pulling him away from the door in a headlock. 'I already got punished for our mistake, I will not lose you too. He will not harm you if you stay away from him.'

'I DON'T CARE.' Ron yelled, while trying to wrestle himself out of the headlock.

'RON!' Hermione shouted. 'Harry is right. You wont solve anything by barging in on Leo. You'd probably end up in the infirmary… or in a coffin.' This calmed Ron somewhat but just to be safe Harry held him firmly by his arm. 'Now… Harry, tell us what happened and how did he curse you?' Hermione asked after Ron seemed to have cooled down enough.

Harry looked around, if Ron and Hermione had come here than it would be possible that a curious Gryffindor could have followed them. 'Let's go to the boys dorm, we can talk there.' He replied and so the trio went upstairs.

After making a final check that they weren't followed Hermione locked the door and made it soundproof.

'Alright. Tell us what happened Harry.' She asked standing nervously at the door.

'First things first Mione.' Harry replied and he motioned her to sit down next to Ron who was barely able to keep his anger back. 'What happened with the diversion?' He asked.

'Malfoy happened.' Ron spat with clear contempt. 'He thought it would be funny to "accidentally" throw his drink over you.'

Hermione sighed in acknowledgement. 'Unfortunately Leo was near, I guess he wanted to catch Draco in the act of throwing and then punish him for it but he was a second too late. When he saw the pumpkin juice go straight through your double he quickly put one and one together and ran out to find you.' She elaborated.

'We might have been here earlier if Snape didn't find it necessary to question us about why we wanted to leave as well.' Ron added.

'I see.' Was Harry's only reply. Then he gave his account of what he had seen and heard, the talking computer (he did have to explain to Ron what a computer was), the pensieve, the memory he visited and finally his encounter with Leo.

'So if it wasn't you but one of us in there one of us could be in the infirmary right now?' Hermione summed up. 'Or even killed.' She shuddered at the thought.

'No way. He wouldn't kill us. He would be thrown into Azkaban if he even tried such a thing.' Ron stated.

'Somehow I don't think he would be caught that easily.' Harry commented to his friend's statement. 'In any case he put this curse on me.' He showed the bracelet to his friends. 'Whenever I hear the… a certain word I change into a… an animal for ten minutes, unless I say the word myself then it will last for twenty minutes and should I say it for the tenth time then the change would be permanent.' He explained.

'What animal would you change into?' Ron asked.

'What word activates the curse?' Hermione wondered.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face while thinking of a way to tell them the word without triggering the curse.

'Maybe I could pull that bracelet off.' Ron said as he stood up. 'It doesn't look very strong.' Before Harry could protest Ron had walked over to him and gave a hard tug on the bracelet. 'YEOW.' He cried out and he quickly released the bracelet. 'That thing shocked me.'

'Honestly Ron. If it were that easy to get rid off I doubt Leo would have used it.' Hermione said.

'I can't say the word or tell you what animal I turn into, because the name of the creature is the same as the word.' Harry explained.

'Maybe you could give us a clue to the animal.' Hermione suggested.

_Good idea._ Harry thought.

Just then Leo stepped out of the shadows on the far side of the room. 'That wont be necessary. The trigger word is "Deer".' He said calmly.

A shock went through Harry's body and his limbs went rigid. The weird magic was crawling through his veins making him feel itchy underneath his skin. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach like someone had jabbed him, he doubled over on the floor. A sharp volley of needle pricks ran over his skin making him want to scratch like crazy but his fingers wouldn't move. They were changing slowly into hooves.

I don't want to change, stop. STOP. STOOOOOOOOP!! Harry thought. He tried to stop the change by sheer willpower. This seemed to slow it down and for a moment Harry believed that his fingers were returning to normal again. He looked up, in front of him he saw Leo leering at him.

'Stop fighting it, Harry. It will only make the change more painful. You simply don't have the power to stop the change, let alone reverse it.' Leo said in reply to Harry pained stare at him.

Then two sharp things sprang up on Harry's head making him scream in agony, the noise he heard didn't sound human at all. Then he felt all his bones shift and change, they felt like they were breaking. This surpassed Harry's tolerance and he lost consciousness. 

When he came to the room looked different, it smelled different and sounded different. There were noises nearby, no not noises, voices.

_Friends. Have to get up. Why don't I feel my legs? I feel something else. I have four legs. Have to get up, tell them I'm fine._

Harry's attempts to get up broke up the argument between Ron and Leo, Hermione had already gone over to him to give Harry a hand. After falling down twice he managed to maintain a shaky balance on the four thin legs that were supporting him. The only thing that remained the same on Harry were his green eyes. His scar was covered by fur and thus out of sight.

Hermione was the first to speak. 'Harry? Are you alright?' She asked carefully.

'…' Harry tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

'Can he understand us?' She asked Leo.

'I didn't remove his human mind, it's in there as well as most deer instincts. His vocal cords are just incapable of using human speech.' Leo replied.

'Deer instincts?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, everything he needs to use this body properly, he just has to learn how to access it, but that's a problem I leave to him.' Leo answered with a smirk. Somewhere he was enjoying this. 'Basically his human consciousness is trapped inside a deer's body. Unable to perform anything he could as a human being. Just a dumb deer.' He put out his hand to pat Harry on the head, however Harry took a step backwards before Leo could touch him, this almost made Harry lose his balance again.

_Leo does not smell human. Smell like Predator! Have to get away!_

'Ah, he just figured out how to smell danger on being. Maybe he'll survive my punishment.' Leo commented.

'Enough of this!' Ron shouted. 'Undo this!' He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Leo's face.

Leo sighed. 'Mr. Weasley. If you're done expressing your ego then I'll ask you to lower that wand and return my property to me.'

'Your property?!' Ron shouted. 'We don't have anything of yours.'

'Yes you do. The book about illusions. The one I loaned Harry and which you used to pull this stupid ploy with in the first place. I want it back, that's why I can up here!' Leo shouted back though much more controlled than Ron.

Hermione got up and went to the door to get the book from her dormroom. 'STOP MIONE!' Ron shouted. 'We're not giving him anything until he undoes this curse on Harry.'

'Your loyalty to your friends is admirable but futile. I will have that book back. I'll get it myself if necessary but I'll only be lenient on the two of you if you get it for me. So the question is do you want to leave this room on a stretcher or on your own two feet?' Leo's threat was quite real. Ron's fearless attitude was fading, and Hermione had already left the room to get the book.

When she came back she held out the book and said. 'Here! Take your stupid book.'

Leo silently took hold of the book, shrunk it and put it inside one of the many pockets of his robes. Just as he was about to leave Hermione stepped in front of the door. 'Out of my way Miss Granger. It's not too late for me to change my mind about punishing you.' Leo threatened.

'I wish to negotiate a deal. I ask that you remove the curse of Harry and put it on me.' Hermione said softly. Harry gave a startled noise.

'A very noble sentiment. I can see I underestimated your friendship with him. Or is it more than that?' This remark made Hermione blush. 'In either case it doesn't matter. When it comes to curses I don't to intend to reverse them until I'm sure the victim learned his or her lesson.'

Hermione didn't budge. 'You can't do this. Please! I'm sure Harry is very sorry for this, I'm sorry for being a part of it.' She sank down on her knees. 'Please.'

'Sorry just doesn't cut it for me. Nor will any amount of begging make me change my mind. Only a sacrifice of severe magnitude would convince me.' Leo stated and pushed Hermione aside.

'Forget him Hermione.' Ron said still holding his wand pointed at Leo. 'Will just find another way to remove the curse. After all how strong can it be, there is nothing the three of us can't do.'

Leo chuckled at Ron's speech. 'Safe your words and strength for supporting Harry through this. There are only two people in this school strong enough and experienced enough to remove this curse. I am one and Dumbledore is the other but if you're thinking he'll help you with this, think again. Because he'll need to know why Harry was cursed. And he wont help if he finds my reasons to curse him better than your plight to free him.'

'Professor Dumbledore is a good man. He will help us. What could possibly give you more leverage?' Ron asked completely confused by Leo's enduring confidence.

'For one thing, he has been very forgiving for some previous efforts but his patience is slowly running out. Also your illegal outings so far were, in the long run, capable of slowing down Voldemort. This thing was only about invading my privacy, learning secrets that you have no business of knowing and, generally, to PISS ME OFF!! On top of that I'm Dumbledore's godson.' Ron and Hermione just stood there, absolutely flabbergasted.

'Dumb-, Dumble-, Dumbledore is your godfather?!' Hermione stammered.

'That's what I said. So just forget about it. He isn't going to help you on this. Now if that's all, there's a party going on that we have to get back to.'

'Wait!' Hermione cried out.

'What is it now Miss Granger?' Leo said sounding very annoyed.

'You said that only a great sacrifice would change your mind. How about you put the curse on me AND Ron. Would that be big enough?'

'EH. Hermione you could have asked me first before suggesting this.' Ron said, clearly not entirely sure whether he wanted to do this.

'She could have but she didn't.' Leo cut in jokingly. 'And yes it would be big enough, if Harry has to look after his friends continually then that would educate him just as well.' He said more or less to himself.

'Don't worry Ron, see how Harry is holding up. I'm sure that becoming a deer occasionally wont be that bad. Okay, Mr. Panther do it.' Hermione said, then she stuck out her arm and closed her eyes.

'I'm afraid I am all out of deer bracelets, but since I anticipated this I took two other ones which are just as good.' Leo pulled out two golden chains and held them up. 'One of you will become a merperson and the other will be a w…' Leo examined one of the bracelets closer. 'I could have sworn I picked the white wolf. Oh well. And the other will be a werewolf. Any takers?' Leo held the bracelets closer to Hermione and Ron.

'Are you nuts? Do you know what would happen if we changed into those things?' Ron protested.

'Yes. One of you would suffocate and the other will start eating some and turning the rest of the school into fellow werewolves. It should be fun to watch, I imagine.' Leo replied.

'You're insane. Hermione we can't do this. Think this through.' Ron appealed to Hermione who still had her arm outstretched.

'I have, it's our fault that Harry is in this position. We have to set it right.' Hermione bit back at Ron. 'Do it!'

'You do understand that I have to change the rules of triggering.' Hermione nodded but Ron was just staring at her. 'The bracelets will activate every time you hear your first name, the change will remain for an hour. And you may never speak the word yourself as that will make the change permanent.' Leo explained.

'Deal!' Hermione shouted. Then as Leo was about to put the merperson chain on her arm Harry charged him, slamming his antlers into Leo's back who reeled over in shock rather than pain. The tips of Harry's antlers were now tipped red with blood. Leo quickly stood up again to find Harry standing in front of his friends in an attack posture.

'It seems that Harry isn't too happy with your sacrifice. In which case the deal is off, Harry will remain cursed until I deem him punished.' With that said Leo walked out of the room.

Harry remained in this position towards his friends, Hermione was trying to calm him down but nothing she said seemed to change anything. Then the ten minutes were up. The reversal of the change didn't feel less painful than the initial change and for a time Harry just lay on the floor recovering. His head was adorned with two red blood spots.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked carefully trying to help Harry up again.

'How… dare… you…?' Harry said with great difficulty. His vocal cords were strained because of his attempts to shout at his friends while changed.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked in all innocence. She wasn't sure what Harry meant exactly.

'How dare you put me above yourself?' Harry bit at her. 'How dare you do that? It would hurt me a thousand times more if something happened to the two of you. Don't ever makes such a deal again.'

'I agree with Harry on that Mione.' Ron said. 'But that still leaves the current problem of the curse.'

'If we can't find a cure then I'm willing to sit this thing out. For now I think we should go back down again and think about fixing this another time.' Harry said and shakily stood up.

'Alright, let's get back down again.' Hermione agreed while supporting Harry. 'But before we stop thinking about this I say we go to Dumbledore and at least try to convince him to break the curse.'

'Very well… After the party.' Harry said.

Ron had taken position on the other side of Harry. 'I still can't believe that gargoyle is the godson of Professor Dumbledore.' Harry and Hermione chuckled briefly as Ron said this. 'Speaking of godfathers, Harry should we tell yours about this?'

'Later Ron, later.' Was all Harry could say.

The effects of the change wore off quickly and soon Harry was able to walk without assistance. Nothing was said during the long stroll back to the great hall, maybe the three of them knew that words wouldn't solve their problem. As they were nearing the great hall various noises came flooding towards them. These weren't sounds of joy, nor any kind of music. The noises were produced by a lot off panicking people. Without a second thought Harry, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, drew his wand and made a dash for the great hall, expecting the worst.

What they found was certainly not among the things they were expecting, despite the fact that the plan to keep Leo busy in the great hall had failed hadn't meant that Fred and George also had stopped their planned diversion.  
The dance-floor was crawling with mice, white mice, just like the ones Hermione feeds to Crookshanks. Harry figured that when Hermione explained to him about the mice that the twins had been listening to it. They'd probably hidden the sleeping mice just before the party, the noise and heat had awoken them.

Many of the female population in the school had taken flight on top of the snack tables. To Harry's amusement, Draco was up there as well. While many of the boys were either playing with the mice, trying to convince their dance partner that mice were harmless or trying to exterminate the vermin.  
The professors were trying to regain order and McGonagall had gotten so desperate that she changed into her cat-form and started hunting. After devouring her fifth mouse she was more than full and she quickly changed back before she lost her meal again. McGonagall climbed onto the stage and turned her voice to full volume.

'All students with cats or owls as pets are to get them immediately. ~URP~ Pardon me.' She shouted over the noise.

Harry turned to his friends. 'I guess that means us too. Let's go.' They turned around again, Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower and Harry and Ron went to the owlery. After seeing his friend shake his head for the third time Harry decided to ask what was wrong. 'What's on your mind Ron?'

'It's nothing.' Ron answered. 'It's just… I'm a little worried that those mice will eat Pig instead of the other way around. Did you see how many there were? What on earth were my brothers thinking?'

Harry tried hard not to laugh out loud. 'They probably thought those mice would cause chaos. Looks like they were right.'

Later, up in the owlery. The school owls were all gone already, Hedwig had taken to a spot close to the roof where she was comfortably asleep. At first she wasn't too happy about being disturbed, which she showed by a disgruntled screech but quite happy later when Harry explained about an easy meal.   
Pig was already awake and wouldn't stop orbiting Ron's head, chirping joyfully because of all the attention he was getting. He even refused to leave for the great hall after Ron asked him to. Then he ordered and when that didn't work he threatened, but the little owl just didn't seem to get it. In the end Ron just went back down again with Pig following him closely.

He finally understood what Ron was trying to tell him up in the owlery when they arrived back at the great hall, this he proved by showing his first kill to Ron before eating it in front of him. 'Ew. Pig!' Ron exclaimed.

After about fifteen minutes the floor was pretty much cleared of mice, leaving only their remains scattered. However some of the mice had escaped and would plague Hogwarts for months to come. The party mood had pretty much died though and even though Dumbledore tried to encourage the students to continue but this was a hopeless cause since the main performer had run off when of horde of mice ran across the stage. With the mood killed, most students went back to their dormitories and Professor McGonagall went off to find Fred and George who had mysteriously disappeared.

Harry said goodnight to Hedwig who was looking rather bulgy around her stomach, at which she gave him a friendly nip on the hand and she flew a little of balance back to the owlery. Pig had gotten too heavy to fly so Ron carried him back up and Crookshanks was so full that he'd fallen asleep and he wouldn't wake up even when Hermione prodded him. So she carried the softly purring ginger cat in her arms.

Most students weren't very tired, and they either started studying played a game or started betting on the kind off punishment the twins would get for their latest stunt. Harry, however, went up to the bedroom for some peace and quiet. He deserved it for all he had been through tonight. On his way up he heard some fellow Gryffindors gossiping.

'Did you hear about what is happening in the Forbidden Forest?'

'Some kind of beast is loose in there. It's been killing rabbits and deer.'

An alarm struck in Harry's head as the word sunk in and the itchy feeling in his veins returned. He ran upstairs and barely made it inside before the pain overpowered him.   
The change didn't seem to last as long as it did the first time though, maybe because Harry didn't have time to resist it. Figuring he'd have to make the best of the situation Harry started to practise walking. It took him about four minutes to get it down and he actually felt joyful about it. What he really wanted to do though was find a mirror to see what he looked like, but the nearest one in which he could do that was the boys bathroom and he didn't feel like exposing himself like this. He continued with the walking practise, then he noticed that there was a breeze coming through the window, Harry was sure that it was closed the last time they were here.

Harry walked over to it and tried smelling for a scent, he couldn't make heads or tails from it though. When he turned around he saw a note on his pillow. He trotted over to it and started reading, this took long though as he found it difficult to decipher the words for some reason.

_ Mr. Potter,_

I warned you about this. Listen to me. You have to stay away from Panther. You'll end up much worse if you stay to close to him. Believe me I know.

A concerned individual.

Harry took a bite out of the note in frustration._ WHO ARE YOU?!_

There was no scent on the note, or at least nothing Harry could work with. There was a noise from the window. A cry for help, but not in human tongue though, Harry knew the noise, a deer crying alarm to her fellow deer. Then a scream of agony. The female deer had died and Harry felt a wave of sorrow coming over him. A horrible thought came to him, what if he changed near the forbidden forest while that beast was out there.

The thought passed as Harry felt his body returning to normal. Now that Harry was completely drained he staggered to his bed and fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

But even in the dream world he wasn't free from fear. Harry felt sick when he landed into his first dream, something was wrong with the world. Lot's of fog everywhere, the air tasting too stale for his liking. Before long Harry realized that he was in a conscious dream again. He was on the Hogwarts grounds. In the distance Harry could see Hogsmeade, but it looked like a ghost town. Slowly the fog lifted a little and Harry could see Hagrid's hut, it had collapsed after a fire had raged through it, the remains charred beyond recognition except for the chimney which looked like it could fall over at any time.  
The Forbidden forest behind it was burnt to the ground as well, nothing lived in there anymore. A feeling of foreboding came over Harry. If those things were gone than that would mean…

He turned around, Hogwarts was a ruin. Or at least most of it, several sections looked undamaged, while others like the Gryffindor section of the school were completely destroyed.

'NO!' Harry shouted, startling himself with the power of his voice. 'Hello?!' He shouted, only a few echoes answered. 'What happened here?!' Again only echoes. 'Somebody!' No answer. 'Anybody.' He said a little softer, knowing that he was all alone. Harry fell to his knees, he was alone. A tear gleamed in his eye, the idea that not even his friends would answer that question scared him. He would soon find out why they didn't answer, as Harry turned away from the Hogwarts ruins he saw a row of standing stones a few yards away from him, tombstones.

He ran towards them and as he read the first one he felt his heart break._ Ronald "Ron" Weasley. Died in defence of his friends._  
The one next to it shattered his heart completely._ Hermione Granger. She was killed in the last stand to defend Hogwarts, her presence will be greatly missed by all._  
The tombstones didn't have dates on them and they didn't stop there, the row seemed to go on forever.

'NO!!' Harry cried. 'This isn't real, it is only a dream, a bad dream. This will never happen.' He felt his tears falling on his hands. 'I wont let it happen.' Having said that he felt the world around him dissolving and then it came back. But it was different this time, it was night and warm. Not just warm, hot, burning hot. Harry stood up and found himself surrounded by flames, the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts itself, they were all burning.  
From his place on the ground Harry could see how the Gryffindor tower was getting especially badly hit by the fire. For some reason even Harry himself didn't know why he ran inside. The entrance hall and the connecting corridor to the great hall hadn't been touched by the fire yet. The grand doors that lead to the great hall had taken a beating, and after pulling one of them hard Harry managed to squeeze through. As soon as he saw the scene on the other side he wished he hadn't tried so hard. A war had raged in this room, the house-tables had been turned over as barricades but that hadn't saved the ones trying to hold the room.

But wasn't what scared him so much, it was the sight of his friends lying, dead and tormented, scattered across the room. As a final cruel act each one of them had written a message to Harry in their own blood.  
Hermione had written:_ Where were you?_

And Ron had put down:_ How could you do this to us?_

Do what? Harry thought at the accusation made by his friend at the moment of his death. The others had written similar things. But Harry noticed that someone was missing. Neville, Neville Longbottom was missing from the corpses. This relieved Harry somewhat, but then he heard footsteps coming from the door near the teachers table, staggering footsteps. The person who made them was injured.  
Harry saw Neville limping around the corner, his left arm was hanging limply by his side, his robes were torn and several cuts ran over Neville's face. He looked up startled when he saw Harry standing in front of him.

'Where were you? Why didn't you help us?' Neville spat with as much force he could give his voice.

'Neville. Who did this?' Harry asked quickly while rushing over to his friend to support him.

Neville tried to answer. 'Y---' But before he could get the words out a voice behind him spoke first.

'Avada Kedavra!' Harry moved just fast enough to see the light in Neville's eyes fade as he caught him while falling.

The voice belonged to a cloaked figure, a black cloak and a mask to complete the Death-eater uniform. The left sleeve of the person's robes was rolled up revealing the Dark Mark burning on it. Harry stood face to mask with the figure, they were the same height.

'You did this?' Was the first question that came to Harry's mind. The cloaked figure nodded. 'Who are you?'

The figure began to remove his hood and mask, the messy black hair seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't be sure until he saw the scar shaped like a lightning bolt appear as the mask was removed. Harry was looking at himself. 'Me? I did this?'

'Me too, we both did this. They died defending you and you couldn't save them in return, doesn't that make you just as bad as Voldemort?' Evil Harry raised his wand. 'Don't worry. This wont hurt for long. Avada' Harry tried to move, to run but his feet were stuck, trapped by the floor that he turned to a thick puddle of quick-sand and then solidified again when he got sucked in till his ankles. 'Kedavra!'

Just as the green beam should have hit he jerked awake, but Harry didn't find himself in his bed. He was lying at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

_Did I sleepwalk here?_ Harry thought. Pinching himself hurt, so Harry concluded that he must be awake. Feeling a little out of place and embarrassed he started to walk back to the school. There was something alluring about the forest, it was calling to him. Before long Harry found himself at the edge and he didn't stop, he just kept moving.

'Come to me Harry.' A female voice beckoned. 'I have something you want. Something that belonged to your parents.' The voice sounded trustworthy, whoever it belonged to she wouldn't harm him. When Harry arrived at a clearing the voice fell silent and for the first time he started looking where he was. The forest canopy almost closed up above him, making it impossible for him to see more than a small moon and a few stars, behind him the trees were too thick and too close together to see the school behind him.

'Feeling lost?' The female voice asked. 'Feeling… lonely?' Harry couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. 'Find me and I'll help you.'

'Where are you?' Harry asked frantically. This game was getting on his nerves.

'Very close by, my dear.' The female voice answered. Harry felt the curse changing his body again.

_A trap!_ Harry panicked, and made a wild dash in a random direction._ Have to get away! Have to get away!_ It thundered in Harry's head, in rhythm with his fast gallop. Behind him he heard another fast paced run, made by soft padded feet. In a flash of curiosity Harry looked around, the only thing he saw were two bouncing red dots._ Red flashing eyes!_ But while thinking this Harry forgot the most important rule while being chased, don't look behind you while moving. He tripped over a tree root, rolled over forward and landed on his back followed by his legs dropping to the side. Besides having the wind knocked out of him he'd also broken a leg, Harry couldn't get up. The creature that was chasing him had caught up now and Harry could feel it's breath. He gave a final cry in desperation and then he could feel the creature's fangs sinking into his neck.

Harry woke up, he was in his bed in the Gryffindor tower, it was morning already._ Only a dream, it was only a dream._


	10. Author´s notes

Hello anyone still reading this... I know it's been awhile since I did anything with this story and the truth is it's pretty much my own fault too.  
  
I wish I had some excuse that real life invaded my time or that I had other emergency interfering but I don't.  
When I started this story way back, I had hoped to finish it before book 5 came out and as you can tell I didn't after recovering from reading the thing in a single day I had no more energy left to continue as if the flows of my river of imagination had been dammed shut by the arrival of book five and that my idea of a version of book 5 was somehow redundant.  
  
This feeling never left me since even though the story itself still plays itself out in my head.  
Anyway I haven't been able to finish the story further than a quarter into chapter nine.  
  
Maybe I will recover my desire to express myself later and finish this story but untill then I'm putting this thing on hiatus.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Leo M. Panther.  
  
P.S.  
  
Moony, I'd love to get back into contact with you but since you lost your internet I asumed that your email accounts were lost too. I'll try them out anyway but if they don't work how will I write you? 


End file.
